


Please Remember

by DetectiveSmiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Original Character-Sasha, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mentions of past Alex/Maggie, minor Alex/Sam, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 137,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSmiles/pseuds/DetectiveSmiles
Summary: “Alex we need you to get to the DEO, we have Kara.” J’onn’s voice came over the line.Alex’s heart stopped, “I’m on my way.” She hung up her phone and hauled ass out of her apartment. It’s been five years since Kara had disappeared, and Alex had feared the worst, everyone had. The DEO, Barry Allen and company, The Legends, and even Oliver had spent countless hours, and months looking for, Kara. Neither teams were successful, so they eventually gave up, and prayed that Kara would return soon.





	1. Kara Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexDanversHasMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/gifts).



> Here is another story that I have been working on in my spare time. I hope you enjoy it. The Kalex fandom is kind of hard to break into, but I am trying.
> 
> The title comes from the song of the same name by LeAnne Rhimes from the Coyote Ugly Soundtrack.
> 
> I take responsibility for all grammatical errors. I do not have a beta and I am okay with that.
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that.

Alex had just gotten home from a date with Sam when her phone started to ring. She picked it up wondering why she was being called on her day off.

“Danvers.” She answered the phone

“Alex we need you to get to the DEO, we have Kara.” J’onn’s voice came over the line.

Alex’s heart stopped, “I’m on my way.” She hung up her phone, and hauled ass out of her apartment. It’s been five years since Kara had disappeared, and Alex had feared the worst, everyone had. The DEO, Barry Allen and company, The Legends, and even Oliver had spent countless hours, and months looking for, Kara. Neither teams were successful, so they eventually gave up, and prayed that Kara would return soon.

Alex was pretty sure she broke all the laws trying to get to the DEO. She didn’t care, Kara was back, and that is all that mattered to her. Alex had held out hope that her sunshine girl, would come back to her. She entered the DEO building and went straight to J’onn who was waiting for her.

“Where is she? Where is Kara?” Alex asked immediately.

J’onn put his arms on Alex’s shoulders, “She is in the med bay, and she is unharmed, but there is something you should know.” He told his agent.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “What is it J’onn? You’re scaring me.”

“We should go in the conference room and talk. I don’t want to have the conversation out in the open.” J’onn suggested. The news of Supergirl being back spread like wildfire, and he didn’t want his agents nosing about trying to find out what’s going on with her.

As soon as they entered the room and the door was closed Alex launched into her questions, “Why can’t I see, Kara? What happened to her? Why do you need to talk to me in private? Is she hurt? Is she harmed?” She threw out questions in rapid succession.

“Alex, calm down. Kara is not hurt, physically she is okay. She’s lucid, cognizant and has all her wits about her.” J’onn answered. He was trying to find a way to break the other news to her.

Alex was growing impatient, “Then tell me what is wrong with, Kara.” She demanded.

“Kara is back, and she is fine, but Kara has no memory of anything that happened before 2017.” J’onn explained.

Alex sat down in one of the chairs, “She has amnesia? How is that possible? Kryptonians do not get amnesia. Do you think this might have been a black mercy type deal?” She asked feeling hurt that Kara didn’t remember anything, or her.

“That’s another thing... Kara is human. Before you ask, I don’t know. She may have solar flared, or something happened to her. She has a four-year-old daughter who is in there with her.”

Alex shook her head this was too much to take in, “You’re telling me, Kara has amnesia, she is human, and she has a daughter?! Where was she? Who found her?” She wanted to focus on something else.

“Kara had been living in New York for the last five years. She is a writer for The New York Times. As to who found her, it was Lucy. She ran into Kara at the ice cream shop, and brought her here.” J’onn explained.

The news surprised Alex, “How did Lucy convince her to come here?” 

“She told Kara her name and explained that she looked like someone they’ve been looking for. Kara knows Clark’s girlfriend Lois, so it worked.” The Martian explained, he needed to give Lucy a gift.

Alex smiled she was going to kiss Lucy the next time she sees her, “Can I go see her now?”

J’onn smiled, “You can go see her, but remember to tread lightly, and don’t overwhelm her. She is with Winn.

Alex was out the door before J’onn could say anything else. Kara was back in National City, it didn’t matter that she had amnesia, it mattered that she was back and was able to see her. When Kara disappeared, her world fell apart, her relationship with Maggie followed soon after. She slowed down her steps as she approached the room. Her heart felt as if it is going to burst out of her chest. Alex had to compose herself, so she took a few moments to watch through the glass. Winn and Kara were talking, and Alex’s breath hitched in her throat. Kara was still as beautiful as she remembered, her honey blonde hair fell in loose curls to her shoulders. Her clothing had style had changed, gone was the cardigans, and the dowdy sweaters, and shirts. Kara’s wardrobe screamed New York chic. Her glasses were gone, and she looked more like Supergirl, than Kara Danvers. Either way, Kara was still as beautiful as the first time she lay eyes on her, when she first landed on earth.

Alex also looked at Kara’s daughter who was sitting at her mother’s side, playing on her iPad. Her heart melted, at how cute the little girl was. She has the same hair color as Kara and she probably looked like her mother too. There was a time when she thought about what Kara’s child would look like, or what their child would look like if they had one. That was a deep seeded secret that Alex had kept to herself. She may have hated Kara at first, for ruining her life, but eventually it turned to more. Alex had fallen in love with, Kara but could do nothing about it, Eliza had put her in the role of sister and protector. She had to push her feelings down and lock them away. They made her feel guilty and wrong in so many ways, but she couldn’t help how she felt.

Alex decided to stop putting off the inevitable and decided to enter the room. As soon as she entered all conversation ended, and three sets of eyes were looking at her.

“Agent Danvers, this is Kara Zorel, and her daughter Sasha. I explained to Kara the situation and that you would be running a couple of tests on her to see if she is our missing person.” Winn explained.

Alex caught on, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara and Sasha. Agent Schott, I’ll take it from here, thank you.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Kara. Bye, Sasha”

“Bye, Winn,” Sasha replied softly.

Alex cleared her throat, “I’m going to do a few tests, and then you and your beautiful daughter can be on your way.”

Kara regarded Alex with a slight curiosity, “You’re an agent for the FBI, and you’re a doctor?” She asked.

Alex pulled out a few vials, cotton swabs, two tourniquets, and put on some gloves, “Yes. I am one of many here in the FBI. I’m going to take some blood from you, and compare it to a sample of the missing person; we have on file.”

“Winn said that the woman, Kara had been missing for five years?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, you look exactly like her. We’ve been looking for her for years but was never successful. Hold out your arm.” It was hard to talk about Kara or say her name when she is in front of Kara.

Kara held out her arm, “And everyone assumes that I am her?” She asked.

Alex wrapped the tourniquet around Kara’s arm, “Yes, but these tests will rule that out. So what brings you to National City?” She asked turning the conversation back to Kara.

Kara looked at her daughter, “Sasha is here for a junior dance competition.”

“I’m a great dancer. My dance team has taken first place in the junior division for the past year.” Sasha stated proudly.

Alex finished taking Kara’s blood and put a Band-Aid over the puncture mark, “That is great Sasha. How long have you been dancing?” She focused on the little girl.

“A year. I am also in ballet, my school is doing Swan Lake in a month, and I am so excited about that.” Sasha replied.

Alex used this moment to take a really good look at the little girl she was engaging with. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and held a hint of mischief behind them. Little freckles dotted her cheeks and her nose. There was something familiar about the little girl, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She was curious as to who her other parent was, the little girl was beautiful, a tiny version of Kara.

“I’m sure you will be wonderful.” She looked at Kara, “All I need to do is swab your mouth for DNA, then you can be on your way.” Alex told her.

Kara smiled, “Sounds great. Sasha has dance rehearsal in an hour. What happens if it turns out that I am her?” She asked out of concern.

Alex shook her head, “Nothing, if you are her, then you can go back to your life in New York. It’s not like we can force you to stay here. It will give her family a sense of peace, to know that she is okay.” She explained, trying to keep her voice even. Alex knew that it would break her heart again to let Kara go, but she couldn’t keep her from her life in New York.

“That makes sense. So, swab?”

Alex opened up the swab, “Open wide.”

Kara opened her mouth and allowed Alex to swab the inside. This was really strange to her, everyone thinks that she is the missing person. Kara was living a quiet life in New York, with her daughter, and living her life. When she comes to National City, everyone thinks that she is this missing woman.

“All done. You are free to go. Do you have a number that I can reach you at?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “212-555-1234. That is my cellphone number. We are only here for a week, and then we have to head back to New York.”

Alex put the number in her phone and dialed the number. She heard Kara’s phone ringing in her purse, this gave her a sense of relief, the number Kara gave her was not fake. “We hope to have everything sorted out in a few days. Thank you for cooperating with us, we really miss her, and we were worried about her.”

“Was your Kara important to you?” Kara asked the agent.

Alex smiled sadly, “She was—is very important to me. If I know that she is alive and well, then that is enough for me.”

Kara smiled sympathetically, “I’m sure she is alive. I really need to get going. I have to get Sasha to dance class. Come along, Sasha.” She got off the bed and held her daughter’s hand.

“Okay, mommy. Bye, Agent Danvers.” Sasha waved at the other woman.

Alex waved back, “Bye, Sasha. I’ll talk to you soon, Kara.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, okay.” She agreed before leaving the room.

Alex watched as Kara and her daughter left the room. Her heart felt heavy with each step Kara took away from the room. Seeing Kara here brought out many different feelings in her. She was relieved to know that Kara was alive. It saddened her that Kara did not remember, the way Kara looked at her, with no recognition hurt a lot but Alex knew that was to be expected. She gathered up the vials of blood and labeled them. The agent would run tests on it later, even though, she knew it was Kara.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” J’onn asked.

Alex sighed, “I’m relieved, but I am also sad. Kara was here, and I touched her, had a conversation with her. There was no recognition in her eyes, and Kara looked right through me.”

J’onn sat down in a chair next to Alex, “That’s what happens with amnesia. There were no traces of psychic or psionic activity surrounding her. I am left to believe that whatever is causing her amnesia, is probably mental. Something happened to cause her to block out the last five years of her life.” He explained.

Alex thought about what J’onn was saying, but she didn’t know anything that happened five years ago, except for her engagement to Maggie. Kara had seemed so happy for the both of them, or at least that’s what she thought at the time. Her mind flashed to the night that she and Kara had slept together. It was a drunken mistake, and Alex had told Kara that the next morning.

“Oh my God! This is my fault.” Alex stated out loud.

“What do you mean, Alex? This is not your fault, amnesia like this happens in traumatic experiences.” J’onn explained. He blocked out Alex’s thoughts if she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

Alex dropped her head in her hands, “My engagement to Maggie, J’onn. The day after my engagement, I went to go see Kara. I may have had a little too much to drink, and I wanted to talk to Kara about a few things. We slept together, J’onn and when I woke up the next morning, I told her that it was a drunken mistake, and to forget anything I said to her.” Saying those words out loud made Alex feel heavy.

J’onn sighed, “I know you blame yourself for this, but don’t. I don’t know what happened with you and Kara, but I know you loved her very much, it wasn’t sisterly at all. Kara felt the same way about you, Alex. I didn’t have to be a mind reader to figure that out. If you still love, Kara, which I believe you do. You may be the key to unlocking her memories.”

“What if I don’t want to do that? She has a life in New York, a daughter, and probably someone waiting for her there. It’s best if we let her be and if her memories come back on their own, then so be it.” Alex said in a defeated tone.

J’onn shook his head, “That’s one way to look at it, Alex. Go home and get some rest, everything will work itself out.”

“God, I hope so,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

J’onn left leaving Alex alone in her lab. Alex cleaned up everything and set it aside for tomorrow. She would come in and run tests on Kara’s blood to find out if there was foreign substance in there. Her mind kept going back to Sasha. How did Kara have a child? She didn’t think it was possible for Kryptonians to have children, sure Kara and Clark were exceptions, but did that mean Kara was able to produce children? Alex also wondered who the little girls other parent was. The only person who had that answer has no memory at all. Alex pushed those thoughts out of her head and left her lab. Right now all she wanted to do was have a drink and go to sleep.

Alex was on her way out her office when she was stopped by Winn in the control center. She needed to talk to him but wanted to wait until tomorrow, after she ran tests on Kara’s blood.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Winn asked as he approached her.

Alex sighed, “I feel a lot of things. It was so hard not to hug her, and talk to her like she was a stranger. It’s been five years, and after all this time, she is here in National City, with a child.”

Winn patted Alex’s shoulder comfortingly, “That was a miracle within itself. When I talked to her it was like talking a stranger, no recognition on her face at all. A part of me hopes that she will get her memory back, but another part of me does not. Her daughter is a cutie though. I can’t believe that Kara is a mother.” He said in a thoughtful manner.

“Yeah, I can’t either, but her daughter is beautiful. There is something about her that I can’t put my finger on. Kara has been gone for five years, but yet, she has a four-year-old daughter.” Alex began theorizing out loud.

Winn caught on, “That means, Kara had to be pregnant before she disappeared, or a little while after she disappeared. Kara wasn’t seeing anyone at the time of her disappearance. It’s a great mystery, but whoever the other parent is, not a big concern. The biggest concern is will Kara get her memories back?”

Alex didn’t want to think about it, “If she doesn’t get her memories back, then there is nothing we can do. She will go back to her life in New York, and continue living. She doesn’t remember anything before 2017, so we will have to live with the knowledge, that Kara does not remember us and love her from afar.” It hurt Alex to say those words, but it was a reality.

Winn looked at Alex, “Are you sure you can do that? Love, Kara from afar? It’s no secret that you’ve been in love with her, since forever.”

“I’m going to have to do that Winn, from what we know she has a good life in New York, and I will not do anything to take her away from that. Five years without, Kara has taught me how to live without her, and when she goes back to New York, I’ll be able to live without her then too.” Alex told Winn, he had been one of her biggest confidants.

“Keep telling yourself that, Danvers. Go home, relax and worry about it tomorrow.” Winn told her.

Alex gave him a small smile, “You should go home too, Winn. Good night.” She left the command center and headed home. Today had been a good day, but in the course of a few hours, Alex’s world was flipped on its axis. Alex entered her apartment and threw her keys down on the table. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she had two messages from Sam. Alex replied to them and went to her room to change clothes.

She was moving on with her life, and then, Kara came back, out of the blue. Alex sighed and went to the kitchen to pour her a tumbler of scotch. She downed it and poured herself another glass. Alex knew she had to so it in moderation because she had to run tests on Kara’s blood tomorrow, and she needed to be sharp for that.

After a few drinks, Alex pulled out her lap top, and began to do a Google search on Kara Zorel. Her search pulled up a lot of information, links to her articles for the New York Times, pictures of her at various social events. There were a few pictures of her and Sasha together, whose real name is Alexandra. Alex wondered how Kara came up with that name she wondered if subconsciously that name was in Kara’s mind. Alex found it interesting that Kara had no pictures of her with a significant other, but that did not mean that Kara didn’t have a partner.

After a little bit of digging around on Kara, Alex turned off her laptop and decided to go to bed. She had to be in the lab early in the morning to do a full workup on Kara’s blood.


	2. If You Love Something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex holds Kara's fate in her hand. Will she tell her the truth or let Kara live her life in peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this little story. It means a lot to me and makes me happy. The story is going to be a slow build-up and a slow burn. It's going to be a rollercoaster of emotions as we follow Alex, Kara, and Sasha.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-less, all grammatical errors are my own. Enjoy!

Alex woke up before her alarm went off and stretched. The memories of yesterday’s events came back to her. Kara had returned to National City after five years, and she needed to run tests on Kara’s blood so that she could give the results back to the other woman. Alex knew that it was Kara, but she needed to have the proof for Kara to see, that she is Kara Danvers. The agent climbed out of bed and went about her morning routine, she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and toasted a bagel. Alex grabbed the Nutella and put a generous helping on both sides of the bagel. She sat down at the table and turned on the news. Alex was in the middle of enjoying her bagel when her phone started going off. She picked up her phone and saw there were two messages from Lucy, two messages from James, and a ‘Good morning’ text from Sam. Alex smiled and sent a text back to Sam. She finally decided to read the message from James first, before answering Lucy’s texts.

_James Olsen: Is it true that Kara is back?_

_James Olsen: Is she okay?”_

_Alex: Kara is back, and she is okay._

The text back was instantaneous, and Alex replied to his last text and let him know that she would keep him informed. She finally decided to read Lucy’s texts which were basic questions.

_Lucy Lane: How are you doing, Alex?_

_Lucy Lane: I know this must be hard on u. I am here if u need to talk._

Alex decided that she would check in with Lucy when she got into work today. A part of her wished that Kara would have at least text her this morning, wanting to know about the test results, but Alex knew that would be asking for too much. She cleaned up her dishes from breakfast and brushed her teeth, before heading out the door and to work. Alex entered the building and went straight to the locker room. When she entered the room, Alex saw Lucy and Vasquez in there talking. Their conversation came to an end as soon as she came into view.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Alex greeted her two friends.

Lucy shook her head, “We were talking about you actually, and Kara.

“What about Kara and me?” Alex asked as she put her belongings in her locker.

“Kara is back after all these years. I know this is a happy moment for you, Alex.” Vasquez answered. The agent knew how much of a toll Kara’s disappearance took on her friend.

Alex shrugged, “I’m glad that she is back, but she is not the Kara I remember. This Kara is a blank slate, someone that I don’t even know. I am happy she is back, but I am also sad too because she doesn’t remember anything.”

“She will remember eventually. Is it anything otherworldly or mystical blocking her memories?” Lucy asked.

“No, J’onn said that it’s a mental block. Something must have happened to Kara to make her block all of her memories.” Alex replied.

“Do you have any idea of what could have happened?” Vasquez asked.

Alex shook her head and closed her locker, “No. I can’t think of anything except for the usual, my engagement to Maggie. I don’t think that would have pushed her over the edge though. Kara liked Maggie.”

“That’s what you think.” Lucy mumbled under her breath, “I think you have some work to get to, Alex. I’ll check in on you later.”

Vasquez moved over to Alex, “I know this is difficult for you, and I am not going to say I understand because I don’t. If you need someone to talk to, I will be more than happy to give you my ear.”

“Thanks, Vasquez. I’ll keep that in mind.” Alex told her friend before exiting the locker room. She made it to her lab without anyone else coming up to her. Alex went over to the vials that contained Kara’s blood, and she dropped a little bit on a slide, before sliding it under the microscope. Her blood didn’t show any kryptonite in it, and no other substances, that still didn’t mean that it wasn’t there. So, Alex put the blood in the analysis machine to analyze the blood sample. She then took the swab from Kara’s mouth and worked her magic. It didn’t take long for the print out of Kara’s DNA to come out. This was part of the proof she needed to let Kara know, that she is the person they were looking for.

Alex steeled her nerves to make the call to Kara, she found the number and dialed it. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” Kara’s voice came over the line.

“H—Hi, Kara it’s Alex, from the FBI.” Alex replied kicking herself for being nervous, “I hope I didn’t wake you?”

Kara laughed, “You didn’t wake me. When you’re a parent, sleeping in is not an option. What can I do for you this morning? You must have found something for you to call me this early.” She stated.

Alex laughed nervously, “We have the results back from your work up, and I would like for you to come down to the office today so we can go over them. I don’t want to do this over the phone.”

Kara sighed, “Okay, I need to get one of the moms to watch Sasha for me.”

“You can bring her with you. I’m sure there is a lot of things that would keep her busy, while we talked.” Alex rushed out.

“What time should I be there?” Kara asked.

Alex looked at her watch, “Is an hour okay for you?” She queried.

“An hour is fine. I’ll see you soon.” Kara replied before hanging up the phone.

Alex’s heart finally stopped beating rapidly, and she put her phone back into her pocket. She gathered up the papers and put them in the folder that had all of Kara’s information in it. She wanted to present everything to her, but in a way that wouldn’t scare her off, or scar the other woman further.

“You look a lot surlier today than yesterday. Anything wrong?” Winn asked as he stepped into Alex’s lab.

Alex exhaled sharply, “I got off the phone with, Kara. She will be here in an hour to go over the results. This could either help or hurt the situation.” She explained.

“Kara will learn the truth. How will that hurt anything? She will know who she is and her life before her amnesia. This will probably help spark her memory, and we’ll have Kara back.” Winn explained it was win-win for everyone.

Alex had thought about it, and it sounds good on paper, but this will confuse Kara, “We don’t know how much harm this will cause her though. Kara has been living as Kara Zorel for the past five years. Now, we hold the information that she is someone else in our hands. This could cause Kara to react differently. She could leave and never come back, or go somewhere else. We have to weigh the pros and the cons, and so far, the cons outweigh the pros.” Alex explained, her mind was in overdrive.

Winn looked at Alex, “So, what are you doing to do?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I love Kara, and I am glad that she is okay, but it’s not just Kara we have to worry about. We have to think about Sasha too. Her life is in the balance as well. Her mother is Kara Zorel, and that is the mother that she knows. Kara Danvers does not exist for Sasha.” Alex answered his question. If it were Kara by herself, then it wouldn’t be a problem, but a kid is involved so she would change everything.

“You have a decision to make, Alex. Tell Kara the truth and destroy everything, or lie to Kara and let her go. If you do the latter, then you can relax knowing that Kara is alive and happy. If you do the former, Kara could end up hating you, and you lose her again. Whichever you choose, Sasha is a factor too.” Winn knew how hard this was for Alex. He saw how bad Kara’s disappearance affected his friend. It was a dark and twisted time for Alex, and he did not want to see it again.

Alex rubbed her face, “This is so complicated. I hold Kara’s past and future in my hand. I can lie and let her go. I just got her back and to lose her again, I can’t do it, Winn.” She admitted.

“What will having Kara back in National City do? You are dating again and moving on with your life. Kara is not going to pick up her life and move here to live a life she no longer remembers. As much as I want Kara back, I am happy that she is alive and well. You have forty-five minutes to figure it out.” Winn told her before leaving her lab.

Alex groaned in frustration at the situation. Alex wanted to be selfish and tell Kara that she is the person they were looking for. If she told Kara, then she could use that to get close to Kara again and get to know Sasha. She knew that she couldn’t be selfish, Kara had a life already, and she couldn’t take that away from Sasha. Alex could let Kara be, but still get to know Kara and her daughter.

“Tough decision, huh?” J’onn asked as he entered Alex’s lab.

Alex looked in his direction, “How did you know?” She asked.

J’onn chuckled, “You are broadcasting your thoughts. Also, I know you, Alex and I know how you are when it comes down to Kara. You love her, and you always have. Eliza may have put the title of sisters on you, but there was nothing ‘sisterly’ about your relationship. You got into a relationship with Maggie because of your feelings for Kara.” He stated.

“That’s not true.” Alex rushed to deny.

“Maggie brought those feelings back, plus, you were still slighted from Kara telling you she wanted to go to Metropolis with Clark. Your relationship with Kara was put on the back burner when you started dating Maggie. Kara tried dating Mon-El, thank God it never went anywhere. Kara has always loved you and wanted you to be happy, even if it was at her expense. I think it’s time to let Kara be happy, and if her memories come back, then you will deal with everything. If they don’t then you can rest assure that Kara is happy.” J’onn explained to his surrogate daughter.

Alex frowned in confusion, “Why tell me all of this?” She asked.

J’onn smiled, “You will figure it out in time. I trust you to do the right thing.” He told her.

Alex was left alone again with her thoughts, and the damning information, that could change Kara’s world. Alex paced back and forth trying to decide what she was going to do. If Alex told the truth, she would ruin Kara’s reality, and Sasha’s. If Alex lied, then Kara would go back to New York with Sasha, none the wiser. If she told the truth, then Kara may end up hating her for telling her, and if she lied Kara would be oblivious, and she could have a relationship with her. If and when her memories came back, then they could deal with everything together, but there was Sam.

“Are we interrupting something?” Kara asked.

Alex stopped pacing and turned to face the door, “No, I was mentally going over a list of what I needed from the store. It’s time for me to go grocery shopping.” She lied.

“If you say so.” Kara agreed.

Alex looked away from Kara and at the little girl standing beside her. She had on a pair of black cargo pants, a white shirt that had ‘Princess’ in black sequins, and a pair of black and white Converse. Her long honey blonde hair was in two ponytails, “Hi, Miss. Sasha.” She finally greeted the little girl.

Sasha waved, “Hi, Agent Danvers. Mommy said that you have something to talk to her about.”

Alex smiled, “I do. How would you like to go with Agent Schott to take a tour of the building? If it’s okay with your mommy.” She looked at Kara.

Kara smiled nervously, “It’s okay with me.”

Alex made a quick call downstairs to Winn, “He’ll be up in a few minutes.”

A few minutes later Winn entered the lab, “Agent Schott here to take, Miss. Sasha on a tour of the building. I may also have some sweet games that you can play on the computer.”

Kara smiled at Winn, “She would like that. Sasha is a huge computer and science nerd.”

Winn laughed, “She will fit in fine here. Is it alright if I take her, Kara?”

“Yes, but make sure that you watch out for her, she’s very sneaky,” Kara warned him.

“I’m a secret ninja myself.” He replied before holding his hand out for Sasha to take.

Sasha smiled and put her hand in his, “Thank you, mommy. Come on, Agent Schott I want to see the building.”

Winn looked between Sasha, Alex, and Kara, “Oh my God.”

“What’s wrong?” Alex and Kara asked together.

“Nothing, I’m excited to babysit.” He answered. The mystery of who Sasha’s other parent was solved.

“Be good, Sasha and listen to Agent Schott.” Kara reminded her daughter.

Sasha gave her a brilliant smile, “I will, mommy.”

Alex watched as Winn and Sasha left the lab, this left her alone with Kara. She had to admit that New York looked good on her. The blue cashmere sweater Kara had on looked good with her black jeans, which was finished off with a pair of black boots that stopped at her calf muscles. Alex had to admit that Kara became more beautiful with age, even though, she did not look any older than when she disappeared.

Alex cleared her throat, “Have a seat, Kara. This isn’t going to take long at all. You’ll be in and out.”

Kara sat down in a chair, “The sooner we get this confusion cleared up, the sooner Sasha and I can enjoy our week in National City and go back to New York.” She stated offhandedly.

Alex tried not to flinch at Kara’s statement and sat down across from her, “We ran tests and compared your blood and DNA with, the missing person.” She paused, this was the moment of truth, “You are not the Kara we are looking for. You look similar to her, but you are not her. I am sorry for having you come in like this.” She lied.

Kara was relieved, “It was a mix-up then. I’m glad that we were able to clear this up. I’m sorry that I’m not who you were looking for.” She apologized as she saw how distraught the other woman was.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths to keep herself from crying, “It’s not your fault. We’ve been looking for so long, and we thought you were her.”

Kara smiled sympathetically at the woman across from her, “I’m sure you will find who you are looking for. I believe if someone was meant to be in your life, then they will come back to you when you least expect it. Will you be okay?” She asked. There was something about seeing Alex so distraught that made her heart ache for the woman.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be okay. You’re in National City for the week, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, Sasha has her competition on Saturday, and we fly back on Sunday. Why do you ask?” Kara asked in return.

“This may be a little out there, but I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch one day, while you’re here.” Alex decided to take the chance and ask.

Kara smiled, “I would like that, but I would have to get someone to watch Sasha for me.”

“She can come with us. I would like to get to know you and her. Even though you are not, my Kara, we could at least be friends. I did take your blood and swab your mouth. That’s best friend material right there.” Alex tried to make light of the situation.

“As long as you’re not a killer or a crazy person, then we can have lunch. Let me know when, and Sasha and I will be there.” Kara replied. She found herself at ease with the other woman.

Alex grinned, “I’m not a serial killer. I’m on the up, and up, if you don’t believe me, you can ask my director and Winn. They will vouch for me.”

Kara laughed, “Of course they will. Maybe during lunch, you can tell me about yourself, Agent Danvers.”

“I’m an open book. I’ll text you and find out what time will work for you. I don’t know what your schedule looks like.” Alex told Kara calmly, but inside she was not calm at all.

Kara stood up, “Thank you, Agent Danvers.” She held her hand out.

Alex stood up and shook Kara’s hand, “You’re welcome, Miss. Zorel, and you can call me Alex.”

Kara smiled, “Alex it is. Thank you for taking the time out to talk to me today. I’ve been waiting on pins and needles to find out. I know I’m not who you were looking for, but maybe she will turn up.” She told Alex in a matter of fact tone.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s optimism, “I’m sure she will turn up too. I don’t want to keep you any longer. I’ll walk you down.”

“Okay.”

Alex felt guilty for lying, but in her heart, she was doing the right thing. She didn’t know what possessed her to ask Kara out for lunch, but she was glad that Kara had said yes. They walked down the stairs together. Alex and Kara made their way down the steps but stopped when they saw Sasha and Winn involved in a fierce gaming battle. Alex had noticed that Lucy and Vasquez were watching too.

“She looks very serious,” Alex commented. The little girl reminded her a little bit of herself when she was younger.

Kara laughed, “Sasha is very competitive and determined. When she sets her mind to do something, she will follow through.”

“I win!” Sasha proclaimed happily.

Winn clutched his chest, “You did. You beat my score.” He made a fist and Sasha pressed hers against his.

“Thank you so much for letting me play. I had fun.” Sasha told him, you’re very cool.

Kara cleared her throat, “Are you having a good time?”

Sasha smiled, “The best, mommy! Winn, and Agent Vasquez, and Director Lane are so awesome.”

“I’m sure they are. Did you tell them thank you?” Kara asked her daughter.

Sasha smiled, “I did, mommy.”

“It’s time for us to get going. We have to go meet the others so we can go to the zoo.” Kara told her daughter. “Thank you for keeping her entertained while I was talking to Agent Danvers. I’m sorry that I am not who you were looking for. I know you loved your, Kara very much, and I am sure she will show up soon.” She gave everyone her sincerest apologies.

Alex felt all eyes on her, “We’ll keep the faith. Thank you for coming in, Kara.” She looked at Sasha, “It was very nice to meet you, Sasha. Good Luck on your competition on Saturday.” She told the little girl.

“Thanks, Agent Danvers.” She smiled at her, “Come on, mommy. We don’t want to be late.”

Kara took her daughter’s hand, “Okay. It was nice meeting you all.” She said in parting, as she led her daughter out of the command center.

As soon as they were gone everyone turned to Alex, “You didn’t tell her?” Lucy asked.

Alex crossed her arms, “No, I didn’t. I had to think about everything from Kara’s perspective. She has been living her life in New York, no memory of any one of us in National City. Then there is Sasha. I had to think about her too. If Kara remembers on her own, then she will come to us, but at least we know she is alive and happy.” She explained her actions.

“So you’re going to let her walk away, again? I saw how you were when Kara disappeared; you were distraught, Alex. Now you have the chance to have her back, and you give her up again.” Vasquez stated.

“If you love something let it go. I chose to let Kara go this time, and it’s for the best. I will be seeing her while she is here though. Kara agreed to have lunch with me.” Alex finished her explanation. She didn’t know why she had to explain her actions.

Winn smiled, “You’re going to have lunch with her? Did you ask her or did she ask you?” He asked.

“I asked her, and she said yes. I told her that she could bring Sasha too. I want to get to know Kara and Sasha.” Alex told them.

Lucy smirked, “Of course you do. I’ve only been in Sasha’s presence for a little bit, and I was very charmed by her. She’s a lot like Kara in that way, but there is something about Sasha, that seemed very familiar.”

Alex seemed confused, “She’s Kara’s daughter, that could be why she seems familiar. Stop obsessing over Kara and Sasha. They’re gone, and after Saturday they will be back in New York.”

“But, Alex.” Vasquez started.

“This conversation is over.” Alex made her intent clear and headed upstairs.

Alex entered her lab and cleaned it up, taking the file that had the information on Kara, and putting it in a cabinet. She wanted to cry, but this was not the time or place for her to do so. Lying to Kara had been the hardest thing that she had to do, but she knew that it was the right thing to do, not only for Kara but for Sasha too.

“You did the right thing, Alex,” J’onn told her as he entered her lab.

Alex shook her head, “I did?” She asked him.

“You did, Alex. You put her happiness above your own. Not many people would be able to do that. Kara will go on believing who she is and will not question that.” He was quick to reassure her.

Alex sighed heavily, “It was hard but when I saw her face and the relief after I told her. I knew I was doing the right thing. On the upside, Kara agreed to have lunch with me, while she is here.”

J’onn smiled, “You’re going to be her friend.”

“Yeah, I may not have her back in the way I wanted to have her, but at least we can be a part of each other’s lives. I have a niece, J’onn and I want to get to know her.” Alex told him. She was thrilled that she had another member of her family.

The Martian laughed knowingly, “She is adorable, Kara is going to have her hands full with, Sasha.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “Why would you say that? Kara wasn’t _that_ bad when she was a teenager.”

“If Sasha is anything like her parents, then Kara will have her hands full. It’s been a slow day so far. Why don’t you go take Sam to lunch? Have you told her about Kara being back?” J’onn asked.

“No, I was going to tell her when we got together, again. I guess I can use lunch to tell her. I’m sure that she will understand. Kara may be back, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to change my relationship with, Sam. She’s the first serious relationship I had since, Maggie. I really like her J’onn.” Alex confided to the man she considered a father.

“She really likes you too, Alex. If anything pressing happens while you are gone, I’ll let you know.” He had told her before leaving.

Alex smiled and pulled out her phone she sent a quick text to Sam asking her about lunch. Sam would be a much-needed distraction to help keep her mind off of her decision, and the fact that she will be making plans to have lunch with Kara, and her daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex decided to lie. Let's hope the lie does not come back and bite her in the ass. Winn and J'onn know who Sasha's other parent is.
> 
> We will have Alex and Sam in the next chapter, and she (Alex) will tell Sam about Kara.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. This Is My Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam have lunch, and she tells Sam about Kara being back. She also receives a little insight into Kara's thought process from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! It means a lot to me. I have the story planned out, and now all it takes is to write the story itself. It's a little tricky when your characters try to develop a mind of their own. Thank you all again, you are amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own. I am beta-less. 
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone may 2018 turn out to be a whole lot better than 2017. Also, don't forget to continue fighting for Net Neutrality!

Alex made her way to L-Corp to have lunch with, Sam. She had been rehearsing ways to tell Sam that Kara was back in National City. Alex had told Sam about Kara, how she disappeared, and how much it had affected her. Sam had been patient and understanding, which Alex was thankful for. She was so different from Maggie, who decided that they couldn’t be together, because of Kara and them wanting different things. She meant what she told J’onn in her lab, just because Kara is back, doesn’t mean it’s going to affect her relationship with, Sam.

Alex stepped off the elevator and made her way to Sam’s door before she could knock, the door opened up, and there was her girlfriend smiling at her.

“How did you know I was here?” Alex asked.

Sam smiled, “Jess told me and you also text me that you were on your way. I’m surprised to see you for lunch. A slow day at the office?” She greeted her girlfriend.

“Something like that.” She replied, “Are you ready to go?”

“So ready to go. I’ve been dealing with jerks all day; I need a break.” Sam replied as she closed her office door.

Alex took Sam’s hand in hers, “I’m sorry you have to deal with that. You know, I can have them taken out.”

Sam feigned shock, “Why Agent Danvers, are you trying to commit murder? That is unbecoming behavior for an FBI agent.”

“It’s just a suggestion; no one will ever know.”

“If you say so. Where are we going for lunch, Agent Danvers?” Sam asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Alex shrugged, “Wherever the lady wants to go. There is something that I need to talk to you about.”

Sam leaned against the elevator wall facing Alex, “It’s not bad is it?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “It’s not bad, but it’s definitely a life changer for me.”

“Is Maggie back?” Sam asked. She knew that the detective went back to Gotham, but she didn’t know if the detective had come back.

Alex couldn’t believe that was Sam’s first thought, “No, Maggie is not back. Remember when I told you about, Kara?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, your sister who went missing.”

“Kara’s back in National City, but only for a week.” Alex rushed out.

The elevator doors opened, and the couple stepped out of it, “She’s back? Where was she? Are you okay?” Sam started asking questions.

Alex sighed, “I’m all over the place emotionally and mentally right now. Kara was in New York; it’s where she lives now.”

Sam was confused, “Why New York? Why not National City? Her family and her friends are here.” She had heard a lot about Kara, and everyone was upset at her disappearance.

“She doesn’t remember any of us. Lucy brought her to the FBI yesterday, I thought I was dreaming, but it was really her.” Alex started telling the story. She wanted Sam to know what was going on.

Sam wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, “Having her back must be hard for you. You mentioned that she was only here for a week. Why a week?”

“Her daughter has a dance competition on Saturday. If it weren’t for that, then Kara would not be here.” Alex admitted.

“Did you tell her who she was?” Sam asked.

Alex shook her head in the negative, “No. I couldn’t do that to her or Sasha.”

“Sasha?”

“Kara’s daughter,” Alex answered.

Sam laughed, “You know Sasha is a derivative of Alexandra, right?”

Alex laughed, “Yeah, her given name is Alexandra, but she is called Sasha.”

“She named her daughter after you without really knowing it.” Sam surmised.

Alex shrugged it off, “It’s weird, I know, considering she does not know who I am.” She replied sadly.

“I’m sure she will remember eventually. You don’t have to wonder about Kara anymore. She’s alive, healthy, has a family of her own. Will you be seeing her again?” Sam asked. The woman knew how close Alex was to Kara and how distraught she was over her being gone.

Alex stopped walking and faced Sam, “I invited her and her daughter to lunch one day this week. I can’t have Kara here without seeing her again. She will be going across the country on Sunday, and I may never see her again.”

Sam touched Alex’s cheek gently, “You don’t have to defend your actions to me. I think it’s an admirable thing that you are doing. You’ve been without Kara for five years and now she is back. I would think you were crazy if you didn’t want to see her again.” If she had a sibling that was missing, she would jump at the chance to see them again.

Alex worried her bottom lip, “I’m being weird, pay no attention to me. It was hard being around Kara and her not being able to recognize me. I’m a ball of emotions right now, and then there is her daughter, Sasha. She is the cutest little girl ever, there is something about Sasha that draws me to her.” She thought it was kind of strange. Yes, Sasha is Kara’s daughter, but it felt like something else entirely.

Sam smiled, “Maybe it has something to do with Kara being her mother. Do you know if Sasha’s other parent is in the picture?”

“I don’t know, Kara never really revealed anything personal about herself. Winn was able to deduce, that Kara was pregnant around the time of her disappearance or a little bit after. Sasha is four, and Kara’s been missing for five years.” Alex had been doing the math in her head while trying to figure out how Kara became pregnant.

“Maybe, when you have lunch with, Kara you can get her to open up about herself. Share a little bit about you and she will probably share a little bit about herself. Then you can learn about Sasha’s other parent.” Sam suggested in a helpful tone.

Alex smiled, “You’re right. Enough about me and my drama, let’s have lunch and talk about something else.”

Sam shook her head, “Nope, you are not going to brush it off that easily. Kara coming back is a huge deal for you. I’m not going to pressure you though, when you’re ready to talk. I’ll be here to listen.”

They started walking again until they got to Noonan’s. Alex opened the door for Sam and she watched as her girlfriend entered and followed behind her. They found a booth in the corner and went straight for it. Once they were seated the waitress came over to take their order. She knew who they were, and went to get their usual.

“Tell me about your morning so far. I know you mentioned meetings with dickheads, but tell me something else?” Alex encouraged her girlfriend to talk. She did not want to discuss anything dealing with Kara at the moment.

Sam smirked, “I know what you’re doing, Alex, but I will play along. Ruby called today she is enjoying her time away at camp. I don’t think she’ll be ready to come home at the end of the summer, but at least she is having fun.” She pulled out her phone and showed Alex the pictures.

Alex smiled as Sam showed her the pictures, she has met Ruby several times, and really likes the girl. She was adorable in her own way, and loved Supergirl, just as much as she did if not more. Sam had been a good fit, Alex wanted kids, and Sam already had a kid so it worked in her favor.

“She looks like she is having a lot of fun. I know you miss her though.” Alex knew that Sam had missed her daughter a lot. When Sam first went away to camp, Ruby was all that Sam could talk about.

Sam put her phone down, “I do miss her, but I know she will be home at the end of the summer. I only have two months to go and then she will return.”

Alex took a drink of her water, “You will be able to make up for lost time.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “I am looking forward to that. Now, back to Kara. I know you did some snooping on her when you found out she was here. What has she been up to for the past five years?” She wanted to know all about Alex’s sister, the woman who had a part of her that she couldn’t even touch.

Alex laughed nervously, “From what I’ve researched. Kara is a reporter for the New York Times, and then there is Sasha. I tried looking for a Facebook page, but it’s private, and so is her Instagram. Her twitter is professional with nothing about her private life. Kara has kept a very low profile.” She answered the question with the little information that she has.

Sam nodded encouragingly, “Once you become friends, you’ll probably be able to have access to that information.”

“I’m not going to friend her just to stalk her. I may work for the FBI, but geez, I draw the line at that.” Alex protested.

Sam started laughing, “I’m not saying stalk her, Alex. I’m saying find out how she is doing and go from there.”

The waitress brought their food out to them and put their plates in front of them. She walked off leaving the two women alone to enjoy their meals. Alex was relieved that Sam was being so chill about this. If it was anyone else, they would probably react in a different way.

Alex took a bite of her club sandwich, “That makes sense. Is it wrong that I feel happy, sad, and angry all at the same time?” She asked mid-chew.

“No, it’s natural. You’re happy she is back, you’re sad for her not remembering you, or her life before. And you’re angry because she up and left without so much as a good-bye. You don’t even know why she left.” Sam answered honestly.

Alex played with a potato chip, “I am feeling all of that. I’ve been going over everything that happened to make her leave. The only thing that I can think of is my engagement to Maggie.” She decided to leave the part out where she slept with, Kara after confessing her feelings to Kara.

“I don’t think that is extreme enough to make Kara leave. Whatever her reasons are they belong to her. She may not remember them now, but she will remember eventually. Look at it this way, Kara is back in your life, kind of. You can use this time to cultivate a friendship with her, and get to know your niece. If and I use the word ‘if’ lightly, Kara’s memories come back, then you can ask her the questions you’ve been wondering. She has the answers and those answers are locked away in her mind somewhere.” Sam suggested.

Alex sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s best if I don’t know. What if I don’t like the answers Kara give?” She thought about that as well.

Sam shrugged, “Then, you will have to deal with her answers because they are Kara’s. Don’t worry about her getting her memories back, create new memories, and go from there.”

Alex gave her girlfriend a toothy smile, “Thank you. It’s nice to have an objective person to talk to about this. J’onn, Winn, Lucy and Vasquez are all emotionally wrapped up in everything.”

“That’s what I’m here for, babe to be your voice of reason. What are your plans after we leave here? Are you heading back to the office?” Sam asked changing the subject.

“I’ll probably go back to the office and get some training in. I can work out these pent up emotions that I have. Kara’s been back for less than twenty-four hours and I’m a wreck.” Alex admitted in defeat.

Sam placed her hand on Alex’s, “And you will be that way for a while. Just know that I am here for you. I will help you work through whatever you’re feeling.”

Alex looked at the woman across from her, “You are too good to me, Sam.”

“You’re too good to me too, Alex,” Sam replied.

The couple finished their lunch and strolled leisurely back to L-Corp. Alex was in no rush to get back to work, it was a beautiful day. As they were rounding the corner to get to Sam’s building, Alex saw Kara and Sasha with a few other mom’s and their children. They were having lunch at the new kid restaurant Play Zone.

“What’s the matter, Alex?” Sam asked, noticing a change in her girlfriend.

Alex shook her head, “Kara is over there with her daughter, and a few friends.” She answered, that is one thing she said she would not do, lie to Sam. Except for when it came to her job.

Sam looked where Alex was looking, “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“It’s okay. National City is not that big. I knew what I was getting into with her being here.” Alex replied as they continued walking.

Alex dropped Sam off back at work with a promise to call her later. They were not that couple who has to be together every minute of every day. They give each other space to simply be, because they are secure in their relationship. Plus, the relationship was kind of new, so they were taking their time with everything. Alex walked past the restaurant again to get to her motorcycle. She stopped behind a tree to watch Kara laugh and talk to the two women that were sitting at the table with her. It looked like they were having a funny conversation, while the kids played on the playground. Alex shook her head and walked towards her bike, she looked back one last time, before pulling out of the parking space and into traffic.

Alex entered the DEO and went to the locker room to change into her sparring clothes. She decided to work on her knife throwing, and other skills. There really hasn’t been any alien activity as of late, which was a relief, but it also led to boredom for Alex. She grabbed the knives from the holder, and began throwing them one by one at the dummy. Alex went and grabbed them from the dummy and proceeded to start throwing them again. With each throw of the knife, it relieved her of an emotion she was feeling.

Her anger at Kara for leaving without telling anyone. Her anger at Kara having no memory of her, their friends, their family. Sadness because Kara was back, with no memory, and a child. Her heart broke for Kara because she probably had to raise Sasha by herself. There was no ring on Kara’s finger, and when she was out in public, she was always by herself or with Sasha from what she saw in pictures.

“I don’t know what that dummy has done to you, but I think you might have mutilated it,” Lucy stated as she entered the training room.

Alex went to pull the knives from the dummy, “I’m just working through some things.” She replied between breaths.

“Those things happen to be feelings of Kara being back.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Alex sighed, “Yeah. It’s like I told Sam earlier, I’m happy, sad, and angry about Kara. I’m happy that she is alive and made a life for herself. Sad that she had to spend five years of her life trying to figure things out. I couldn’t even hug her, Lucy or tell her how much I missed her, because she does not remember. I have questions and Kara can’t give me answers.” She put the knives down on the beam, “Who the hell did I piss off? I’ve been moving on with my life, and the Universe says ‘here let’s do this.’ It’s not fair, Lucy.”

Lucy didn’t say anything she just let Alex rant and get her feelings out. She had been concerned about Alex, since this morning, especially after her outburst in regards to Kara and Sasha.

“Do you feel better?” Lucy asked.

Alex sat down on the floor, “Yeah, a little bit better. J’onn told me you found her in the ice cream shop. How did you get her to come with you?”

Lucy sat down next to Alex, “I was getting some ice cream and I saw her standing in line with her daughter. I thought she was a random little girl at first, but anyways. I went to greet her and she looked at me like I grew a second head. So, I introduced myself as Lucy Lane, Lois’ sister. She knew who Clark and Lois were. I apologized to her and explained that she looked like someone I knew. Kara ever the inquisitive one began asking questions and I answered them, vaguely. I was able to get her to come here, and voila!” Lucy explained her run-in with Kara.

“How can she remember Clark, but not us?” Alex asked.

Lucy shrugged, “You have to remember, Kara came to earth when she was thirteen, so of course she will remember Clark. Maybe Kara has selective amnesia, where she chose to block out some of the painful parts of her past.” She explained. She had done quite a bit of research on this when she was in law school.

“Lucy?” Alex asked.

“Yes, Alex?”

Alex turned to face the other woman, “This morning you mentioned something about Maggie and Kara. What exactly did you mean by ‘that’s what you think’? Did Kara confide in you?” She asked.

Lucy contemplated her answer and decided to go with the truth, “Kara talked to me a lot about you and Maggie. She was not Maggie’s biggest fan, at first she was, because you had a friend. When you told Kara about Maggie rejecting you, she was put on Kara’s list. It hurt Kara a lot, but she put on a brave face because you were so happy. She was dying on the inside, and then you pushing her towards Mon-El, didn’t help make things better.”

“I thought, Kara, liked Mon-El,” Alex replied.

Lucy laughed wryly, “She did not like him at all. I think James and I were the only ones who could see it, and maybe, J’onn. Kara and I had a lot of talks in regards to you, and I will not betray her confidence, but to Kara…you were her home and she loved you so much. She put your happiness before her own, even at the expense of hers. I can’t say anymore, but when Kara gets her memories back, you’ll be able to talk to her.”

“Why did I not know any of this? I asked Kara plenty of times about how she was feeling, and she never said a word.” Alex admitted. She had asked Kara countless times, and she never said anything.

Lucy sighed, “Kara is the type to suffer in silence. She wants everyone to be happy, and she saw how happy you were with Maggie.”

“If I tell you something, it can’t leave this room,” Alex told Lucy.

“What you say to me is in confidence. You see how locked up I am about, Kara.” Lucy reminded her friend.

Alex licked her lips and took a couple of deep breaths, “The night after Maggie and I announced our engagement, I went over to Kara’s apartment to talk to her. It wasn’t the best idea because I was drunk. I told Kara that I was in love with her and I had wanted to be with her, but my mom forced me into the role of sister/protector. I hated my mom for putting that on me. I had to repress everything I felt for Kara. I remember telling her that my engagement to Maggie was a mistake and it should have been her. We ended up sleeping together three times I think, or maybe four.”

“You what?!” Lucy asked in an incredulous tone.

Alex flinched, “I was drunk, Lucy. Anyway, the next morning I told her it was a drunken mistake and I didn’t mean any of it. Kara told me she hated me and that she never wanted to see me again. It broke my heart to tell her that, but I needed to get her out of my system.” She finally confessed to someone who wasn’t J’onn.

Lucy got up and started pacing, “I can’t believe you, Alex! How could you do that to Kara? I never in a million years expected this from you. Kara was probably in a fragile and vulnerable state. You tell her how you feel in words that Kara has been waiting all her life to hear, you sleep with her, and then you take it back. How is any of that okay, Alex?” She asked the woman sitting on the floor. Lucy didn’t expect this from Alex she thought Alex was better than that.

Alex felt chastised, “I wasn’t thinking okay. I wanted to tell Kara how I felt, but it felt dirty and so wrong. I used the alcohol for courage, and well, that was more than enough courage. I felt guilty as hell for what I did to Kara. The look on her face when I told her that, and when she told me that she didn’t want to see me again, it broke me down.” She explained her thought process.

“I should kick your ass right now, Alex. I’m not though because it will not solve anything. Ay ay ay.” Lucy ran her hand through short locks.

Alex could feel Lucy’s disappointment, “I’m not proud of what I’ve done. It’s my fault that she ran off, it’s my fault that she is human, and it’s my fault she doesn’t remember anything.”

“You think?!” Lucy asked sarcastically, “Is that why you lied because you were feeling guilty?”

“Maybe, but I also thought about Sasha too.”

Lucy shook her head, “All I have to say is, you better hope that lie does not come back and bit you in the ass. If Kara’s memories come back and she finds out that you lied to her. It’s going to hurt her worse because she is more than likely going to feel that you didn’t want her again. I get that you have moved on with your life, but Kara deserves better than this. And that’s all I am going to say about on the situation.” She didn’t want to think about it anymore it was only going to piss her off.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m going to ask her to go to lunch with me,” Alex added to the conversation.

Lucy shook her head, “That’s a start, Alex but what is your endgame? To have her be the side chick? What about Sam?” She asked.

“I want to be a friend to Kara and get to know my niece. I would never put Kara in the position of side chick. Sam will understand that I am trying to get to know this version of Kara.” Alex explained.

“That is all well and good, but what if Kara, I don’t know… get her memories back? Or she falls in love with you? Then what? Are you going to break her heart, again? Then you have to think about Sasha.” Lucy asked. She is trying to make sure her friend understands the severity of the situation.

Alex didn’t think about that, “If that happens then we will deal with it. I’m being mindful of Sasha. Why do you think I lied to Kara? The last thing I want to do is hurt Kara and Sasha.” She answered defensively.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know why you do the things you do. I hope whatever you are trying to accomplish works in your favor.” She hoped it did work out for Alex in the end.

“I hope it does too. Do you think I did the right thing?” Alex asked.

Lucy sighed, “I can’t say ‘yes’ or ‘no,’ but if you think it’s right, then that’s all that matters. I’m going to head back upstairs.”

Alex smiled wanly, “I think it’s right, but we shall see. Thanks for keeping it real with me, Lucy.”

Lucy smirked, “Always, Agent Danvers.”

Alex watched as Lucy left the room she felt a little better but at the same time she felt bad. She sighed and pulled out her phone, it wasn’t too early to text Kara and ask about lunch. The sooner she had her plans in place, the better she would feel about everything. Alex found Kara’s number and sent her a quick text about lunch. The response was quick, with Kara agreeing to meet for lunch on Thursday, since Sasha was going to be busy with her dance team. Alex confirmed the plans and told Kara where to meet her. The agent put her phone back in her pocket, satisfied with the step that she had taken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex told Sam about Kara. 
> 
> Lucy gives Alex some information about Kara.
> 
> And Alex confesses to Lucy about what happened with, Kara.
> 
> Next chapter we will have Alex, Kara, and Sasha having lunch with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Congratulations Alex, It's A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, and Sasha have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left comments, gave kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story. It really means a lot to me. Keep it coming!
> 
> We can all agree, Alex was an ass, but panic and self-loathing could do that to a person.
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own, I am also hopped up on some very good cough medicine, so I hope this chapter makes sense.

It was Thursday afternoon and Alex was a nervous wreck, today she was having lunch with Kara, and Sasha. This will be their first time interacting with each other that did not involve the DEO. Alex and Kara had exchanged a few texts here and there, nothing personal, just little bits and pieces of their day. She felt a little bit of nostalgia creeping in as she was reminded of how they would exchange texts throughout their day. Alex had decided to take Kara and Sasha to the kid-friendly restaurant Tiana’s Palace, it was a little more upbeat from Play Zone. At Tiana’s Palace, they have specific workers, who keep the children entertained while the parents or friends can enjoy a stress free lunch or dinner. She had text Kara the address and told her to meet her at around 12:30 p.m.

After a few pep talks to herself and from Sam, she was ready to go meet Kara and Sasha for lunch. She arrived around the same time Kara and Sasha had arrived, which made her feel better, it would have been weird to be waiting. Alex’s palms were sweaty and her stomach was in knots. She was a trained agent for the DEO, she should be better than this. Alex watched as Kara stepped out of the car and admired her outfit. Kara always looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Today had her sporting a pair of denim capri pants, a soft blue V-neck shirt, with a pair of blue and white Sketchers. Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman, Kara had always been a thing of beauty.

Alex felt like a total creeper, but she was thankful for the sunglasses. She watched as Kara opened the car door and helped Sasha out of the car. Alex had to admit that the little girl was a fashionista herself. Once Kara and Sasha was out of their car, Alex decided to get out too. She met them as they were walking to the building.

“Hey, Alex.” Kara greeted the other woman.

Alex smiled, “Hi, Kara. Hi, Sasha.”

Sasha waved, “Hi, Miss. Alex.”

“You don’t have to call me, Miss. Alex, you can call me Alex.” Alex told the girl.

Sasha looked at her mommy, “Is it okay if I call Miss. Alex, Alex, mommy?” She questioned her mom.

Kara smiled, “If Alex says it’s okay, then you can call her, Alex.”

“Let’s go in. I hope that you and Sasha like it here.” Alex opened the door for the little family.

“Anything that is kid friendly is okay with me,” Kara replied.

Sasha’s eyes lit up, “Wow! This is amazing, mommy.”

Kara looked at Alex, “I think you’ve chosen well.”

Alex had been here a couple of times with Sam and Ruby. Ruby had a lot of fun here and she figured that Sasha might like it her too. The hostess sat them down at the table, and gave them their menus. Their waitress came over and took their drink orders, Alex noticed that Kara chose sparkling water, while Sasha chose a strawberry milkshake.

An attendant came over to the table and introduced herself, “My name is, Caroline and I will be your little girl’s attendant.” The short-haired woman introduced herself.

Alex smiled at the woman, “I’m Alex, this is Sasha, and this is Sasha’s mother, Kara.” She introduced the three of them.

“It’s nice to meet you all. If you don’t mind, I am here to take Sasha over to the mat so she can hear a story. If that is okay with you?” Caroline looked at Kara.

Kara smiled, “That’s more than okay with me. Are you okay with that, Sasha?”

Sasha beamed, “Yes, mommy!”

Caroline held out her hand for Sasha to take, “Well, let’s get on our way, magic and adventure wait for you.”

Sasha got out of her chair and held Carolyn’s hand, “Bye, mommy. Bye, Alex.”

“Bye, Sasha.” Alex waved the little girl off, “She is very charming.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, she is. I love her to pieces, Sasha is my world.”

Alex smiled, “From what I’ve seen, I can tell that she is. If you don’t mind my asking, where is Sasha’s other parent?” She could kick herself mentally for asking that question right out the gate.

“Her other parent is not in the picture. Sasha was a complete and total surprise, but I wouldn’t change it from the world.” Kara answered.

Alex filed that information away, “I didn’t mean to bring up old memories or anything. I was simply curious.”

Kara shrugged, “You didn’t bring up any memories at all. So, how did you become an FBI agent?” She decided to change the conversation back to Alex.

“I did it as a way to help protect people, mainly my sister,” Alex answered cryptically.

“Your sister? The one who everyone thinks I am? Why would you join the FBI for her?” Kara asked.

Alex had to come up with answers quickly, “Yes, my sister. Kara is a refugee from another country, and the rest is history. Did you always live in New York?”

“No, I lived in Gotham for some time, and then found my way to New York,” Kara answered.

“Isn’t Gotham a little too dark?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Not really. I have a few friends there, so they made it a little easier for me.”

Alex smirked, “These wouldn’t be superhero friends, would they?” She asked trying to get a little more information from Kara.

Kara smiled, “I’m not at liberty to say. If you’re a doctor, then why didn’t you go into medicine?”

The waitress brought over their drinks and placed them on the table. Alex had told her they needed a little longer to decide on what they wanted. This gave Alex some time to come up with an answer.

“I’m not a medical doctor per se. I am a bioengineer. I was finishing up my Ph.D. when I was recruited to the FBI.” Alex answered it was the truth.

“That’s very cool. Are you married? Do you have a significant other?” Kara asked.

This was a pretty typical question for Alex, “I’m not married. I was engaged a few years ago, but it didn’t work out. I do have a girlfriend named, Sam. What about you?”

Kara played with her straw, “I’m not married or engaged. I’m single, not many people want to date a woman with a child. I’m okay with it though. I don’t want to constantly bring people in and out of her life.”

Alex listened intently as Kara talked, “I’m sure the right person will come along. How did you become a reporter for the New York Times?”

“The job fell into my lap. When I was in Gotham, I worked for the Gotham Gazette. Someone liked my work, and well, I was in New York.” Kara replied, recalling how she got to New York.

“How do you work and take care of Sasha? I’m sure being a reporter requires a lot of time.” Alex asked.

“I mainly work from home. I go on assignments when Sasha is at school, and then I do my editing at night when Sasha is in bed. If I have to cover evening events, I have a babysitter come and watch her while I work.” Kara answered. She always made sure that she was around when Sasha needed her.

Alex was impressed, “How did you come up with the name, Sasha?”

“Sasha is a nickname; her birth name is Alexandra.” Kara answered, “Before you ask, I just came up with the name. I may have heard it before, and it stuck.”

That was Alex’s next question, and she was happy that Kara answered it, “I’ll let you in on a secret.” She leaned in close, “That’s my name too.” Alex mock whispered

Kara laughed, “It’s a pretty common name, I guess. So tell me, Alex, do you always take the time out to get to know someone who looks like your sister?”

Alex sat back, “No. You’re the first person we’ve come across that looks like her. I figured that since I put you through those tests, that it would be nice to get to know you. Plus, this would give you a chance to ask any questions you may have.” She replied.

Kara seemed convinced, “Your sister must have been pretty special to you.”

“She is special. I’ve made some mistakes with her, and I wish I could make them right.” Alex admitted.

“I’m sure you will get that chance. You mentioned that she was from another country. Were you two always close?” Kara asked. She wanted to know about this woman, this other Kara.

Alex sighed, “Not always. When she first came to live with us, I was a huge bitch to her. She was new to America, and she had to learn to acclimate to our culture.” She shook her head, “It wasn’t until we became older that we started to get closer.”

“You were in love with her,” Kara stated, it wasn’t a question.

Alex looked at Kara, “Yeah, I was. Then one night after my engagement, I went to her apartment to tell her how I really felt, we ended up sleeping together. In the morning when we woke up, panic set in, and I told her it was a mistake. We argued quite a bit and she disappeared after that.” She finished her story and looked away from Kara, “I don’t know why I told you all that.” Alex tried to play it off.

Kara’s heart went out to the woman in front of her, “Sometimes, it’s easier to open up to a stranger than it is to someone close. The way you talk about her tells me that you’re still in love with her.”

“Yeah, I still am. Anyway, enough about my tragic story. Tell me about New York or anything about yourself.” Alex tried to bring the conversation back to something light. Telling Kara all of this, and seeing no recognition made everything worse.

Before Kara could say anything, Sasha was brought back to the table. The little girl was beaming with excitement. Alex’s mood was lifted the moment as Sasha came back to the table. The waitress came back to the table and took their orders.

“Are you ladies ready to order?” The waitress, whose name is Violet, asked them.

Alex looked at Kara, “Do you two know what you want?”

Sasha looked at her menu, “I would like the cheeseburger, with French fries and broccoli, please.”

“I would like the potstickers, with vegetable fried rice, please,” Kara told the waitress.

“And for you?” Violet asked Alex.

“I would like the club sandwich, with French fries,” Alex told the woman.

Violet smiled and took their menus, “I will have that out to you shortly. Give me a moment, and I’ll bring you your complimentary salads.” She turned and walked away.

“Did you enjoy your story?” Kara asked her daughter.

Sasha smiled, “Did I ever! The story was The Princess and the Frog.”

“Do you like the story?” Alex asked.

Sasha nodded excitedly, “I do. I have the movie at home.”

“Your mommy tells me that you’re in school. What grade are you in?” Alex asked the little girl.

“I’m going to kindergarten this year. I was supposed to go to the first grade, but mommy told the school that she wanted me to be with kids my age.” Sasha replied.

Alex looked at Kara, “You wanted her to have a normal childhood.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. She is advanced for her age, but I didn’t want to pressure her.”

Alex remembered a similar conversation that her parents had with each other about Kara. She was highly advanced in all her subjects, except for history. Alex found it surprising that despite Kara not remembering anything. She is doing a lot of things the way they did it when she first came to earth.

“That is an excellent philosophy to have. Are the teachers going to give Sasha work that challenges her, so she doesn’t become bored?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes. She’s four-years-old, and she is doing work of a college student.”

“How did she get into dance?”

Sasha smiled, “I saw a movie with a lot of dancing and singing. I told mommy that I wanted to dance. Did you know that mommy could sing?”

Alex knew, but she had to play dumb, “I did not know that your mommy could sing.” She replied with an enthusiasm that matched Sasha’s.

The waitress brought out their salads and some bread with butter, and placed them on the table. She left with a small ‘enjoy’ before walking off. Alex watched as Kara cut Sasha’s salad into tiny pieces and put butter on a piece of bread. Kara was a good mother and took care of her daughter. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that if they were together, and had a child, she would dote on them like she does on Sasha.

“Thank you, mommy,” Sasha told her mom before eating.

Alex diverted her attention to her salad, “Sasha is very polite for her age.”

Kara smiled, “A lot of people tell me that she is a lot older than four.”

Alex started to eat her salad and watched as Sasha enjoyed her food. She was definitely Kara’s daughter. They ate their salad and their bread in relative silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable like Alex had feared, but it was familiar. Being the trained observer that she is, Alex used this time to subtly watch Sasha. The more Alex watched the little girl; she saw more of herself, the way she held her fork and her smile was just like hers. Realization dawned on Alex and she nearly choked on her salad. How the hell did she not see this before?

“Are you okay?” Kara asked with concern.

Alex covered her mouth and reached for her drink, “I’m fine. The food went down the wrong path.” She replied in between coughs.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked again.

Alex nodded, “I’m sure. I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized.

“As long as you’re okay.” Kara replied.

“Are you okay, Alex?” Sasha asked.

Alex looked at the girl, “I’m okay. Thank you for asking.”

Sasha smiled and went back to her food. The waitress came back to the table with their orders and placed them down. She then cleaned up the other plates and left them to enjoy their food. Alex wasn’t hungry anymore. She was too nervous to eat a thing. Sasha was hers, but she needed her DNA to be sure. That meant the night she and Kara were intimate they conceived a child, but that wasn’t possible because she lacked a penis. Alex shook her head she would think about this later.

“You’re not eating. Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked with curious eyes.

Alex picked up a fry and started eating it, “Yeah, I’m okay. What are your plans after you leave here?” She asked trying to focus on anything else.

“The team is having a meet and greet with the other teams. It’s something that they always do before competition. This gives the dancers a chance to socialize with other girls their age.” Kara explained their plans.

“It’s so much fun. I get to meet people from all over. If we win regionals, then we will make it to nationals, which is held down in Florida.” Sasha replied.

“Have you ever been to Florida?” Alex asked.

Sasha nodded, “I’ve been twice.” She looked at her mommy, “Can Alex come to the competition on Saturday, mommy?”

Kara laughed nervously, “That’s not something we ask in front of the other person, Sunshine Girl. We don’t know if Alex has plans on Saturday.” She told her daughter.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at the use of the nickname she gave Kara, “I would love to come to your competition, Sasha, but your mommy is right. I do have plans on Saturday. If I didn’t, I would love to be there. Maybe your mommy could take video and send it to me.” She suggested.

Sasha smiled at the idea, “Mommy, can do that. Can’t you, mommy?” She asked.

Kara agreed, “I can do that, Sunshine Girl.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Kara. You don’t have to do that.” She had to keep herself from crying.

Kara grinned, “What are friends for?”

Alex, Kara and Sasha had finished their lunch, and spent some time talking, while Sasha went to go have a tea party. The conversation flowed freely between the two women and Alex felt as if no time had passed at all. The more they talked, the more she learned about Kara and her life in New York. Alex could tell that Kara loved her life there, and she was thriving. She hoped that Kara’s memories returned soon, because she didn’t want to spend five or ten more years without being a part of Sasha and Kara’s lives. Alex needed to find a way to get Sasha and Kara’s DNA again. Her eyes landed on their napkins, so when Kara left the table to take Sasha to the bathroom, Alex made sure that no one was looking, before she pocketed both napkins.

Lunch was over, and they parted ways. Alex was surprised that Kara had hugged her, it took everything within her to not cry. This would probably be the last time that she would see Kara and Sasha again.

“Thank you for lunch, and everything,” Kara told Alex.

Alex smiled, “You’re welcome. Thank you for having lunch with me.” She reluctantly let Kara go.

“Can I give you a hug too, Alex?” Sasha asked.

Alex’s heart swelled in her chest, “Of course you can.” She kneeled down until she was at Sasha’s eye level. Alex felt small arms around her neck, and she tried her best not to cry. This sweet little girl could be her daughter, and she was saying good-bye to her.

“Thank you for lunch, Alex. It was nice meeting you,” Sasha whispered in her neck.

Alex laughed, “It was nice meeting you too, Sasha. Good luck at your competition on Saturday.”

Sasha stepped away, and Alex already missed her warmth, “Thank you, Alex.”

“We should get going. I’ll send you a video of the competition.” Kara told her.

Alex smiled, “I would appreciate that. Don’t be a stranger, remember you have a friend in National City.”

Kara grinned, “I’ve already been on your turf, next time, you come to Manhattan. I’ll show you and your girlfriend around.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Kara.” Alex smiled and watched as Kara and Sasha made their way to their car. Alex went to her car and got in, and she started crying, it hurt the first time Kara disappeared, but this was killing her. After a few more minutes, Alex fixed herself in the mirror and made her way to the DEO. She was going to run DNA tests just to make sure that Sasha is indeed her daughter.

Alex made it to the DEO in record time and went straight to her lab. She immediately started working on the analysis. Her phone kept going off in the background. Alex knew they were probably from Sam, but she would answer her texts later.

“You came in extra speedy. Did lunch with Kara and Sasha go okay?” Winn asked as he entered Alex’s lab.

Alex sighed, “Lunch went well, Kara is still Kara, but with no memory. I figured out why Sasha seemed so familiar. She may or may not be my daughter.”

Winn tried to act surprise, “Why would you say that?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Freckles, brown eyes, and she has my smile, along with some of my mannerisms. Kara was pregnant with our child, and she raised her by herself for four years.”

“In your defense and Kara’s defense, you didn’t know that your night of passion led to the creation of life.” Winn tried to help the situation. He was relieved that Alex was able to figure it out.

“Not helping, Winn. I had to say good-bye to Kara and Sasha, again.” Alex stated in frustration.

The machine in the background beeped, and the printer started printing.

Winn went to the printer and pulled out the results, “Alex Danvers, you are the baby daddy.”

Alex snatched the paper from Winn’s hands and looked at it herself, “How is that possible? I don’t have a penis.”

“You’re the bioengineer with an understanding of Kryptonian physiology, and you have to figure it out.” Winn explained, “The question is, what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know, Winn. Kara has no memory at all, and I can’t go to her and say, ‘I’m your daughter’s other mother!’ That would make me look like I’m crazy.” Alex babbled nervously.

Winn tried not to laugh, “I meant are you going to keep in touch with, Kara? She is the connection to your daughter. The other question is, how are you going to tell Sam?”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “Oh fuck! How is this my fucking life?! How am I going to tell Sam that I have a daughter with my sister?!” She was freaking out on the inside.

“First, you’re going to calm down and think this through. One thing at a time, first you think about Kara and Sasha. If you’re going to remain ‘friends’ with Kara for the sake of Sasha, then do that. This will give you a chance to know your daughter and be a part of her life. Secondly, wait a few days to tell Sam about Kara and Sasha.”

“That’s not an option. I can’t lie to Sam, Winn.” Alex protested.

Winn put his hand up, “I’m not saying lie to her. All I’m saying is, wait and think things through before you tell her. How was lunch?” He decided to change the subject.

Alex smiled dreamily, “It was a good lunch and I learned so much about Kara and Sasha. Kara has a great life in New York. I opened up to her about what happened between me and her. She had a blank face through it all. The best part is, Sasha wanted me to come to her dance competition on Saturday, but I have plans with Sam. I suggested that Kara take a video and send it to me. I got to hug her, Winn. Kara hugged me! I have waited for this day for five years and it happened.”

Winn couldn’t help but smile at Alex, “Sounds like you had a good lunch. Are you two going to keep in touch?” He asked.

Alex had a Cheshire cat smile on her face, “Yes, and she even asked me to come to New York with Sam. So she can show us how they do it on the East Coast.”

Winn clapped his hands together, “Progress. Maybe, if you keep talking to her, you can help jump-start her memories.”

“I hope so.” Alex agreed, “Winn?” She turned and looked at her friend.

“What’s the matter, Alex?” He asked.

Alex’s face went ashen, “I’m a mother. I am responsible for someone else. I got Kara pregnant.” She started to ramble, “I didn’t think it was possible. Do you know what we did?”

Winn shook his head, “I have an idea of what you did, but uh, not the specifics.”

“My. Mom. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me!” Alex looked at Winn, “I’m screwed.”

“Yeah,” Winn responded. He couldn’t say anything else after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex knows that she is the baby daddy.
> 
> Kara invited Alex and Sam to New York.
> 
> I bet you're wondering what is going through Kara's head...we will see that in upcoming chapters.
> 
> Next chapter: Alex keeps in contact with Kara and Sasha. She comes clean to Sam.


	5. This Is How A Heart Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to every last one of you. Each comment, kudos, bookmark, etc. means a lot to me as a writer. I am proud of this little story. Don't worry I will have an update for the other story.
> 
>  
> 
> All grammatical errors are mine. I am beta-less as always. Plus, I am under the influence of some pretty awesome medications. I hope you enjoy!

Alex and Kara had kept in touch with each other when the other woman went back to New York. True to her word, Kara recorded Sasha’s dance competition and sent it to her. Alex couldn’t contain her tears as she saw her little girl dancing on screen. She had ended up calling Kara a few hours later to thank her. It took her a while to come to terms that she had a daughter with Kara, the girl she’s been in love with since she came to earth. Alex looked at her watch and saw that it was 2:30 p.m. which meant it was 5:30 p.m. for Kara.

“You keep looking at your watch. Do you have somewhere you have to be?” Vasquez asked as she entered Alex’s lab.

Alex shook her head, “No. I’m restless.” She lied.

Vasquez crossed her arms, “You’re not restless, you’re anxious. Is it Sam or Kara?” She asked.

“It’s both. Kara just got home, and she is getting Sasha settled down for the evening. I want to call her, but I want to give her space too. I’m meeting Sam tonight for dinner at her place. I’m going to tell her about Sasha and Kara.” Alex answered. She had taken Winn’s advice and decided to wait a few days before talking to Sam.

“How are you going to explain this? You can’t come out and say that Kara is an alien, and you work for a government agency. Sam will probably think you’re crazy and she might break up with you. Are you prepared for the fallout?” Vasquez asked. Sometimes her friend did not think before she acted.

Alex sighed, “Not really, but I know it’s going to happen one way or the other. I can’t lie about Sasha. If Kara learns the truth, then it will come out later. I want to have it out in the open now instead of waiting.” She thought about this and was going to go through with it.

Vasquez leaned against the table, “If you think that is best, then do it. I can’t tell you what is right or wrong. If you want to be honest with Sam, then be honest with, Sam. It may change your relationship with her significantly, but that also means you will have to come clean about everything else. She is going to want to know how you got Kara pregnant when you lack the equipment to do so. Then you will have to reveal that Kara is an alien, you work for the DEO, and everything else.” She wanted to make sure that Alex knew the severity of the situation. Yes, she understands Alex’s line of thinking, but sometimes someone is going to end up getting hurt, and it will be Sam and Ruby.

Alex had thought about this extensively, and she knew that fallout could be devastating, but she had to think about Sasha and Kara. Yes, Kara still doesn’t have her memories back yet, but she still needed to be honest with Sam. If Sam breaks up with her, then that is a chance she has to take. Maybe, telling Sam will have a positive effect, they could strengthen their relationship and be a family. That was one way she looked at it, but then there was Kara, she loved Kara, and in her heart of hearts she wanted to be with her and raise Sasha with her. For that to happen, she is going to have to deal with her shit.

“How can I tell her without sounding like a crazy person?” Alex asked.

Vasquez shrugged, “You can say, ‘you know my sister, Kara? Well, she is my baby mama. I have a four-year-old daughter with her.’” She threw it out there.

Alex chuckled, “That will go over well.”

“Or you can say, ‘You know how I told you about my sister being back? Well, in a galaxy far, far away. I had sex with Kara which got her pregnant.’ Then you can wait to see what she says.” Vasquez half-joked.

“Are you for real? I can’t tell her like that. Sam would think I am on something.” Alex shot back. She loved Vasquez for her sense of humor.

Vasquez looked at Alex, “No matter how you spin it, Alex. Sam is not going to react well to this, and if she does, then you have an angel in your life.”

Alex’s phone started vibrating in her pocket she pulled it out and smiled, it was a text message from Kara.

“You’re wearing your Kara smile. Is that her who is texting you?” Vasquez asked. She already knew the answer, ever since Kara had gone back to New York, Alex had been glued to her phone.

Alex didn’t try to hide it, “Yes, it’s Kara. We’ve been keeping in contact with each other. It’s like having her back again, and I couldn’t just let her go. We have a child together, Vasquez, and this is how I can be a part of both of their lives.” She explained to her friend, as she pulled her phone out to text her back.

“What does Kara have to say today?” Vasquez asked trying to look at Alex’s phone.

Alex smiled, “She was telling me about their day. Kara is getting ready to fix dinner, and get Sasha settled down for the night.” She replied. Kara had told her about their daily routine.

“She is telling you about their routine, that’s so sweet. Have you two had any Skype, or FaceTime dates, yet?” The agent had to ask. Kara had been gone for almost two weeks now, and Alex was acting like a lovesick puppy.

Alex looked up from her phone, “Not yet. I don’t want to rush into that yet. I want Kara to be the one to initiate it. I’m giving her space, and I don’t want to scare her off.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Vasquez smiled. She was trying to get on Kara’s good side.

“I’m not doing anything.” Alex denied.

Vasquez gave her a knowing smile, “You are trying to get on Kara’s good side. You’re trying to build new memories so when she does remember, the good will outweigh the bad.”

“Maybe I am. Is that wrong? I know when Kara gets her memories back, she is going to be pissed as hell, and may never talk to me again. I may never get to be around Sasha and watch her grow up, but it’s worth a try, Vasquez.” Alex rationalized her actions.

The agent put her hands up, “You are doing too much, Alex. One way or the other, Sam is going to be pissed at you. You can try to make good memories with, Kara, but those good memories will not trump the bad ones.” She tried to explain to her friend. Vasquez wanted everything to work out for Alex, but her actions have consequences.

Alex knew her friend was right, “You’re right. I have to face the consequences of my actions whether it’s good or bad. Tonight, I am going to break my girlfriend’s heart, and I hate it.”

“Yes, you are, but you have to ask yourself if it will be worth it?” Vasquez asked pinning Alex down with a look.

Alex tried not to shift under Vasquez’ stare, “No, but I have a lot to atone for. I might as well start w-with, Sam.” Her breathed hitched as she spoke those words. Alex’s heart was breaking, but she knew it had to be done.

“Then you have to do what you have to do. I’m here for you, Alex.” Vasquez told her, “Now, finish texting Kara, and go talk to Sam.” She gave Alex’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks, Vasquez.”

Alex was left alone in her lab, and she went back to texting, Kara. Kara sent her a picture of what they were having for dinner tonight. Alex nearly drooled over her phone as she stared down at the picture of chicken and broccoli stir-fry. Alex could tell that Kara had improved a lot in the kitchen, over the past five years.

_Alex: You’re making me hungry over here_

_Kara: Sorry not Sorry, but I wanted to show you what’s for dinner._

Alex laughed at the text that Kara had sent in return. She knew she would have to send Kara a picture of what she was going to have for dinner.

_Alex: You know you are going to have to cook for me one day_

_Kara: Keyword is ‘maybe.’_

Alex smiled down at the phone they had been teasing each other with light banter, but nothing inappropriate. She was still with Sam, and she didn’t want to freak Kara out, so Alex tried to keep things light, and not too heavy. The next text from Kara shocked her though. She wasn’t expecting it.

_Kara: Do you mind if I call you tonight?_

She had to keep herself from replying quickly. Alex was having dinner with Sam tonight, and she knew she was not going to be in the mood to talk.

_Alex: I am having dinner with Sam tonight. Raincheck?_

_Kara: Okay. You can text me later if you like_

_Alex: If it’s not too late when I get home. You are three hours ahead_

_Kara: That is true. Have a nice night, Alex._

_Alex: You too_

Alex put her phone back in her pocket and went on about her day. Once she was finished taking care of a few labs, and working with Winn on his schematics for making the DEO database a little more organized, Alex, headed over to Sam’s. They were going to have dinner and catch up with each other. Alex went over in her head what she was going to say to, Sam, but anything she says would end in a broken heart for the both of them. There is no easy way to tell your girlfriend that she has a daughter with her foster sister, who has no recollection of who she is. This would also lead to questions about how she could get Kara pregnant. This situation was a lot more complicated. Alex had liked Sam; she was the direct opposite of Maggie. Alex wanted a family, whereas, Maggie did not. Sam is a mother and wants a family as well, and they have a lot of things in common. Alex was grateful for Maggie, but being with her cost Alex her relationship with, Kara.

Alex worked up the nerve to get off her bike and walk towards the house. The usually inviting house seemed daunting and a little intimidating. She adjusted her jacket and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a smiling Sam answered the door, “Why are you knocking? You could have used your key.” She greeted Alex at the door.

Alex laughed nervously, “Old habits die hard.” She entered the house and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, “It smells good in here. What’s for dinner?”

Sam smiled, “Nothing fancy, roasted chicken, rice pilaf, and stir-fried vegetables.”

Alex’s stomach started to rumble, “Sounds good.”

“Go ahead and set the table. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.” Sam called from the kitchen.

Alex entered the kitchen and began grabbing everything needed to set the table. She tried to push the negative thoughts out of her head. This could be the last night that she and Sam would have dinner together before Alex ripped her girlfriend’s heart out. Alex had finished setting the table and helped Sam bring the dishes to the table. Sam went back to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine and placed it on the table.

“Everything looks so good.” Alex complimented the other woman.

Sam smiled, “You always say that Alex. I’m going to get a complex if you keep it up.”

Alex laughed, “I don’t see anything wrong with that, as long as it isn’t a God complex.” She replied.

This caused Sam to laugh, “Never a God, but more like a superiority complex. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

“We don’t want that.” Alex agreed.

The couple started to eat dinner, Alex listened as Sam told her about her day, and the merger she had been working on. Ever since Lena decided to step down from L-Corp, Sam had stepped up thanks to them being friends. Alex had been kind of leery of Lena, but through Kara and Sam, she learned that Lena was not anything like her brother or mother.

“You’ve been quiet, Alex. Is everything okay?” Sam asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, a lot is going on right now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam questioned.

“Not right now, maybe later. How is Ruby?” Alex changed the subject.

Sam grinned, “She is doing well. She’s made a lot of new friends, and enjoying herself.” This was a surprise since Ruby was kind of an introvert.

“That is a good thing. When Ruby comes back, you may not recognize her.” Alex replied. Ruby was a little on the shy side, but she could be outgoing when it comes to things that she liked.

“God, I hope not. Speaking of not recognizing, how are things with, Kara? Do you still talk to her?” Sam asked. Alex had been tight-lipped about Kara and her return to New York. She could tell that Alex was torn up about it.

Alex smiled, “I’ve been in contact with her. We talk every now and again, mostly small talk, nothing significant.”

“She still has no memory?”

Alex sighed, “No memory at all. I was hoping that her being here would help, but sadly, it didn’t help.”

Sam felt sad for Alex she knew how much her girlfriend loved her sister. Alex was fiercely protective and wouldn’t stop until she found her, but eventually, Alex gave up hope. And now to see Alex so defeated again made her heart ache for Alex. “I’m sure she will remember again, and then you’ll have your sister and your niece back.”

Alex laughed uneasily, “About that, there is something that I need to tell you, Sam.” She played with the stem of her wineglass.

Sam’s smiled faded, “What is it, Alex?”

Alex took a few deep breaths and drank some wine, “It’s about Kara and Sasha. Please hear me out, and please don’t say anything, until I am finished.” She answered the question.

Sam sat back in the chair, “What about Kara and Sasha?”

Alex exhaled slowly, “Kara and I, there is more to us than meets the eye. Kara is my foster sister, but she is not from another country, Kara is from another planet. Kara is from Krypton. She landed here on earth when she was 13 years old. My parents raised her ever since she landed.” She paused for a moment to let that information sink in.

Alex continued, “I was a complete and total bitch to her when she first got here, but feelings changed, and I found myself falling in love with her. I couldn’t do anything about it because my mom put me in the role of sister and it was my responsibility to take care of Kara. Fast forward a few years, we drifted apart and then I met, Maggie. Well, you know what happened there. What you don’t know, is that I slept with Kara the night before she disappeared. I was drunk, and I had wanted to talk to Kara about some things.” She poured another glass of wine.

“A lot of things were said that night, and we ended up sleeping together, and not in a platonic way either. The next morning, I panicked and felt guilty about what happened between us, and I told Kara that it was a drunken mistake, and I didn’t mean what I had said before. I may have said some other things, but Kara was devastated, and she threw me out.” Alex finished her story.

Sam was trying to digest everything that Alex was telling her, “What does this have to do with, Sasha?” Sam asked.

“Sasha is my daughter. Kara and I have a daughter together.” Alex finally admitted.

Sam started laughing, “Are you kidding me right now? How the hell is it possible for you to get Kara pregnant?! We’ve had sex, and I know you lack the equipment to get a girl pregnant.” She continued laughing but stopped when she saw the serious look on Alex’s face.

“It’s not a joke, Sam. I wish it were but it is not. I’ve run tests on Kara's, Sasha's, and my DNA. The results are positive; I am Sasha’s other parent.” Alex stated the last part calmly.

Sam shook her head in disbelief, “So you’re telling me that you, got your foster sister pregnant. The same foster sister who does not remember anything?! How long have you known about Sasha? And you’re just now telling me this?!” She was livid.

“I just found out about her. She felt so familiar to me, and I was drawn to her, Sam. So, I did the test. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I needed to find the right way to tell you.” Alex explained.

Sam threw her napkin on the table and got up, “The right way? So, you decided to casually tell me this over dinner? You, having a child is not something you discuss like you’re discussing the news. You should have told me when you first found out!”

Alex knew this was coming, “I needed time to process this. How would you feel if you found out you had a child after almost five years? This was a lot to take on, and I knew if I told you that it would change everything. You’re freaking out about Sasha, but not the fact that I slept with Kara. Why is that?” She had to ask.

Sam scoffed, “Kara is not your sister. She is your foster sister; it happens, you deal with it and move on. You have a child, and you didn’t even tell me when you found out. You tell me a few weeks after the fact. Were you ever going to tell me?” She asked, looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex held her gaze, “Yes, I was going to tell you. I wanted to find the right way to tell you.”

Sam looked away, “I don’t understand. Couldn’t you trust me enough to tell me this? You have a child with a woman who does not remember you or anything else. Do you plan on telling her that you are Sasha’s other parent?”

“No, not until she remembers. It would be kind of out there to tell her that when she has no recollection of who she is.” Alex explained, she thought Sam was going to go ballistic, but this is new.

“Alex, I’m going to need you to go. I need time to think about all of this. It’s best if we don’t see each other, we’re over.” Sam stated calmly even though her heart was breaking.

Alex knew this was coming, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt, “I’m sorry, Sam. I never meant to hurt you.” She apologized as she stood up from the table.

Sam sighed, “You kept this from me, Alex. If you couldn’t trust me enough to tell me about your relationship with Kara, and Sasha. There is no telling what else you couldn’t trust me enough to tell me. Leave your key. I’ll have your things sent over to your apartment.” She told her with finality.

Alex took her keys out and removed the house key from her key chain and handed it to Sam, “I’m sorry, Sam. I hope maybe one day you could forgive me.”

Sam looked at Alex with tear-filled eyes, “Today is not that day. Good-bye, Alex.”

Alex tried to hug Sam, but the other woman moved out of her way, “Don’t touch me.”

This was the end as Alex knew it, she left the house with as much dignity as she could. She took one look at the house to see if Sam was there and was disappointed when she was not. Alex shook her head and got on her bike and headed in the direction of her apartment. A part of her wanted to go to the alien bar to get drunk off her ass, but that would lead to regrettable actions later on down the line.

Alex entered her apartment, and the first thing she did was head to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. A beer would have been enough, but Alex did not want to use alcohol to cope, not after all of the disastrous attempts at using alcohol. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. It was 8:30 p.m. for her, and it was 11:30 p.m. for Kara, it was much too late for her to call the other woman. Alex opted to send a text instead.

_Alex: I know it’s late for you, but I wanted to tell you good night._

She put her phone down on the table but picked it up again when she heard her phone vibrate.

_Kara: I'm not sleeping. I keep late night hours. Did your plans fall through?”_

_Alex: Something like that._

_Kara: Do you need to talk?_

_Alex: It’s alright, I don’t want to disturb you._

_Kara: Answer your phone._

Alex’s phone started ringing, and her heart sped up when she saw Kara’s name coming across the screen. She waited a few seconds before answering it, Alex didn’t want to appear too eager.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Alex. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “No, you didn’t. I was just getting in actually. What are you doing up so late?” She asked.

“I just finished editing an article and submitted it,” Kara replied.

“Sounds like a fun time. Is Sasha in the bed?”

Kara laughed softly, “She is in bed. Sasha goes to bed at 8’o clock. She does not keep late hours like her mommy. Did you have fun tonight?”

Alex sighed, “No, not really. Sam and I broke up tonight.” She admitted.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sam and I, as much as we liked each other, we were not the correct fit.” Alex lied.

Kara sighed, “I’m sorry to hear about your break-up. How long were the two of you together?”

“About six months. Sam's the first girlfriend I had since Maggie, and I broke up and broke off our engagement.” Alex explained.

“That’s kind of rough. I would make you feel better if I could. Give you some ice cream or something.” Kara suggested.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “I would take you up on that.”

“Alex?”

Alex paused for a moment before answering, “Yes, Kara?” Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

There was a small sigh, “I did a Google search on Kara Danvers, your missing sister. I look exactly like her. How is that even possible?” Kara asked.

Alex needed to come up with something, “Everyone has a doppelgänger out there. You are hers; now you see how we mistook you for her?”

“Yeah, it’s scary to see a picture of myself as missing. Have you found any more information about her whereabouts?” Kara asked.

Alex took a swig of her water, “Not so much, but I’m sure we will find her. What’s your article about?” She decided to change the story.

“Nice topic change, Alex. It’s an opinion piece on what I think about the ban on immigrants from other countries. I believe that we should allow them the opportunities to come here. They may be facing persecution in their countries.” Kara explained her thoughts.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at how passionate Kara was. This Kara did not know she was not from America, but yet she still believes that everyone should have their best chance.

“You’re very passionate. I would love to read it, once it is published.” Alex knew she would probably be looking for the article online.

Kara laughed softly, “I’ll let you know. How are you feeling, Alex? You just broke up with your girlfriend.”

Alex sighed, “I’m heartbroken, Kara. I told her the truth about something, and she didn’t react to it very well. She felt that I didn’t trust her enough to tell her, which wasn’t the case. I was trying to figure out how to tell her.” She answered as vaguely as possible.

“Did this have to do with you being in love with your foster sister? You didn’t tell her about your relationship with her?” Kara asked.

Alex cursed internally she knew that Kara would somehow bring it up again. She couldn’t lie about it. The truth always has a way of coming out in the end.

“Yeah. I told her about that, and Sam didn’t take it very well. She didn’t think it was gross or anything because Kara and I are foster sisters. Sam felt that I didn’t trust her enough to tell her about our relationship, or lack thereof.” Alex explained, leaving the part out about Sasha.

“I can see where Sam is coming from with her line of thinking. Your relationship with your sister is one of the most important ones, and you could have been honest about it. I don’t know the depth of your feelings for Kara or her feelings for her, but you should have come clean about it. I never understood why you were so afraid of admitting your feelings to your sister. It was obvious that you loved her because you slept with her.” Kara tried to have Alex see it from Sam’s perspective.

Alex knew Kara was right, “My mom is the big issue. When Kara came to live with us, she had no family, friends, nothing. She lost her entire world, and so my parents fostered her. I wasn’t very nice to her in the beginning, but once I got to know her, she wasn’t so bad. I started feeling things for her, that I didn’t quite understand. My mom somehow picked up on this and told me it was wrong to feel that way about her, and that I was her sister and nothing more. Every time those feelings came up, I pushed them down because they were wrong. We were sisters and sisters do not feel that way for each other.” She explained her thought process and how she was feeling.

There was a long stretch of silence, and Alex grew scared as the silence stretched on. She hoped that she didn’t scare Kara off. “Kara?”

“Sorry, about that, Sasha came in,” Kara explained the silence.

Alex released a breath that she did not know she was holding, “Is she okay?”

“She is fine. She wanted a glass of water, not from the bathroom, but from the kitchen. She is very particular.” Kara explained.

“Sounds like you have a little diva on your hands.” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, “You don’t know the half. Now back to our previous conversation. Your mom sounds like a real piece of work. How is she now since Kara had been gone?”

Alex finished her water, “She has come around, and she apologized for the way that she behaved. She used the typical mom excuse ‘I was trying to protect you. People look at things differently’ blah, blah, blah.”

“Hey! I am a mom.” Kara stated in offense

Alex laughed, “Yes, you are. You’re a cool mom from what I can tell.”

“Thanks.” Kara tried to keep the blush out of her voice, “I have a question for you.”

“Ask away, I told you, I’m an open book.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Are you talking to me because I look like your sister?” She needed to know.

Alex bit her lip that was the million-dollar question, “No. I wanted to get to know you because you seem to be a charming woman. I wanted to get to know you as a person, your resemblance to my sister is pure coincidence.”

“I wanted to make sure. That would be pretty weird if that were the reason why.” Kara replied.

Alex smiled, “I have a question for you, Ms. Zorel. Why are you still talking to me?” She needed to know.

“Like you, I wanted to get to know you. You seem like a pretty awesome lady yourself, plus there is something about you. You seem familiar to me. I don’t understand how or why you just are.” Kara admitted. She had been feeling this weird pull towards the other woman. She felt it the day she saw Alex in the lab.

Alex couldn’t contain her happiness, “I know the feeling.”

“I’m sorry, that was too forward. You just broke up with your girlfriend.” Kara apologized for being insensitive.

“It’s okay, Kara. You did nothing wrong; you told me how you were feeling. I know it’s late for you, and you need to get to sleep. I’m pretty sure, Sasha is an early riser.” Alex rushed to reassure Kara.

Kara yawned, “Yeah, it is. Sasha usually wakes up at about 7 a.m. on a good day, but she usually has a nap later on in the day.”

“I would love to take naps, again. I’m going to let you get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Alex suggested in a hopeful tone.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’m sorry you had your heart broken, and I know you have friends, but if you need to talk. I’m here for you. Good night, Alex.” Kara replied softly.

“Good night, Kara,” Alex replied and the phone disconnected. She picked up her water bottle and went to throw it in the trash. Alex thought about getting another bottle of water but decided against it. A part of her wanted to reach out to Sam to see if she was okay, but she thought about it, it was too soon.

Alex changed into her pajama’s and climbed in the bed. She knew that things were going to get complicated, but she didn’t realize how much. Sam broke up with her, Kara is on the other side of the country, along with their daughter. This was a massive clusterfuck, and she hoped that everything would sort itself out. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Alex had to tell her mother about Kara being back, and about Sasha.

“Fuck my life,” Alex said out loud, before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex broke up, but we knew that was going to happen.
> 
> Vasquez coming through with the wisdom
> 
> Kara is slowly coming around on Alex, but that does not mean her memories will return anytime soon (that would be too easy.)
> 
> Alex tells Eliza the truth about Kara being back and Sasha.


	6. Mom, I Have Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes clean to Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another update! Thank you again to everyone for your support of this little story. I'm sick as hell, but your comments make it all better.
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own. I am still under the influence of medication, so I hope this chapter makes sense. I think it does since I tried to go back and read through it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Saturday, the day her mother was coming for a visit, and the day she had to tell her about Kara and Sasha. Her mom may have come around a lot after Kara’s disappearance, but she was still afraid that her mom would disapprove of her relationship with Kara. Alex double checked to make sure the apartment was clean, the bathroom had fresh towels, and the sheets and blankets in the spare bedroom were clean. She knew she was overreacting, but this was her mom, and she could still be critical at times.

There was a knock at the door, and Alex knew it was her mother, after counting to ten mentally, Alex opened the door, “Mom, you made it. Come on in.” She hugged her mother.

Eliza hugged her daughter, “It’s so good to see you, Alex.” She kissed her cheek.

“I wish you could stay longer than a day,” Alex told her mom.

Eliza played with a strand of Alex’s hair, “A day is better than no day at all. Let me take my stuff in the room, and we can start our day.” She took her luggage to the spare bedroom.

Alex looked up at the ceiling and sighed today could be a good day or end in disaster, but Alex needed to tell her mother the truth.

Eliza reappeared into the living room, “What do you want to do today?” She asked.

Alex sat down on the couch, “Before we do anything, mom. You and I should talk.” She pats the cushion beside her.

Eliza sat down next to her, “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“I have something to tell you, and I needed you to sit down for this.” Alex started the conversation.

Eliza had a look of confusion on her face, “What’s the matter? Did you find something out about, Kara?”

Alex exhaled softly, “Kara is alive, mom.”

“What?! How do you know this, Alex? There is no way to know if she is alive.” Eliza asked in disbelief. She had been waiting for years to find out about, Kara.

“She is alive mom. Kara was in National City, two weeks ago.” She explained calmly.

“Kara is alive and was in National City, and you didn’t tell me, Alexandra?! Don’t you think I should have known this? Is she here? Where is she?” Eliza asked.

Alex cleared her throat, “Kara is in New York, that is where she’s been living the past four years. Kara was in National City for her daughter’s dance competition. I saw her because I did bloodwork on her.” She finished explaining.

Eliza covered her mouth, “Kara is alive, and she has a daughter? What do you mean she is back in New York? Why is she not here, Alex?”

“Kara has amnesia, she doesn’t remember anyone, and she’s human.” Alex rushed out the rest.

“Wait? Did you just say that Kara has amnesia and she is human?” Eliza asked for clarification purposes.

Alex closed her eyes, “Yes. Kara has no memory of anything that happened before 2017, well anything that happened in the last fifteen years of her being on earth.” She replied.

Eliza was trying to wrap her head around all of this, “So, Kara doesn’t know she is Kara Danvers? Then who is she living as? How is she human?” She had so many questions and wanted answers.

“Kara Zorel. I don’t know how she is human; it may go along with the amnesia. J’onn did a reading of her; nothing is causing her memory loss, except for her. J’onn believes that something bad must have happened to Kara to cause her memory loss.” Alex tried to explain to her mother.

Eliza looked at Alex, “What could have possibly happened? Did you say that Kara had a daughter?” She added after the fact.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yes, Kara has a daughter, she’s four her name is Sasha.” She pulled out her phone. Kara had sent her pictures of her and Sasha together. “Here they are.” She handed her mother the phone.

Eliza looked at the pictures tears in her eyes, “That’s Kara, she’s so beautiful. I have a granddaughter; she’s so beautiful too. She looks like you when you were younger.” She handed Alex back her phone.

Alex felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “You think? I think she looks like, Kara.”

“She does look like, Kara but she looks like you too, Alex. A perfect combination of you both. That only happens when…” Eliza trailed off and looked at Alex, “You slept with, Kara? Alex, how could you?”

Alex knew it was coming, “It was a one-time thing, mom. I was tired of suppressing my feelings about Kara. So one night, I went over to her apartment to talk to her, and one thing led to another. Kara disappeared the next day, and four years later, I find out that I have a child.”

Eliza shook her head in disbelief, “I knew this was going to happen eventually, but not like this. What are you going to do?” She asked her daughter.

Alex sighed, “I’m getting to know, Kara and Sasha. I can’t go to Kara and say, ‘I’m your baby daddy.’ She would look at me like I’m nuts. I don’t understand how this is possible. I’ve studied Kryptonian physiology, but this is beyond my scope.”

“When you and Kara were intimate, did you two exchange bodily fluids?” Eliza asked in mortification.

Alex blushed, “What kind of question is that mom?”

“Just answer the question, Alex. Did you two exchange fluids?” Eliza asked again.

“Yes, when our parts came into contact with each other.” Alex stammered out. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her mom about sex with Kara; it's so embarrassing.

Eliza prepared herself to ask the next question, “When you two were uh, intimate, did you uh feel anything?”

Alex looked confused, “Anything like?”

Eliza shook her head, “Nothing. Kara has receptors that are triggered when she is aroused. If your fluids come into contact with her clitoral area, she can absorb your essence. That explains how she was able to get pregnant.” She remembers having this conversation in private with, Kara. Now, she was explaining this to Alex.

Alex started to catch on, “Got it. That is something that I did not know. It’s good to know. I guess since she is human now, that’s nothing to worry about.”

Eliza sighed, “Yeah. Did you check her blood? Was there anything abnormal about it? Traces of Kryptonite?”

“Nothing, her blood was normal, and I’ve run every test possible on it. She may have solar flared at some point, that’s the only explanation that I can come up with. The only person who knows is Kara, and she can’t remember.” Alex tried to explain to her mother.

Eliza got up, “Kara is alive, and she has a daughter? I thought so many bad things over the years, but Kara is alive, and she is okay.” She started pacing.

“You’re not upset about Kara and me?” Alex asked.

Eliza looked at her daughter, “No sweetheart, I am not upset. I am upset that you didn’t tell me about Kara being back.” She sat down next to Alex, “You and Kara are inevitable. It took me a long time to see it, but after she disappeared, and I saw how distraught you were. I knew that I shouldn’t have come down so hard on you about your feelings. Kara was good for you, and you her. Together, you created a beautiful little girl, a little girl that I can’t wait to meet.”

“Mom.” Alex hugged her mother. She sighed in relief her mom was not mad.

“How do you feel about this, Alex? You have a daughter, the woman you’ve been in love with has no memory, and what about Sam?” Eliza asked her daughter after letting her go.

Alex sighed, “Sam and I broke up last night. I told her about Sasha and my relationship with, Kara. Sam felt I didn’t trust her enough to tell her about Sasha. I am sad about it, but not as torn up as I should be.” She admitted out loud. Alex felt something was wrong when she didn’t cry, even though, she was heartbroken.

“I’m sorry sweetheart; I liked Sam,” Eliza told her.

“I liked her too. I miss Kara and Sasha, mom. When we had lunch, it felt like my puzzle was complete. Kara’s memory loss aside, it was good to be with her. It felt like old times. I hated to see her and Sasha go, but we keep in touch though. Kara tells me about her day. She tells me about Sasha’s day. Mom, Sasha is super smart, like Kara’s level of smart.” Alex began describing Kara and Sasha, “It hurts not to be with them. It tears me up inside that Kara does not remember me or her life.” She started crying.

Eliza comforted her daughter. She knew that platitudes were not what Alex needed right now. Alex needed to cry and grieve for what she had lost and hoped to get back. Eliza listened and provided comfort, something she had lacked in the beginning.

After what seemed like hours, Alex stopped crying, “I got your shirt all wet.”

Eliza laughed, “It’s okay. I have more. Are you feeling better?”

Alex nodded, “A little bit. Thank you, mom.”

“I love you, Alex. Maybe, you can take a trip to New York. Spend some time with Kara and Sasha there.” Eliza suggested.

Alex sniffed, “Yeah. Kara did make the offer to visit her and Sasha in New York. I could take her up on that offer.”

Eliza had an idea, “Kara doesn’t remember, right?”

“Yes.”

“Kara may never get her memories back. So why don’t you create new memories, and have Kara fall in love with you, again? You will have Kara and Sasha.” Eliza suggested.

Alex had thought about that but knew that if Kara remembered, then she was fucked. “The idea sounds good on paper, but what if she remembers. The argument we had before she disappeared will be front and center. I fucked up mom, royally before Kara disappeared.” She told her mother.

“Whatever happened couldn’t have been all that bad. You can tell me over lunch, and I will help you work it out.” Eliza suggested. She knew she messed up with both girls, but this was her chance to make it right.

Alex disagreed, “You may not like what I tell you.” She warned her mother.

Eliza scoffed, “It can’t be that bad, Alex. I’m going to fix us some lunch, and you can tell me what is so bad.” She got off the couch and headed to the kitchen, “Is chicken salad okay?” Eliza asked as she looked in Alex’s refrigerator.

“That’s fine.” Alex agreed before she went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed water on her face and used a hand towel to wipe the water off. Alex looked in the mirror then left the bathroom. It was time for her to face the music and the wrath of her mother.

“You can help me cut up the celery,” Eliza told her daughter as she entered the kitchen.

Alex went to the drawer and pulled out a knife. She made her way over to the counter and began tearing the celery apart, “How many stalks should I cut?”

“About four to be on the safe side.” Eliza answered, “Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Kara?” She asked.

Alex stopped chopping, “As you know, Maggie and I got engaged, it was an end of the world type deal. I wasn’t expecting her to say yes, but she did. I went out and had one too many drinks with Vasquez and a few others. I realized that I made a mistake of asking Maggie to marry me, we’ve only been together for six months, and the truth was I wanted Kara.” She continued chopping.

“I went to Kara’s that night after I left the bar. She let me in, and we started talking. I came clean about my feelings for her and other things. Kara admitted that she felt the same way and other things. We ended up sleeping together. I woke up the next morning hung over and the night came back to me. I told Kara that sleeping with her was a mistake and that I didn’t mean anything I said to her. I told Kara it was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened. Kara argued back, and I told her something that I regret to this day.” She stopped chopping to wipe her eyes. It may have been five years ago, but it was still fresh in her mind.

Eliza put her knife down and looked at her daughter, “You used, Kara! What were you thinking, Alex?! You should have known how Kara had felt about you, and you used it against her.”

Alex looked at her mother, “I wasn’t thinking at the time. I panicked, okay? Your words came back to me about Kara being my sister, and I shouldn’t feel that way. It was dirty and wrong.” She parroted back the words her mother had told her.

Eliza shook her head, “What happened next, Alex?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “Kara told me that she hated me, and a whole bunch of other things. She threw me out of her apartment, and eventually out of her life. After that, it’s when she went missing.” She finished her story.

“What were you thinking, Alexandra?! Kara loved you more than anything else, and then for you to use her, and discard her the way you did. I can see why she said those words to you. Alcohol or not, Alex you should have used better judgment. You went to Kara a day after you proposed to Maggie.” Eliza needed to sit down, so she sat down at the kitchen table.

Alex avoided her mother’s stare, “I wanted to talk to Kara and try to work through everything. I didn’t plan on spilling my guts in the process.”

Eliza closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You proposed to Maggie, then you went to go see, Kara. Did you stop to think about how it would look to Kara? You chose Maggie over her. Then you went to her after you chose, Maggie. Kara probably thought she was a consolation prize or someone you wanted to sleep with before you married Maggie.”

Alex tried not to get offended, “Kara was never a consolation prize. I put Kara before anything else, and choosing Maggie is something that didn’t have to do with, Kara. In the end, I realized that I made the wrong choice. Before I could tell Kara that, she was gone.” She finished her explanation.

Alex knew that her mom was about to have some words for her, but she was saved by her phone. She went to check it, and she saw a text from Kara.

_Kara: Sasha wanted me to send you this picture of her_

Alex looked at the picture, and it was Sasha in her ballet outfit. It seemed as if they were practicing for Swan Lake. She couldn’t contain her smile at how beautiful the little girl looked.

_Alex: She is so cute! When is the play again?”_

_Kara: 7/15. I don’t want to be so forward, but maybe you could come out._

Alex couldn’t contain her joy at Kara’s text. Kara wanted her to come to New York, to see Sasha’s ballet recital.

_Alex: I will have to check my sched. I would love to come_

“Don’t think this conversation is over, Alex.” Eliza’s voice carried into the living room.

Alex sighed, “I know.”

_Kara: Let me know, so we can make arrangements_

Eliza entered the living room, “Who are you texting?”

Alex smiled, “Kara.” She went back to her phone

_Alex: Most def. I call you later_

_Kara: I’ll hold you to it._

Alex put her phone in her pocket, “She has the best timing. What were you saying, mom?” She asked.

“That was Kara? How is she?” Eliza asked.

Alex grinned, “Sasha wanted to send me a picture of her in her ballet costume. Kara even invited me to New York to see Sasha’s recital.” She told her mom. Her mood had shifted tremendously.

Eliza decided to let the conversation from earlier go when she saw how happy Alex was, “Are you going to go?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, but I told Kara that I had to check my schedule. I don’t want to seem eager. I get to see Kara and spend time with Sasha.” She told her mother of her plans.

Eliza smiled, “That’s good for you, Alex. Do you think you could show me the picture of Sasha?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry.” Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pulled up the picture and handed the phone to her mom.

Eliza laughed, “Sasha is such a beautiful child. Kara is doing an excellent job with her.” She handed the phone back to Alex, “I wonder if she will have powers since she is half Kryptonian. Then again, if Kara were human, then Sasha would be human.” Her mind switched to scientific theories.

Alex shook her head, “Mom, she’s Kara’s daughter, not a science experiment. When I hugged Sasha she hugged me normally; it wasn’t like when Kara would hug me.”

“You’re right. Kara having a daughter is fascinating. A Kryptonian having a half human baby, it’s never been heard of.” Eliza stated.

Alex shook her head, “Mom, you’re doing it again.”

Eliza laughed, “Sorry. Are you planning on speaking to Kara again today?” She asked.

“Yes, she’s going to call me later,” Alex admitted.

“I’m going to make sure I am scarce when she calls you. I think I might stop by the DEO to see, J’onn.” Eliza suggested.

Alex smiled, “You don’t have to leave because I am talking to Kara, mom. We don’t talk about anything out of the ordinary. We talk about our days and stuff, nothing racy, besides you’re here to see me.”

“That’s true.” Eliza agreed, “Let’s go finish lunch, and then we can spend the day together doing whatever you want.”

Alex tried not to smile, “I’m okay with that.” She felt better having told her mom everything. Alex was sure that her mom would probably have words for her, but not at this moment in time. Mother and daughter had lunch, and spent the day out, doing some shopping. They made a stop by the DEO, so Eliza could see everything, but Alex realized so her mom could see J’onn. In between that Kara and Alex were exchanging texts back and forth. Alex telling Kara about her mom and J’onn or Hank as she referred to him. Kara was telling Alex about Sasha and their day, the time difference sucked, but any time that she was able to talk to Kara was worth it.

Eliza and Alex were on their way home from their outing, and Alex had a question for her mom about J’onn.

“What’s going on with you and J’onn?” Alex decided to bite the bullet.

Eliza smiled, “Nothing is going on. We’re friends who share a love for science and aliens. Why do you ask?”

Alex was not buying what her mother was selling, “You two are comfortable with each other. You’ve come a long way from the beginning. You and J’onn have become a little more than friendly.” She suggested.

“There is nothing there Alex; he’s a nice man, besides isn’t he seeing M’gann?” Eliza asked.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know what is going on with them at the moment. She is back on Mars, so I don’t know. If you like J’onn that’s okay.”

Eliza shook her head, “It’s not like that, Alex.” She denied.

“Sure it’s not.” Alex teased.

They made it back to Alex’s apartment and put their things away. Eliza decided to cook dinner for them both, so Alex could have meals throughout the week. Alex listened as her mom fussed at her for not cooking for herself, and always eating take out. She does cook for herself when she has the time. She used to cook all the time for her, Sam and Ruby and her friends when they would come over.

“What time does Kara usually call you?” Eliza asked as she made lasagna.

Alex looked up from her phone, “She usually calls me after Sasha is in bed, or a little later, depending on her editing.”

“Do you call her?” Eliza asked.

Alex laughed, “I do call her mom, but the time difference makes it hard sometimes. Kara is three hours ahead of us. I do make surprise calls here and there, just to say hello.” She replied.

“If I were you, I would be the one pursuing, Kara. There is no pursuing, we are friends, and that is where we will remain. I like what Kara and I have; there are no expectations, we’re letting the cards fall where they may.” Alex explained her relationship with Kara. They were friends, and she was okay with that.

Eliza grinned knowingly, “You say that now, but when you go to New York, you may be saying something entirely different.” She teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Not going to happen, mom. I’m trying to get into Kara’s good graces. Besides, I just broke up with Sam.”

Eliza decided to let the subject drop, “What happens when Kara remembers? Are you ready for the consequences of that?” She decided to go back to their earlier conversation.

Alex rests her chin in her hands, “I thought about that a lot. Kara may never forgive me for what I said. She could keep Sasha away from me. Hell, Kara would move on with her life and cut me out. It can go so many ways. I know one thing, I am going to have to kiss her ass, if I am going to get back in her good graces.” She knew the fallout was going to be monumental.

Eliza gave Alex a sympathetic look, “I bet you’re going to think about your actions, and the consequences you will face.”

“I know.”

The conversation about Kara ended, and they moved on to other things. They watched a few movies while the lasagna cooked. Alex had to say things between her mom and her were a lot better than what they were before. After she came out and started dating Maggie, their relationship thawed a little bit more, but when Kara disappeared their relationship had improved dramatically. Her mom accepted her for who she is as a person and her feelings for Kara.

They had dinner and watched another movie before Eliza retired for the night. Alex cleaned up the kitchen and head to her room to take a shower, and prepare for bed. The clock on her side table said it was 9:30 p.m. which meant it was 12:30 a.m. which meant it was too late to call Kara. She sent Kara a text instead and told her that she would call her in the morning if she and Sasha were not busy. Alex went to take a shower and prepare for bed. When she proceeded to get in the bed, her phone was beeping. Alex picked it up and saw it was a message from Kara.

_Kara: Sasha is staying the night at a friend’s house tonight. You can still call._

_Alex: Are you sure you’re up to talk?_

_Kara: Yeah, I am. Call me when you get the chance._

_Alex: Okay._

Alex waited for ten minutes before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number. She knew it by heart now. The phone rang a few times before Kara picked up, the nervousness was back.

“Hey, you.” Alex greeted Kara.

“Hey yourself. Did you enjoy the day with your mom?” Kara asked.

Ales got comfortable in bed, “Yes, we hung out and spent some time together. It was nice.” She replied. “How was ballet practice?”

Kara laughed softly, “It was practice. The kids had fun though, that’s all that matters.”

“You mentioned that Sasha spending the night with a friend. Does she spend the night with her friends often?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she either stays the night at friend’s house, or they stay the night over here. Last weekend, Destiny and Maia stayed over, so now Sasha is with them.” Kara replied. She loved when Sasha would spend the night with her friends; it gave her some much-needed downtime.

Alex laughed, “Alternating sleepovers, sounds like so much fun. What do you do in your downtime while Sasha is away?”

“I go out with a few friends and have a night out. We have ladies’ night or sometimes, I order takeout, have a glass of wine, and treat myself.” Kara answered, “I love those occasions. What do you do in your free time?”

“I usually catch up on shows that I miss. I hang out with friends, have a few drinks, and play pool. If I want to be by myself, I binge watch something on Netflix and chill.” Alex stated. She would spend her time with Sam, but since they were over, she had to spend that time alone.

Kara sighed, “Sounds like my kind of night. How are you feeling? It’s been twenty-four hours post break-up.”

“I’m doing okay. I’m not as broken up as I thought I would be, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. When I broke up with Maggie, that hurt like hell, but I knew it had to be done.” Alex replied, thinking about her breakup with Maggie.

“Why did you and Maggie break up?” Kara asked.

Alex didn’t know how to answer this, “I wanted kids, and she did not. Then my sister being missing didn’t help matters either.”

“Your ex is Maggie Sawyer?” Kara asked.

Alex’s face fell, “Yes. How do you know that?” She asked. Alex wondered how she knew Maggie, but not her.

Kara laughed, “I uh, know of her through a mutual friend.”

“A mutual friend?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, Kate Kane and a few others,” Kara answered vaguely.

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Kara knew Kate Kane, Maggie’s ex-girlfriend, this blew her mind. She was curious as to how Kara knew of Kate. Did she meet Kate before? So many questions were swirling in her head.

Alex tried to find the words, “Kate talked to you about Maggie?”

Kara nodded even though Alex couldn’t see her, “Yes, when I was in Gotham. Kate told me about Maggie and how she was back, etc.”

This made Alex upset, Maggie saw Kara, and knew where Kara was and she did not tell her. Yes, they broke up, but she didn’t think that Maggie would be so cruel. A lot of questions were going through Alex’s head. How did Kara get to Gotham?

“You mentioned that you were in Gotham for about a year. How did you get there?”

Kara shrugged, “I was in a plane crash. I think, I really don’t remember.” She answered honestly.

Alex hummed, “And now you’re in New York. What’s it like there? Does it get really hot in your area?” She decided to change the subject.

“It does. Some days are unbearable, but other days are manageable. We don’t have it as bad as the people down south; it’s hell for them, figuratively not literally.” Kara laughed.

Alex laughed at Kara’s joke, “They might as well be in hell. I wanted to let you know that I would love to come to Sasha’s recital. Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome. Sasha wanted you to come, so I thought, why not. She likes you a lot.” Kara admitted. She was surprised at how much Sasha liked, Alex. It was very rare for Sasha to become so attached to a person unless she knew them for a while.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “I like her too, but what about her mom? Does she like me?”

“I would like to think so. If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t be talking to you right now. Are you going to fly out for the weekend?” Kara asked calmly, but inside she was happy that Alex was coming.

“I will probably fly in on Wednesday and leave on Sunday if that is okay with you,” Alex suggested.

“That is doable. If you don’t want to bother with a hotel, you can stay with Sasha and me. We have more than enough room. If you’re comfortable with that, I mean. I don’t want to be presumptuous.” Kara started babbling nervously.

“Kara, Kara? Calm down. It’s alright. I think it would be wise for me to get a hotel during my visit. We really don’t know each other, and I want to get to know you before we start staying at each other’s homes.” Alex wanted to stay with Kara, but she knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye when the time came.

Kara laughed amusedly, “Sorry. Whatever you feel comfortable with, Alex.”

“It’s okay, Kara. I’m looking forward to seeing you and Sasha. It will be good to get out of National City for a while.” Alex stated. She needed a vacation.

“I had a nice week-long vacation in National City. I came back to New York a new woman. I guess I needed a little bit of time on the West Coast.” Kara had mentioned to Alex.

Alex laughed softly, “I’m glad you did come to the West Coast, it looked good on you. Maybe in the future, you and Sasha could come back.” She suggested, if Sasha and Kara visited, then Kara may be sold on coming back.

Kara laughed throatily, “We’ll have to see. How was your day with your mom? Did you have a nice day together?”

“Yes, it was a good day. We talked, hung out, and had dinner. It was nice seeing her.” Alex recalled her day with her mom.

Kara loved hearing Alex talk, “I’m happy that today was a good day for you and your mom.”

“Me too. I know it’s late and you are falling asleep.” Alex had a feeling that Kara was nodding off.

Kara had to admit that she was falling asleep. She had a busy day with Sasha, and her body was telling her to sleep, but she wanted to continue to talk to Alex, “Sorry, it’s been a busy day. You know you don’t have to wait to talk to me.”

“I know, but you’re busy during the day. In the evening, you are taking care of Sasha, and I don’t want to disturb that.” Alex had already thought about this but didn’t want to crowd Kara.

“I get it. Anyway, I am falling asleep. You should get some sleep too. I’ll talk to you soon. Good night, Alex.” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Alex laughed at how cute Kara was, “Sweet dreams, Kara.” She hung up the phone and put it on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp and turned on her side before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex came clean, and Eliza handled it a lot better than I thought.
> 
> Alex is going to New York.
> 
> Kara knows of Maggie *dramatic music*
> 
> Next chapter: Alex talks to a particular detective about Kara.


	7. What The Fuck, Maggie?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still under the weather and still under the influence of some powerful drugs. Pneumonia is no joke. I would not wish this on my worst enemy (maybe I would). So until I get better updates will be when I feel up to writing.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, reviewed, subscribed, bookmarked, etc.
> 
> This chapter has A LOT of information in it. I hope it all makes sense (it did in my medicine induced mind).
> 
>  
> 
> No beta, all grammatical errors are my own.

Alex had said goodbye to her mother, with a promise to call her later, with any more information about Kara and Sasha. She could see the pain in her mom’s eyes about not being able to see or talk to Kara, but she told her mom that Kara would have her memories back. Alex had to remain hopeful for herself and also for her mother. As soon as her mother left, she debated on contacting Maggie. Her ex-girlfriend knew Kara and where she was, but couldn’t think to pick up the phone and tell her. Alex straightened up her home and decided to cook some breakfast. She was tempted to text Maggie, but she knew she had to wait when cooler heads prevailed. If Alex reached out to Maggie now, it would only make things worse than they already were. After a quick breakfast, and a shower, Alex was feeling a lot calmer than she was before. She decided to send Maggie a test and hoped that it was fruitful.

_Alex: I know it’s been a while, but I have to talk to you about something_

_Maggie: There is nothing to talk about, Danvers_

Alex tried not to get angry at Maggie’s defensive tone. They did break-up it wasn’t necessarily amicable, but it wasn’t brutal.

_Alex: Yeah we do. It’s about, Kara._

_Maggie: What about Kara?_

_Alex: Why didn’t you tell me that Kara was in Gotham?_

_Maggie: I’ll call you._

A few minutes later Alex’s phone started to ring, Maggie’s name and picture came across the screen. She had to take a few deep breaths before answering, “Hello?”

“Hey, Danvers. So, you found out that Kara was in Gotham. How did you find out?” Maggie asked, cutting right to the point.

“Kara was in National City a couple of weeks ago, with no memory of anything. I talked to her, and she told me about Gotham and also talking to Kate. Why didn’t you tell me Kara was in Gotham?” Alex asked. She was trying to remain calm.

Maggie sighed, “I didn’t know Kara was in Gotham, until after a few months of me being back. I found out from Kate, who is surprise, good friends with, Supergirl/Kara. Anyway, when I saw Kara she didn’t recognize me.” She explained. Yes, it was wrong of her not to tell Alex, but she figured Kara came to Gotham to disappear.

Alex counted to ten mentally in her head, “And it didn’t occur to you to tell me that she was okay? I’ve been worried sick about her, and you knew where she was the entire time? I know we broke up, but you could have at least told me this!”

“Look, Danvers. I get that you are upset, but at the time, you and I were not talking to each other. I knew something had to be wrong for Kara to be in Gotham. I have more important things to worry about, then you, Kara and your drama.” Maggie replied. She washed her hands clean of anything that had to do with, Alex Danvers.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “That is beside the fact, Maggie. You still should have told me! You know how much Kara means to me, and how distraught I was about her leaving.”

Maggie sighed, “Look, Alex. Kara was not herself, no memory of anything. I asked Kate what happened, and Kate said they were taking down some villain or whatever. Kara helped, and she was knocked around pretty badly. Clark to her to the Fortress to recover. When she came back, she did not remember anything, except for Clark, Lois, and Kate. I learned all of this from Kate.” She explained everything she knew.

“Did you know that Kara was pregnant?” Alex asked.

Maggie paused before answering, “Not until she went into labor. I only saw her once or twice.” She replied.

Alex was not convinced, “And you didn’t see her since then?”

Maggie sighed in frustration, “Our paths crossed occasionally, but not enough to write home about.”

“You still should have told me, Maggie. We may have broken up, and we may not talk, but keeping this information away about Kara, was a real dick move. How could you do that to someone that you claim to love? You saw how much her being gone ruined me.” Alex’s anger was back in full swing.

“As I said, I had other things to worry about at the moment, Danvers. I knew how much Kara meant to you. That’s beside the point, Kara had a reason for leaving, and it probably had something to do with you. I need to go; I have to be a detective. See you around, Danvers.” Maggie hung up the phone.

Alex looked at her phone she couldn’t believe that Maggie had hung up on her. Their conversation did not make her feel any better. A part of her wanted to take the DEO jet to Gotham and lay Maggie out a few times. She couldn’t believe that the detective could be so cruel. Alex threw her phone down on the couch and yelled into the apartment; she needed to go to the gym or kill something. Alex decided that she needed to go to the DEO, she grabbed her keys and opened the door, and saw Lucy and Susan standing there.

“What are you two doing here? I was headed to the DEO.” Alex opened the door wider so the two women could enter.

Lucy grinned, “We figured that we would come to you. Your mom visited you, Kara and Sasha are gone, and life in general happened. We wanted to check on you.” She replied as she entered the apartment.

“We figured that you might need a distraction or two, so here we are, to distract you,” Susan added to Lucy’s answer.

Alex closed the door, “Thank you both for coming over. It’s been too long since we hung out.”

“I was telling Winn and James that we need to have another game night or pizza night. It’s been a while since we all have gotten together.” Lucy suggested.

“We’ve been slacking so much in that department.” Alex agreed.

“You were looking kind of pissed when you opened the door. What happened? Did your mom say something out of the way?” Lucy asked.

Alex flopped down on the couch, “No, my mom was pretty cool before she left. I just got off the phone with, Maggie.”

“Maggie?! Why were you talking to Maggie?” Susan asked.

“Kara told me last night that she knows Kate and ‘knows’ of Maggie. So I called Maggie this morning to find out what she knows. And why she didn’t bother to let anyone know?” Alex explained.

Lucy held her hand up, “Wait? Maggie knew Kara was in Gotham and she didn’t tell you? What the fuck?!”

Alex sighed, “She gave some bullshit excuse. I know we broke up, but damn, she didn’t have to be such a bitch.”

“Did she give you any insight?” Susan asked.

“She gave plenty. Kara went to Gotham for whatever reason; a big fight ensued, Kara was knocked around badly. Clark took her to the Fortress of Solitude to recover, and when she came back, Kara didn’t remember anything.” Alex tried her best not to get pissed at the explanation.

“Clark knew? He knew and didn’t say anything?” Lucy asked visibly upset.

Alex shrugged, “Yeah, he did, and he didn’t even think of calling me! There is this big conspiracy going on surrounding Kara, and no one told me anything. Kara was in Gotham, she lives in New York, and she suddenly materializes in National City, with Sasha. It’s like an episode of The Twilight Zone.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “The Twilight Zone? Really, Alex? You need to find other things to watch.” She teased.

“The Twilight Zone is an excellent show. Maggie knew the whole time. She didn’t say anything, and Clark, I know our relationship is strained, but he still could have said something.” Alex turned serious.

“That was pretty shitty on Maggie’s part, and on Clark’s part.” Lucy agreed with Alex.

“Maybe, you can reach out to Clark and ask him why he didn’t tell you?” Vasquez suggested.

Alex laughed hollowly, “Clark? He helped in the search, but he said he found nothing. He was lying the whole fucking time. I thought he of all people would know how much Kara meant to me.”

“Call Clark. Find out why he didn’t say anything? He can probably shed some light on everything. He at least owes you that.” Lucy replied.

“There is that. I’ll call Clark later, right now I am furious at Maggie. She could have told me. I want to go to Gotham right now and yell at her. She said she only saw Kara a few times, and Maggie didn’t know she was pregnant until one day, Kara went into labor. Kara was friends with Kate, how the hell did she only see her a few times?! I call bullshit on that.” Alex ranted in frustration.

“She knew! She fucking knew how Kara’s disappearance affected me. She knew how distraught I was; it was one of the reasons why we ended things, other than the obvious. Maggie kept this from me for five fucking years. How could she be so fucking heartless?” She ended her rant.

Lucy sat there taking it all in. She knew it was time to let Alex rant, and not to interrupt her. Kara being back and not having her memory, plus a daughter Alex didn’t know about, was a lot for one person to take in. She’s surprised that Alex took this long to break, but Lucy knew more was on the way, especially when she talks to Clark.

“I don’t understand her reasoning and her line of thinking. She could have shown common courtesy and let me know, but oh no, she had to be a bitch about it.” Alex continued ranting, “If I would have known this, then I wouldn’t have had to worry, and I would have made contact or attempt to make contact with her.”

“If you would have tried to make contact with her, Kara would have probably thought you were insane.” Susan interrupted Alex mid-rant.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her friend, “There is that, but I would have known that she was alive and okay. Maggie also knew that Kara was pregnant, she knew about Sasha. Doesn’t she think that I needed to know this?” She questioned. She didn’t know if she was madder at herself or Maggie.

“Have you thought that maybe, Kara might have wanted to keep that a secret? She may not have any memory of who she was, but if anyone of her mother’s enemies were to find out that Kara was pregnant, they could use Sasha against her.” Lucy tried to make Alex see reason.

Alex knew Lucy had a point and she deflated a little bit, “I get what you’re saying about Sasha. I went five years without anything on Kara. Maggie and Clark knew, and I’m pretty sure Lois knew too.” She put her head in her hands, “What am I going to do?” She asked in an exasperated tone.

Susan placed a comforting hand on Alex’s back, “Talk to Clark find out everything once you do go from there. As far as Kara goes, she is a blank slate, and who knows if she will get her memory back. Be her friend, Alex and get to know her, and Sasha. Let Kara and Sasha get to know you too. You can’t go back and change the past, but you can make a brand new beginning.” She tried to reassure her friend.

Lucy agreed and disagreed, “What if she gets her memory back, and everything that happened comes back. Those old memories will conflict with new memories. Kara could end up hating Alex because she lied and keep Sasha away from her.”

Alex looked at Lucy, “Really, Lucy? Really?” She asked.

Lucy shook her head, “I am trying to make you see the whole picture, either way, the outcome is going to change everything. One way or the other, someone is going to get hurt, but the main person who will suffer is Sasha. Yes, she doesn’t know that you are her mother, but if she gets attached to you, then what?” She asked.

Alex didn’t think about that aspect. Sasha would be getting hurt in all of this, and that is something that she wanted to avoid, but knew that it was going to happen one way or the other. That is why she needed to find a way to smooth things over if and when Kara’s memories ever returned.

“I still have to figure that out, but when I do, I am going to have to do some serious ass kissing.” Alex laughed dryly.

Susan laughed, “Yeah, you do. Have you been in contact with Kara since she went back to New York?”

“Yes. We talk almost every day, when she is not busy, or when I am not busy. She tells me about her day, and about Sasha’s day. Kara even sends me pictures of the two of them together. It’s adorable and the highlight of my day.” Alex replied fondly. She loved that Kara felt comfortable enough to share things with her.

“What about Sam? How did she take it?” Lucy asked.

Alex sighed, “Sam didn’t take it so well. She broke up with me. She told me that she couldn’t be with me because I wasn’t truthful about Sasha and Kara. She also said if I kept them from her, then she didn’t know what else I was keeping from her. And that would be what I do for a living.”

“I’m sorry, Alex. You have a mountain of things going on around you. How do you feel about the breakup?” Susan asked. She saw how happy Alex was with Sam and Ruby.

“Honestly, it hurts like hell, but at the same time, I feel a sense of relief. I liked Sam, don’t get me wrong, and I adored Ruby, but it didn’t feel right. I was genuinely happy, the first happiness I had since Kara disappeared, and when Maggie and I broke up. I hope that one day we could be friends again.” Alex explained.

“And if you can’t?” Lucy asked.

Alex shrugged, “Then we can’t. Did I tell you that Kara invited me out to New York for Sasha’s dance recital?” She decided to change the subject.

“Are you serious?! She did?” Susan asked.

Alex smiled, “She did. I said I would be there. Kara even went as far as to have me stay with her and Sasha, but I told her it was too soon for that. We just met each other, and I didn’t want it to be weird. So now, I have to book a hotel and my flight. I’m pretty excited about going. I get to spend time with Kara and Sasha.” She couldn’t hide her excitement.

“That is a huge step. You two just met each other, and now, you’re going to New York for her daughter’s dance recital. Talk about going from zero to sixty. Are you sure you’re up for it?” Lucy asked.

“I am more than ready, Lucy. I get to spend an entire weekend with Kara and Sasha. I went without Kara for five years. Now, that I know she is alive and well, I don’t want to miss any more time. I rather have this time now, than not have it all. My visit may open up the doors for us to spend even more time together.” Alex told her friends honestly. It wouldn’t have a made a difference if Sasha was her child or not. She would have wanted to spend time with Kara and Sasha in any way she could.

Susan liked her friend’s enthusiasm, “Then go for it, Alex. You are like a kid on Christmas morning, who got everything she wanted.” She commented on her friend’s demeanor.

Alex smiled brightly, “I do feel like I have everything I wanted. I have Kara back, and now I have her daughter, too. I’m going to enjoy this as much as I possibly can.”

“We are going to enjoy it with you. I expect a lot of pictures when you go visit, and a couple of souvenirs. When are you going?” Lucy asked.

“Well, Sasha’s recital is on July 15, which is a Saturday. So I was thinking of flying in on the Wednesday before her performance. That way I will have three days to spend with them, and I can come back on Sunday.” Alex explained her plans.

Susan looked at the calendar on her phone, “That’s less than two weeks away, you need to get your ass in gear.”

“I can always use my DEO connections.” She smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Of course you are. While you’re on your excursion to the Big Apple are you going to try and spend a little one on one time with Kara?” She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

Alex threw a pillow at Lucy, “No. This isn’t a booty call. This is me spending time with Kara and Sasha. I am getting to know them both in a strictly friendly way. Kara is in control of everything; I’m simply along for the ride.”

“That’s what she said.” Susan chuckled.

Alex threw another pillow, “You are such a child.”

Susan caught the pillow before it hit her in the face, “You left yourself open for that one. I have a question though.”

“Ask away,” Alex responded.

“How did you and Kara conceive a child? It’s not possible since you do not have the equipment needed.” Susan asked. She had been confused about the whole process.

Alex laughed, “I asked my mom the same question. Apparently, Kara could absorb my essence, and nine months later, Sasha arrived. Kryptonian physiology is strange.” She gave vague details. They were her friends, but they did not need to know about her sex life.

“That’s a little disturbing, but cool nonetheless. Sasha is so much like you it was kind of freaky. She looks like Kara and has Kara’s personality, with all the optimism, but she has your mannerisms.” Lucy commented.

“Yeah, I didn’t see it at first. It wasn’t until we had lunch that I was fully able to see that Sasha could be mine.” Alex explained.

Alex’s phone started ringing she went to answer it and saw that it was a FaceTime call from Kara. “It’s Kara.”

“Answer it. We’ll leave you alone.” Lucy told her.

Alex picked up the call, “Hey, Kara. To what do I owe this call?” She asked as she saw her on camera. Alex thought she looked beautiful with her pulled back in a ponytail.

“It wasn’t me. It was Sasha, she was playing Bubble Witch Saga on my phone, and I guess she accidentally called you.” Kara explained.

“Hi, Alex. I’m sorry for calling you.” Sasha came into view and apologized.

Alex smiled, “It’s okay, Sasha. You have to be careful when playing with your mommy’s phone.” She playfully scolded the little girl.

Sasha giggled, “I know. Bye, Alex.” She waved.

“Sorry about that. I wanted Sasha to apologize. I need to get going, Sasha has piano practice. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” Kara told her.

Alex waved, “Bye, Kara.” She hung up the call and looked over at her friends, “That wasn’t at all strange.” She quipped.

Lucy laughed, “Psychic connection. Sasha is an adorable kid. I don’t want any kids personally, but I would love to hang out with her.”

Alex sighed, “The only way you could do that is if you go to New York. I don’t think Kara will be coming back to National City anytime soon.”

“You never know, she could come and visit. Sasha is the key.” Lucy suggested.

Alex shook her head, “I’m not going to use, Sasha. That’s just wrong. Why would you even suggest that?”

“It was a joke, Alex. I would never suggest that,” Lucy remarked.

Susan scoffed, “Of course you wouldn’t. Lucy and I had planned to drag you out for lunch and a little bit of us time. Grab your phone, your keys, and let’s go. We want to get your mind off of your break-up and your mom’s visit.” She stated the real reason why they came over.

Alex put her phone in her pocket and went to go grab her keys, “What would I do without the two of you?” She asked.

Lucy laughed, “Probably drive yourself crazy. Luckily, we are equipped to handle your brand of crazy.”

“I’m not crazy, just passionate,” Alex replied as they left the apartment. She had to admit that she was feeling better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is wrong on so many levels. Clark knows, uh oh. Alex will have some words for him too.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	8. Et Tu, Brute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Clark have it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reactions to the last chapter blew me away! So many strong feelings that means I'm doing something right. Thank you to everyone for putting up with the long wait for the updates.
> 
> I am starting to feel a little bit better. This weather changing is not helping at all, but hopefully, I will get over this once and for all. Pneumonia is no joke, if you can, take care of yourself and get the shot if it's available to you.
> 
> This chapter like the last has a lot of information in it.
> 
> I am still under the influence of antibiotics and wonderful cough syrup (the good stuff). I hope this chapter makes sense. I gave this chapter a thorough read through. I have no beta (but grammarly is my friend), so any grammatical errors I made, I own up to them. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Alex waited a few days before she reached out to Clark, she couldn’t do it while she was pissed off, she had to talk to him with a level head. In the meantime, she spent her time talking with Kara, and making plans for her up and coming visit. Alex had already booked her hotel and flight. Alex was also happy to know that the hotel was only a few blocks from Kara’s apartment, it’s not at all creepy, but she wanted to be close. Through their conversation, Alex learned that Kara is a fantastic cook and told Alex that she would teach her how to cook when she comes for a visit. They decided not to tell Sasha Alex was coming; Kara had wanted it to be a surprise when they picked her up from school on Wednesday that Alex would arrive. Alex thought it was a good idea.

After a day at work, Alex came home and relaxed. They had to take down some alien menace that had escaped from Fort Rozz when it crashed to earth. It was difficult, but with J’onn pretending to be Supergirl, it wasn’t all that hard. Alex sent a text to Clark asking him and Lois to come to game night tonight. She wanted to have Lucy, James, and Winn present when she lit into him. Clark was James best friend, and Alex felt that James needed to know what Clark had done. Her phone beeped, and it was Clark telling her that he would be there, but Lois had to work. Alex was okay with that, she liked Lois, but she couldn’t stand Clark. Alex pulled out the games for the night, and double checked with everyone to make sure they were coming.

As Alex was checking her beverage stash, her phone rung, it was Kara. Alex rushed to pick it up before she hung up.

“Hey, Kara. How are you?” Alex asked smoothly.

“I’m fine, just finished putting Sunshine Girl in the bed. How are you?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled at the nickname for Sasha, “I am doing okay, winding down from the day. I have a few friends coming over for game night. How did you come up with the name Sunshine Girl?” She chose to ask.

“I don’t know; I think it’s her personality. She’s like a ray of sunshine, but sometimes, she can be mixed with a little bit of hurricane. Game night? Do you have those all the time?” Kara asked. She was curious about what Alex did in her downtime.

Alex sat down on the couch, “Not all the time, but we try to get together a couple of times a month. We play games, and talk about our days, and have some drinks. We get to blow off a little bit of steam from our daily lives.” She explained. “What are you going to be doing tonight, since Sasha is in bed?”

“I have to do some editing, and then after that, I am going to have a nice glass of wine and watch Grace & Frankie,” Kara replied.

“Well, if you were in National City, I would invite you over to game night. You could bring Sasha.” Alex teased, but she really meant it.

Kara laughed, “Sasha wouldn’t be too pleased with the games. I don’t think there would be anything for a four-year-old to do.”

“You can always bring her along with something to do,” Alex suggested.

“In theory. I wanted to see how you’re doing?” Kara changed the subject.

Alex sighed, “About?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“Your break-up with Sam? I wanted to see how you’re holding up. We really haven’t touched on it.” Kara replied.

“I’m doing a little bit better. It still hurts, but I am dealing with it. I have Lucy and Vasquez helping me through it. Work keeps me busy as well, so there is the upside.” Alex replied. She still hurt a little bit, but not as much as Maggie keeping secrets from her. “Kara, I have a question for you.”

“Ask away,” Kara responded.

“How many times have you seen, Maggie?” She asked.

Kara thought for a moment, “I saw her a lot. Maggie was a big help when I went into labor.” She answered, “Why do you ask?”

Alex frowned. Maggie had lied to her, “I was curious that’s all. You were in Gotham for a year right?” She asked.

“Is this the Spanish Inquisition? I’m the reporter.” Kara joked.

“I wanted to know a little bit more about you. I know we will see each other soon, but I want to know a few more things.” Alex explained.

Kara felt as if Alex was hiding something, “I lived there for a year. I moved to New York right after Sasha turned a year old.”

Alex hummed, “I’m still trying to figure out, why New York?”

“They offered me a job, plus in New York, it’s easy to get lost and not be found,” Kara replied as if it was the most natural thing.

“You didn’t want to be found?” Alex asked.

Kara laughed, “It’s a saying about New York, Alex. All the people that matters know where I am.”

Alex tried not to feel slighted by Kara’s remark. Hearing Kara say those words felt like a slap in the face. She decided not to hold it against her because Kara did not know that there were a lot of people worried about her.

“I gotta go, Alex, Sasha needs me. I’ll talk to you later and have fun tonight. Bye.” Kara rushed off the phone.

“Bye,” Alex replied looking at the phone after Kara had disconnected. Maggie lied to her; this made her furious. She was going to talk to Clark. Alex had questions, and he had answers.

After making sure the drinks were up to par and placing an order for food, Alex waited for her friends to arrive. There was a knock at the door she looked out the peephole and saw Clark standing there, looking nerdy as ever. Alex couldn’t contain her ire as she opened the door.

“Come on in. I’m waiting for everyone else to arrive.” Alex greeted him.

Clark stepped inside, “Thank you for inviting me on short notice. I get the distinct vibe that there is something more to me coming here tonight.”

Alex smiled, “What gives you that idea?” She asked, “Take a seat.”

“This is the first time you invited me to game night. It was kind of surprising when I received your text. What’s up, Alex?” Clark asked not bothering sitting down.

“I don’t know if you heard, but Kara was in National City a few weeks ago, and she brought her daughter with her.” Alex started out.

Clark swallowed nervously, “Kara came to National City? How was she? Is she okay?” He asked.

Alex smiled, “Kara was fine, her daughter is cute. Kara didn’t remember anything about National City, me or her former life. The only thing she knew was you, Lois, and her life in Gotham.” She answered.

“So, you spoke to her?” Clark asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, I did. We had a very long talk. She told me a lot of different things. I have a lot of questions, and you are going to give me some damn answers!” She demanded.

Clark crossed his arms, “Answers about what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied calmly.

“You don’t? What about the battle you fought in Gotham? Or taking Kara to the Fortress of Solitude. Her living in Gotham, before moving to New York. Does that ring a fucking bell?” Alex asked trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

“Look, Alex, you don’t understand.” Clark tried to explain.

Alex stepped towards him and gave him a ‘wanna try again’ look, “Make me understand. Why didn’t you tell me that you knew where Kara was? You fucking knew the entire time, and you played stupid. What the fuck were you thinking?!”

Clark stepped back, “I was trying to protect, Kara. I was honoring her wishes. She told me that she didn’t want anyone to look for her or know where she was.” He admitted.

“Why? Why would she say that? What does that have to do with her amnesia?!” Alex asked not understanding.

Clark sat down on the couch, “We needed help taking down Steppenwolf, and I sent a text to Kara asking for her help. She came to help us; it wasn’t enough for just me, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman. The fight was bad, and Kara got knocked around a lot. I took her to the fortress to recover. When she came too, Kara told me everything that happened between you two.”

“Okay. And? What does that have to do with her amnesia, and being in New York?” Alex asked growing impatient.

Clark sighed, “Kara wanted me to erase her memories of her former life, and you. She said that she was tired of all the loss, the hurt, and the pain. She lost Krypton, her parents, you, everything that meant the world to her. Kara wanted to put an end to it all. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was adamant. So, I had Kelex do a memory wipe, and gave her false memories. We set her up with a life in Gotham until she moved to New York.” He finished his explanation.

Alex didn’t want to believe this. Kara would never do anything, “You’re lying! I don’t believe you. Kara would never do anything like that.” She denied Clark’s words.

Clark sighed, “It’s true, Alex. Kara mentioned before the mind wipe, that she didn’t want anyone to know where she was, and to know that she was okay. She wanted a new life away from everything that caused her pain.”

Alex tried her best not to cry, “Will she ever get her memories back?”

Clark shrugged, “She probably won’t since the amnesia was voluntary, and not caused by anything else.”

“What about her being human? How was that possible?” Alex asked trying to grapple with the information.

“Kara didn’t want to be Supergirl anymore, so Kelex found a way to suppress her powers, making Kara human,” Clark answered her questions.

Alex shook her head, “Will she ever get her powers back?”

“No. Whatever Kelex did, was something that can’t be reversed. Trust me, I asked. This isn’t like a solar flare; this is the real deal.” Clark replied solemnly.

Alex felt like she couldn’t breathe the room felt like it was closing in. This was too much for her to take in. Kara, her Kara wanted this, it was her choice, no one forced Kara to do it. She couldn’t believe that Kara wanted to forget everything, forget her. And now, Kara may never remember.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I wanted to tell you a thousand times, but I made a promise to Kara. I failed her so much since she’s been on earth. I wanted to do right by her this once; it’s the least I could do.” Clark apologized. He felt sorry for Alex and what Kara had done.

Alex wiped her tears away, “I—I get it. I’m still pissed as hell at you because you kept this secret for five years. Does Lois know?”

“No, she has no idea of what happened to Kara. I kept it from her too.” The superhero admitted.

The apartment door opened and in walked James and Lucy, “What’s the tragedy? Did someone die?” James asked as he entered the apartment.

“Hey, James.” Clark greeted his best friend.

“Alex? Did someone die?” Lucy asked looking from Alex to Clark.

Alex shook her head, “No one didn’t die, but someone might as well had.” She admitted bitterly.

“What’s going on here?” James asked again.

Alex laughed hollowly, “Clark here, told me that he knew where Kara had been this whole time.” She pointed at him.

James looked at his friend, “What now? You knew?! You knew where Kara was the whole time and you didn’t think to tell me? I thought I was your best friend, man. We talk to each other about everything.”

“I couldn’t tell you this. I swore to Kara on Rao that I wouldn’t say anything.” Clark explained to his best friend, hoping that he would understand.

James crossed his arms, “This was something that you could tell. I don’t care if you swore to, Rao. This would have stopped all the pain and grief that we had over her being gone. You saw first-hand how this affected Alex and every one of us. We loved Kara just as much as you did, maybe even more. I—I don’t even have the words right now. I need to get out of here, Alex. I’ll be back.”

“James, wait,” Lucy called after her friend.

The only response received was the door closing behind James. “Did Lois know about this?” Lucy asked.

Clark shook his head, “No. Lois did not know. The only thing she knows is that Kara is missing and she had not been found. I knew if this came out, that everyone would be pissed at her, but I didn’t want that. I kept her in the dark; I’m the one you should be pissed at, not Lois.”

Alex frowned, “You don’t get to play the martyr here, Clark. Don’t act like you made some big, noble gesture because you didn’t. You said you promised, Kara but I really think you did it just to save your ass! I swear to God, if you weren’t Kryptonian, I would lay you out right now.” She threatened him.

There was another knock at the door and in walked Winn and Susan. They were carrying bags of snacks.

“What’s going on here? Where is James? Why is Kara’s cousin here?” Winn asked.

Alex threw up her hands, “I don’t even want to get into this right now. Clark, you should go. I can’t even be in your presence right now. I do have a question though. Did you know that Kara was pregnant at the time?”

Clark got up, “No. I didn’t. I didn’t find out until I saw her again a few months later. I’m gonna go.” He looked at Alex, “I am sorry, Alex.” He left the apartment.

“What the hell just happened?” Susan asked, putting the bags on the island.

Alex shook her head, “I am so angry right now. I don’t know who I am angrier at, Clark, Maggie, Kara or myself!” She started.

“Huh? Care to explain for the people in the back.” Winn asked completely confused.

“Long story short, Clark knew where Kara was the whole time and didn’t tell us,” Alex replied.

“He knew?!” Winn asked.

Alex nodded, “Oh yeah, he knew the whole time. And wait, there’s more. Kara asked for a memory wipe. According to him, Kara asked to erase her memories, of us, of me and her life growing up in Midvale.” Alex laughed wryly, “Kara wanted to forget and disappear.”

“Let me make sure that I hear this correctly. Kara was the mastermind behind all of this? Why would she do that? I don’t believe that she would do that.” Lucy denied vehemently.

Alex scoffed, “That’s the first thing I said. Clark told me that Kara had told him that she wanted to forget her old life. Kara wanted to forget anything that had to do with me, with all of us. She was tired of hurting and all of the pain of losing people. Krypton, her parents, growing up in a world that she knew nothing about. Me being a bitch to her when we were growing up. Then my engagement to Maggie. How the hell did I not know she was hurting so much?!”

Lucy sighed, “No one would have known, Alex. Kara keeps everything inside, she wants everyone happy, and she probably didn’t want to hurt you, or us.”

“You don’t understand, Lucy. I was her home. I know when she is sad, happy, disappointed, etc. but this I did not know. I was the one who asked Maggie to marry me, then turned around and slept with Kara. I told her that everything I had said and our night together was a mistake and that I couldn’t believe I did this to Maggie. If I hadn't done anything, Kara would be here right now. She would have her memories, and we could all be happy.” Alex tried not to break down.

Alex went to her friend and comforted her. She was at a loss for words at the moment. Lucy looked at Susan and Winn who looked just as lost as she did. The whole situation was fucked was up.

“So much for game night,” Winn mumbled under his breath.

Susan smacked Winn upside the head, “Not now, Winn.”

“What?” He whined.

Alex shook her head, “Game night is still on. I need the distraction. I can’t believe that Kara would do this.”

“Did he say if her memory will ever come back?” Susan asked.

“He said they probably wouldn’t since the amnesia was forced, and not an accident.” Alex laughed bitterly.

Lucy sighed, “How do you know that he wasn’t lying? He could have forced this on her while she was unconscious.” She finally found her words.

Alex shook her head, “He gave too many specific details for it to be a lie.”

“What about her humanness?” Winn asked.

Alex laughed again, “Kara didn’t want to be Supergirl anymore. So Kelex, their robot person or whatever, did something to suppress Kara’s powers. Whatever the process was is not reversible. Clark had asked before it was done. So, Kara was in too much pain, and she didn’t want to be Supergirl anymore.” She explained.

“I don’t believe that. That does not sound like Kara at all.” Lucy denied what was being said, “This is a joke.” She protested.

Alex looked at Lucy, “It’s not a joke. It’s fucking reality, and we have to fucking deal with it. The woman that I love... have been in love with for thirteen years, wanted to forget me and all of us. I can’t be happy to save my life. How am I supposed to face Kara in a few weeks? Knowing what I know, it’s going to be awkward as fuck.”

Susan sat down on the other side of Alex, “It will be awkward, but look at this in a positive way. Kara does not remember the pain, the hurt, etc. that she had to endure. Kara is living a life without the pain and loss that she had suffered. You can have a fresh start with, Kara and Sasha. There is no past hanging over your head. She can fall in love with you all over again. It may not be the way that you wanted, but at least you have her, and Sasha.” She tried to help Alex see the positives.

“Vasquez has a point. This will be a brand new beginning for you and Kara. If Kara has questions about her old life, then you answer them honestly. I’m sure she’s going to ask you about your life, your mom, and your ‘sister.’ You can answer them honestly and ‘if,’ and this is a HUGE ‘if’ Kara’s memories do come back; you can explain to her why you did it.” Winn explained.

Alex shook her head, “It’s not that simple. I am Sasha’s biological mother, and Kara won’t even know that. It’s another secret that I have to sit on.” She was tired of the secrets and the lies. All she wanted to do was come clean to Kara about everything, but now she can’t because Kara will not get her memories back.

“If things work out between you and Kara. You two get married, then you will be her mother anyway.” Winn suggested.

“Shut up, Winn,” Susan told him.

Winn shrugged, “I’m just sayin’. Do you think I should text James?” He asked.

“Yeah, he was pretty upset when he left here. Find out where he is and have him come back.” Lucy told Winn.

Winn pulled out his phone and sent a text to James. There was a knock at the door, and Susan got up to get it. She opened the door to see the delivery guy there with the food, “Foods here.”

“I paid for it already,” Alex replied.

Susan took the food from the delivery guy and gave him a tip before closing the door, “Are you feeding an army?” She teased as she put the food on the table.

Alex shook her head, “No. You know how hungry we get when we play games, and there is alcohol. Which we’re going to need a lot of.”

“We don’t have to work tomorrow, so we can indulge.” Lucy chimed in.

“That is true, and we can have an impromptu sleepover. You don’t need to be alone tonight, Alex.” Susan volunteered.

Alex scoffed, “You all better be happy you have clothes here. I would object, but I do not want to be alone tonight. I want to eat food, play games, and forget for a little while. There was too much going on tonight.”

“James said he would be here in ten minutes. I can’t imagine how he feels. He was betrayed by his best friend.” Winn stated offhandedly.

Lucy sighed, “I know he is probably hurt right now. Given his relationship with Clark, and his brief relationship with Kara. He’s catching it from both ends. Maybe, you and James could talk sometime. You and James have a closer relationship with Kara than any of us do. I’m just happy that Lois didn’t know. We don’t really get along as it is, but this would drive the wedge even further between us.” She was thankful that Lois didn’t know, but she was still disappointed that Clark did.

Alex still couldn’t believe everything she was told. Kara was the one who wanted to forget if it wasn’t for her, then Kara may not have done it. Alex was mad at herself, at Maggie, and at Clark. Hell, she is mad at everyone involved, even though, she didn’t know who else was involved. To make matters worse, Alex would be seeing Kara and Sasha in a week. It was going to be difficult to remain cool, but Alex knew she was going to have to try.

James eventually came back, and the events from earlier were replaced with food and games. Alex made a mental note to talk to James, and see how he is doing. It’s not just her loss, but it’s James’ loss too. She would deal with that later right now she wanted to drink and enjoy her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out. 
> 
> Next up: Alex goes to New York to see our favorite mother and daughter.
> 
> Hit the comment button below and let me know how you feel :)


	9. Empire State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits Kara and Sasha in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone. It means so much to me.
> 
> I am feeling 100% now and I bringing a chapter without the influence of medication. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine, no beta, except for Grammarly.

Alex was standing in the airport waiting to board her flight. She was tired and irritable. She didn’t know why she booked a flight at the ass crack of dawn. What Alex really wanted was to get back in the bed, and sleep a little longer, but it was the only flight they had that would get Alex to New York before Sasha got out of school. She had sent a quick text to Kara letting her know that she was at the airport, and what time her plane was going to land. Ever since the big reveal about Kara being the one behind the memory loss, it’s been hard for Alex to be normal around her. A part of her wished she didn’t know at all, but the other part of her wished she could hear Kara tell her herself. She was sure that Kara knew something was off when they talked. All Alex could think about was Kara wanting to forget her, and her life. Yes, Kara was hurt, but that did not mean to erase everyone. If anything, what Kara did was selfish, she hurt everyone in her life.

Alex knew that blaming Kara was not going to make any of this better. Kara had her coping mechanisms, and she had hers. Neither one of them are healthy, but it helps them deal. Yes, she said things that hurt Kara, but that didn’t mean, go and erase a lifetime of memories. Then again once she thought about it, she would have ended up marrying Maggie, at the expense of Kara. So Alex could understand Kara’s reasoning, it would be hard to watch the one you love, be with someone else. Her marrying Maggie would have been a big ‘fuck you’ to Kara. The whole situation was messed up, but now Alex had the keys to make it right again. She could be with Kara and Sasha without the past hanging over their heads.

Alex, heard her flight being called to board she had never been happier, she would be able to sleep during the trip. The night before she didn’t sleep very well because of dreams that plagued her. Some of them were downright disturbing, but lucky for her they were just a dream. Alex put her bag in the overhead compartment and took her seat by the window. It took her a while to sit by the window of a plane, after the near crash, that happened while she was on a plane. Thankfully, Supergirl, well Kara was there to save the day. Alex sent messages to everyone, letting her know that she was boarding the plane, and she would talk to them when she landed.

During the flight, Alex’s mind kept thinking about how she was going to act around, Kara and Sasha. Knowing what she knows and not being able to confront Kara about it, just made things weird. Alex knew that she had to act natural and try not to do anything that would jeopardize her time with Kara and Sasha. Maybe Vasquez was right, this could be a new beginning for them, and Kara could fall in love with her without anything hanging over them. This would also give her a chance to be in Sasha’s life too and be the awesome mom that she knows she can be.

Alex woke up when the plane landed she didn’t realize she slept through the whole flight. She waited for the person beside her to move, so she could grab her bag and exit the plane.

Alex walked out of the terminal and towards baggage claim and standing there in all her beautiful glory, was Kara. The reason for her visit, all anxiousness and nervousness flew out the window when Alex saw Kara standing there.

“Alex, hey. Welcome to New York.” Kara greeted the other woman with a beautiful smile.

Alex tried to keep her cool, “Thanks for inviting me. It’s good to get out of National City for a while.” She didn’t know if she should hug Kara or not.

Kara hugged her, “You have Sasha to thank for that. Is this all you have or do you have more?” She asked pulling away.

Alex missed Kara’s hugs, “This is everything. I like to keep things practical. Not only that, I know how to pack a bag so that everything fits.”

“That makes sense. I have at least two bags, and Sasha has about three, that’s not including the carryon bag. Traveling with kids is a little difficult at times.” Kara stated, “I’m parked right outside.”

Alex held onto her bag, “Lead the way. I’m a tourist after all.” She quipped.

“I hope that after a few days here, you will not consider yourself a tourist anymore. What time is check in at your hotel?” Kara asked as they exited the airport.

Alex put on her sunglasses, “At twelve o’clock I believe. What time does Sasha get out of school?”

“I’m over here.” Kara pointed to a blue Chevy Cruze, “Sasha gets out of school at 2:30. It’s not really a school; it’s a day camp that she goes to while I’m working.” She replied.

Alex was impressed with Kara’s car she would have expected her to have something a little sportier, but since she is a mom, Kara had to be more practical. The car was unlocked, and Alex put her bag in the backseat. She could see Sasha’s car seat behind the driver’s seat, Alex couldn’t help but smile. She closed the door and moved to get in on the passenger side, got in and closed the door.

“You have a very nice car.” Alex complimented Kara’s style.

Kara smiled, “Thanks. I needed something practical and didn’t scream mom, so this was my choice. I haven’t come to regret it yet.” She replied before pulling out of the parking lot. “How was your flight?”

Alex felt the nervousness creeping back in again, “It was good. I slept during most of it. I told everyone that I would let them know I arrived safely when I get to the hotel.”

“I’m pretty sure they will be relieved to hear that you made it okay and that you weren’t involved in a plane crash or anything,” Kara replied.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yeah. I don’t have the greatest track record with planes. I was nearly in a plane crash a couple of years ago, until Supergirl saved me.” She mentioned the last part casually.

“Supergirl? Is she related to Superman?” Kara asked.

Alex was disappointed that saying ‘Supergirl’ did not have an effect on Kara, “She is so much more than that.” She replied.

“I see. I’m happy that you were able to get on a plane to visit. For a moment, I thought you would have changed your mind.” Kara told her as she maneuvered through traffic.

“What gave you that idea?” Alex asked. She wondered how Kara was able to pick up on that.

Kara shrugged, “It was the way that reacted when I talked about your visit and the different things we could do. You seemed distant and kind of distracted. I can’t explain it.” She replied. Alex had been acting weird, and it was a cause for concern.

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I found out some information, and it caught me by surprise. I was not handling it very well.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, but thank you for offering. This is supposed to be a fun trip, and I don’t want to take away from that. I’ll tell you eventually, but not right now.”

Kara seemed okay with this, “Okay. Your hotel is a couple of blocks from my apartment building. So you are well within walking distance, and the Millennium Hilton is very nice. You made a good choice.”

“Thanks. I thought that you would spend your time taking the subway or the train, not driving around.” Alex commented as she looked out the window.

“That’s a common misconception. We do drive here, we take taxi’s, and yes, we do have subways. I take the subway to get into New York City. There is no way I’m driving into all of that traffic.” Kara explained.

“That makes sense. What school does Sasha attend?” Alex asked. She decided to stick to a neutral topic.

Kara smiled at the topic change, “Sasha will be going to New Explorations into Science and Technology Plus Math. It’s a school for talented and gifted kids. Sasha is very advanced for her age. Right now she is Manchester Day School.” She was proud of her daughter’s accomplishments.

“So she is intelligent for her age. How do you handle that?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I handle it like everything else. She is a smart girl, and I like to let her explore things, and never make her feel ashamed of being as brilliant as she is.” She explained. That is why she decided to have Sasha go to school with kids who were like her.

Alex listened as Kara talked about Sasha and all her achievements. She knew that any child Kara would have, would be smart because as Kara had stated before, Krypton was a highly advanced society. Now, coupled with her smarts, their kid was a force to be reckoned with.

“You mentioned that she plays piano. Is there anything else she can do?” Alex asked.

Kara laughed, “Sasha has piano and dance. If she is not busy with her extracurricular activities, she is usually in books or playing with her chemistry set.”

“When does she have time to be a kid?” Alex asked she felt that doing all those different things were too much for a four-year-old.

“Trust me, Alex she has time to be a kid. Piano lessons are once a week for about an hour, but Sasha is losing interest in it because she already knows the music. So she will be dropping that after her piano recital. Dance class is three times a week that is something that she loves.” Kara told the woman sitting beside her.

“It’s good that you don’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do,” Alex stated. She hated that her mom had put so much pressure on her.

Kara shook her head, “I would never do anything like that. If Sasha came to me and said she didn’t want to dance anymore, then I would take her out of it. A parent should never try to live their dreams and aspirations through their child.” Parents like that disappoint Kara.

Alex knows all too well about Kara’s issues with parents like that. Her mom was always so hard on her, and it drove Alex mad. She hated it even more when Kara first arrived to live with them, she was held to a higher standard. They entered the parking garage of the hotel, Alex was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn’t realize they were here. The hotel was beautiful if Alex was to say so herself.

“We are at your destination.” Kara had told her passenger.

“That didn’t take long at all,” Alex admitted.

Kara smiled, “That’s because I took the path of least traffic. You should get checked in.”

“You’re right. I don’t want the hotel to give my room away.” Alex opened the door and got out of the car. She opened the back passenger side door and grabbed her bag.

Kara went around to the other side of the car, “If they do, you can always stay with Sasha and me.” She suggested.

Alex laughed, “Nice try, Kara.” She closed the door.

They walked the short distance to the entrance of the hotel. Alex had to admit that she was quite impressed with the hotel, it was very upscale, and it had a view of the river, and a bridge.

“That is the Hudson River, and if you look over there, you can see the Brooklyn Bridge, and if you look to the right, you can see the Manhattan River Bridge,” Kara explained.

Alex was amazed at how beautiful it was, “This is breathtaking.”

Kara smiled, “Hopefully, you will get a room that you can see everything. The New York Skyline is one of the most beautiful you have ever seen.”

Alex laughed, “I will be the judge the of that.” It was Alex’s turn to check in.

“Welcome to The Millennium Hilton. Are you checking in today?” The man behind the counter asked.

“Yes, the name is Alex Danvers,” Alex told the man.

The man quickly looked the name up on the computer, “We have your reservations, Ms. Danvers. We just need the credit card you paid with and your ID.” He told her.

Alex pulled out her wallet and pulled out her ID and credit card, “Here you go.” She handed him her information.

“Is it just you in the room?” He asked while keying information into the computer.

Alex nodded, “Yes, it’s just me.” She replied.

The man handed Alex her ID and credit card, “Here you go, Ms. Danvers. Your room is on the fifth floor.” He also handed her the keys to the room, “If you need anything, just call down to us and we’ll be more than happy to help.”

Alex took her credit card, ID, and room keys, “Thank you so much. Let’s go see my room, Kara.”

“I want to see what your view looks like.” Kara smiled.

Alex couldn’t help but return Kara’s smile. She looked so young and carefree, “I want to see what it looks like too.”

They stepped into the elevator and Alex pressed the button to the fifth floor. The elevator doors closed.

“Now that I am here, what’s the plan?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “I promised to take you around New York, so that is what I am going to do. First, we’ll get you settled in your room, and then we will go pick up Sasha from school. Then we will go from there.”

“What about work?” Alex asked as the elevator came to a stop.

“I am using my vacation days. I have a lot of days built up, so I might as well use them.” Kara explained.

The elevator doors opened, “That makes sense.” Alex replied as they stepped off the elevator. They walked the few doors until they reached the room Alex would be staying in. Alex pulled out her room key and waved it along the door until the green light came on and it unlocked.

“Gotta love automated keys,” Alex replied before opening the door.

“Whoa.” Kara gasped in amazement as she stepped into the room behind Alex.

Alex looked around the room in amazement, “Whoa is right. Look at this view and this room.”

“You will have a beautiful view of the New York City skyline,” Kara told her.

The room was nice. There was a stove, refrigerator, a dining table on one side of the room. In the middle of the room was a complete living room, with a flat screen television, and a desk. There was a door that led into the bedroom which was just as impressive as the living room, there was a king sized bed with a lot of pillows, and a beautiful view of the two bridges.

“New York is impressive. I can see why you like it.” Alex admitted. She put her bag beside the bed.

Kara smiled, “A lot of people have misconceptions about it. I guess because of shows like Law and Order, movies and so forth. There is so much to see and do here. I lived here for five years, and there are still things that I have yet to discover.” She admitted sheepishly.

Alex smiled, “We could discover some things about New York together.” She hoped she wasn’t too forward.

“I like the sound of that.” Kara agreed, “Do you want to unpack?”

Alex shook her head, “No. I can always do it later.”

“Okay.” Kara agreed.

Silence had fallen over the room, and Alex focused on the view instead of Kara. She had so many different emotions flowing through her at the moment. A part of her wanted to go and hug Kara, a small part wanted to yell at Kara, but a more prominent part of Alex wanted to tell Kara everything. Alex knew that it wouldn’t help matters. Vasquez’s words kept popping up in her head, and this was a chance for her to get Kara to fall in love with her.

I have a question to ask you, Kara.” Alex finally turned to face Kara.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Ask away.”

“The other day when you mentioned that the people who matter know where you are. What did you mean by that?” Alex asked. Kara’s statement finally dawned on her a couple of days ago.

“The people that matter in my life,” Kara explained.

Alex was not satisfied with that answer, “Do I matter to you, Kara?”

“I guess you do since you know where I am. Is that weird or something?” Kara questioned.

This made Alex happy, “No, it’s not weird. It’s just, you only met me, and now, I’m here.”

Kara shrugged, “There is something about you. For some reason I trust you, but I don’t know how or why. Plus, Sasha likes you, and she is a good judge of character.”

“I like Sasha too,” Alex told Kara honestly.

“I have an idea. We can go get Sasha from school now, and then we can have lunch.” Kara suggested.

Alex wanted to spend a little more time with Kara alone, but seeing Sasha is definitely a plus, “I like the sound of that. You can officially begin my tour of New York. First, I need to text everyone to let them know that I landed safely.”

Kara smiled, “Okay. You don’t want them to worry.”

Alex pulled out her phone and began taking pictures and sending them to everyone to let them know that she was in New York, and okay. Her phone started chiming with notifications all saying ‘get a picture with Kara.’

“Do you mind if we take a picture together? My friends want visual proof that I am with you.” Alex told her.

“Um, okay.” She walked over to where Alex was standing.

After a few pictures, they left the hotel and made their way towards the parking garage. Alex’s phone started going off again with notifications. The most recent one from her mother who sent a bunch of crying emoji’s. Alex shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled softly, “Everything is okay. My mom is a little over the top. She’s been a little protective since my sister disappeared.”

“How is that going?” Kara asked as they got in the car.

Alex sighed, “We have some leads, but none of them have panned out so far. There are a lot of questions, and only she has the answers, but she can’t answer them until she comes back.” This was really difficult for her.

“I’m sure she will turn up again, and when she does, everything will be right in world again.” Kara tried to be positive.

Alex felt Kara’s optimism, “I’m sure it will be. Tell me a little bit about yourself.” She shifted the conversation back to Kara.

“What would you like to know?”

Alex had to think of something, “Tell me about your childhood and where you grew up.” She had to start somewhere.

“I grew up in Metropolis, my cousin Clark and his wife Lois took care of me. I loved Metropolis, it was amazing.” Kara explained.

“Had you lived in Metropolis all your life?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

Alex knew that was a lie, “How did you get into journalism?” She tried another avenue.

“I went to school for it, but I also had a minor in microbiology.” Kara replied, “But journalism called me, and I answered.”

Alex just nodded along, “I have another question for you.”

Kara looked at Alex, “You are full of questions. I feel like I’m in court or something.” She joked, even though a part of her felt a little uneasy.

“This is the last question I promise. The last thing I want to do is make you feel ill at ease.” Alex told her.

“It’s a little late for that, but ask your question,” Kara told her.

Alex could kick her own ass, “What’s your favorite food?” She decided not to ask the question about Maggie.

Kara smiled, “I love pizza! I love food, to be honest. I spend a lot of time watching Food Network, or food-related channels.”

“That sounds interesting. I bet you are quite the impressive cook.”

“Yeah, I am. I haven’t had any complaints from friends or Sasha.” Kara smiled. She pulled her car into the designated parking spot for school pick-up and drop off.

Alex looked at the building it was tall and pretty impressive looking, “This is Sasha’s school?”

Kara nodded, “Do the schools not look like this in National City?” She asked.

“No, they look like actual schools,” Alex replied.

“The building can be a little intimidating, but the inside makes up for it. Come on, let’s get inside.” Kara opened up the car door.

Alex followed suit and closed the car door behind her. She looked at the building and took out her phone. She had to get a picture of this; no one would believe that a school looked like an office building. Alex followed behind Kara, and she was impressed, the inside looked like an actual school. There were posters on the wall, children’s artwork, announcements and bulletin boards.

They stopped in front of a classroom door, and Alex looked through the window and saw the kids playing in centers. She tried to find Sasha, but she was nowhere to be found.

“I hope you like kids.” Kara joked.

Alex laughed nervously, “I love kids.” She watched as Kara opened the door and followed behind her.

A woman with red hair, a slender frame, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt approached them.

“Kara you’re here early. I see you brought a visitor.” The woman looked at Alex.

Kara smiled, “This is my friend, Alex. She is visiting for the weekend and I decided to pick up Sasha a little early.”

“I’m Sasha’s teacher, Miss. Robyn. It’s nice to meet you, Alex. I’ve heard a lot about you from Sasha.” She reached out to shake Alex’s hand.

Alex shook the other woman’s hand, “She talks about me?” She asked.

Robyn smiled, “Yes. When she came back from California, she told us stories about you and your work for the FBI.”

“Alex!” Sasha ran towards her.

Alex couldn’t contain her smile, “Sasha.” She picked her up and hugged the little girl close. She smelled like Gain fabric softener.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Mommy didn’t tell me you were coming.” Sasha whispered.

Alex laughed softly, “We wanted it to be a surprise. I’m so glad to see you.” She exhaled softly

“Me too. I want to show you around.” Sasha told her.

Alex looked at Kara and then Robyn, “Is it okay if she shows me around?” She didn’t want to overstep.

“I have no problem with it.” Kara gave Alex permission.

“I’ll make it quick, mommy,” Sasha told her.

Kara kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Okay, Sunshine Girl.”

Alex put Sasha down and allowed the little girl to show her around. She was introduced to all of Sasha’s friends, who were in awe of Alex. Sasha showed Alex her cubby and her artwork.

“We had to draw a picture of something exciting that we did. I drew a picture of me, you, and mommy at Tiana’s Place.” Sasha pointed to her picture.

Alex couldn’t believe how much detail the picture held. Sasha definitely had Kara’s artistic ability, “What a beautiful picture, Sasha.”

Sasha beamed, “I had fun there. I told mommy that I want to go back and visit again.”

“Maybe one day you can visit again. I think it’s time for us to get going, we have plans today.” Alex told the little girl.

Sasha smiled, “I have to go get my book bag and sweater. I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” She ran to her cubby.

Alex watched as Sasha grabbed her Elena of Avalor book bag and her sweater. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Here she was standing in her daughter’s classroom with her daughter’s friends and Kara. It hurt to be so close, yet so far away. Alex knew she had to take what she could get and she was not going to waste on precious moment.

“I got everything.” Sasha took Alex’s hand in hers.

“Then let’s head out.” Alex told her.

Sasha smiled, “We can’t go without mommy.”

“I know. We would never leave your mommy behind.” Alex told the little girl.

Alex waved bye to all of Sasha’s friends and her teacher, before meeting Kara outside. She wondered why Kara was out here and not inside.

“Mommy!” Sasha let go of Alex’s hand and ran the short distance her mom.

Kara picked her up, “Hey, Sunshine Girl. Did you have a good day?”

Sasha nodded excitedly, “I did. We went to the children’s museum this morning. The museum had a dinosaur exhibit, and it was so cool! We got to see different fossils; it was amazing mommy, you would have loved it.”

“I would have loved to see it. You can tell Alex and me about it over lunch. How does that sound?” Kara asked.

Sasha smiled, “I like that mommy.” She looked at Alex, “Do you want to hear about my field trip, Alex?”

“I would love to hear all about the dinosaurs. Do you know what the largest dinosaur is?” Alex asked the little girl.

Sasha nodded, “The brachiosaurus. It has a long neck like the giraffe. It’s from the middle Jurassic period.” She answered smartly.

Alex was impressed, “That is correct. You’re very smart.”

“Mommy says, I am advanced for my age. Did you know that I learned how to read when I was a year old?” Sasha asked.

“I did not know that.” She looked at Kara, “Why didn’t you tell me that she learned how to read when she was a year old?” Alex asked in surprise.

Kara shrugged, “I wanted Sasha to be the one to tell you.” She replied, before putting Sasha down on the ground.

“Thank you, Sasha, for telling me.”

Sasha grinned, “You’re welcome, Alex. Can we get lunch now? I’m hungry.”

“We need to feed the tiny dinosaur before she gets cranky.” Kara teased.

“I’m not a tiny dinosaur; I’m a big dinosaur.” Sasha disagreed.

Kara laughed, “Who am I to argue with that.”

Alex watched as Kara and Sasha talked and laughed with each other. This was a bittersweet moment for her, seeing the woman she’s been in love with since forever, and their daughter laughing together. This could be a new beginning for her, Kara and Sasha a sense of normalcy in Alex’s less than normal life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. Let's Do Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has lunch with Kara and Sasha. She gets a first-hand look at Kara and Sasha's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the hits, kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions it means a lot. I lost focus on this story and needed to get back into it. Thanks for being patient.

Spending the afternoon with Kara and Sasha was every bit of heaven and hell. It was heaven because she was with Kara and their daughter. Watching Kara and Sasha interact was the purest thing that she had ever seen. Listening to Sasha talk about her field trip and her friends, made Alex’s heartache. The love of her life and their daughter had a whole new life that made Alex feel out of place. She had tried using different words to bring back Kara’s memory like she did when Kara was under the influence of the Black Mercy, but nothing worked. Alex decided to give up, Kara’s memories are a lost cause. She mentally cursed Kara and Clark for going through with the memory wipe.

“Alex, are you paying attention?” Sasha asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex asked.

Sasha sighed, “I asked if you will be staying with mommy and me at our house?” She asked again.

“No, I have a hotel that I am staying at. I didn’t think it would be a good idea for a stranger to stay with you. Stranger danger and all.” Alex answered.

“You’re not a stranger; you’re Alex. Mommy and me know who you are. You wouldn’t hurt mommy or me.” Sasha explained.

Alex tries not to smile at Sasha’s persistence, “I know, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Maybe after a couple more visits, I can stay with you and your mommy.” She compromised.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Kara asked.

“You do,” Alex answered.

“Mommy? Can we drop my book bag off at home before we go to lunch?” Sasha asked.

Kara smiled, “I think we can do that.” She agreed and looked at Alex, “Is that okay with you, Alex?”

“I am okay with it. I would love to see where you live.” Alex agreed. This would give her a chance to see where Kara lives and learn more about her life.

It didn’t take long to get to Kara’s place. She lived in a high rise apartment building. Alex took a picture of the building. Sasha had fallen asleep in the car Alex had offered to carry the little girl, but Kara had told her she had her. Seeing Kara like this let Alex know that this is something she usually did. They stepped into the elevator.

“I live on the 4th floor.” Kara stated, “I couldn’t bring myself to live on a higher level.”

Alex chuckled, “Are you afraid of heights?”

Kara shook her head, “No. it’s because of Sasha.”

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, and the doors opened. Alex watched as Kara stepped off first and followed behind her. Alex noticed that Kara’s apartment number was the same as the one in National City.

Kara opened the door, “Welcome to my home.” She whispered.

Alex walked in and closed the door behind her. Kara’s apartment was the complete opposite of her apartment in National City. It was warm and inviting and not as opened as Kara’s old apartment.

“You can have a seat in the living room. I am going to put Sasha down in her room.” Kara told her house guest.

Alex smiled, “Okay.” She watches Kara turn down a hallway. She walked down the small hall and saw the kitchen on her left; it was open and pretty big. Alex looked at the pictures on the wall. There were some that she knew Kara painted and various portraits that Kara had taken. Alex made her way to the living room, and there were pictures of Sasha at different stages in her life. Alex noticed that there were more pictures on the mantle of the fireplace.

She looked at all the pictures and stopped at one in particular. It was Kara holding a newborn Sasha in her arms. The photo was candid, and it captured the love Kara had on her face. Alex felt her heart constricting in her chest. She missed out on so much of their life. If she had known, she would have been there for Kara through it all.

“That’s one of my favorite pictures,” Kara stated from behind Alex.

Alex smiled to herself, “It’s a beautiful picture. Who took it?”

“Clark did. I didn’t know he was taking it.” Kara admitted.

“It’s still beautiful. You look so happy there.” Alex admitted.

Kara grinned, “I was really happy. I bought a life into this world, something that I didn’t think I could do.” She spoke with such love in her voice.

“It’s a beautiful thing to do.” Alex agreed.

Kara cleared her throat, “Since Sasha is sleeping that means we will have to have lunch here. Is that okay with you?” She asked the other woman.

Alex shrugged, “It’s okay with me.”

“Are you allergic to anything? Are you vegetarian?” Kara asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

Alex followed behind her, “No, I don’t have any dietary restrictions. Whatever you decide to fix is fine with me.”

Kara looked at Alex, “You don’t have to stand up you can sit down, Alex. It’s okay we’re two friends having lunch.” She pointed to a stool.

Alex sat down, “Sorry, it’s a habit. What are you going to make for lunch and do you need help?” She asked.

“It’s gonna be simple, so you don’t have to help. Thank you for offering to help. Would you like something to drink? I have water, juice, Sprite.” Kara started listing off the drinks.

Alex could tell Kara was nervous, “Water is fine.” What she really wanted was a glass of scotch.

Kara handed a bottle of cold water to Alex, “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Alex took the bottle of water and opened the top. She watched as Kara busied herself around the kitchen, taking out a few dishes and putting them on the stove.

“I’m going to make a simple pasta dish. Sasha loves pasta alfredo, so that is what I’m making. I hope it’s okay.” Kara stated as she put water in the pot to boil.

Alex didn’t mind at all, “Whatever you fix is okay with me.”

“Would you like for me to give you a tour while I’m waiting for the water to boil?” Kara asked.

“Sure, why not? I would love to see your apartment.” Alex got off the stool leaving the water on the counter. She followed behind Kara.

“The first stop on tour is the living room.” Kara pointed to the living area.

Alex looked around and saw that there was a fireplace, with a mantle. On the mantle were pictures of Kara, Kara, and Sasha together. One picture caught her attention; it was a picture of Kara, Kate, Sasha, Clark, and Lois. They looked like one big happy family in the picture, “That’s a nice picture. How old was Sasha?”

“Sasha was a year old in that picture. This was taken before we moved to New York.” Kara answered.

Alex looked away from the picture and took in the décor of the living room; the colors were similar to the colors to Kara’s apartment in National City. There was a large window that overlooked part of the city.

“The view is magnificent at night. You get to see all the lights, and you have to see it to believe it.” Kara explained.

Alex continued looking out the window, “I believe it. Where are we off too next?” She asked.

“I can show you the dining room next.” Kara walked out of the living room.

Alex followed behind her and stopped to take in the dining area. The table, china cabinet, and chairs were made from a cherry wood. The table had place settings, with wine glasses, napkins in the plate, and silverware set out. Alex assumed this is a room for special occasions.

“This is the dining area. I know it looks fancy, but it used for dinner parties, holidays, and birthdays.” Kara explained.

Alex could imagine Kara hosting holiday dinners for her friends, and having dinner parties for friends and colleagues. This made her think of all of the Thanksgiving holidays that Kara hosted at her apartment. It was nice to see that even without her memories, Kara still had that part of herself.

“I can see you hosting dinner here. You are a grown-up.” Alex quipped.

Kara smiled, “I am. Adulting is so hard.” She walked out of the dining room and down the hall.

Alex followed behind her, and she was a room with the door cracked, and Alex was able to deduce that it was Sasha’s room. There was a pink and black stripped A on the door, “This must be Sasha’s room.” Alex guessed.

“Yeah.” She opened the door a little bit, and Sasha was still sleeping.

Alex peeked her head in and saw that Sasha’s room was done in black, pink, and white stripes. Her room was not decorated like most four-year-olds room. Sasha’s room was almost like a teenager’s room. Alex spied Sasha’s name spelled out in wooden letters on the wall. There was a crown over the first A. “Her room does not look like a normal four-year-olds room.”

Kara closed the door a little, “Sasha is a teenager stuck in a child’s body. She is a lot older than her four years. Next stop is my room.

They didn’t go far since it was on the opposite side of the hall, but not really across from Sasha’s room. Alex followed Kara into her bedroom one of the essential rooms in the house. She took in how the room was decorated. The colors were soft, yellow, grey, and white. Like Sasha’s room, there was a big window, and the skyscrapers and different building can be seen, “Your room is a nice size. Let me guess the bathroom is just as big, as is your closet.”

Kara smirked, “The closet is walk-in, and the bathroom is beautiful.” She replied.

The rest of the tour included the bathroom, Kara’s office, a guest room, and Sasha’s playroom. Alex knew that an apartment this big in New York was expensive as hell. She had done some searching for apartments in New York, and it was more expensive here than it was in National City.

“Your home is lovely, Kara. It’s bright and full of warmth, just like you are.” Alex complimented Kara’s home, “I have to go to the bathroom really quick.” She excused herself. When Alex entered the bathroom, she immediately pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lucy and Vasquez.

_Alex: I can’t do this. It’s hard_

She decided to take care of business while she was in there. Alex had made the excuse that she had to use the bathroom, so it was up to her to at least pretend. Her phone chimed, and she unlocked it.

_Lucy in The Sky: I know, sweetie, but you can do it._

_Vasquez: what Luce said. You’re probably doing great._

_Alex: I am trying to. I’ll talk to you when I get back to my hotel._

Alex slipped her phone into her pocket and flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She had to play the part. She exited the bathroom, and she could hear Kara talking to Sasha. Alex entered the kitchen and saw Kara holding Sasha in her lap, “Is everything okay?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah when Sasha wakes up from a nap she becomes extra clingy.” She explained while running her hand through Sasha’s curls.

Alex sat down on the stool she was sitting on earlier, “That makes sense.” She agreed.

“Give her a few minutes to wake up completely and then we can have lunch,” Kara stated.

Sasha yawned, “I’m up mommy, and I am hungry.” She rubbed her eyes.

“Sit down in the chair for me, and I can fix your plate,” Kara told her daughter as she helped her get down off her lap.

Alex watched as the little girl did what she was told, “Do you need me to help you?” She offered.

“If you could reach in the cabinet over there and get a purple plastic cup with a lid on it.” Kara pointed to the cabinet to the left of the stove.

Alex saw where Kara pointed and opened the cabinet door. She saw an array of rainbow-colored plastic cups. Alex grabbed the purple one and a purple lid with a little spout on it. She closed the cabinet door and put it on the counter.

“Do you want milk or juice, Sasha?” Kara asked her daughter.

“Juice please, orange, not apple,” Sasha answered.

Alex opened the refrigerator and saw the carton of orange juice and pulled it out, “How much does she get?” She asked.

Kara looked at Alex, “Half a cup and then add w-a-t-e-r up to the top.” She whispered the last part.

Alex felt chills go down her spine, “Right.” She filled the cup halfway and then put water the rest of the way. She guessed this was a parenting hack to keep kids from drinking too much sugary stuff. Alex put the lid on the cup, “Do you give it to her now or do you wait til after she has eaten?”

Kara put Sasha’s plate in front of her, “You can give it to her now. She will not really drink it until she is almost done.” She answered before going back to fix her and Alex’s plate.

Alex put the cup in front of Sasha’s plate she realized that it matched Sasha’s plate and fork. She wondered if Sasha had a thing for everything matching. Alex also noticed that Sasha’s food was not touching. The pasta was on one part of the plate, the salad was on another side, and the fruit was on the other side of the plate. Alex couldn’t help but smile because she is the same way too. She hates when her food touches each other.

“You can sit down,” Kara told Alex.

Alex sat down, and Kara placed her plate in front of her, and the food was not touching, but the plate didn’t have different compartments as Sasha's did.

“Is there something wrong?” Kara asked.

“No, you fixed my plate where nothing is touching. How did you know I did that?” Alex asked in curiosity.

Kara shrugged, “Lucky guess. Sasha doesn’t like when her food touches and I fix plates like that. It’s a habit I guess.” She replied before sitting down herself.

“I don’t like it when my food touch. It makes the food taste nasty. People think I am weird, but I am unique.” Sasha answered as she ate her food.

Alex grinned, “I’m the same way too, Sasha, and you are right you are unique.” She began eating her food herself. Alex had to admit that Kara’s pasta was delicious everything was so crisp and delicious. The taste and texture of the food came through with each bite. Alex realized how much she missed Kara’s cooking, “Your use of seasoning and your flavors are out of this world. This is the best pasta Alfredo I’ve had in a long time. Hats off to the chef.”

Kara blushed, “You really don’t have to sell it, Alex.”

“Mommy doesn’t take compliments too well,” Sasha stated before she continued eating her food.

Alex knew Kara all too well she didn’t like taking compliments except, for when she was Supergirl. Supergirl wanted to be known for her good deeds and saving the city, but Kara Danvers, well Zorel did not want the recognition, at least not publically.

“That’s a very admirable trait to have.” Alex agreed with the little girl. She found it hard to take her eyes off of Sasha. Alex wondered if Kara was able to see the resemblance between the two of them. Then again, Kara may not know because she is not actively looking for it.

“Sasha, slow down your food is not going anywhere.” Kara watched as her daughter nearly devoured her food.

Sasha swallowed her food, “It’s Wednesday, I have karate in an hour.” She reminded her mommy.

“That’s right sunshine girl, but that does not mean eat your food so fast. Take your time and enjoy the food. You know mommy always gets you to practice on time.” Kara chastised her daughter.

Sasha looked down at her plate, “Sorry, mommy. I’m really excited today is the belt awarding ceremony.” She apologized.

Alex looked at Kara in confusion, “Belt awarding ceremony?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, it’s when the kids get their belts to move up. The ceremony is today, and Sasha is excited, she gets to move up a level.” She gushed over her daughter’s accomplishments.

“What color belt do you have now, Sasha?” Alex turned to the little girl who was munching happily on her grapes.

“I’m a yellow belt, so that means I will move up to orange. I’ll no longer be in the baby class.” Sasha answered proudly.

Alex felt like a proud mother listening to Sasha’s progress. She is missing out on so much of her daughter’s life it hurt, but she was happy to be a part of her life and Kara’s life, “That is a huge achievement for you. I am proud of you. So that means you are on your way to becoming a karate kid.”

Sasha wrinkled her nose, “Karate Kid? What’s that?” She asked in confusion.

Alex did the same exact thing with her nose, “It’s a kid who is really good at Karate. There are several movies about him.” She explained.

“I’ve seen those movies, and you will not be able to see those movies until you are at least thirteen,” Kara told her daughter.

“That’s old, mommy.” Sasha grinned.

Kara chuckled, “It’s not old. It’s a great age, but you don’t be in a rush to grow up.” She told her daughter.

Sasha shook her head, “I’m not going to ever grow up. Can Alex come with us today?” She asked her mommy. The little girl was happy to have Alex here with them.

“I don’t mind if she comes. She is here after all to see u it would be remiss not to invite her, but you need to ask if she wants to come with us. Alex may have plans.” Kara responded to the question and redirected her back to Alex.

Sasha looked at Alex, “Do you want to come to my ceremony today? I would really like it if you could come with us.” She asked sweetly with a tiny smile on her face.

“I would love to go with you and your mommy to your ceremony.” Alex could not say no to the smile that was so much like Kara’s. She was happy that Sasha wanted to include her in the event. Vasquez’ words are playing over in her head. Alex may not get Kara back, but this was a surefire way to be part of her Kara and their daughter’s lives.

“Yes!” Sasha cheered before drinking her juice happily.

“She seems really easy to please,” Alex stated.

Kara smiled, “Sometimes but at times she has a stubborn streak that is a mile wide.” She commented on her daughter’s easy going demeanor.

“At least she gets it honest,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

Lunch was over, and Alex helped Kara clean up the kitchen while Sasha got ready for karate. She and Kara still worked like a finely tuned machine. Alex missed working with Kara like this, but it was also bittersweet because Kara will never know how well they worked together.

“Alright mommy, I’m ready to go.” Sasha entered the kitchen.

“We have to pull your hair back in a ponytail, but we can do after we get to the studio.” Kara told her daughter as she placed the dish towel on the counter, “Thank you for helping, Alex even though you didn’t have to help.” She thanked the other woman.

Alex smiled, “It’s not a problem. You cooked so helping you clean up was the polite thing to do.”

Kara found herself charmed, “It really is. Now, we have to get this little girl to karate practice.” She motioned to Sasha who was still standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Can we go now?” Sasha asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “We can. Go get your shoes and your bag.”

Alex watched as Sasha scampered out of the room to do what she was told, “Thank you for letting me accompany you and Sasha to her practice today. It really means a lot to me.” She wanted to let Kara know how grateful she was.

Kara smiled softly, “You’re here to visit with us, so why not let you get the full experience. It’s nice to have someone to share this with, even if the person is a stranger.” She teased.

“Hopefully, after today we’ll no longer be strangers,” Alex suggested.

“I think that could be arranged. Sasha already thinks the world of you. You’re the first person she’s been this open with, without being guarded. Normally, it takes her a while to open up to someone, but with you, it’s different.” Kara explained.

Alex shrugged, “She gets it from you. Sasha sees how you act and that will influence her actions. Sasha follows your lead.” She explained using a little bit of psychology.

“I guess she does. We should really get going.” Kara walked out of the kitchen.

Alex followed behind her she was disappointed that their moment was over, but she was sure that there would be more of them between her. They went to Sasha’s karate class, and Alex took video of Sasha’s class as they worked on their kicks and their punches. The ceremony started, and Alex stood up and cheered with Kara as Sasha received her orange belt.

“Mommy, Alex! Look I got my belt!” Sasha waved it happily before sitting down on the mat. The class was over, and a lot of pictures were being taken. Alex found herself among a lot of parents and their curiosity of who she was. Luckily, Kara stepped in and introduced her as a family friend. Alex was in a few of the pictures, but the one that stood out to her the most was the one with, Kara, Sasha and herself. They looked like the perfect family, Alex knew that once she got back to National City, she was going to have it printed out on high-quality paper, and put it on her fireplace mantle.

“What did you think, Alex? Was I awesome or what?” Sasha asked as they left the building.

Alex smiled, “You were awesome, Sasha. I’m going to start calling you Sasha Fierce.” She teased the little girl.

Sasha laughed, “Mommy, Alex said she is going to call me ‘Sasha Fierce.’ I’m cool like Beyoncé!” She told her mommy happily.

Kara laughed, “You’re Sasha Fierce.”

Sasha started doing a little bit of the ‘Single Ladies’ dance, “I am Sasha Fierce.” She stated proudly.

Alex looked over at Kara, “Is she a Beyoncé fan?”

Kara nodded, “She really is.” Kara answered Alex’s question. Sasha has loved Beyoncé since she was a baby.

“Sasha has great taste in music,” Alex commented.

“Does she ever. You will learn about her diverse taste in music. Her dance classes introduce her to so many different genres.” Kara opened up a little bit more about Sasha.

“Can we get ice cream, mommy?” Sasha asked.

Kara pretended to think it over, “I don’t see why not. We get ice cream all the time after practice. Why would that change today?” They always got ice cream after karate class.

“Alex may not like ice cream,” Sasha answered.

“Do you like ice cream, Alex?” Kara asked the other woman.

“I love ice cream! It’s my absolute favorite.” Alex answered with enthusiasm and surprise that Sasha would ask that question.

Sasha’s eyes lit up, “That is cool. I like ice cream too what’s your favorite flavor?”

Alex had to think about it she had so many, “Brownie Fudge. What’s yours?” She asked.

“Mint chocolate chip! Mommy doesn’t like it because it tastes like toothpaste.” Sasha answered before putting her hand in her mommy’s and Alex’s.

Alex felt a small hand in hers, and she felt a gambit of emotions. She looked over at Kara who looked at her, and they shared a smile. Kara may not remember, but Sasha was the key that would forever link the two of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Kara & Alex bonding time coming up.


	11. Phone Calls and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a phone conversation a little bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing things a little differently. I am updating this story first *yay* Thank you kindly to everyone for the kudos, subscribes, bookmarks and comments. I am flying by the seat of my pants w/ this story. I am glad that you like it.

Alex enjoyed having ice cream with, Kara and Sasha it was normal, something that Alex liked. Yes, she loved working with the DEO and keeping the city safe, but she wanted something that was normal. Being in New York with Kara and Sasha was just what the doctor ordered, but Alex knew that going back to National City, would put a kibosh on her normalcy. Alex decided to enjoy it while she could and possibly persuade Kara and Sasha to come to National City for a bit.

“What do you and Sasha do after you have ice cream?” Alex asked, wanting to know about their daily life.

“We go home, and I get a bath, then mommy and I watch a movie and have dinner. Then I have to go to bed.” Sasha answered as if she was answering an interview question.

Kara looked at her daughter, “You forget we have story time.”

Sasha looked sheepish, “I forgot about story time.”

“You have a lot going on sometimes you forget some things, but that is okay because you will remember eventually,” Alex told the little girl.

Kara looked at Alex, “Do you want to come back with us or do you want to go back to the hotel?” She asked.

“I think it would be best for me to go back to the hotel. It’s gonna be late, and I don’t want you waking Sasha to take me back.” Alex hated declining Kara’s office, but she needed some time to herself.

“That makes sense. You do know that there is a taxi, Uber, and Lyft.” Kara tried to tempt the other woman.

Alex put her spoon in her ice cream cup, “I know there is but I don’t want to take away from your time with Sasha.” She tried again going against the other part of her that wanted to stay.

Kara shrugged, “I respect that.”

“There is always tomorrow. You did promise to show me around, New York.” Alex reminded Kara.

“I did promise you that. Tomorrow, Sasha will be with Destiny and Maia; they are having a sleepover.” Kara had told Alex of Sasha’s plans.

Sasha grinned, “I like staying the night with Destiny and Maia, they are so much fun, and their moms Quinn and Santana are super cool.” She replied happily eating her ice cream.

Alex would be spending the day with Kara by herself. She didn’t know if she should be elated or scared, Alex decided to go with both, “Then I know you will have fun.”

Kara grinned, “So that leaves you and me. I hope you’re okay with that.” She wanted to make sure Alex was okay with it.

Alex nodded, “I’m okay with that. We’re getting to know each other, right?” She asked.

“We are. Don’t worry; I don’t bite.” Kara joked.

“I know.” Alex agreed.

They finished ice cream and headed to the car. Alex made sure she had her phone and the hotel room key. The journey to the hotel was filled with chatter from Sasha talking about anything and everything. Alex learned that Sasha could sing, just like Kara. She learned that Sasha does not like spinach, but she loves broccoli. Alex enjoyed listening to Sasha talk about the things that she liked, hearing all of this gives Alex ideas about what to do for Sasha and stuff to get her for her birthday or Christmas. The car stopped in front of her hotel, and Alex was reluctant to get out.

“This is your stop,” Kara announced.

Alex smiled shyly, “This is it. I’ll give you a call later once I get settled in.”

Kara nodded, “I would like that. We’re in the same time zone so it will not be difficult.” She joked. The different time zones put a damper on things.

“That is true.” She turned around and looked at Sasha, “I’ll see you later, Sasha Fierce.” Alex told the little girl.

Sasha smiled, “Bye, Alex. I’ll see you soon and have fun with mommy tomorrow.”

Alex grinned, “I will. You be good tomorrow, and I’ll see you on Friday.”

“I’m always good, Alex. I’ll be extra good for you.” Sasha gave Alex a toothy grin.

“Thank you for inviting me out with you and Sasha. I enjoyed myself.” Alex turned back to Kara.

Kara tried to play it cool, “I am happy that you came. I meant it when I said it was nice to share it with someone.”

Alex tried not to get excited over Kara’s words, “I am happy that I was able to share these moments with you. I have a lot of pictures to document today. I need to get inside. I’ll call you later.” She opened the car door and got out. Alex closed the door and waved again. She watched as Kara pulled off and disappeared.

Alex entered the hotel and pulled out her phone. The first thing she did was call her mom; she knew that her mom would want all the details.

“Hello?” Eliza answered the phone.

“Hey, mom. I’m calling to check in. I thought it would be easier to call, then text.” Alex explained to her mom as she entered the elevator. “I may lose connection because I am in an elevator.”

“That’s okay sweetheart. How was your day with, Kara?” Eliza asked. She wanted news on Kara.

Alex smiled, “It was great mom. We picked up Sasha from school, had lunch at Kara’s place. Then we took Sasha to karate where she received an orange belt. We had ice cream, and now I am back at the hotel.” She replayed the day’s events to her mother. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Alex stepped out of the elevator and went to her room.

“It sounds like you had a great day today. I want to see pictures of Kara and my granddaughter. How did it make you feel to be around Kara?” Eliza asked.

Alex sighed, “I felt a lot of things mom. I hate that I am missing out on everything in Sasha and Kara’s life. I feel like an outsider looking in. The funny thing is, Kara, fixed my plate without the food touching. Sasha doesn’t like it when her food touches either. I asked Kara about it, and she said, it was something she did.” She fumbled with her key card before opening the room door.

“If Sasha does not like it when her food touches, then she probably thought you were the same way. Or maybe there is a part of her that had an inclination. People with amnesia may do things without really placing it. It’s a feeling or something they can’t explain.” Eliza explained the phenomena to her daughter.

Alex knew her mother was speaking the truth, “I know, but it gave me hope. Her apartment is almost decorated the same way as her apartment in National City. It’s like Kara is there, but she is not there.” She entered her hotel room and sat down on the couch.

There was a slight pause, “That’s how it is, Alex. You are going to have to get used to it until she remembers.” The _if_ she remembers hung in the air.

“I know it’s going to be difficult, but remember what I said. This is a chance for you and Kara to start over fresh. I gotta go, I have to finish this research. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Alex. I love you.” Eliza told her daughter.

Alex smiled into the phone, “I love you too, mom.” She hung up the phone. The next call she made was to Lucy and Vasquez. Alex knew that they were going to want all the details.

The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked it up, “Hey, Alex. How is the Big Apple?” Vasquez asked.

“It’s pretty big. Tomorrow I am going to see more of it when Kara and I go out.” Alex told her friend. “Where is Lucy?”

“I’m here.” Lucy called from the background, “Tell us everything.”

Alex laughed, “There isn’t much to tell. Kara picked me up from the airport, and she looked beautiful. She was all smiles, and you could see it in her eyes. We hugged, and it felt as if I was coming home. I did not want to let her go.”

“You got it bad. What happened after that?” Vasquez asked.

“She brought me to my hotel so I can check in. The hotel is beautiful, by the way. The view is breathtaking. Anyway, we talked a little bit before we headed to Sasha’s school to pick her up.” Alex continued her story.

“You went to Sasha’s school?” Lucy asked.

“Yes, and I met Sasha’s teachers. I met her friends, and get this, Sasha drew a picture of her trip to California. There was a picture of Kara, me and her. Sasha was so proud to show me off it was sweet.” Alex regaled her friends with Sasha’s school.

“Aww. You made quite the impression on Kara. Then again, who wouldn’t be impressed.” Vasquez stated.

“And Sasha is so smart. She’ll be attending a school for kids who are talented and gifted. Sasha is only four. Not only that, she is in karate, and I went with her and Kara to her awards ceremony. Sasha received the orange belt. You should have seen her she is a natural and I’m sure she will be able to kick anyone’s ass.” Alex wondered if this was what parents felt like.

“You sound like a proud mom. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. What else did you do?” Lucy asked.

Alex had to think, “I went to Kara’s apartment, and we had lunch. Sasha had fallen asleep in the car, so we had lunch there. After karate, we went and had ice cream. Tomorrow, Kara and I are going to hang out by ourselves.”

“You’re hanging out tomorrow? Where is Sasha going to be?” Vasquez asked.

“Sasha is going to be over at her friends for the day and will be spending the night with them. So, Kara and I will be together the entire day. I’m nervous because she said she wanted to know all about me. Which means she is going to ask questions about my sister.” Alex answered the question.

“Kara knows the basics, right?” Lucy asked.

“Yes,” Alex replied.

“Then give a little bit more details without giving a lot away. You’re an agent for the DEO use your skills.” Vasquez told her.

Alex laughed, “I will have to tell the truth without really telling the truth. I’m excited to see her tomorrow. I feel like a school girl, and Kara is my biggest crush. I hope I don’t fuck it up.” She tried not to think negative thoughts.

Lucy laughed, “Don’t go to a dark place. You will not fuck it up. You already made an impression on Kara. She did invite you to her daughter’s dance recital on Saturday. You are a stranger to her, and she invited you to her city, and allow you to be around her daughter. Keep doing what you’re doing.” She reassured her friend.

“You’re right. Hopefully, after this visit. I can get Kara to come to National City for a visit.” Alex hoped that she could talk Kara into it.

“That would be nice it would give us a chance to see Kara and be with her. I’m kind of jealous that you can be with her. I know James and Winn are definitely jealous.” Lucy told her friend.

Alex sighed, “I know. I’ll make the suggestion and see what happens. I want to focus on the here and now. I know it’s late for you there. I’m going to take a shower and relax. Kara is going to call me later, and I want to be comfortable for her call.” She was also tired from the day’s events.

“Alright, let us know how it goes tomorrow. And don’t worry about tomorrow, everything will be okay. Get some sleep, and we’ll talk to you later.” Lucy told Alex.

The phone call ended, and Alex went to unpack her bag and gathered her clothes to take a shower. The shower felt good and relaxed Alex even more and even made her hungry. Alex made a mental note to order room service. When her shower was over Alex got out, dried herself off, and put on her pajamas. Alex exited the bathroom and fell on the bed. She couldn’t help but smile at the day she had. Being with Kara and Sasha made her feel like she was walking on air. Their outing today felt right and so natural. Alex could get used to moments like she had with Kara and Sasha.

Alex picked up her phone and scrolled through the pictures that she took today. She picked out her favorite ones and sent them to her mom. Alex had to admit that she and Kara make a beautiful couple, and Sasha was a perfect combination of her and Kara. If Alex didn’t put her foot in her mouth, she could have had this, but fate had other plans. Now, Kara and Sasha were back in her life, and she could have this. All she needed to do was have Kara fall in love with her, then they could be together, and raise Sasha. Kara not having her memories were a blessing and a curse. Clark had told her that Kara’s memories might never come back which disappointed her, but Kara not having her memories, could have them start fresh. If Kara does remember, then it would cause problems, Kara would be pissed, and she could keep Sasha away from her.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She smiled at the ringtone; it was one that she had set for Kara. Alex found her chill and answered the phone, “Hey, Kara. What’s up?” She cringed.

Kara laughed, “Hey, Alex. I’m calling to see if you are settled in okay. Is this a bad time?”

Alex looked at the clock, “No. Not at all. If you had called a few minutes earlier, I would have been in the shower. How are you?”

“I guess I have perfect timing. I am okay, enjoying the quiet. Sasha and I had dinner, followed by a bath, and a story. She couldn’t stop talking about you. I think she is a little taken with you.” Kara explained her night.

Alex laughed, “The feeling is mutual. Is she asleep?”

“Yes, after her story, Sasha was out like a light. That normally happens when we have a busy day. I talked to Quinn and Santana. They are picking Sasha up around 9:30 a.m.” Kara stated.

“Ah, okay. I’m an early riser, so if you want to come by after Sasha is gone, you can do that. What are we going to do? I need to know how to dress.” Alex asked.

“The way you were dressed today is fine. We’ll visit a few tourist spots, and then we will go off the off-beaten path. And whatever else you would like to do.” Kara explained their plans for tomorrow.

“I like the sound of that. What time does Sasha usually come home after spending the night with her friends?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

“It depends really. Sometimes, I pick Sasha up in the afternoon, or whenever Quinn and Santana want to drop her off.” Kara answered. Quinn and Santana are the only ones that she trusted with Sasha.

“Understandable. You must trust them a lot with Sasha.” Alex stated. She was curious about the couple.

“I do.” Kara replied, “They are two of the select few that I trust with, Sasha.”

Alex had to ask, “Do you trust Sasha with me?” She asked.

“I’ll have to see you around Sasha more before I can give you a definitive answer,” Kara replied coyly.

“I guess that means I am going to have to be around Sasha and you more often,” Alex replied trying to keep the goofy smile off her face.

Kara sucked in a breath, “I guess you are. Did you have fun today?” She asked.

“I did. Your life is kind of hectic, Sasha keeps you busy. I am glad that I had the opportunity to share this day with you. Sasha is going to be so kick ass when she gets older.” Alex commented she hoped that this would open up a dialogue about the future, and what Kara wants.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, she keeps me busy, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I meant what I said today. It was nice sharing this with you. You made Sasha happy today. All she could talk about was how much fun she had with the both of us. I’ve seen her happy, but this was next level happiness.” She told Alex.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “She made me happy today too. Did I make her mommy happy?” She asked.

“I can lie and say no, but I’m not because I hate lying. Yes, you made me happy today.” Kara admitted.

Alex’s smile faded when she heard Kara mention how she hated lying, “You and Sasha made me happy today too. I love kids, and I imagined my life with kids. It’s the reason why Maggie and I broke off our engagement. I wanted kids, and Maggie did not, so we ended our engagement.” She admitted.

“I’m sorry, Alex. Why did you two not discuss this before you got engaged? That’s something that you talk about even before marriage.” Kara asked. She didn’t understand how people cannot have a conversation about kids and getting married.

Alex sighed, “I thought we were on the same page. The marriage proposal was a spur of the moment thing.”

“The only reason why someone proposes like that if it’s the end of the world,” Kara mentioned casually.

Alex coughed to cover her laugh, “It was after a life-altering situation.”

“At least you know now. Is that what attracted you to Sam?” Kara asked. She wanted to know more about Alex and her relationships.

“I met Sam at a statue unveiling. It was after Ruby had bumped into me. She smiled, and I was a goner. So, Ruby was a part of it, but I was attracted to Sam’s personality and how she is. I really can’t explain it.” Alex tried to explain it the best way she could.

This was not the conversation she wanted to have on the phone. Alex would have preferred to have this conversation face to face, but that meant tomorrow that she and Kara would have to talk about her relationship with her ‘sister’.

“I know exactly what you mean. Sorry, Alex if I am asking so many questions. I want to know about you.” Kara apologized.

Alex put her arm over her eyes, “It’s okay. You have questions, and I have answers. Have you ever had a serious relationship?” She decided to ask.

“No. It’s hard to have a relationship when you have a young child. Most people are not interested in anyone with children or don’t want children at all. Then there is my job, and that keeps me busy too.” Kara explained. She’s tried dating, but it never went anywhere.

Alex scoffed, “Most people don’t know how to handle it. Most people are selfish and only care about their needs and their wants. You’ve probably dodged a couple of bullets. I’m sure the right person will come along.” She tried to keep the conversation positive.

“I’m sure they will when the time is right. Just like you will meet the right one.” Kara decided to give positive vibes in Alex’s direction.

Alex had to bit her lip to keep from saying something wrong, “I’m sure I will, but there is no rush.” She tried to brush it off.

“There is no need to rush at all. You take it day by day and go from there. Have you eaten anything yet?” Kara asked.

“Not yet. I was going to order some room service, check my emails and stuff. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?” Alex answered and asked Kara the same question.

“I’m going to take a nice bath and relax. After that, I may turn in for the night. I had an exciting day today. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Call me when you’re ready for me to come and get you in the morning.” Kara answered.

Alex tried not to imagine Kara in the bathtub, “Enjoy your bath, and I will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Kara.” She bid her good night.

“Sweet dreams, Alex,” Kara replied before hanging up the phone.

Alex screamed into her pillow it wasn’t fair. She removed the pillow and decided to call room service. The ice cream had worn out, and Alex was hungry. Alex called room service and ordered her meal for the night. Room service had come and gone, and Alex found herself alone in bed eating pizza while watching some show about housewives. Her phone started ringing again, and she looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Sam. She put her slice of pizza down and answered the phone.

“Hello?” She answered with a mouthful of pizza.

“Hey, Alex. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Sam’s voice came over the line.

Alex swallowed her pizza, “No. What’s up? I’m surprised to hear from you. The last time we spoke, you said you didn’t want to talk to me.” She replied.

“I wanted to see if we can get together and I talk. I went over to your apartment this afternoon, and your neighbor told me you were in New York.” Sam answered.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yeah. A little vacation to get away from it all.”

“You’re there to see, Kara,” Sam stated plainly.

“Yeah. Sasha has a dance recital on Saturday, and Kara invited me out to see it, at Sasha’s insistence. So, I made plans and decided to fly out.” Alex replied. She did not want to give away how nervous she was feeling.

Sam sighed, “Oh. So, are you and Kara a thing now?” She asked.

“No. We’re two friends hanging out. What is with the line of questioning?” Alex asked defensively.

“No need to get defensive, Alex. I was curious that’s all. Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to get together when you came back to talk. The way we ended things didn’t sit well with me. I had some time to think about everything, and you did tell me the truth. I shouldn’t have blamed you. You did find out that you had a child.” Sam explained the reason why she called.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths to calm her beating heart, “I get back on Sunday, so we can get together on Monday. It will give me time to relax from my trip.”

“I would like that.” Sam agreed. “I’m not going to keep you any longer. I know it’s late there. Enjoy the rest of your night and have fun.” She told Alex.

Alex smiled, “Thank you. And you enjoy the rest of your night too. Tell Ruby I said hello.”

“Will do. Bye, Alex.” Sam ended the call.

Alex put her phone on the charger and went back to eating her pizza. She tried not to think about Sam’s phone call. It was just her luck that the woman would call her while she was visiting with, Kara and Sasha. The universe was not letting her have a moment's rest. If Sam called, Alex wondered if Maggie would call next, but she would doubt that since the woman kept seeing Kara away from her. Alex was not about to let the shadow of Sam and Maggie ruin her vacation. She was happy spending time with Kara and Sasha. This could be the start of something new, and Alex was going to go along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Sam is calling, and she wants to talk. Will Alex meet with her when she goes back to National City? Alex and Kara will have a day to themselves without Sasha. That means they will have to talk about something and Kara will have questions about Alex's 'sister.'
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	12. Breakfast Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara begin to spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your continued support.

Alex woke up the sun was shining on her face, it was bright as hell, but she woke up anyway. She reached over to her phone and saw that it was 8:30 a.m. if she was in National City, it would be about 5:30 a.m. and she would still be sleeping. Alex pushed the covers off and tried to pry herself out of bed. She really didn’t want to get up, the soft Egyptian sheets, and the mattress made her want to stay in bed forever. Alex had to admit that it was the best sleep she’s had in a long time, but she chalked it up to the jet lag and time change. A sigh of resignation left her and she got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Alex remembered that Sasha was leaving at 9:30 and Kara may be coming over after she leaves. She was going to be spending the whole day with, Kara. Sasha will not be there to act as a buffer and Alex knew she had to make a decision, tell Kara the truth or lie a little while longer.

Alex weighed the pros and cons of the situation. She can tell Kara the truth, and she could think of her as a crazy person and tell her to stay the hell out of her life and away from Sasha. She could keep the truth away from, Kara and start over again as her mom suggested. If Kara was to come and visit National City and someone lets it slip, then Kara could hate her for lying, either way, there were not going to be any pros in this situation. Alex decided to blur the lines a little bit, give Kara enough while keeping her in the dark. It was the best for everyone involved. She finished up her morning routine and exited the bedroom. Her phone was lighting up on the bed she saw it was Kara.

“Hello?” Alex answered the phone, “Hey, Kara.”

“Hey. I wanted to let you know that Sasha has left for the day.” Kara replied.

Alex looked at the clock on the night table, and it was fifteen minutes to nine, they must have been early in picking Sasha up. “She’s gone already? I thought she wasn’t leaving until 9:30.”

Kara laughed, “Nope. The girls were too excited to wait. If you are up to it, I thought that maybe we could have breakfast together.” She suggested.

Alex couldn’t believe her luck, “I would like that. Give me about twenty minutes, and you can make your way over, or if you want you can come now.” She replied. Kara wanted to see her earlier than planned.

“I’ll see you shortly, Alex. Dress comfortably we are going on a tour.” Kara reminded the other woman.

“I couldn’t forget that even if I tried. I’ll see you in a little bit, Kara.” Alex told her. The call double beeped in her ear letting Alex know that the call had been disconnected. She threw the phone on her bed and quickly went about getting dressed. Alex got dressed in record time and was ready to go when she heard a knock on her door. She kept her composure as she went to open the door.

Alex saw Kara standing there in a pair of black jeans, with a plaid short sleeved button down shirt, that was opened revealing a white shirt. Her honey blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Alex thought Kara looked like a beauty standing there, “Come on in.”

Kara walked into the room with a smile, “Do you need more time?” She asked.

Alex laughed nervously, “No more time is needed. I have to grab my wallet and my phone then we can be on our way. You look beautiful by the way.” She could have kicked herself for that comment.

Kara blushed, “Thank you. You look beautiful yourself, Alex. I hope you brought your appetite. The place we’re going for breakfast is to die for.” She explained excitedly.

Alex loved seeing the enthusiasm on Kara’s face it reminded her of all the times Kara got excited over something or someone. She went into the room and grabbed her phone and made sure that it was sufficiently charged, but she grabbed her charger just in case. Alex also grabbed her wallet and room key. She made sure to grab a small jacket because it may become cold later. Once she had everything, Alex left the room and went to Kara, “I’m ready when you are.”

Kara gave Alex a dazzling smile, “Let’s go! We have a day ahead of us.” She replied.

Alex returned the smile it was so damn infectious, “After you.” She pointed to the door. She followed behind Kara and made sure that the door was locked before meeting her at the elevator. Alex had rehearsed some of the answers that she was going to tell Kara if she started asking questions.

They entered the elevator, and Alex pressed the button to the ground floor. Alex’s palms were sweaty, and she was trying not to let her nervousness show again. She shouldn’t be nervous, because this is Kara, her sister, and the mother of her daughter.

“How long have you been working for the FBI?” Kara asked.

Alex was thankful that the first question was easy, “For about five or six years, give or take.” She answered.

“Do you like it?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, it took some getting used to, but I love my job. I like what I do, helping protect National City.” Alex answered vaguely.

Kara smiled, “To protect and serve. Isn’t National City the home of Supergirl?” She asked.

Alex was surprised by this question, “Yeah. She saves the city, but she’s been MIA for a while.”

The elevator doors opened, and Alex and Kara stepped out and entered the lobby. Alex wondered if Kara remembered Supergirl or she saw the news about her while in National City.

“How can a superhero disappear like that? If National City is her home.” Kara asked trying to understand.

Alex shrugged, “It happens sometimes, but I’m sure she will be back once she comes from vacation.”

Kara laughed, “Even superheroes need a day off.” She joked.

Alex laughed at Kara’s quip, “You’re such a goofball.”

“That’s me,” Kara replied.

Alex followed Kara out of the hotel and to her car which was waiting out front. She waited for Kara to unlock the car before getting in. Alex watched as Kara slid into the driver’s seat she also noticed that Sasha’s car seat was missing. The car started, and Kara moved from her parking spot, Alex was impressed by Kara’s driving skills.

“Was Sasha excited to go this morning?” Alex asked. She thought it would be better to focus on something else at the moment.

“Oh yeah. Sasha loves spending time with Destiny and Maia. They are inseparable they are three peas in a pod.” Kara answered.

Alex nodded, “How long have you’ve known their parents?” She wanted to find out how close Kara was to Sasha’s friend's parents.

“About 2 ½ years now. They met at daycare, and they’ve been together ever since. Quinn and Santana are the best though. They went to high school together and been together since college. That is a long time to be with someone.” Kara lamented on her friend’s relationship.

Alex thought about her relationship with Kara. They have been together for 13 years, before Kara had left, “That’s a long time.”

“Mmm hmm. So your sister, Kara what was your relationship with her like? Other than you sleeping with her and then regretting it.” Kara asked.

Alex tried not to flinch at the way Kara mentioned what happened to her, “When Kara first came to live here, she was so weird. She lost a lot, and my parents took her in. I didn’t like her that much because she took all the attention away from me. Kara embarrassed me in front of my friends, and she was strange. It wasn’t until later on that I realized that she had meant something to me.”

“Hence you were freaking out and sleeping with her after you got engaged to another woman,” Kara stated with no judgment in her voice.

“Yes. It was wrong on so many levels, but I needed to know if I was making a mistake by marrying Maggie. I needed to know if Kara felt the same way I did. I had a lot to drink that night, and Kara not being at the celebration really got to me. I thought she would at least come and pretend to be happy.” Alex defended her actions.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not passing judgment, Alex. I am trying to understand everything. You have to remember; I don’t share your history with Kara. I don’t know her personally. I do have a question. Why do you think Kara would pretend to be happy if she wasn’t?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “It’s something that we do.” She answered lamely.

“Understandable. It’s the classic watching someone you love, love someone else. There is also the unrequited love. When did Kara disappear exactly? After your night together or later?” Kara asked. She had read online that Alex’s sister had been missing for five years.

Alex didn’t know if she should lie or tell the truth. The consequences will come and bite her in the ass anyway, “After our night together. When I woke up, we had the discussion, and I said words that I regret. I left, and a little while later I came back because I felt bad at what I had said to her. I wanted to explain and ask her to forgive me, but it didn’t work out that way. I called her, and there was no answer, I called all of her friends, and they haven’t heard from her. I checked everywhere, and when I went to the apartment, she was there. She didn’t leave a note or anything, and Kara was gone.” She explained the whole situation.

Kara pulled the car into a parking garage, “Does she go off like that all the time?” She asked.

Alex bit her lip, “Sometimes. Especially when she goes on missions to other earths.” She mentioned without thinking.

Kara looked at Alex like she had grown a second head, “Other earths? There is more than one earth? Is your sister an alien or something?” She asked having a hard time wrapping her head around this conversation.

‘Oh Fuck!’ Alex cursed internally she did not mean to reveal that, “If I tell you something you have to promise not to freak out and do not write an article about this.” She started.

Kara looked at Alex in confusion, “You’re a murderer aren’t you?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. I am not a murderer. My sister, Kara is from Planet Krypton.”

“Your sister is Superman’s cousin?” Kara asked as if she was receiving the biggest scoop of her life.

Alex nodded, “Uh huh.” She wondered if that would spark some kind of memory in Kara.

Kara smiled, “That is so cool! You are the sister of a national superhero.” She felt like a kid in a candy store.

Alex expected a different reaction from Kara, “Yeah. You can’t tell anyone this, Kara. This is a secret that I am sharing with you, my friend.” She warned Kara.

Kara put an ‘x’ across her heart, “Your secret is safe with me. This conversation never happened.” She smiled.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, “Great. I’m hungry what about you?” She asked.

“I’m starving. I’ll lead the way.” Kara took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

Alex followed behind and closed the car door. The mentioning of Supergirl and everything else she mentioned did nothing to spark Kara’s memory. The other woman stared right through her this hurt, but the truth was kind of out there now. She followed Kara to this small café on the corner across from the parking garage. It reminded Alex a little bit of Noonan’s.

“This café reminds me of Noonan’s back in National City.” She voiced her thoughts.

Kara opened the café door, “Really? Do they have sticky buns?” She asked.

Alex stepped into the café, “They do have sticky buns. My sister swears that they are the greatest by far. I don’t know, I’ve never tasted them.” She answered.

Kara gasped, “You never had sticky buns?! We are going to change that today. Arturo’s has the best sticky buns in all the country. When you eat one nothing else will compare.” She replied.

Alex shook her head, even without Kara’s memories she loved sticky buns, “We’ll see about that.” She shot back.

“Hey, Kara. It’s good to see you in here again. I see you brought a new friend.” Evelyn the hostess replied.

Kara smiled, “I did. Evelyn, this is my friend Alex. Alex this is Evelyn.” She introduced the two women.

Alex smiled politely, “It’s nice to meet you, Evelyn.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Alex. You’re the first person other than a few of Kara’s co-workers, and friends that I’ve seen her bring in. I hope you like our establishment. I’ll take you to your usual table.” Evelyn smiled at Alex.

Alex felt special, “You must be a regular.” She stated.

Kara nodded, “I come here almost every morning for breakfast before work. You will love their food here.” She replied as she followed behind Evelyn to her usual table.

Alex saw that Kara’s usual table was in the corner of the restaurant. She also realized that it was an excellent spot to people watch inside and outside without anyone being none the wiser. This lead Alex to wonder if Kara got inspiration from sitting over here. She sat down in a chair across from Kara and Evelyn handed them their menu’s, “You’re in luck, your favorite waiter Jason is working this morning.” She smiled before walking away.

Alex picked up the menu to look it over, “Who is Jason? Is he a secret admirer?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, he is as gay as a $3 bill. No, he is one of the best waiters here.” She explained.

A tall guy with an enigmatic smile approached the table. Alex figured that this was Jason by the way Kara was smiling. She had only seen Kara smile like that once or twice when she was crushing on James and food. There was a time when that smile was directed solely at her, but that was a long time ago.

“Alex? Do you know what you want?” Kara’s question brought Alex out of her thoughts.

Alex cleared her throat and looked at the menu, “Could I have the chocolate banana crepes, with a side of bacon, and an orange juice please.” She smiled at the waiter.

Jason took the menu, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He graced them with a charming smile before leaving.

“Are you okay, Alex? You kind of spaced out over there,” Kara asked looking at her friend in concern.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. I was admiring the décor and the view. It’s so busy out there. No wonder they say New York is the city that never sleeps.” She commented as she watched people walking by.

Kara smiled, “That is true, but sometimes, people do sleep. We are in the heart of New York. We’re a few blocks away from Times Square and Broadway. Also, we’re not too far from Bryant Park either.” She explained everything.

Alex remembered Bryant Park from Sex in the City. She wondered if Central Park was anywhere near. Alex had always said she wanted to visit there, and now that she is in New York, hopefully, she will have a chance to visit.

“Where is Central Park?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “It’s a little ways away, but we can go there if you want.” She suggested.

Alex smiled, “Really? I would like that.” She was giddy on the inside at the prospect of going to Central Park.

“Yes, really. Tomorrow before Sasha’s dance class we can take a trip on the ferry to visit the Statue of Liberty. And on Saturday after Sasha’s dance recital, we can visit the 9/11 memorial museum. It’s definitely worth the visit.” Kara added.

Alex chuckled, “You are really giving me the tourist treatment. What will there be left to see if I decide to come back and visit?” She asked cheekily.

Kara smiled, “If you come back, there is so much more to see. This visit only scratches the surface. If you don’t want to do it all this trip, then maybe that will give you the incentive to come and visit again.” She replied playfully.

Alex knew this was her chance, “Does that mean you’ll come visit me in National City? It’s only fair.” She asked taking a chance.

“It’s a possibility. Sasha really wants to visit again, and I would like to see what the city has to offer.” Kara gave her answer.

“Then it’s a plan. You come and visit National City, and I can show you around.” Alex agreed.

Jason came over with their drinks and placed them on the table and gave them straws, “Your food will be out in a few minutes. A fresh batch of sticky buns are on their way out of the oven.” He told the two women.

“Thank you, Jason.” Kara thanked her friend.

Alex never forgot that Kara could not go anywhere without making a friend. She had lost so much, but she remained optimistic and saw the good in everyone. Alex knew that there was something special about Kara. She just wished that she was woman enough to step up to the plate and make Kara hers.

“I can see the drool forming on the side of your mouth at the prospect of those buns.” Alex used her index finger to point to the side of her mouth.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No I don’t!”

“You don’t, but your eyes lit up like you received a puppy. My sister is the same exact way about sticky buns. She loves them like crazy. It’s one of her favorite things to go to at Noonan’s.” Alex remarked.

“That is cool that your sister and I have a lot in common. Speaking of food. What is your favorite food?” Kara asked.

Alex grinned, “Pizza and Chinese food. I’m not much of a cook, but I can cook a few things that are decent. What about you?” She decided to ask Kara.

“Pizza, Chinese, oh and potstickers! Have you ever had those? They are so good, and I can’t eat more than just one.” Kara explained.

Alex nodded along, “How did you learn to cook? You could be a chef.”

Kara tried not to blush, “Lois taught me how to cook. I also watched a lot of Food Network, the Cooking Channel, and a few others. I wasn’t always that great, but once I had Sasha, it changed.” She explained how she learned how to cook.

There was no way Alex would refute Kara’s claim of Lois teaching her how to cook. If Alex remembered correctly, it was Eliza who taught Kara how to cook.

“What is a signature dish of yours that you like to cook?” Kara asked.

Alex thought for a minute, “Spaghetti Bolognese.” She answered.

Kara smiled, “Well, if I come and visit National City, then you have to fix it for me.” She negotiated.

“You got it.” Alex agreed.

Jason brought their food and Alex’s eyes nearly popped out her head when she saw how big and beautiful the crepe was. The banana’s topped the crepe in a little flower design, and the chocolate was drizzled on top. Alex didn’t know if she wanted to eat it or photograph it and put it on Instagram. She decided to do both. She snapped a picture of her food, and she also took a picture of Kara’s sticky buns, bacon, and pancakes.

“Do you mind if I post these on Instagram?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “You have my permission. If it were pictures of Sasha, then you would have to ask permission.” She replied.

Alex finished posting the food picks to Instagram, “I would never put pictures of Sasha on Instagram. I will leave that to you, as long as you tag me in them.”

“Of course.” She held up a fork with a piece of sticky bun on it in front of Alex’s face, “Here have some.”

Alex tried not to blush at the implication of Kara feeding her. She took the piece of pastry in her mouth and nearly melted on the spot. It was warm, buttery, and melt in your mouth. Kara was right; these are way better than the ones at Noonan’s, “Holy shit! These are amazing! I can see why you like them. I want more.” She stated.

Kara smirked, “Told ya.” She pushed the plate over towards Alex, “Help yourself.” She invited her to eat some of the pastry.

The rest of breakfast was spent telling each other little things about themselves. Alex let Kara know that she was a huge science nerd and that her parents were bioengineers. She learned that Kara loves watching old movies and vegging out in front of the television. Alex felt as if she was learning about a whole new person. Her Kara was in there underneath the new Kara, but this endeared her more to Kara. Alex knew she was going to get fucked in one way or another, and it will not be in a good way either. She decided not to worry about it right now, Alex was going to enjoy her time with Kara and Sasha and focus on everything else later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go, Alex!


	13. Alex In The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have some more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are anxious for Kara to remember or get her powers back etc. I have the story already outlined and planned out. This is not going to be a quick fix it fic where things will be resolved in a couple of chapters. I have it tagged as slow burn for a reason.
> 
> On to the chapter!

Breakfast was a low key affair, and Alex had eaten all of Kara’s sticky bun. In her defense, it was so hot, delicious, and full of cinnamon goodness. When she got back to National City, she would have to stop by Noonan’s and see how theirs compare to Arturo’s. Alex and Kara were strolling down the sidewalk making their way to Bryant Park. The sun was shining brightly, and there were no clouds in the sky. Alex admired the beauty of the buildings and skyscrapers, New York was lovely in the daytime, but the best part of it all is, she is spending this time with Kara. There were no threats of aliens trying to take over the city, Supergirl getting hurt, or shit happening at the DEO. New York was normal and calming. Alex saw that Kara looked better under the guise of normalcy. Kara seemed so carefree without anything holding her back, losing her planet, being abandoned by Clark, risking her life to save National City and its people. The only thing Kara had to worry about was work and taking care of Sasha.

“You’re quiet over there. Are you okay?” Kara asked sensing a change in her friend.

Alex smiled, “I’m enjoying the fresh air and the beauty of the buildings. These buildings are so tall I feel like an ant.” She joked.

Kara laughed, “It’s a little daunting, but it grows on you. I’ve been meaning to ask you. Did you find out anything about your sister?” She asked.

Alex was not expecting that question, “Yeah, I did.” She replied.

“Is she okay? Do you know where she is?” Kara asked again.

Alex knew she could either lie or tell the truth, “I do know where she is, and she is okay. I learned that she lives in Boston, but she has amnesia.” She decided to blur the lines a little bit.

“Boston?! That’s great! Are you going to go see her?” Kara asked excitedly.

“No. It will be hard to see her and not have her remember. She’s happy and has a child.” Alex answered.

Kara’s face lit up, “That’s great news, Alex! You have a niece!” Her expression changed when she saw the pensive look on Alex’s face, “That’s not great news.”

Alex sighed, “Not really. Kara, my sister, has no memory of anything, so I’ve been told. Kara’s daughter is not my niece, but my daughter. My daughter will have no idea who I am. So, it’s not an awesome situation.” She spilled everything.

Kara was confused, “I’m sorry, what? How can you and your sister have a child together?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “It’s a long story, Kara. One that I don’t feel comfortable explaining.”

Kara put her hands up, “I’m not going to press on. You can tell me when you are ready.” She placated her friend.

Alex smiled appreciatively, “Thank you, Kara. So this is Bryant Park? It looks a lot smaller than the television makes it seem.” She decided to change the subject.

“I like coming here sometime to get inspiration. Sasha likes to come out here to ride the carousel and play in the grass. Do you want to ride the carousel?” Kara asked.

“I don’t think so. I never liked it all you do is go around and around.” Alex explained.

Kara shrugged, “I see your point.” They continued walking, “Tell me about your friends in National City. What are they like?” She asked bringing the conversation back to Alex.

“I’ll start with Vasquez, she and I began working at the FBI around the same time. We met, and we clicked. She’s my voice of reason and gives it to me straight with no chaser.” Alex explained her friendship with Vasquez.

Kara smiled, “She sounds pretty awesome.”

“You would love her. Then there is Lucy, she is a bit of a bitch, but she means well. We didn’t get along at first, but we learned to tolerate each other thanks to my sister. She helped my sister rescue Hank and me from a hostage situation.” Alex decided to toe the line between the truth and a lie.

“You were taken, hostage? Were you okay? Did you eventually take down the bad guys?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “We made it out alive thanks to my sister and Lucy. Ever since then we’ve been pretty close. Then there is James Olsen and Winn Schott; they were my sister’s friends and her family.”

“James Olsen is Clark’s best friend. They used to work at the Daily Planet together before he moved to National City.” Kara explained.

Alex stopped abruptly, “You know who James Olsen is?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “Who doesn’t? Clark told me stories about him. He is also Superman’s best friend, the male version of Lois Lane.” She laughed.

Alex was disappointed she thought that Kara remembered something, “That’s him. Have you met him?” She decided to question.

Kara shook her head, “No. I’ve seen pictures. Tell me about Winn?”

Alex started walking again, “Winn is the little brother that I never had. He is annoying at times, but he is a pretty good guy.” She explained her relationship with her fellow agent.

“They sound like a great group of people. You are fortunate to have them. I met Winn, and Lucy briefly at the FBI building. If I decide to pop into National City one day will you formally introduce me to them?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “Of course I would. They are very curious about you and would like to meet you officially. I think they would love you and Sasha.”

“Sasha was impressed by them when we were visiting you. She wouldn’t stop talking about Winn and how cool he was.” Kara mentioned how much fun Sasha had.

“Everyone was quite taken with her. Have you ever thought about who her other parent could be?” Alex asked. She needed to know Kara’s thoughts on the subject.

Kara sighed heavily, “I do. It takes two people to have a child, but I don’t remember how it is possible. I don’t remember having sex with a guy. I assumed that I must have and don’t remember it.” She explained. Kara had always wondered how she had a child. Clark had told her that it was probably a traumatic event and she probably didn’t remember.

“Maybe, something traumatic had happened, and you don’t remember. There are times where people block things out because it is too painful.” Alex tried to push Kara subtly.

Kara shrugged, “I guess. I try not to think about it at all. Whatever happened gave me a beautiful little girl. I wouldn’t change that for anything. If I don’t know who the other parent is, then I am okay with that. I’m the one who raised Sasha, took care of her, and tended to her every need. The other person who contributed to her is a nobody, and if they don't ever show up, then that is okay. I've taken care of Sasha by myself for almost five years, and I will continue taking care of her by myself.” She stated with finality.

Alex realized that the topic had upset Kara, “I’m sorry for pushing the subject. I let my curiosity get the best of me. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.” She apologized and backed off.

Kara shook her head, “I’m sorry, Alex. I have issues where Sasha’s other parent is involved. So, you have a daughter. How do you know she is yours? How do you know all this information about her?” She asked.

Alex knew that question was coming, “A mutual friend gave me the information about her. And doing a little digging myself, I found out the basics. As far as her daughter goes, a friend asked me for a DNA sample to compare to Kara’s and her daughters. It was a 99.99% match.” She answered with certainty.

“Are you going to try and make contact? She may have amnesia, but it may help to let her know that she has a family.” Kara explained.

Alex smiled, “I will eventually. She is alive and well, and that is good enough for me. If our paths cross, then maybe, something will happen.”

“That’s a good way to look at it. Is it weird for you to be around someone who looks like your sister? We look like we could be twins.” Kara asked.

Alex laughed, “It’s not weird at all. In a way it’s comforting, but I like you for who you are, and not who you look like.” She told Kara truthfully.

Kara found a bench to sit down on, “Let’s sit for a minute. I like you for who you are too, Alex. Like you, I feel comfortable around you, and I can be myself. Sasha adores you. I’ve never seen her warm up so quickly to someone before.” She admitted. Sasha had talked non-stop about Alex.

Alex felt as if she hit the jackpot, “I’m quite taken with her too. You should have seen how surprised I was when you asked me to come out for Sasha’s dance recital. You invited a complete stranger to visit you and your daughter. I am still amazed by such an act of generosity.”

Kara beamed, “As I told you before, you do not feel like a stranger. I feel as if I’ve known you for a long time. I know it sounds strange, but that is how it is. Did you have that feeling?”

Alex had that feeling and then some, “I had the feeling too, and I am glad that it is mutual. You are one of a kind, Kara Zorel. I’m glad that I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too, Alex Danvers,” Kara replied.

Alex felt relieved after talking with Kara. She hoped that her talking about their past would help jog her memory. Alex decided to leave it alone the last thing she wanted to do was piss Kara off. They sat in silence and Alex spent her time people watching and enjoying the world around her. New York is a different speed from National City, but she could handle it. She could hear Kara’s phone chiming in the distance.

“It’s from Quinn,” Kara explained pulling out her phone.

Alex nodded, “It’s probably about Sasha.”

Kara showed Alex the picture, “It’s a picture of Sasha, Destiny, and Maia. They are at Six Flags Great Adventure.”

Alex laughed, “They are so adorable. Which one is Destiny and which one is Maia?” She asked.

“Destiny is the one on the left and Maia is the one on the right,” Kara explained while pointing to each of the girls.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “How can you tell them apart?” She asked.

“If you look closely, Destiny has hazel green eyes, and Maia has hazel brown eyes,” Kara explained.

“Now I see it. They are beautiful little girls. Who carried?” Alex asked.

Kara thought for a moment, “Santana carried. They had a donor that had the same characteristics as Quinn, and voila Destiny and Maia.”

Alex was impressed, “They are cuties.”

“They are. Oh, Santana says she would like a picture of us. She wants to know what you look like.” Kara mentioned as she looked away from her phone.

Alex was game, “Sure. I know they want to make sure that you have not been kidnapped or held against your will.” She joked.

Kara laughed, “You have jokes. Let’s take our very first selfie.” She turned the camera so it was facing them.

Alex moved closer to Kara and angled her head towards Kara’s. The pose was reminiscent of the ones they used to take together. Alex smiled for the camera.

“And done,” Kara announced.

Alex noticed how Kara did not move away yet, “You are going to have to send me a copy of that picture.”

“And done. Do you mind if I follow you on Instagram?” Kara asked with a little hesitation.

“You can add me on Instagram and Facebook if you would like. I was going to ask you the same question.” Alex replied. She was now able to get a glimpse into Kara’s life. Realization dawned on her. If they follow each other on Instagram and Facebook, Kara would have an informational overload. It was too late now, “I want to warn you that you will see a lot of pictures with uh, Kara and our friends.”

“Oh. Do you not want me to follow you?” Kara asked slightly crestfallen.

“No!” Alex answered a little too quickly, “You can follow me. I don’t want you to feel creeped out because of the doppelgänger that is my sister.” She explained weakly.

Kara didn’t seem phased, “Requests sent. I will let you know that there is an insane amount of pictures of Sasha. I’m one of those parents.”

Alex didn’t mind, “And that is okay too.” She accepted Kara’s requests, “Now we’re friends.”

“I would like that. Are you ready to explore some more?” Kara asked.

Alex put her phone back in her jacket pocket, “If you are ready, then I am ready too. Show me what New York City has to offer.”

Alex helped Kara off the bench and they began walking. They left the park and made their way to one of the busier sides of New York. There were a lot of signs for different Broadway shows, and the streets were so busy and crowded. She felt Kara’s hand slip into hers and Alex tried her best not to get nervous.

“It’s really busy. I don’t want you to get lost in the crowd. We can visit Madame Tussaud’s wax museum, we can go to the M&M store, the Hershey’s Store, we can visit the TKTS red steps. The choice is yours.” Kara gave Alex the options.

Alex thought for a moment, “Let’s visit the TKTS steps first, then we can go to the M&M store.” She suggested.

“To the steps we go. A lot of movies and television shows have filmed on those steps. Underneath the steps, they have performances that you can also see. The heart of Times Square is the place to see all.” Kara explained as she and Alex weaved their way through the crowds.

After some slight maneuvering, they finally made it to the steps they were not as crowded as the area surrounding it was. She pulled out her phone and took pictures of the steps and the people on them, “Go stand on the stairs so I can get a few pictures of you.” Alex pointed at the steps.

Kara bounded up the steps and struck a few poses, before stepping down, “You go so I can get some pictures.”

Alex went up the steps and stood on them and posed a little bit for the camera. A nice woman even offered to take a few pictures of Alex and Kara together. Alex was thankful for the strange woman. They posed for a few pictures together and Alex thanked the kind woman. This trip was so worth it.

They followed up the trip to the stairs with a visit to the M&M’s store. Alex was surprised at how big it was and how many M&M themed stuff they had. What got Alex the most was the personalization of the M&M’s. She and Kara chose the colors for their M&M’s which was blue and brown since they didn’t have black. Alex watched as Kara typed in what she wanted them to say. The personalized candies were filled inside the little plastic heart that Alex chose.

“Here you go. Your personalized candy.” Kara handed the container to Kara.

Alex accepted the gift and looked at the candy in white letters she saw her name, Kara’s name, and Sasha’s name, “You put our names.”

Kara smiled, “That way, you’ll have something to remember us by when you’re in National City. It’s sappy I know.” She replied bashfully.

Alex was touched, ‘It’s not sappy at all, Kara. It’s beautiful, thank you. Is it alright if I hug you?” She asked.

“Yes,” Kara replied.

Alex hugged Kara close and exhaled sharply it was as if she was coming home, “Sorry about that.” She apologized and let Kara go, “The gift is really thoughtful. I’ll never be able to eat these again.” She held up the candy.

“Then we have to get you some edible candy.” Kara joked.

Alex picked up a few souvenirs and they made their way to the Hershey store, but she had to stop to take pictures of Mini Mouse, Spiderman, and Olaf from Frozen. She had to admit this was a great adventure. Alex made sure to take pictures so she could upload them to Instagram and Facebook. She knew everyone would be jealous, but she didn’t care, she was with Kara.

“I don’t know about you, but I am hungry. We can go to Olive Garden, Applebee’s or little unknown places for lunch.” Kara suggested.

Alex had forgotten all about food, “Wherever you want to go is fine with me.” She would agree to anything Kara suggested.

“There is this restaurant I like called Shake Shack. I think you would like it.” Kara suggested.

“You’re the expert.” Alex smiled as she stepped off the sidewalk.

“Alex watch out!” Kara yelled.

Alex looked and saw a taxi coming right at her. She felt herself being pulled back quickly by Kara.

“Are you okay, Alex?” Kara asked still holding on tightly to Alex.

Alex was breathing heavily, “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for saving me. That taxi came out of nowhere.” She replied. Kara still had quick reflexes.

Kara smiled, “I am always up for saving ladies in distress.” She smiled cheekily.

Alex made no move to let go of Kara, “Luckily, I am not always in distress.” She teased.

“That’s a good thing. Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asked again.

“I’m fine, Kara. Thank you.” Alex thanked Kara again.

Kara cleared her throat, “I feel like I’ve done this before.” She admitted.

Alex shrugged, “You do?” She asked.

“Yeah. It’s weird, but it’s nothing new. Let’s go eat.” Kara suggested.

“I’m starving.” Alex’s stomach started growling.

The trip to Shake Shack was made without incident. They entered the restaurant and was seated immediately and handed menus. Alex looked over the menu to see what she wanted. She was in the mood for a burger, which is what she ordered.

“What do you think?” Kara asked.

Alex looked around, “It’s crowded, but it’s nice here. I don’t think we have anything like this in National City. Vasquez will be so jealous.”

Kara chuckled, “Take a picture of the food and show it to her. I’m sure she would hate you for sure.”

“Probably. I’m really enjoying my day with you today, Kara. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Alex decided to shift the conversation back to them.

“I’m enjoying today with you too, Alex. I am having a lot of fun with you. Thank you again for coming to spend the week-end with us.” Kara told Alex truthfully. Her phone started chiming again. She fished it out of her pocket and unlocked it, “Santana says that we make a very cute couple. She also says that Quinn wants to meet you tomorrow.”

Alex blushed, “Tell them I would like to meet them too.”

“She said okay. They will meet us at practice tomorrow.” Kara relayed the message and put her phone down on the table.

“Their girls are in the same program?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes. They try to do everything together. I’m sure when they get older they will be tired of each other. Have you heard from Sam since the two of you broke up?” She asked.

Alex sighed and played with her straw, “She called me last night. She said she wanted to talk to me about some things when I get back.”

“Do you think she would want to get back together?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I’m not even sure I want to get back together with her.” She confessed.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “You don’t?” She queried.

“No. I like Sam, and she was the first person I dated after Maggie, it’s confusing right now.” Alex explained herself.

“I can understand why it’s confusing for you. I’m sure when the time comes you will listen to your heart. Have you talked to Maggie since you’ve broken up?” Kara decided to ask about the detective.

“I’ve talked to her once and that was it. I haven’t spoken to her since. Would you want to speak to the woman who broke off your engagement?” Alex asked.

“Probably not, but each person is different. I still don’t understand why you two didn’t have the conversation about kids before you got engaged.” Kara was still trying to figure that out.

“As I had mentioned before, it was a spur of the moment thing. If it wasn’t rushed, then we would have had the kids discussion. I loved Maggie and I thought that we were meant to be, but sometimes it can be wrong. Now, I can find someone who wants kids, and marriage.” Alex replied wistfully.

Kara grinned, “You will meet someone and you will have all the things you want and more.”

The waitress brought over their food and placed it in front of them. They did not get plates, but trays with their food on it. The smell of the burger made Alex’s mouth water, it looked just as good as it did on the menu.

“Are you going to undress it with your eyes, or are you going to eat it?” Kara joked.

Alex picked up her burger, “Eat it. I’m not about to let this go to waste.” She bit into it, “Oh, this is so good.” She moaned in appreciation.

Kara giggled, “Do you need a moment with the burger, Alex?” She asked.

Alex used a napkin to wipe her mouth, “Nope. I’m good.” She chewed and swallowed.

“If you say so.” Kara began to eat her chicken sandwich.

“I swear if I ate here every day; I would be as big as a house,” Alex mentioned between bites of her burger.

Kara took a sip of her drink, “I doubt it very seriously. You look like you work out.”

Alex blushed, “Have you been checking me out, Kara?”

Kara looked sheepish, “Maybe. You’re beautiful, Alex anyone with eyes can see it. Do I have to start singing a One Direction song?” She asked.

Alex’s eyes went wide, “No. Please don’t do that! I can’t stand One Direction.” She hated them with a passion. They were on par with Justin Bieber.

Kara laughed, “I will not embarrass you like that. What do you want to do after this? Do you want to explore some more or would you like to go back to my place and relax a little?”

Alex was on the tired side and she had more than enough adventure for the day, “We can go back to your place and relax. Today took a lot out of me. We’ll have to pick this up again when I come back and visit sometime.”

“So, you’re going to come back and visit?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “Of course I am. I have a reason to come back and visit.” She winked at Kara.

Kara bit her lip, “That means I have a reason to visit National City. Why don’t we get out of here?”

“I like the sound of that.” Alex agreed.

Lunch was finished and they made their way out of the heart of Times Square and back to Kara’s car. Alex was mindful of where she was stepping and going to avoid almost getting hit by a taxi or oncoming car. She was thankful for Kara’s quick thinking and reflexes. Alex tried not to get her hopes up.

“Are you okay over there? You look pensive?” Kara asked.

Alex pushed her thoughts aside, “I’m reflecting on the day. It was a good day for me. I know tomorrow will be a better day because we will have Sasha.”

“You’ll want a break, trust me. Sasha makes everything better. Since she is not home tonight, maybe you would like to stay over. We can keep each other company.” Kara suggested in a hopeful tone.

Alex knew this was dangerous territory, but she couldn’t say no, especially when Kara was looking at her with those puppy eyes she was immune to, “I think that can be arranged. We have to stop by my hotel so I can get my things.” She replied.

Kara’s smile grew, “I think that can be arranged.”

They stopped by Alex’s hotel and she grabbed her things and put her bag in Kara’s car. She had to keep repeating to herself that this is all innocent and nothing was going to happen. Alex sent a quick text to Vasquez and Lucy she felt as if she was going to have a meltdown. Her friends responded and she calmed down.

“You’re freaking out. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Kara reassured Alex who looked as if she’s seen a ghost.

Alex licked her lips, “I want to, Kara. It’s confusing for me right now.” Alex explained.

Kara tilted her head to the side, “Confusing how?”

Alex sighed, “It’s really hard to explain. I don’t want to sound like a complete and total weirdo.”

“I remind you of Kara,” Kara stated.

“Yes, in more ways than one. So it’s confusing for me.” Alex tried to explain her thoughts.

Kara sighed, “I understand.” She replied softly.

Alex felt like an ass, “I’m sorry, Kara. We were having such a good day.”

Kara stared into the distance, “I think that maybe being around me today was too much for you to handle. The fact that we were talking about her probably had something to do with it. Maybe she should hold off on the sleepover tonight. That way, you can gather your feelings, and decompress. I can come and get you in the morning.” She decided to make it easier on Alex.

Alex felt like the biggest bitch in the world, “I think that would be for the best. I really did have fun today and enjoyed your company. Is it alright if I call you later?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

Alex grabbed her bag out of the car, “I’m really sorry again, Kara. Can you forgive me?” She asked.

“I forgive you, Alex. Have a good night.” Kara waved the other woman off.

Alex waved back and closed the door. She watched as Kara pulled off and felt her heart break just a little bit because she had hurt Kara again. Alex made the trek back to her room and threw her bag on the floor. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands and began to cry. She grabbed her phone and called Vasquez the phone rang a few times before her friend picked up.

“Hey, Alex. I thought you were with Kara.” Vasquez’ voice greeted her.

Alex sniffed, “Yeah, I was, but I think I fucked up.” She answered.

“Fucked up how? Alex tell me what is wrong?” Vasquez asked her friend.

Alex wiped her eyes, “Kara and I were having such a good day. We had breakfast and she showed me around Times Square. She even got me personalized M&M’s with her name, Sasha’s name, and my name on them. All these feelings, the feelings that I had for Kara came rushing back. It felt so wrong and then Kara asking me to spend the night with her, it gave me flashbacks of that night we were together. I feel like I am living a sick and twisted fantasy.” She explained her actions.

Vasquez sighed, “Why do you think it’s a sick and twisted fantasy?” She asked her friend to elaborate.

Alex paused before answering, “Kara does not remember anything. I’m having all the fun with amnesiac Kara, that I want to have with, my Kara. It’s hard living this lie. She had so many questions and I slipped up with a few things.” She tried to get her thoughts together.

“What did you let slip?” Vasquez asked.

“Kara being Supergirl. Telling her that I knew where Kara was and that she had a daughter.” Alex responded.

“You what?!” Vasquez asked in shock.

Alex sighed, “I know, I know. Kara kept asking questions and I answered them truthfully, but not truthfully. If that makes sense. It’s hard to lie to her, Vas.” She was tired of lying and wanted to come clean.

“Alex, I know you want to tell the truth, but you will risk losing Kara and Sasha. You’ve said too much already. What happened to building new memories with her?” Vasquez asked the other woman.

“I don’t know. I hurt her one time. I don’t want to hurt her again.” Alex answered honestly, even though, she knew that she was hurting Kara with her reaction today.

“Don’t you think you’re hurting her now? She asked you to spend the evening with her. I’m sure it took her a lot of courage to ask you to stay with her. You accepted and then turned her down because of feelings.” Vasquez explained to her friend.

Alex sighed, “I know. Things are going to be awkward tomorrow. She said she would call me later tonight. I really hope she does.” She fell back on the bed.

“I’m sure she will, Alex. Have faith in her and for the love of all that is holy, stop telling her everything or else you’re going to end up losing her again.” Vasquez made sure that Alex understood the situation for what it was.

“I know. I will only be here for a few more days, and then there will be some distance between us.” Alex commented.

“That is good. You may need a little time and distance for right now. Is there anything else?” Vasquez asked.

“We follow each other on Instagram and Facebook.” She mumbled.

“Did you just say that you follow each other on Instagram and Facebook?! Alex, what the hell?!” Vasquez’ voice rose an octave.

Alex cringed, “It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn’t realize it until after the fact.” She defended herself.

“You keep digging yourself deeper and deeper. She is going to scroll through your profile and your pictures. Pictures of you and her together. Kara is going to have hella questions.” Vasquez couldn’t believe Alex would go this far.

“You don’t think I know this? Maybe, Kara seeing pictures of us, and our family it may help her memories.” Alex tried to make her friend see.

Vasquez exhaled sharply, “Or this can go down in flames. Your actions have consequences, Alex. I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish, but you are gonna crash and burn. And that is the truth.” She gave her friend a fair warning.

“Geez, thanks a lot, Vas. You could have used some lube.” Alex tried to make the conversation light.

Vasquez laughed, “I give it to you straight, no chaser. I’m going to let you go because you have some tall thinking to do. You need to find your chill or you are going to end up alienating Kara, and she may exit stage left permanently. You have to figure out what is important, Kara having her memories back and hating you, or Kara being a part of your life without her memories and loving you. The choice is yours. Having said all that, I am going to go. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and try not to fuck up with Kara.”

“Thanks, Vas.” Alex hung up the phone. She knew she fucked up royally and didn’t know how to fix it. Her friend gave her a lot to think about. Alex couldn’t stomach the idea of losing Kara and their daughter. She should have thought all of this through before she hopped on an airplane. Alex couldn’t be mad at Kara this time; she had herself to blame. She decided to try and salvage the rest of the evening. Alex picked up her phone and opened up her app for Lyft. She was going to go to Kara’s apartment and spend the evening with her.

 


	14. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the comments, kudos, and reviews. It means a lot to me. The angst is going to come in a few more chapters. I'll let you know when as a heads up, but for now have some Kara and Alex awesomeness. And for those reading the other story, an update is coming.

Alex made her way to Kara’s building in no time. She paid her driver, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She hopes that Kara was at home and didn’t think she was a weirdo for showing up at her apartment unannounced. Alex entered the building and found the elevator and pressed the button to bring it down. Her heart was beating in her chest and her palms were sweaty; it was times like this that she had a drink or something. The elevator dinged and the door opened, Alex stepped on and pressed the button for the 4th floor. The doors closed and Alex tried to come up with the words to say. She flashed back to the day after she spilled her guts to Kara, and Kara not being there. The elevator came to a stop and it felt like an eternity before the doors opened. Alex tightened her grip around the handle of her bag and stepped off the elevator.

Alex put on her game face and made her way towards Kara’s apartment. She stopped outside of the door, took a couple of deep breaths, and knocked on the door. Alex heard the locks being unlocked and the door opening.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Kara asked pulling the door open.

“I-I was a complete ass to you and I let my feelings get in the way. I did some thinking and I realized that, I shouldn’t run from what I am feeling. So, here I am apologizing and hoping that the offer to spend the evening with you still stands.” Alex finished her apology with a nervous smile.

Kara smiled, “This was unexpected. Thank you for coming to apologize. The offer still stands, come on in.” She moved out of the way so Alex could enter.

Alex sighed in relief, “Thank you for hearing me out and not slamming the door in my face. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Kara closed and locked the door, “No. I was getting ready to pop some popcorn and watch a movie. I also started stalking your  Instagram.” She admitted in a playful tone.

Alex chuckled nervously, “I lead a pretty boring life.”

Kara smiled, “I don’t know an FBI agent doesn’t sound boring to me. Oh, let me show you where you can put your bag.” She walked in front of Alex.

Alex realized that Kara had changed clothes. She had on a pair of black leggings, an oversized grey t-shirt with black and gray fuzzy socks. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with little strands hanging loose. Alex tried to center herself, “Okay.” She followed Kara until they reached the guest room.

“You can sleep in here tonight. There are clean sheets on the bed and in the dresser is clean towels. Mi casa es su casa.” Kara told her houseguest.

Alex looked around the room and put her bag beside the bed, “The room looks so inviting. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I am gonna leave you to get settled in. When you are comfortable, you can join me in my room for movies, popcorn, and wine.” Kara mentioned casually.

Alex had to keep herself from gaping like a fish, “Let me get changed and I’ll be there.” She finally got her mouth to work.

Kara warmly smiled, “I will not start without you.” She walked out of the room.

Alex wanted to scream. She was going to be in close quarters with Kara. It’s been five years since she’s been this close, and now it’s happening. A part of her was screaming ‘abort operations’ but Vasquez’ words kept pushing through. Alex wanted Kara to love her even without her memories. She changed out of her clothes and put on a pair of camo colored sweatpants and a matching shirt. Alex took a couple of calming breaths and walked into Kara’s room. When she entered she saw Kara sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with her laptop in front of her.

“Am I interrupting?” Alex asked.

Kara looked up from her laptop, “You’re not interrupting at all. I was replying to some emails.” She closed her computer and put it on her night table, “You can sit on the bed, Alex. I don’t bite.” She smirked.

Alex took her time getting on the bed, “Unless, I want you to.” She sat down.

“Yeah. I mean, if you are into that.” Kara backed up her answer.

“Maybe I am, but I’ll never tell.” Alex teased.

Kara grinned, “If you say so. Is there a particular movie genre you like?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Horror, action, things along those lines.” She answered.

Kara gasped, “What do you have against a good rom-com?” She asked.

Alex couldn’t formulate an answer. Kara had said the same exact thing when she was trying to come out to her. Did this mean that Kara could have remembered something? She looked at Kara and saw a blank stare on her face. Alex tried her best not to feel dejected, “I have nothing against them. Some of them are too cheesy for me, but I am not opposed to them.” She answered.

Kara smiled, “Good. Tonight we are going to watch ‘Notebook.’”

Alex loved the notebook, “I like that movie.” She watched it a few times with Kara.

“It’s mine too.” Kara agreed before starting the movie.

Alex and Kara watched the movie with a gigantic bowl of popcorn between them, and glasses half full with wine. She felt more relaxed than she was before. Alex was content in her situation with Kara. She was building new memories and secretly hoped that Kara would feel the same way she does. As the movie went on she noticed how Kara would move closer to her. Alex didn’t know if it was intentional or unintentional, but she was not going to panic. Whatever is happening will happen.

“I can’t believe Anne would tell Noah that he is no good for Allie. She never really saw them together. Why stop the two of them from being together if Noah and Allie loved each other?” Kara asked.

Alex thought about her mom and how she kept forcing the title of ‘sister’ on her and Kara’s relationship. They were not sisters she and Kara were more than that, but Eliza put the label on them, and for Alex it stuck, “Well we know why she does it. It just sucks that Anne had to wait until after the fact to disclose that she was in love with a lower class citizen.”

“I know, but it still sucks.” Kara huffed.

The movie continued, and the popcorn was long forgotten as was the wine. They were at the end scene where Noah and Allie were in the nursing home, and Allie remembered Noah even if it was just for a moment. Alex had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, Kara didn’t have dementia, but she had amnesia.

“Alex are you okay?” Kara asked in concern.

Alex cleared her throat, “I’m okay, Kara. I get choked up at the end. Don’t tell anyone that you saw me like this.” She warned Kara playfully.

Kara grinned, “Your secret is safe with me. Who am I going to tell?” She asked.

“You may tell my friends. I have a reputation to keep.” Alex replied.

“You can still be a badass to your friends, but you’re also soft, and there is nothing wrong with that.” Kara reminded her houseguest.

Alex smiled shyly, “There is nothing wrong with it.”

They continued watching the movie and both she and Kara were in tears. Alex remembered when she and Kara watched ‘The Notebook’ the first time, Kara was a mess. Kara had confessed to Alex that the movie made her fearful that she was going to forget Krypton and her family. Alex reassured her that Kara will never forget Krypton, her family, or her friends. That the memories will always live in her heart, and she would make new memories. Alex did not realize that five years down the line her words would come back to haunt her.

“Wanna watch a comedy?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. I think we need a comedy after this movie.” She agreed.

Kara cycled through the movies on Netflix, “We have Legally Blonde, Bridesmaids, To Wong Foo.” She continued listing off movies.

“Too Wong Foo sounds fun. Let’s watch that one. That’s the movie where Patrick Swayze plays a drag queen, right?” Alex asked trying to remember what happened in the movie.

Kara nodded, “That’s the one.” She pressed play on the remote control.

Alex got comfortable on Kara’s bed, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kara had cuddled up to her. She relaxed and just went along with it; they were having a cuddle, something they used to do all the time. She was creating new memories, memories that she hoped that would outweigh the old memories _if_ or when Kara remembers.

“Patrick Swayze and John Leguizamo make very convincing women. Wesley Snipes, not so much, but it doesn’t matter.” Alex commented on the movie.

Kara agreed, “They really do. John Leguizamo makes a convincing woman.” She parroted Alex’s sentiments.

“I’ll say. I’m surprised that the people in the town were not able to pick up on it so quickly.” Alex shared her ideas.

Kara shrugged, “They are in the middle of nowhere with a population of less than 100. I’m pretty sure that they do not have any experience with the outside world.” She pointed out how the people were so sheltered in that town.

“That is true, but their Adam’s apples should be dead giveaways though.” Alex countered.

Kara shrugged, “I guess people see what they want to see. In the end, though, it all works out, and they change the peoples live for the better.”

Alex loved how articulate Kara was when it came to expressing her opinions. She loved being with Kara like this. Everything else didn’t matter all that mattered was being with Kara, in her bedroom enjoying movies.

“Do you always make a habit of inviting strange women into your room?” Alex asked casually.

Kara shook her head, “No. You’re the first stranger I’ve had in my room.”

“I guess that makes me special.” Alex teased.

Kara’s eyes twinkled, “Maybe you are. Do you make it a habit of showing up at a strange woman’s apartment to apologize for your reaction?” She asked in turn.

Alex blushed, “No. You’re the first strange woman I’ve done spent time with like this. I guess that means you’re special too.”

“Is being around me difficult for you?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “It’s not difficult per se but being around you makes feelings that I had long buried come to the surface.”

“That’s a bad thing,” Kara stated.

Alex needed to find her words, “It’s not a bad thing. I don’t know if it’s feelings because I genuinely like you, or if it’s because of KD.” She conceded.

Kara gave Alex’s arm a reassuring squeeze, “KD? Is that what you’re calling your Kara now?” She questioned.

Alex nodded, “I use it to tell you two apart. You’re Kara Zorel, and she is Kara Danvers.” She broke down the names.

“That makes sense. I’m glad that you came over though. I like you, Alex. I know it’s too soon considering we met a couple of months ago. Our meeting was under weird circumstances, but I’m glad that we did meet.” Kara told the other woman.

Alex couldn’t disagree with that, “I’m glad that we met too. I think that we were meant to meet. You came to National City for a dance event, then Lucy running into you at the ice cream parlor, and then you coming to the FBI.” She ticked off everything that had happened to lead up to their meeting.

Kara chuckled, “The universe works in mysterious ways. So, I did a little snooping on your Instagram, and I saw a lot of pictures of you and Maggie. How long were you two together?” She asked.

Alex had to think about it, “For about six months give or take.”

“You two looked happy together. I saw pictures of you, Maggie, and KD together. KD didn’t look happy at all.” Kara let Alex know her opinion.

Alex’s knit her eyebrows together, “How could you tell?” She asked trying to get clarification purposes.

“Her eyes and smile gave it away. When people are genuinely happy, they not only smile with their lips, but they smile with their eyes too. KD’s eyes lacked that smile.” Kara explained her findings to Alex.

Alex should have seen the signs earlier, “If I would have known then, what I know now. I would go back and have a talk with my former self and KD.”

“You can’t go back, but you can move forward. When KD gets her memory back then, you can go from there.” Kara added on to her thoughts.

Alex cleared her throat, “What if I move forward to someone else and she comes back? That’s going to cause a major issue for me and whoever I am with.” She countered Kara’s point.

Kara was at a loss for words, “Then it’s something that you, the person you are with, and KD. Either way, someone is going to end up getting hurt.”

Alex knew Kara’s words held some truth to them, “That is true, but sometimes you hurt the ones you love.”

“Not always, but sometimes. I saw pictures of you and Sam together and Sam’s daughter. You three look cute together.” Kara complimented the three of them.

“Thank you. You would like them both.” Alex had told Kara. She did think that the three of them would get along fine.

“I’m sure. Maybe, I’ll be able to meet them both some time. I can add them to the list of people in your life that I would like to meet. I should introduce you to my cousin, Clark, and his girlfriend, Lois. I think you would like them too. I would introduce you to Maggie and Kate, but you already know Maggie.” Kara mentioned.

Alex already knew Clark, and she hated him, but Lois she has never met, and she may not be so terrible, “I would like that. Does that mean that you are planning to have me in your life and Sasha’s life?” She had to try.

“If you play your cards right then, you could be in our lives, but right now, we are in the getting to know you phase,” Kara stated with confidence.

“I can live with that. The getting to know you phase is very fun; it works since we are on opposite sides of the country.” Alex was okay with getting to know Kara again.

Kara grinned, “Thank goodness for airplanes, FaceTime, and Skype.” She pondered out loud.

Alex was filled with glee, “Those are unique ways of keeping in touch with each other. You know I’m gonna want to know what’s going on with you and Sasha.”

“The same could be said by me about you. Do you feel up to watching another movie? Are you hungry? We can order pizza.” Kara asked her guest.

“I could go for some pizza. I want to see how good New York style pizza is.” Alex smirked.

Kara grabbed her phone, “You will not be disappointed.” She dialed the number “What do you normally get on your pizza?” She asked.

“Cheese, chicken, and bacon.” Alex named off the things she liked on her pizza. She listened as Kara placed the order for their pizza. Alex could get used to moments like this with Kara, Sasha and herself. The three of them lounging in bed on a Saturday watching television shows and eating pizza.

“The pizza will be here in about ten minutes. They are really fast with their delivering. I will warn you the slices are huge, and they will fill you up after two or three slices. Sasha loves pizza. I have to cut it in small pieces so she can eat it.” Kara told a story about Sasha.

Alex didn’t have a hard time picturing Sasha eating pizza, “Tell me some things about her. I know she is smart as a whip, she is in karate, dance, ballet, does not like her food to touch, and loves science. What was her first word? When did she take her first steps?”

“Sasha’s first word was mama. I think that is all babies first words. Everything was mama and then she graduated to mommy. Sasha was eight months old when she took her first steps, and she began feeding herself with a fork at six months. By the time she was ten months she was off the bottle and drinking out of a sippy cup.” Kara began talking about her daughter’s milestones, “I have her baby book if you would like to see it.”

Alex felt herself tearing up again, “I would like that.”

Kara got off the bed and went to a bookshelf that had a lot of Sasha’s pictures on it. Alex watched as Kara came back to the bed and climbed in, “Here we go.”

Alex looked at the baby book it was mint green and had Sasha’s full name on the cover. There was also a cute baby picture in the middle of the book. Alex assumed it was taken a few hours after Sasha was born.

“Her name is Alexandra Elizabeth?” Alex asked in aww.

Kara nodded, “It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Alex agreed.

Kara opened the book to the first page, and Alex read the first page, “Alexandra Elizabeth Zorel, born January 1st, 2018. 5lbs 2oz and 15 inches long. She was a tiny baby.” Alex commented.

“She was.” Kara turned the page, “Here is her sonogram. I was thirteen weeks, and she was just a small thing.”

Alex was overcome with emotion as she saw the pictures of Kara’s pregnancy, the sonogram pictures of Sasha, and all of her milestones. Kara trusted her enough to share Sasha’s first year with her. She was seeing her daughter through Kara’s eyes, and it was a beautiful sight.

“You’ve written a lot about Sasha. Most mothers wouldn’t even have time to complete their child’s book.”

Kara closed the book, “I made the time. I want to document everything about Sasha’s life so when she looks back on it; she’ll know that I love and care about her enough to do so. She’ll have these books and memories to share with her children if she decides to have them. The book is the beginning of her story and her legacy.” She explained.

Alex was enamored, “That makes a lot of sense. You are a good mom, Kara.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you. I try to be anyway. I feel guilty when I tell her ‘no,’ but I know it’s needed.”

“You can’t give into their every want. That is how children become spoiled. When she misbehaves how do you handle it?” Alex asked.

“I talk to her about her behavior and ask why she behaved that way. Then I will put her in time out for about four minutes. Once time out is over, I explain to her how her behavior is not acceptable, and we leave it there.” Kara explained her discipline methods.

Alex was impressed by Kara’s take on parenting, “That is a wonderful way to handle unruly behavior. What are you going to do when she gets older?”

Kara shrugged, “That is where her electronics get taken away. I will have to get creative with it.”

“I’ll say.”

The doorbell rang, and Alex followed behind Kara to help with the box if needed. She waited until Kara took the pizza and closed the door, “Do you need help? That pizza box is gigantic.” Alex’s eyes went wide at how big the box was.

“I have it, and the box is not _that_ big, Alex. Can you grab a couple of soda’s out of the refrigerator for me?” Kara asked as she took the pizza back to her room.

Alex went to the refrigerator and opened the door. She pulled out two bottles of Sprite before closing the appliance door. Alex followed behind Kara and entered the bedroom, “Two bottles of Sprite to go with the two glasses of unfinished wine and popcorn.” She handed a bottle to Kara.

Kara smirked, “If you want to have wine with your pizza don’t let me stop you.”

Alex sat down on the bed, “I can have wine first, Sprite later. The pizza looks and smells delicious.”

“Dig in.” Kara pointed to the pie.

Alex reached for a slice, and the cheese was practically oozing off of the crust. She used her other hand to put the cheese and the toppings back on the slice, “Cheesy.” She quipped.

“Welcome to New York style pizza.” Kara bit into her slice.

Alex bit into the pizza and tried not to moan her satisfaction the dough was thin, with a slight crisp. The cheese on the pizza melted in her mouth and the flavor of the tomato sauce was so distinct. Alex was in pizza heaven, “I think this pizza has ruined me for other pizzas.” She mentioned between bites, “It’s so fresh and hot. The ingredients go so well together and enhance the sauce.”

Kara couldn’t get over how adorable Alex was, “Everything is always better in New York. You loved Shake Shack, and now New York pizza. I might make an honorary New Yorker out of you, yet.”

“You might be able to change my mind.” Alex sent a quick wink in Kara’s direction.

Kara tapped her finger tips together, “It’s all a part of my nefarious plan.”

Alex wiped her mouth, “Then that means I will have to try and make you an honorary National City girl.” She reached for her bottle of soda.

“Good luck with that.” Kara volleyed back.

Alex brought the bottle up to her mouth, “I have my ways. Ask anyone they will tell you.” She took a healthy gulp of the cold liquid.

“Of course you do.” Kara agreed sarcastically.

Alex found herself enjoying the back and forth banter between Kara and herself. Their dynamic was still there, and she found herself loving it even more. Alex knew that she was a goner and going back to National City was going to be hard on her. She’ll be leaving her family to go back to her other family, that would not be complete without Kara and Sasha. Kara’s phone ringing interrupted Alex’s thoughts.

“Yeah. I’m on my way.” Kara hung up the phone and rushed out of bed.

Alex saw the look of panic on Kara’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“That was Quinn, Sasha got hurt on the trampoline, and they are in the emergency room.” She threw on some clothes.

Alex got off the bed, “I’m coming with you.” She rushed out of the room and changed into her clothes. Her heart was thundering in her chest at the thought of Sasha being hurt.

Alex followed behind Kara and got in the car. She could see the sheer panic on Kara’s face as she pulled out of the parking garage. Alex had seen Kara worried before, but this was a mama bear worried about her cub. The drive to the hospital didn’t take long and they were met with a frantic looking Quinn and a crying Sasha.

“Mommy.” Sasha cried as Quinn put her in her mommy’s arms.

Kara held her close, “What happened?” She asked looking at Quinn.

“The girls were playing on the trampoline, and Sasha was trying to do a flip. She landed hard on her arm.” Quinn explained.

They sat down in the waiting room chairs. Sasha was sitting in Kara’s lap holding her arm close to her. Quinn was on one side and Alex was on the other. Alex was at a loss at what to do.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Quinn asked.

Kara shook her head, “Sorry. Quinn this is Alex Danvers. Alex, this is Quinn Fabray-Lopez.” She introduced the two women.

Alex smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Quinn. Sorry, it’s under the wrong circumstances.”

Quinn smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Alex. This little one.” She pointed at Sasha, “Wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing,” Alex replied sheepishly.

“It’s a good thing,” Quinn stated.

The doctor came out and took Sasha and Kara to the back. Alex wanted nothing more than to follow, but she didn’t want Quinn to be waiting by herself. So she opted to stay behind, Kara had everything handled.

“Kara told me that you had been friends for over two years. How did that come about?” Alex asked.

“Our girls were in the same daycare, and they were inseparable, so our friendship was built from there. I’m glad that we became friends though, Destiny and Maia love Sasha and Kara. Santana and I love Kara and Sasha too. We refer to each other as ‘chosen’ family, because our girls chose each other. Destiny and Maia call Sasha their sister. How did you and Kara meet?” Quinn asked.

“We met by chance. My sister went missing, and Kara fit her description, so she was brought in for the standard DNA and so forth. We struck up a friendship from there.” Alex explained.

Quinn smiled, “I’ve never seen Kara so happy. She was on cloud nine when you said you would come to Sasha’s dance recital. Kara and Sasha both are pretty smitten with you.” She whispered.

Alex smiled, “I’m smitten with them as well.”

“That’s good. When you meet my wife, Santana she is going to give you the third degree. She is fiercely protective of Kara and Sasha. Santana is like a Chihuahua all bark and not bite, but don’t tell her I told you that.” Quinn joked.

“Your secret is safe with me. So what is it that you do?” Alex asked the other woman.

“I’m an entertainment lawyer. If the rich and famous get in trouble, they hire me.” Quinn replied, “You’re an FBI agent, right?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. It’s a very demanding job, but I protect people, so it works out that way.” She explained her job.

“Makes sense. Kara isn’t a fling for you or whatever, right? Kara told us that you had recently broken up with your girlfriend, Sam.” Quinn asked. She wanted to make sure that Alex wasn’t a serial relationship dater.

Alex felt the conversation escalated quickly, “It’s not a fling. I am interested in getting to know Kara as a person and be her friend. If somewhere down the line she and I become involved, then it will happen, right now I want to take my time and get to know her and Sasha. I would like Kara to get to know me in return. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Kara.” She laid out her intentions. The last thing she was going to do was hurt Kara.

Quinn smiled, “Good! Kara and Sasha deserve the world.”

Alex knew that Kara and Sasha deserved the world and more. A comfortable silence fell between the two women as Alex sent a text to Vasquez and Lucy letting them know what was going on. She figured that Quinn was probably updating Santana on Sasha and how she is doing. Alex realized that she liked Quinn. The other woman cared a lot for Kara and Sasha, and the look of worry and concern on her face let Alex know that Quinn was the real deal. A few hours later Kara walked through the double doors with a sleeping Sasha sporting a bright blue cast on her arm.

“How is she doing?” Alex asked as she approached the mother and daughter.

Kara sighed, “Hairline fracture. Sasha has to wear the cast for at least six weeks.” She explained to Alex and Quinn.

Alex was relieved, “That’s good news. Will she be able to dance in the recital?” She asked.

“She’ll be able to dance, but it is up to the discretion of the director,” Kara explained.

Quinn felt a sense of relief wash over her, “That’s good. I am so sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean for this to happen. We were watching them, honestly.” She apologized again.

“I know you were. I know how those three can be. I don’t blame you it’s a part of childhood. Thank you for reacting so fast.” Kara tried her best to reassure her friends that she did not blame her.

Quinn grinned, “I’m going to head home to Santana and the girls. We’ll see you tomorrow.” She brushed Sasha’s hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. “It was nice meeting you, Alex.”

Alex smiled, “It was nice meeting you too, Quinn. Get home safe.”

“Text me when you get home.” Kara told her friend, “It’s time to get this little one home and in bed.”

“Do you need me to carry anything?” Alex asked.

Kara handed her the bag with Sasha’s prescription in it, “You can carry this. I got her.” She whispered.

Alex took the bag and led Kara and Sasha out of the hospital. An evening in the ER was not how she intended the evening to go, but things happen for a reason. They made it back to Kara’s apartment, and Alex watched as she put Sasha to bed and kissed her on the top of her head. She was transfixed by the moment it was sweet and touching. If Alex played her cards right, then she could have everything she wanted.

“Sorry about that,” Kara whispered as she closed the door to Sasha’s room.

Alex smiled, “It’s okay. It’s all part of being a mom.”

Kara crinkled her eyebrows, “I forget that you dated someone who had a child. I was going to say you are so understanding.”

“I know what it’s like to date a woman with a child. Sasha comes first, and that is how it should be.” Alex explained.

“You know since Sasha is home that doesn’t mean we can’t finish our pizza and movie night.” Kara reminded Alex of their night.

Alex blushed, “I—I thought that since Sasha was home plans would change.”

Kara shook her head, “Nope. Go change into your pajama’s and meet me in my room.” She gave her answer before walking into her room.

Alex smiled to herself before going to change into her pajamas. Despite a trip to the emergency room the night was a good one. She went back into Kara’s room and they continued watching movies and eating pizza. Alex helped Kara clean up their mess and climbed back into bed with Kara. She watched as the other woman started closing her eyes little by little. Alex made move to go to her room, but Kara’s grip on her tightened and she could have sworn she heard Kara whisper ‘stay.’ Alex knew she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, so she got comfortable in Kara’s bed and let sleep overtake her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show your thoughts in the comment box down below!


	15. Breakfast The Most Important Meal Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Sasha, and Kara spend a morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos.
> 
> This chapter is a taste of the angst that is about to come.

Alex woke up and noticed a couple of things: she was not in her bed, a little arm with a cast was draped around her neck, and a bigger arm was placed around her waist. She cracked opened her eyes further and saw that Sasha was in bed with them. Alex used this time to watch mother and daughter sleep. She could see how much Sasha resembled Kara. There were times where she would imagine this very scenario with her and Kara, and now it’s playing out in front of her very eyes. Alex wanted to remember this moment forever, lock it away, and visit it whenever she starts ruminating on how she fucked up. Alex felt the call of nature and quietly slipped out of bed to answer it. Once she had finished taking care of her business, Alex made her way to the kitchen. She was going to make breakfast for her girls. Alex pushed that away since they are not her girls in reality, but they were her girls in her heart. She located the bacon and eggs, and the bread. Alex decided to make them some French toast, with eggs and a side of bacon. Kara loved her French toast. She went about fixing their breakfast, and she could hear one of the occupants making their way towards the kitchen.

Sasha stood there rubbing her eyes, “Whatcha doin?” She asked with a voice thick with sleep.

“I’m making breakfast for you and your mommy. You wanna come help me?” Alex asked the little girl.

Sasha smiled, “I wanna help! Mommy lets me help her cook all the time.” She whispered, “I can’t do much cause of my arm.” She pointed to her left arm.

Alex smiled sympathetically, “When I was younger I broke my arm too. It was a long six weeks, but I received special treatment because of it. And your mommy loves you so much that you are going to be spoiled.”

“What can I do?” Sasha asked.

“Do you want to mix the eggs for me?” Alex asked.

Sasha nodded quickly, “Uh huh.” She grabbed her stool and put it up to the counter. “Mommy lets me do this all the time. She says I’m the best egg stirrer there is.”

“That’s because you are.” Alex slid the bowl over to Sasha along with the whisk, “Stir some eggs, my good lady.”

Sasha started whisking the eggs the best way she could, “Are you going to stay the night again?” She asked.

“Maybe not tonight. I do have a hotel that I have to sleep in tonight." Alex answered the question.

"Do you think me and mommy can have a sleepover with you?” Sasha asked.

Alex did not know how to answer that question, “You’ll have to ask your mommy about that. I would like to have you and your mommy sleepover.”

“Mommy never has anyone sleepover in her bed. You’re the first person, but I like you, so it’s okay.” Sasha commented as she continued whisking the eggs.

Alex smiled, “I like you and your mommy too, Sasha. It’s time to dip the bread in the egg mixture. Do you want to do it?” She asked Sasha.

Sasha’s eyes lit up, “Can I?” She asked excitedly.

“You can. Then you can tell mommy that you helped me make breakfast. Would you like that?” Alex replied.

“I would like that, Alex.” She took a piece of bread and put it in the mixture making sure to coat both sides.

“Good girl.” Alex praised her daughter.

With the help of Sasha, the French toast was finished, the bacon was crisp, thanks to Alex putting it in the oven. The eggs were scrambled, and breakfast was served.

“Do you wanna go wake your mommy?” Alex asked.

Sasha shook her head, “No. You go wake mommy. You can wake her up like a princess.” She pointed out.

Alex knew that Sasha was up to something, but she didn’t know what it was, “I’ll go wake your mommy, but do not eat anything while I’m gone.”

“Okay.” Sasha giggled.

Alex made her way to Kara’s room where she was in the middle of the bed still sleeping. Alex brushed a few strands away from Kara’s face, “Wake up sleeping beauty. It’s time for breakfast.” She whispered.

“Mmm, Alex?” Kara moaned sleepily.

Alex tried her best to ignore Kara’s moaning, “Yes, it’s Alex. I made breakfast.” She tried again.

Kara woke up fully and sat up, “What about Sasha?” She asked immediately.

“Sasha is fine. She woke up this morning and helped me with breakfast. She is in the kitchen guarding the food. Sasha wanted me to come wake you up Sleeping Beauty style.” Alex explained.

Kara grabbed her chest, “That makes me feel better. I’m going to freshen up before I come and eat.” She looked at Alex, “Thank you for staying with me last night.” She smiled sheepishly.

Alex smiled warmly, “I would stay a million nights with you if I could.” She replied without thinking.

“I would like that.” Kara replied before getting out of the bed, “The longer you stay in here, the easier it is for Sasha to eat the food.” She warned the other woman.

Alex left the room quickly and made her way to the kitchen where Sasha was nowhere to be found, “Sasha?”

“I’m in the living room.” A little voice called out.

Alex went into the living room and saw Sasha sitting on the couch with a piece of bacon watching a kid’s television show, “You couldn’t stay away could you?”

Sasha smiled innocently, “You and mommy were taking too long, and the lion in my tummy was hungry.” She replied sweetly.

Alex laughed and scooped the girl off the chair careful not to jar her arm, “You are too cute to be mad at for taking a piece of bacon. Mommy will be with us in a minute. Why don’t I fix your plate so you can eat? Would you like that?” She asked Sasha.

Sasha beamed, “I like that, Alex. Make sure that my food does not touch.” She reminded the other woman.

Alex carried Sasha to the kitchen, “I would never do that.” She deposited the little girl in a chair at the table, “What color would you like to eat off of today, munchkin?” The term of endearment rolled off her tongue.

“Orange, please,” Sasha answered.

Alex grabbed the orange plastic plate, along with the matching orange cup, and the orange cutlery to match. She went about fixing Sasha’s plate, “How many pieces of French toast do you normally eat? How do you want them cut?” She asked.

“I usually eat two French toast, two pieces of bacon, and a spoonful of eggs.” Sasha answered in a matter of fact tone, “Also, I like the square shape of my French toast.”

Alex loved how precise Sasha was, “Got it all.”

“Mommy!” Sasha called as her mom entered the kitchen.

Kara picked her daughter up, “Good morning, Sunshine Girl. How are you feeling this morning?” She placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, before sitting her back down.

Sasha smiled, “I feel okay, mommy. My arm hurts a little but not a lot.”

“You gotta take it easy today, okay?’ Kara told her daughter.

“Okay, mommy. Does that mean I can’t go to dance class today?” Sasha asked.

Kara hadn’t decided if she wanted Sasha to go or not, “It depends on how you’re feeling. The doctor said that you have to rest.” She reminded her daughter.

Alex placed Sasha’s plate in front of her, “Here you go, munchkin. Do you want me to fix your plate, Kara?”

“If you want to. I’ll get the juice.” Kara stated.

“Mommy, we have to go to dance class. Alex came to see me dance.” Sasha whined.

Kara grabbed Sasha’s cup and went to pour the orange juice, before adding the water, “I know baby, but you have to rest.” She explained before giving her daughter her cup.

“Stupid arm,” Sasha mumbled under her breath.

Alex put her plate and Kara’s plate on the table, “Coming to see you dance was the added bonus, but any time I get to spend with you and your mommy is the icing on the cake. There will be other times I’m sure.” She tried to prevent a meltdown.

“Thank you.” Kara mouthed to Alex and sat down.

Alex sat down last, and her heart was filled with joy. She was having breakfast with Kara and their daughter. She’s thought of this before but pushed it away because it wasn’t going to happen, but now it’s playing out way better than her dreams. Alex would miss this when she went back to National City, being with Kara and Sasha opened her eyes up further to wanting a family. She would have had that with Sam, but it wouldn’t have felt right with Kara though, everything feels better.

Alex knew that she would have to hold on to this feeling for as long as she could. There may be a chance that Kara will regain her memories and she will be screwed, especially if Kara with her memories were anything to use as a guide. She tried not to think about that and focus on what is going on in the moment and creating new memories with Kara and Sasha both.

“The French toast tastes so good, Alex. I tip my hat off to you.” Kara complimented Alex on her cooking.

Alex tried her best not to blush, “Thank you. I can cook a few things, but I am willing to expand my horizons.”

“I like them a lot, Alex.” Sasha agreed, “Mommy? Are you and Alex together? You were sleeping in the bed together.” She asked. Sasha has never seen her mommy share a bed with anyone.

Kara put her fork down, “Alex and I are not together, Sunshine Girl. We fell asleep last night, and that is why she was in my bed.” She explained to her daughter.

Sasha frowned, “Oh. If you two want to be together, you can. I don’t mind. Then I can have two mommies’ like Destiny and Maia.” She stated.

Alex had a feeling that this was going to pop up. She decided to stay quiet and see how Kara was going to handle it.

“Sweetheart, Alex and I are just friends. It takes more than just two people sleeping in the bed together to be with each other. We are getting to know one another, and if a relationship comes from that, then it will on its own time. Understand?” Kara explained the situation to her daughter.

Sasha nodded, “I understand, mommy. I like Alex she makes you smile.”

Alex wanted to reach over the table and kiss Sasha, “I like you too, Sasha and your mommy make me smile.” She replied.

“If I don’t go to dance class today then what are we going to do?” Sasha asked changing the subject.

Kara thought for a moment, “Whatever it is that you want to do.” She suggested.

Sasha smiled, “Can we stay in our pajamas all day and watch movies? We can have popcorn, and vegetables, and stuff?” She asked excitedly.

“I think we could arrange that.” Kara gave her answer, “Would you like to join us today or do you need to get back to the hotel?” She asked Alex.

Alex wanted nothing more than to spend the day with mother and daughter, “I would love to spend the day in pajamas with you two.” She replied.

“Yes!” Sasha cheered before finishing her breakfast.

Breakfast was finished, and dishes were washed and put up. They were getting settled into Kara’s bed when the doorbell rang. Alex watched as Kara got up to answer it while Sasha stayed with her.

“Sasha? Your Aunt Quinn and Aunt Santana are here to see you.” Kara yelled from the hallway.

Alex helped the little girl down from the bed and watched as she scampered out of the room. She could hear mild chatter coming from the hallway and the laughter of little girls.

“Alex, there are some people who would like to meet you.” Kara’s voice traveled to the bedroom.

Alex got off the bed and made sure she looked presentable before leaving the room. She rounded the corner and saw Quinn standing next to another woman, who she assumed was Santana and two little girls, who were the same height as Sasha.

“Hi.” Alex waved.

“It’s nice to see you again, Alex.” Quinn greeted her with a smile, “This is my wife Santana, and our daughter’s Destiny and Maia.” She introduced the rest of her family.

Santana held out her hand, “It’s finally nice to meet you, Alex. Sasha and Alex have mentioned you often.”

Alex smiled and shook Santana’s hand, “I’m not that big of a deal as they make me out to be. It’s nice to meet you, Santana.” She let go of the other woman’s hand and looked down at the two little girls who were staring at her, “It’s nice to meet you too, Destiny and Maia. You are way cuter in person.”

The two little girls laughed, “Thank you.” They said together.

“We’re not going to stay long. The girls wanted to see Sasha, and we came to drop off her bag.” Santana mentioned.

Kara smiled, “Thank you. You could have kept it you know.”

“I know, but we already have too much of Sasha’s things at our house.” Quinn joked.

Kara laughed, “It’s not like I don’t have a lot of Destiny and Maia’s things here either.” She teased back.

“I don’t want to sound rude or anything, but has anyone ever told you that you have a slight resemblance to Sasha?” Santana pointed out bluntly.

Alex laughed nervously, “No. You’re the first person ever to tell me that.” She lied.

“You have to forgive my wife; tact is not something she is known for.” Quinn apologized.

Alex chuckled, “I have a couple of people in my life who is the same way.”

Kara cleared her throat, “That’s not at all awkward.”

“We should get going. It was nice meeting you, Alex. Hopefully, if you’re in New York again, we can get together and have a night out.” Quinn suggested.

Alex liked the sound of that, “I would like that very much.”

“Wait you can’t go. You have to sign my cast.” Sasha chirped.

Santana gasped, “We forgot to sign your cast. Do you have a marker?” She asked.

“I have one.” Kara produced one out of thin air.

“How did you?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “Part of being a parent means always being prepared.” She handed the marker to Destiny.

“Thank you, Aunt Kara.” Destiny took the marker.

Alex watched as each of the girls took turn signing the cast before Quinn and Santana signed it too. The next thing Alex knew everyone was gone and that left the three of them together. She hoped that Santana’s remark didn’t freak Kara out because that is a conversation that she is not ready to have.

“Mommy? What did Aunt Santana mean when she said I look like Alex?” Sasha asked as they made their way to the bedroom.

Kara sighed, “It means that you look like Alex. She doesn’t mean anything by it.” She explained.

Alex chuckled uneasily, “It’s something people say to try and break the tension or to get a laugh. My best friend Lucy and I get mistaken for sisters all the time.” She hoped to take some attention off of Santana’s comment.

Sasha grinned, “You do look like Director Lane, but you have a lot of freckles, and she doesn’t.”

Alex and Kara got Sasha situated on the bed between them, and Kara queued up Netflix.

“Can we watch Sing?” Sasha asked.

Kara loathed the movie, but she would sit through it with Sasha, “Is Sing okay with you, Alex?” She asked.

“Whatever Sasha wants to watch I’m game.” Alex agreed easily. She did not know what Sing was about, but if it made Sasha happy, then that was all that matters.

“Sing it is.” Kara queued up the movie, and it started.

Alex could already tell that this movie was going to get on her nerves, but the smile on Sasha’s face more than made up for it. She listened as Sasha sang along with the songs and laughed when she thought something was funny. Alex could spend all day listening to her laughter. Sasha’s laughter took away from her thoughts about Santana’s blunt observation. She wondered if Kara had seen the resemblance or not.

“Mommy, my arm hurts.” Sasha whimpered.

Kara reached over and grabbed Sasha’s medicine, “I’m going to give you some medicine the doctor gave you.”

“If it tastes like cherry, then I don’t want it.” Sasha protested.

Kara looked at the medicine bottle and saw that the liquid was orange, “I think this is orange. Alex, could you go get Sasha some water?” She asked the other woman.

Alex got off the bed, “One cup of water coming up.” She made her way from the bedroom to the kitchen. She grabbed Sasha’s cup from earlier and went to the water cooler to put water in Sasha’s cup. Alex put the top on and made her way back to the room, “Got the water.” She handed it to Kara.

“Thanks, Alex.” Kara took the cup and handed it to Sasha.

Sasha took big gulps of the water until the cup is empty, “All gone.” She handed the cup back to Kara.

“She must have been thirsty,” Alex remarked.

“When Sasha takes medicine she likes to have something to drink behind it,” Kara explained.

Sasha coughed, “It takes away the aftertaste. Thank you for bringing me water, Alex.” She thanked the other woman.

“You’re welcome, Sasha.” She got comfortable on the bed.

The movie was halfway over when Sasha had fallen asleep. Alex was into the movie and couldn’t take her eyes away from it. The movie was over, and Sasha was still sleeping between her and Kara.

“Sorry, you had to sit through that.” Kara apologized.

Alex looked down at Sasha and then at Kara, “I am willing to sit through a cheesy movie if it makes Sasha happy.”

“You’re a natural with kids. The way you handled Sasha’s question was amazing. You would make a wonderful mother someday.” Kara told Alex honestly.

Alex blushed, “I hope so. Sasha is different from a teenager she is still young and impressionable. I hope her question about us being together didn’t bother you. I know this was what you were trying to avoid.” She asked. Alex was caught off guard by Sasha’s question.

Kara sighed, “I wasn’t bothered at all. I knew the question was going to come, and she would ask that question if it was anyone else. Sasha is very perceptive for someone her age. She sees Quinn and Santana together, and she knows that’s the only time two people sleep together. In her mind, she thinks that you and me sleeping in the same bed means that you and I are together.” She explained.

Alex was blown away at how Sasha was able to make that connection without any help at such a young age. Then again, Sasha was not the average child her mother is a Kryptonian powerhouse, and she was smart in her own right.

“Would that be such a bad thing if we were together?” Alex asked.

Kara bit her lip, “It wouldn’t be a bad thing, but it is too soon. There is still so much that we need to learn about each other, and then there is the whole distance thing. My life is here in New York, and your life is in National City, the opposite side of the country.” She finally voiced her thoughts.

Alex had thought about this, “Distance can be a tricky thing, but as long as there is a goal at the end, then it can be worth it.” She expanded on Kara’s thoughts.

“We’ll have to see. I like what we have right now, Alex. There is no pressure or expectations it’s normal, yet familiar. I’ve never been drawn to a person the way that I am drawn to you, and it’s scary to feel these things all at once. I’ve been hurt by love before, and I don’t want to experience that again, and then there is Sasha. What if she gets too attached to you and something happens between us? She is going to be so hurt and disappointed.” Kara rambled her thoughts quietly racing a mile a minute.

Alex had a feeling that Kara was headed on an emotional overload, “Kara calm down for me. I don’t want you to get worked up over this. We will take everything as it comes. There is no pressure and no rush we have all the time in the world. I would never do anything to hurt you or Sasha. I don’t know who burned you to make you feel that love is not worth the risk, but if and when you’re ready, maybe you can take that risk on me.” She looked at Kara with pleading eyes. Alex knew she was pushing it, but she didn’t want to fight it anymore.

Kara sighed heavily, “I’ve done that before, Alex and it didn’t work out for me.” She stated with vehemence.

“Um I’m sorry, but what?” Alex asked wondering about Kara’s remark. Did Kara just reference their relationship? Did this mean that Kara remembered something?

Kara shook her head, “I don’t know where that came from. I imagine that I must have taken that risk before and it didn’t work out for me. Can we not talk about this anymore?” She asked softly.

Alex was more than happy to agree, “We don’t have to talk about this anymore. Want to finish watching movies while Sasha sleeps?” She decided to focus on something else, and not the ‘oh fuck’ moment that she had.

Kara smiled, “I would like that very much. We can watch Moana. Have you seen it before?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, but I’ve always wanted to though.”

“Well, you’re in luck because it’s on Netflix.” Kara started the movie.

Alex relaxed a little after her and Kara’s intense conversation. She didn’t expect it to escalate that quickly, and for Kara to say something like that with such a strong conviction. Alex was starting to second guess everything that she had been doing. Maybe she should put some distance between her and Kara, but then that would send the wrong signal. Alex knew she was screwed no matter which choice she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Oh...it's about to begin.


	16. It's Time To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex says goodbye to Kara and Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! You da best :)
> 
> Hold onto your seats the angst is about to begin.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Alex was at the airport getting ready to say her good-bye’s to Kara and Sasha. After Alex and Kara’s intense conversation on Friday about taking their relationship to the next level, they decided to leave everything as is and worry about what they are later. She left the conversation alone and hoped to revisit at a later date, maybe when Kara comes to National City for a visit. Alex did not want to say goodbye to Kara and Sasha, but she could not stay longer. They stand outside of the airport and Alex is looking at the building in dread. The plane is going to take her back to National City, where she was going to be without Kara and Sasha.

“I guess this is it,” Kara mentioned.

Alex smiled sadly, “I guess that it is, but we will see each other again. You agreed to come and see me for Labor Day weekend.” She reminded Kara.

Kara smiled, “I know. You’re not going to let me forget that. I’m looking forward to it.” She admitted honestly.

Alex looked at Sasha, “And you, Miss. Sasha Fierce, you listen to your mommy and do well in school. Remember this is not goodbye, it’s an I’ll see you later.” She told the little girl. Sasha was sad that Alex had to leave.

Sasha nodded solemnly, “I know, Alex. I really liked having you here.” She whispered.

“I like being here with you and your mommy. Can I have a hug?” Alex asked, her heart breaking for the little girl.

“Yes.” Sasha agreed.

Alex bent down and hugged Sasha. She made sure that she did not jar the little girl's arm. Alex inhaled deeply as she held on tight to her daughter, “Be good okay, and I’ll call you later.”

Sasha kissed Alex’s cheek, “I’ll be good for you.” She let Alex go.

Alex stood up and looked at Kara, “Can I get a hug too?” She asked with an innocent smile.

Kara beamed, “You can get a hug, Alex.” She pulled the other woman into a firm hug, “Have a safe flight and make sure you call me when you land.”

Alex held Kara close to her, as if she would never see her again, “I’ll call you when I get home. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you and Sasha. I’ll miss you.”

Kara sighed softly, “I’ll miss you too, Alex. Now you need to go before you miss your flight.” She reluctantly let go of the other woman.

Alex grabbed her bag, “Until next time, Kara.” She waved and walked towards the airport a part of her heart was left behind. Alex checked in and went to the waiting area where she would be boarding her flight. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out her phone. Alex sent a text to the group about her impending flight. Of course, everyone had told her to have a safe flight. Her phone started ringing, and she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her mother.

“Hey, mom.” Alex greeted her mom.

“Hi, sweetheart. I wanted to check on you before you boarded the plane. How are you?” Eliza asked her daughter.

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I am sad mostly. We had a great few days together, mom. It was so much better than I imagined. I didn’t want it to end it hurts to be away from them, and I am not even on the plane yet.” She confessed to her mom.

Eliza listened to her daughter talk, “Did you make plans to see each other again?” She asked.

“Kara and Sasha are coming for Labor Day. It’s a month and a half away, but it seems so long. Being with Kara and Sasha felt right, and I felt whole. Now that I am heading back, I feel like I am leaving a part of me behind. I also messed up so bad on this trip I’m surprised that Kara still wants to be around me.” Alex continued her rant to her mom.

“How did you mess up, Alex? What happened?” Eliza asked trying to follow her daughter's train of thought.

Alex looked up at the ceiling, “I told her that I was Supergirl’s sister. I let her follow me on Instagram and Facebook. I asked her to take a risk on me, and you know what she said?” She asked her mom.

“No, what did she say?” Eliza asked.

“She said, and I quote, ‘I’ve done that before, Alex, and it didn’t work out for me,’ and she was very vehement about her statement,” Alex repeated Kara’s words back to her mom.

There was a pregnant pause, “Oh, Alex. Did she remember something? Also, you did nothing wrong; you gave a little bit of information there is nothing wrong with that.” Eliza finished her thoughts.

Alex shook her head even though her mother could not see her, “There is a lot wrong with that, mom. Kara is going to see all the pictures of us together. She may be an amnesiac, but somewhere underneath it all, Kara remembers something. Her statement had too much conviction, mom.” Kara’s words kept playing over and over again in her head.

“There are going to be moments like that, Alex, but that’s where you power through them. Kara may be having flashes of something, but can’t place it. All you can do is work through it, and continue moving forward. If she asks questions about something, by all means, answer them, but don’t let one statement push you away. You have Kara and Sasha. If you give up and run away, you will be hurting Kara all over again, and you’ll also be hurting your daughter.” Eliza gave her daughter some sage advice.

“Can I even call Sasha my daughter when she doesn’t know that I am her mother?” Alex asked.

Eliza chuckled, “Sasha is still your daughter regardless if she knows it or not. You are a mom Alex, and you have a responsibility to her and Kara because she is the mother of your child. You screwed up before, and if Kara gets her memories back, then you will have to make up for it.” She told her daughter, “Right now you have to make the best of it. You had a wonderful time with Kara and Sasha, right?”

Alex couldn’t fight the smile that was forming, “I had a wonderful time mom. You wouldn’t believe it. I stayed the night with Kara on Thursday, and we had breakfast as a family. It was amazing mom. I want more of everything.” She wanted more family time, going to Sasha’s school functions. Alex wanted to wake up to Kara every morning, and send her off to work.

“Then you should have more of those moments. You are going to have to work for them though. They are not going to drop in your lap miraculously. You have to show up and prove to Kara that you are in it for the long haul.” Eliza told her daughter.

Alex heard her flight being called, “I’ll keep that in mind. It’s time for me to board the plane. I’ll talk to you when I land in National City. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. You have a safe flight, and I will talk to you later.” Eliza returned the sentiment to her daughter.

Alex ended the call and slipped the phone into her pocket. She went through the check-in line and boarded the plane. Alex was going to miss New York; she was going to miss her home. She put her bag in the overhead compartment and sat down in her seat. Alex sent a quick text to Kara letting her know that she was on the plane. The reply was instantaneous with Kara wishing her a safe flight. Alex pulled out her earbuds and connected them to her phone. She was going to listen to music while on the plane. If she was preoccupied, then she doesn’t have to think, and she doesn’t have to be bothered by a chatty neighbor.

Alex felt the plane taxing down the runway, and it wasn’t too long before they were air born. She was happy that she packed snacks for the flight it was going to be a long six hours. To Alex, it seemed that the plane going back was longer than the flight going to New York. She listened to music and looked through the pictures from her trip to New York. Alex’s favorite image had to be the one of Kara and Sasha sleeping in the bed at the hotel. Sasha had decided that she wanted to spend the night in Alex’s hotel, because of room service, and a pool. Sasha’s arm was in a cast, so all she could do was sit on the steps of the pool, but the little girl enjoyed herself. Her and Kara’s little girl she corrected herself. Reality had hit Alex hard when she was in New York; she had a daughter with the love of her life. Alex knew it was going to be an uphill battle, but she was going to fight it with everything that she has.

Six hours later Alex found herself back in National City; it was a lot earlier than when she was in New York. The sun was shining brightly, and there were no clouds in the sky. She exited the airport and was greeted by Lucy and Vasquez. Alex had told them that they didn’t need to pick her up, but they were insistent.

“Hey, New York City Girl.” Vasquez greeted her friend, “It’s good to have you back.” She hugged her.

Alex returned the hug, “It’s good to be back.”

Lucy approached her, “No it’s not. You miss being with Kara and Sasha.” She hugged the other woman, “We missed you, and we want to know all about your trip. Just so you know, Winn and James are at your apartment laying out the food. They want to hear about your trip too, especially, Kara.” She broke the hug and took Alex’s bag.

Alex sighed all she wanted to do was go home and relax. She understood that her friends meant well, but she needed to decompress, “Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow?”

Vasquez shook her head, “Nope. We want all of the details. The pictures you posted on Instagram, and Facebook only tells half the story.” She replied.

Alex got in the car, “If you say so.”

“How was New York? I saw that you had some delicious looking food there.” Lucy asked as soon as she got in the car.

Alex thought about the burger, the pizza, the cheesecake, and all the good food that she had eaten, “The food is so delicious. Arturo’s has the best sticky buns. I am going to have to go to Noonan’s and compare the two.”

Lucy gasped, “Alex Danvers ate a sticky bun? Hell is going to freeze over. What did Kara bribe you with to eat it?” She asked. Alex had never eaten a sticky bun, even when Kara tried to feed it to her.

Alex smiled, “She didn’t bribe me. The sticky bun looked and smelled good, so I tried it. I was in heaven the pastry was so warm and gooey. I ate the whole thing, but Kara didn’t mind she was encouraging me.” She described her moment of bliss.

“Don’t have an orgasm back there.” Vasquez teased.

Alex bit her lip, “I am not having an orgasm, thank you very much. I remember how the pastry tasted. Kara is also an excellent cook she has improved a lot.”

Lucy laughed, “She has a daughter, of course, she is going to become a better cook. Kara can’t have her daughter eating junk all the time. I saw that she broke her arm. How is that possible?” She asked.

Alex wondered that herself, “Sasha is half human so that may have something to do with it. I hugged her and played with her. She does not have super strength or anything like that, but then again, her powers may not manifest since Kara is human.” She surmised.

“She could be a normal four-year-old. How did things go with you and Kara after your ‘fuck up’?” Vasquez asked.

Alex smiled fondly, “It went well. I met her friends Quinn and Santana briefly, and their two daughters Destiny and Maia. They are Sasha’s best friends, and the cutest little girls I have ever seen. Kara and I were talking, and I think she may have remembered something.” She spoke of her experience.

“Remembered something like?” Lucy asked in a way for Alex to elaborate.

Alex sighed, “I asked her to take a chance on me when she was ready. And she said ‘I’ve done that before, Alex and it didn’t work out for me.’” She quoted Kara’s words verbatim.

“Maybe she was talking about some other time and not specifically with you.” Lucy tried to ease Alex’s worries.

Alex was not appeased, “The tone she used made it seem like it was me, but then again maybe I'm overly excited.” She tried not to overanalyze anything, “Sam called me the first night I was in New York.” She let her friends know.

“How did she know you were in New York? We didn’t tell her.” Lucy piped up.

“My neighbor told her,” Alex answered.

“What did she want?” Vasquez inquired.

Alex sighed, “She wanted to know if we could get together and talk about tomorrow or maybe Tuesday. Sam told me that she reacted rather hastily to my news about Kara and Sasha, and she wanted to talk.” She explained what Sam had told her.

Vasquez huffed, “Did she seriously say that? Do you think she wants to get back together with you?” She asked.

Alex did not know what the woman wanted, “I don’t know. We didn’t talk very long, but when we get together, I will hear her out. Then we will proceed from there, but I don’t think we will get back together because I want Kara. I want to be with Kara, and I want to be a mom to our daughter.” She wanted to be with Kara, and there was nothing that would change her mind.

“Very noble of you, Alex. If you want that with Kara, then you are going to have to build that foundation. If she remembered something you are going to have to work like hell to make Kara realize that it’s her that you want. She’ll have two sets of memories old versus new, and those old memories are going to hurt. Are you ready for that?” Lucy asked. She wanted her friend to see all sides.

Alex was not ready for all of that, but she was going to try, “I think I can handle it.” She replied with a confidence that she did not feel.

“I have faith in you,” Vasquez told her.

Alex entered her apartment with Lucy and Vasquez to see James and Winn putting out food. There was a big ‘Welcome Home’ banner hanging on her wall. Alex shook her head at how her friends were such dorks. It warmed her heart though, and she wouldn’t ask for better friends.

“Hey, Alex. Welcome home.” James walked over and hugged her.

Alex smiled, “Hey, James. It’s good to be home.” She told him half-heartedly.

James laughed and let Alex go, “You sound so enthusiastic about being home.”

Winn ran to Alex and gave her a big hug, “So glad you are back. Lucy and J’onn were insufferable without you here.” He complained.

Alex pushed him away, “Like I would make it any easier for you now that I’m back.” She scoffed, “Thank you all for being here. I know you have a lot of questions and want details, let me put my bag away, and I’ll be more than happy to tell you about my trip to the Big Apple.” She brushed past her friends and went to her room to put her bag down. Alex would worry about unpacking later.

Alex went back into the living room and sat down with her friends where James handed her a beer, “I need this.” She took a swig of the amber liquid.

“I don’t want to bombard you with questions, but what is New York like?” Winn asked.

“New York is huge, way bigger than National City. You couldn’t see it all in one day, but Kara took me to some pretty interesting places. We didn’t get to see much though, because Sasha got hurt.” Alex recalled some of her adventures.

James crinkled his brows, “What happened to Sasha?” He asked in concern.

“Sasha was playing on the trampoline over at her friend’s house, and she landed on her arm. She has a hairline fracture and a pretty blue cast.” Alex explained.

“How did she break her arm? Kryptonians do not break things unless they are powerless.” James wondered.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe she hasn’t come into her powers yet, or maybe Sasha is more human than Kryptonian. That’s a mystery within itself.” She took another pull of her beer, “Shit! I forgot to call Kara and let her know that I am home okay.” Alex pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

The phone rang a couple of times before Kara picked up, “Hey, Alex. I guess you made it back to National City okay.”

Alex smiled, “I did. I told you I would call. How are you? How is Sasha?” She asked.

“I’m okay. Sasha is pretty bummed that you left, but she will be okay.” Kara answered.

Alex could hear Sasha in the background asking if she was talking to Alex. She could hear the phone being passed to Sasha, “Hi, Alex. I miss you already. I’m making you a picture for when I see you again. Did you have a safe flight?” Sasha asked.

Alex forgot about her friends being with her, “I miss you too, munchkin. I can’t wait to see the picture you made. The flight was good, and I made it home safely. I hope you’re resting and not driving your mommy too crazy.” She told the little girl.

Sasha giggled, “Mommy is sane, and I am resting. Mommy is making sure of that. I can’t wait to see you again, Alex. I’m gonna go finish my picture.”

Kara came back to the phone, “Sorry about that. She was excited to talk to you. I’m not going to keep you long because I know that you want to unwind and everything. I’ll talk to you later?” She questioned.

Alex smiled, “You bet on it. Have a good night Kara, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone and saw her friends staring at her, “What are you looking at?”

Vasquez shook her head, “Nothing. Finish telling us about your trip. What did you see? The pictures did not tell the whole story.” She pressed on.

Alex told her friends about New York and the different places Kara took her. She also talked about spending time with Kara and Sasha and how she met a couple of Kara’s friends and their daughters.

“Sounds like you had a good time. So when is Kara coming back to National City so we can spend some time with her?” Winn asked.

Alex grinned, “Kara and Sasha will be here Labor Day Weekend. I’m excited about their visit. I miss them already.” She lamented.

“I can tell that you do. You will see them soon enough. Will we be able to spend some time with them?” Lucy asked.

Alex nodded, “I am not going to keep them away from you. That wouldn’t be fair because you love Kara just as much as I do. My fear is her being overwhelmed. She was really overwhelmed over a couple of discussions we had.” She told them cryptically.

“Right, no emotional overload. We’ll have to treat her like we just met her.” Winn stated before grabbing a piece of pizza.

Alex nodded, “Yes. We have to keep it as normal as possible.” She told them.

“Are Kara and Sasha going to be staying with you?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah. They are that means I am going to have to get a bigger place one with two rooms.” Alex thought about it long and hard. She didn’t want Sasha sleeping on the couch. Alex had wanted the little girl to have a space of her own.

“Are there any vacancies in the building?” James asked.

Alex nodded, “There are a few. I am going to check them out before making the decision. I am embarking on new territory here. I’m a mom.” She stated as realization dawned on her.

Lucy smirked, “You are, and Sasha will bond you to Kara for the rest of your lives. Unless you two decide to have another child.” She joked.

Alex laughed sarcastically, “That’s not gonna happen.” If Kara never got her memories or her powers back, it would be difficult.

“Never say never.” James teased.

Winn chuckled, “If Kara is human then they could always adopt, or look for a donor.” He added his two cents.

Alex shook her head, “We’re jumping the gun. I’m going to take my time with this and Kara.”

“That makes sense. We’re going to eat this food and talk more about New York before leaving you alone to rest.” Vasquez spoke up.

Alex was relieved, “Thank you for that. I love you all, and I missed you, but I need some time to decompress before returning to work on Tuesday.” She did not want to go to work anytime soon but knew she needed to.

Lucy, Vasquez, James, and Winn left after cleaning up the dishes and boxes from their impromptu lunch. Alex was alone in her apartment, and she sighed heavily. It was a long trip and an extra-long day, but she realized that she would have to unpack. Alex was thankful that the hotel had laundry service so she could have clean laundry to bring back and put up. She went to unpack her bag. The first thing she came across was the personalized M&Ms in the plastic container. Alex smiled and put them on her mantle place in between the pictures of her and Kara, and the picture of her parents.

Alex continued unpacking and putting everything up. She would give everyone their souvenirs when she sees them again. Alex put her bag in the closet and collapsed on her bed it didn’t feel the same. She wanted more than anything to have Kara with her cuddling in bed and watching movies or television shows on Netflix, and Sasha sleeping in between them. Alex didn’t think it would be this hard, but she thought wrong. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 her time, which meant it was 7:30 Kara’s time. Alex debated on calling Kara again, but she didn’t want to come off as a stalker. Her phone started ringing, and she saw that it was Clark. Alex wondered why the hell he was calling her?

“You have some nerve to call me. I am still pissed at you.” Alex answered the phone

Clark laughed nervously, “I know you’re still pissed, but I wanted to let you know I just got off the phone with, Kara. She told me all about your visit and I got an earful about that.” He told her.

Alex sat up, “She called you?” She asked wondering why Kara would call him.

“Yeah, she did. She told me that you two had interesting conversations. I have a question for you, Alex.” Clark stated.

“What question is that?” She asked with a trace of annoyance.

“What are you doing? What are you trying to do?” Clark asked her bluntly.

Alex was offended, “I’m trying to get to know Kara and Sasha. What is wrong with that?” She asked, trying not to get upset.

Clark sighed, “I didn’t call to argue, Alex. I want to know what you’re trying to do.”

“As I said before, I wanted to get to know Kara and Sasha. Kara is my…Kara is Sasha’s mother, and Sasha is my daughter. I’ve been a part from them for five years, all I wanted to do was spend some time with them. You can’t fault me for that.” Alex explained herself.

“I’m not faulting you for anything, Alex. I’m looking out for Kara something that I failed to do when she came to earth. You hurt her once, Alex and I don’t want Kara or Sasha to get hurt.” Clark told her.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I don’t need policing for you. You lied for five years, so you have no say. I love Kara, Clark and if I can make up for the wrong that I have done, then I am trying to do that.”

Clark paused, “There is something else you should know.” He told her.

Alex was not in the mood for another bombshell, “What is it now?” She asked.

“Kara asked me if I knew who Sasha’s other parent was?” Clark let Alex know what Kara asked.

“She did what?! Why would she ask you that question? What did you tell her?” Alex asked no longer worried about being pissed off at Clark.

There was a long pause before Clark answered, “Kara had said that her friend Santana stated that Sasha looked a little like you and Kara was confused by that remark. And I think the conversation you had with her about Sasha’s other parent had something to do with it too. I told her that I did not know who the other parent is, and I asked her if she remembered, and she said no.” He explained everything that Kara had said to her.

Alex felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, not only is she lying, Clark is lying to cover up everything. When Kara learns the truth she is going to be pissed off at not only Alex but Clark too, “Did she say anything else?” She needed to know.

“No. Kara changed the subject to Sasha and how much she adores you,” Clark responded.

Alex was screwed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She mumbled under her breath, “This is huge, Clark. I thought she wasn’t supposed to have any memories. I thought they were completely gone. How is she trying to put the pieces together?”

Clark was at a loss for words, “I don’t know, Alex. I hate to say this, but maybe it’s you. I am not going to reveal what she said in confidence, but I think you’re the key for her memories unlocking. Did she say or do anything that she could remember?” He asked her.

Alex thought back about their interactions, “There was the time I was almost hit by the taxi, and she pulled me out of the way. She said it seemed familiar to her. Then there was a conversation we were having, and she slipped and said something, but then said she didn’t know where the thought originated. Do you really think it’s me?” She asked in a disbelieving tone.

“I don’t know, Alex. Kara never asked these questions before and now she is. That means Kara is probably going to start remembering things, maybe not right away, but eventually. Either way, you and I are going to be on her shit list.” Clark told Alex honestly.

Alex sighed, “I know. You mentioned that Lois didn’t know what happened to Kara, but yet she was in a picture with Kara and a baby Sasha. How is that possible?” She asked.

“Lois didn’t know about the mind wipe, but she knew where Kara was. I told you and Lucy that she didn’t know to keep Lucy from getting pissed off at her sister. I was trying to protect their relationship.” Clark fessed up to what really happened.

Alex thought that was very noble of him, “You did the right thing by keeping Lois out of it. What are we going to do if Kara remembers? She is going to hate us, me especially, and she can keep Sasha away from me.” She voiced the consequences to Clark.

“We’ll have to take them as they come. I don’t know if Kara would keep Sasha away from you, but she will be mad at you. We are going to have to earn her trust and forgiveness in the end.” Clark said his peace, “I don’t want to keep you any longer, but if you talk to Kara again, tread lightly.”

 “I will. I’ll make sure of it. Bye, Clark.” Alex sighed, before ending the call.

Alex fell back down on the bed her mind racing a mile a minute with thoughts. What if Clark was right that was the key to unlocking Kara’s memories? That meant she had the power to make Kara remember, and if she remembers it’s going to be ugly. She needed a stiff drink, and the only place she could get one was at the alien bar. Alex grabbed her keys, phone and wallet, and left her apartment. She wasn’t going to get shitfaced, but she was going to drink enough to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst....you all are gonna hate me lol


	17. There’s No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is at a crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are rockin it! Keep it coming :D
> 
>  
> 
> Angst incoming...

Alex decided not to go to the bar. Instead, she called Sam and asked her if they could get together and talk. Alex was relieved when Sam agreed for her to come over to talk. She didn’t know what Sam was going to say, but she was going to listen to Sam say whatever it is that she needed to say. It didn’t take Alex long to make it to Sam’s house, and she sat in her car for a few minutes before getting out. After a few positive words of affirmation, Alex exited the vehicle and made her way to Sam’s door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open.

The door opened, and Sam greeted Alex with a smile, “Hey, Alex. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. Please come in.” She opened the door wider for Alex to enter.

“I know, but I figured why put it off?” Alex replied nervously as she entered Sam’s house.

Sam closed the door behind them, “How was New York? How are Kara and Sasha?” She asked starting the conversation.

Alex swung her arms by her side, “It was a nice trip. I’m sure you probably saw all the pictures if you still follow me on social media.” The last thing Alex wanted to do was assume.

Sam still followed on Alex on social media and saw all of the pictures the other woman had posted, “I’ve seen the pictures you’ve posted. It seems you like you a delightful time with Kara and Sasha. Why don’t you follow me into the kitchen? I can make us some tea, and we can talk in there.” She suggested.

Alex slightly shrugged, “That sounds like a good idea. How is Ruby?” She asked as she followed Sam into the kitchen.

“Ruby is doing great. She’ll be home in a few weeks, so I am excited about that. The house is pretty lonely without her here, but I do get some free time to myself.” Sam replied as she grabbed the tea kettle off the stove to put water in it.

Alex sat down on one of the kitchen stools, “That’s great. You’ll have her back. I bet you’re not going to let her go again.”

Sam chuckled, “Nope. How is Kara?” She decided to ask about the other woman.

Alex put on a brave face, “Kara is doing okay. She has a whole new life for herself and Sasha. I’m quite proud of her, to be honest.” She replied.

Sam cleared her throat, “Does she remember anything?”

“No. Kara is still a blank slate, but I think there are some memories under the surface. Her apartment is decorated similarly to her apartment here. She knew that I do not like my food to touch, but then again, it could be because Sasha is particular about her food. I almost got hit by a taxi, and she pulled me back. Kara had mentioned that it felt familiar.” Alex gave a full explanation without meaning to do so.

“Wow, that sounds like something out of a movie. How was being around Sasha? She is your daughter but does not know it. I know that had to be difficult.” Sam continued her line of questioning.

Alex smiled brightly, “Sasha is a wonderful child. I am so proud of her. She graduated from a yellow belt to an orange belt in karate. I felt like a proud mom, but it hurt because of what I know.” She recalled her interactions with her daughter, “It was difficult, but I pushed through it, and it was the best feeling ever.”

The tea kettle whistled, and Sam pulled it off the eye of the stove before grabbing two teacups and two tea bags, “That’s great, Alex. I’m happy that you had the chance to spend time with Sasha and Kara. Are you going to see them again?” She asked.

Alex traced patterns into the island countertop, “They will be here for Labor Day weekend. I am looking into getting a bigger place, so Kara and Sasha will have somewhere to sleep.” She answered.

“So, they are going to be staying with you?” Sam asked. She handed Alex her mug of tea.

“Thank you. Kara and Sasha will be staying with me. I figured it would be easier than them staying at another hotel.” Alex responded neutrally, “Enough about me. You said you wanted to talk. What did you want to talk about?” She turned the conversation around.

Sam sat down next to Alex, “I wanted to say I am sorry for being such a bitch and ending things with you. After some much-needed thinking, I realized that you found out that your sister was in National City, and you have a daughter. That was a lot of information for you to take in and you needed time to process it.” She paused before continuing, “If it were me, I would be all over the place, but I’m pretty sure you were. I appreciated your honesty you could have lied about it, and went on about your life, but you were truthful about everything.” She took a sip of her tea.

Alex played with the paper from the tea bag, “I owed you that much. I wanted to tell you then before it came out later, and you would be more pissed off than you were.” She explained her actions.

Sam appreciated Alex’s honesty, “I appreciate it very much. It was a lot for me to take in, but when I did. I realized that I reacted badly, and I should have been there to help you work through this. It’s one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize and to see if we could try again.” She decided to be upfront with her motives.

Alex nearly choked on her tea, “You want to try again? You broke up with me, Sam because you couldn’t trust me. Why the sudden change?” She asked.

Sam sighed, “I was upset, Alex. I said something that I didn’t mean and I felt bad for hurting you when you were hurting yourself. It’s why I wanted to talk to you to see if we can work it out and figure out where to go from there.” She put all of her cards on the table.

“You broke up with me when I needed you the most. You told me that you didn’t want to have anything to do with me. Now you have a change of heart?” Alex asked, “You also said you didn’t trust me. I don’t get it.” She was surprised by Sam’s admission.

Sam knew Alex would react this way, “When your neighbor told me you went to New York, I thought I lost you for good. I knew I made a mistake and I wanted to make it right. I was a bitch, and I am sorry.” She tried again.

Alex’s head was spinning with this new revelation. Sam came after her even if it was some weeks later, but she came for her. Sam's actions made Alex happy, but she was conflicted due to her feelings for Kara. She wants to be with Kara, but she knows that may not be in the cards. Alex didn’t want to use Sam as a placeholder; it wouldn’t be fair to Sam, Kara, or herself.

“I need some time to think about this, Sam. Our breakup is still fresh, and I need to think this through before I say yes to anything.” Alex explained herself.

Sam nodded, “I understand. Take the time you need to think. I’ll be here.” She reassured Alex.

Alex smiled appreciatively, “Thank you for that. I am still coming to terms with being a mother. I know nothing about it. What if I fuck up somehow? How am I supposed to co-parent with Kara if she hates me?” She asked her friend.

Sam placed her hand on top of Alex’s “One does not become super mom overnight. It takes time, and you will make mistakes along the way, and that is okay. If Kara is pissed off at you, give her time and space. That doesn’t mean disappear, that means being there even if it’s in the background for now. Why do you think Kara will be pissed, Alex?” She asked with questioning eyes.

Alex sighed, “I think Kara may be remembering things, but she can’t place them. The day after Kara and I slept together she went to Gotham to help take down the newest big bad. She got hurt, Superman took her to the Fortress of Solitude. Kara had her memories wiped completely and had her powers suppressed.” She explained the Kara saga.

Sam was trying to make sense of what Alex was saying, “Kara wanted to lose her memories? Why would she do that?”

“According to Clark, Kara was in a lot of emotional pain. She lost her home, was in the Phantom Zone for 24 years, placed with a strange family, and then I added to her pain. She was tired of the pain and always losing people. Kara decided to have a clean slate to forget all of that hurt and pain.” Alex summed up everything that Clark had told her.

Sam understood, “If Kara remembers then she is going to be hurt and upset. That’s a tricky situation. Are you afraid that she will keep you from Sasha?” She asked.

“Yeah. Kara has every right to do that. Hell, I wouldn’t blame her. She raised Sasha for four years by herself.” Alex confessed to her ex.

Sam gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze, “You’re worried and scared, but take it one day at a time. Don’t send yourself into worry. It may be a while before her memories return. If she does remember sooner, then you can deal with it then. I know you have your friends, but you have me too.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Sam. I am so glad I came over here instead of going to the bar. I am such a disaster.” She said in a self-deprecating tone.

“You are not a disaster. Are you excited that Kara and Sasha are coming to visit?” Sam asked steering the conversation back to something neutral.

“Yeah. Everyone is anxious to spend time with Kara and Sasha. They were jealous that I got to spend the weekend with them.” Alex remembered her friend’s protests.

Sam wondered if Alex would introduce her to Kara and Sasha, but she decided not to ask, “Kara has a lot of people who missed her. Do you think she would move back to National City?” She pressed on.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. Her life and Sasha’s life are in New York, and it would be hard for her to give it up. If she remembers, then she probably won’t step foot back into National City. Either way, it’s gonna be difficult.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to make Alex feel better, “It will all work out in the end. Whatever is meant to be will always find its way. Enjoy the time you have with Kara and Sasha now, and focus on the what if’s later. Nothing good happens if you’re always worrying.” She recalled the saying her mom used to tell her.

“Thanks, Sam. You’re the best. You are handling this well most people would probably flip out and run for the hills. My life had become more complicated than when you first met me.” Alex had to admit that despite Sam breaking up with her she was a good person.

Sam smiled and picked up her mug, “Luckily, I am not like other people. Drink your tea before it gets cold.” She used her pinky finger to point to Alex’s mug.

Alex picked up her mug, “I can’t let perfectly good tea go to waste.” She took a sip, “Peppermint?”

Sam nodded, “I figured you needed it to help calm you down. Are you calm now?” She asked.

Alex had to admit she was a lot calmer than what she was when she first arrived, “I am thanks to you.”

“I try. I’m confused about something. Clark told you what happened to Kara, right? So that meant that he knew where Kara was the entire time and didn’t tell you?” Sam asked as she thought about Alex’s answers from earlier.

Alex scoffed, “Yeah. He knew, and he didn’t tell us because he was trying to protect Kara and her secret. He wasn’t the only one who knew either.” Her mind drifted back to Maggie.

“He wasn’t? Who else knew?” Sam asked. She had to admit this was rather intriguing.

Alex finished her tea, “Maggie. Maggie knew where Kara was the whole time and did not tell me. It wasn’t until I called and confronted her that she broke down and told me. She was so indifferent about it. We were engaged to be married. She knew how much Kara means to me. She should have told me.” Her anger at Maggie came back tenfold, “I know I broke her heart, but she didn’t have to be so heartless.”

“Maybe Clark asked her not to say anything. He didn’t say anything for five years.” Sam was not defending Maggie, but there could have been a reason for her not saying anything.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Maybe Clark did say something to her. I don’t know and really care anymore. At least I will not be the only one on the receiving end of Kara’s ire.”

Sam chuckled, “You’ll be in good company.”

“That is true. So tell me what is new with L-Corp? How did the negotiation go?” Alex asked feeling bad for neglecting her friend.

Alex listened as Sam talked about L-Corp and the various business acquisitions. She also explained how she wanted to turn the company into a nonprofit company and extend out to the community more. Alex was proud that she was trying to turn the company around and that Sam was happy. After a couple more cups of tea Alex decided to head home. Sam had work in the morning, and she didn’t want to keep the woman any longer.

Alex had a lot to think about it between now and the time Kara comes to visit. She was still confused as to how she was the key to Kara’s memories. If Alex would have never met her, then Kara would have never remembered and would have been oblivious. Then there is Sam she wanted to get back together, but Alex knew that wouldn’t be possible because she wanted Kara. Alex knew that she was going to have to let Sam down, and hoped that they would remain friends or civil to each other. Alex made it back to her apartment and decided that a nice long soak in the bathtub was needed. She may be a badass DEO agent, but she needed some relaxation time in the bath.

Alex gathered everything needed for her bath and went to the bathroom to run some water in the tub. She dropped in a bath bomb for extra pampering. Alex made sure that her phone was nestled safely on the edge of the tub and away from the water. She saw that it was 8:15 her time, and knew that it was later for Kara. Alex turned the water off, undressed, and slid into the tub. She exhaled contently as the warm water surrounded her body. The events of the day seemed to disappear, and all Alex focused on was her time spent with Kara and Sasha. She was going to look at the vacant apartments and see which one she liked best, but she wanted to make sure that Kara was still coming before she made that move. Even if Kara didn’t visit, it would still be a significant move, because Sasha would need her own space, if Kara doesn’t keep her away from Alex.

Alex was really worried that Kara may do that when she remembers, and it would hurt, but she would understand her reasoning. Sasha is young she doesn’t know who her other parent is so coming out and saying, “Sasha, I’m your mom” she would have to let whatever happens happen. Alex decided to push those thoughts away, but at the same time, her phone started to ring. She reached over and saw Kara’s picture on the screen.

Alex pressed the button and put the call on speaker, “Hey, Kara. How are you?” She asked.

“I’m okay. I was calling in to check on you. Are you busy?” Kara replied.

Alex could lie and say no, but she went with the truth, “I’m not busy, but I am in that bathtub.” She replied.

“You can call me back after you are done.” Kara replied quickly.

Alex smiled, “You’re okay. I can talk to you and relax at the same time. What are you doing up? It’s late for you.” She asked it wasn’t weird for Kara to call late, but she figured since she had to be to work tomorrow she would be asleep.

Kara sighed, “I’m having a hard time sleeping, and the fact that Sasha is in bed with me doesn’t help either. Tell me about your day.” She suggested.

Alex chuckled Sasha was a wild sleeper even with a broken arm, “I came home, and I hung out with my friends today. They were excited to have me back and wanted to hear all about my trip. Then I went to go talk to Sam.” She decided to be truthful.

“Oh? Did you have a good talk?” Kara asked trying to mask her disappointment.

“We did. I told her about my trip and spending time with you and Sasha. That was pretty much the gist of our conversation. Sam also mentioned that she wanted to get back together.” Alex had debated on telling Kara, but she realized that she had to be honest. She was already lying about so much already.

Kara tried to recover from the news, “You two just broke up, and now she wants to get back together. Are you okay with that?” She asked with hesitancy.

“She said she made a mistake and Sam apologized for ending things with me. I am baffled because I like Sam, but I have strong feelings for someone else, and I am waiting for them to be ready.” Alex admitted.

“If you want to be with Sam then I understand. It’s not the first time that I’ve been looked over by someone.” Kara stated.

Alex sat up in the tub, “What do you mean, Kara? Did someone do that to you?” She asked.

“It happens, but I am not going to get into that. Do you go back to work tomorrow?” Kara decided to change the subject.

Alex decided not to push, “I’m looking for a new apartment.”

“You are? What’s wrong with the apartment you have now?” Kara asked.

“It’s a loft apartment, and I want a lot more space. I’ve been thinking about moving for a while now. I want a change of scenery, something that doesn’t have a lot of memories of my time with Maggie.” Alex answered in a way that didn’t reveal the reason why she was moving.

“Hmm, a new beginning so to speak.” Kara understood that.

Alex smiled, “A new beginning. It’s hard to move forward if you’re still clinging to the past. How is Sasha feeling? Is her arm still bothering her?” She relaxed in the water again.

“She is feeling better. She is excited to go to school tomorrow to show off her awesome cast, and all of the signatures she received. Her arm bothers her a little but not as much as it did before. I gave her medicine, and that seemed to work.” Kara went into detail about Sasha.

“She is a little trooper. Are you ready to return to work?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah I am. I received a strange email today.”

“How strange was it?” Alex asked.

Kara opened up her email, “It was an email from CatCo World Wide Media. Apparently, they’ve been looking at my pieces, and they want an interview with me. You would never believe who the interviewer is.” She stated in disbelief. She’s never applied to CatCo in her life.

Alex frowned, “James Olsen?” She took a wild guess.

“Yes. Clark’s friend. I don’t know how or what happened, but he wants to interview me in a couple of weeks. The interview coincides with my trip to see you.” Kara replied with excitement.

Alex didn’t know if she wanted to kick James’ ass or kiss him, “Are you going to take the interview?” She asked trying not to seem overly hopeful.

“I may, just to see what CatCo is offering,” Kara answered honestly.

“I’m happy for you, Kara. That will put you in National City with me, and I’ll be able to see you and Sasha whenever I want.” Alex found the positive in Kara’s moving to National City.

Kara giggled, “There is that.” She replied coyly.

Alex chuckled, “What did you and Sasha do today?” She decided to continue the conversation.

“After we dropped you off at the airport we went for ice cream to cheer her up. Sasha was really sad about you leaving. We came home and spent time watching movies, had some lunch, then I fixed dinner. I also talked to my cousin Clark too. Then I washed Sasha up, and now she is in my bed.” Kara told Alex about her and Sasha’s day. She had to admit it was nice discussing these things with someone else.

Alex used the time Kara was talking to wash herself up, “Sounds like an interesting day. Did you and Clark have a nice conversation?” She asked as she stepped out of the tub.

“Yeah, we did. I wanted to ask Clark a few things.” Kara admitted vaguely.

Alex wrapped the towel around her body, “Did he have the answers?” She asked as she grabbed the phone and made her way to her bed.

Kara sighed, “He wasn’t helpful. He knew a little bit about Sasha’s other parent, but even that wasn’t enough.” She replied offhandedly.

Alex dropped her towel, “I’m sorry, he did what?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“He told me a little bit about Sasha’s other parent. He told me that they worked for some big secret military organization, and they had to go away on business.” Kara explained what Clark had told her.

Alex was going to fucking kill Clark, “Is that so? How did that make you feel?” She asked the clichéd question.

Kara sighed, “It upset me because I wasn’t worth staying for. Then I thought about how I’ve been doing fine on my own without their help. I don’t understand how someone could abandon me and my child like that.”

“Do you think that maybe Sasha’s other parent didn’t know that you were pregnant before they left? If they would have known, then I’m sure they would have been through everything with you.” She defended herself.

Kara scoffed, “I can’t answer that, Alex. I don’t even remember sleeping with someone obviously they must not have been that important if I don’t remember.” She could feel the anger rising within herself.

Alex was hurt by Kara’s words, “I’m sure you will remember eventually. If you don’t remember then, that is okay too. You’ll have someone who will love you, and Sasha unconditionally.” She finished getting dressed.

“I didn’t mean for the conversation to get this heavy. I honestly wanted to talk and see how you were doing on the West Coast.” Kara glossed over Alex’s answer.

“I would prefer New York, but I can live with West Coast, after all, you will be bringing the East Coast to the West Coast. I’ll have the best of both worlds. Anyway, you should try and get some sleep, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Alex suggested.

Kara yawned, “Okay. Let me know how the apartment hunting goes. Send me pictures if you can.”

Alex picked up her towel and tossed it in the hamper, “I will. Have a good night, Kara. Kiss Sasha for me.”

“Will do. Good night, Alex.” Kara disconnected the call.

Alex went to clean up the bathroom. She was going to have words with James and with Clark when she gets the chance. She wasn’t mad at James; she was sure that he was trying to help. He misses Kara just as much as she did. Alex just wished that he would have talked to her before doing it. Clark she was going to strangle him with kryptonite. Yes, he gave Kara information, but he still should have told her. Then again in the conversation, she had with him, he did say that he was not going to break Kara’s confidence. Alex had to respect his loyalty, she didn’t like it, but she accepted it. She finished straightening up the bathroom and decided to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear!


	18. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam discuss their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all rock!
> 
> This chapter is light on the angst

After two days of deliberation, Alex was ready to move into her brand new apartment. The apartment was located a floor underneath her first apartment. The apartment has two bedrooms and two full baths. One in the master bedroom, and the other in the hallway. The kitchen was pretty spacious, with stainless steel appliances, there is a lot of windows which allows for a lot of light, and a balcony for Alex to sit on, not that she uses the one in her apartment now. The apartment also had a fireplace, a small dining area, and of course the living room. Alex was happy to be moving and to leave her past with Maggie behind.

Alex was having another day at the office when James stopped by to talk to Winn. James and Winn had a bromance that rivaled his relationship with Clark/Superman. She wondered if James could be at least bisexual, but that wasn’t important.

“Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you for a minute?” James asked as he entered Alex’s lab.

Alex looked at the door, “Hey, come on in I’m busy doing a whole lot of nothing. What’s up?” She asked.

James walked in and leaned up against one of the tables, “I sent an e-mail to Kara asking for an interview.” He told Alex as if he was casually talking about the weather.

“Oh, I already know, Kara told me. My question to you is why? Why did you send her that email? Are you trying to have Kara hate us?” Alex asked as she glared at James.

James crossed his arms, “I did it to get Kara back in National City. Believe it or not, Alex I did it for you. I saw how down you were when you came back. So, I decided to bring Kara to you. I don’t know if you would move to New York to be with her and Sasha.” He thought he was doing the right thing.

Alex sighed, “I appreciate that James. I should be pissed at you, but I’m not, because your heart is in the right place.” She told him honestly.

James shrugged, “If I found out I had a child I would want to be near them. I know you’re worried about Kara hating you for whatever reason, breaking her heart, lying to her, etc. but I think she will eventually forgive you. If not for herself, but for Sasha. You’re gonna have to do a lot of ass kissing.” He joked.

Alex laughed sarcastically, “I know that much, Einstein.”

James laughed, “When are you moving into your new place?” He asked Alex.

“Hopefully this weekend. You, J’onn and Winn are helping me. I don’t have Supergirl here to do the heavy lifting, so I have to rely on you guys.” Alex smirked, “Think of it as a way to make it up to me for sending an email to Kara.”

Lucy walked into the lab, “What are you two in here discussing?” She asked.

“James here being the gentle heart that he is, offered to give Kara her job back at CatCo. And he is helping me move my furniture into my new place this weekend.” Alex told her friend.

Lucy grinned, “Nice! Good job, James. Are you okay with that, Alex? Having Kara so close?” She asked her friend.

Alex sighed, “I am okay with it. I get to be around Kara, and I get to be around Sasha so that right there is exciting. I don’t know if Kara will take the job though. Anyway, is there a reason why you’re here? Is there impending danger or doom?” She asked.

“No. I wanted to find out what you’re going to do about the Sam situation? Have you given her an answer yet? Have you figured out what you’re going to do?” Lucy asked.

James furrowed his eyebrows, “What about Sam?” He asked.

“It’s nothing, James.” Alex tried to brush it off.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Sam told Alex that she wanted to get back together with Alex. Alex is confused on what to do because of her feelings for Kara. So now, Alex does not want to hurt Sam by choosing Kara. Kara already feels that Alex will choose Sam. She has yet to make a decision.” She explained the situation to James.

Alex was not amused, “Thanks a lot, Lucy! Also, James, you are such a girl.” She told the guy.

James scoffed, “I’m offended. I am a manly man.” He laughed, “I need to get back to the office. I wanted to fill Alex in. I’ll see you two later.” He left the lab.

James exit left Alex and Lucy alone; it was pretty dull since there has not been a lot of mayhem happening in National City, “Are you going to tell Sam that you don’t want her back?” Lucy asked.

Alex sighed, “I’m going to have to tell Sam that we should be friends. I don’t want to lead Sam on, and I don’t want to lead Kara on either. Kara told me that she is used to being looked over. She might have been referring to something that happened. I didn’t press her on it. The last time I did that, she went into emotional overdrive.” She explained.

Lucy gave Alex a sympathetic look, “Then do that. How are things on the Kara front?” She asked.

“Things are still the same. She’s working, and Sasha is in school, but she has to sit out karate and dance class. Oh and get this, Kara has a date on Saturday.” Alex relayed to Lucy. She was a little hurt when Kara told her, but she knew that she didn’t have a hold on Kara.

Lucy gasped, “What? Kara, has a date? With who?” She asked.

“One of the teachers at Sasha’s school. I think her name is Isabel or something.” Alex wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Are you sure it’s a date? Did Kara say that it was a date?” Lucy asked trying to figure out where Alex’s head was in everything.

Alex shrugged, “Kara said that she was going out to dinner with one of the teacher’s from Sasha’s school. That sounds like a date.”

Lucy shook her head, “That does not sound like a date. That sounds like two people going out and having dinner. Would it be such a bad thing if Kara did go out on a date? It’s not like the two of you are exclusive.” She stated facts to her friend.

“I—I it wouldn’t be a bad thing if Kara goes out on a date. It’s not like she and I are exclusive or anything. Things are going so good for us that I don’t want anything to get in the way of that. I just got her back, and I don’t want to lose her again.” Alex answered truthfully.

Lucy crossed her arms, “So, it is okay for you to try and be with Sam, but not okay for Kara to date. What kind of double standard bullshit is that, Alex?” She did not understand her friends line of thinking.

“I’m not going to be with, Sam. I’m going to tell Sam tonight, that we can only be friends. My life is complicated as fuck right now, and I need to figure it out. If Kara wants to date, then she can date. I have no control over what she can and can’t do.” Alex replied. If Kara did start dating someone, it would hurt, but she would understand.

Lucy was impressed, “Do you think Sam could handle being just friends?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “I think so. She has been so understanding about everything. Plus, she is a mom so she can help me figure things out.” She thought about what an excellent asset Sam would make in her life.

“If you say so. The question is do you think Kara would be okay with that?” Lucy asked.

Alex didn’t think about Kara in that scenario, “I’m not Kara so I don’t know, but I don’t think she would be okay with it. I would have to talk to her about it. I don’t want to lie to her any more than I already have.” That was the truth she didn’t want to lie anymore.

“I get that. Are we on for game night this weekend at your new place?” Lucy asked.

Alex smiled, “Yeah, but you and Vasquez are gonna have to help me put my stuff away.” She negotiated.

“Fine. We’ll help. I hope you help too and not just sit around and dictate to us where things go.” Lucy told her friend.

“I make no promises.” She shot back, “Go make yourself useful or something.” Alex dismissed her friend.

Alex relaxed after Lucy left she was the only one in her lab, now she could chill and think for a little bit. Lucy had a point Kara is going out with someone, but that did not equal a date. They could be going out for dinner, for adult company. She had asked Kara where Sasha was going to be, and she told her that Quinn and Santana would be watching her tonight. “Of course they would,” Alex thought bitterly to herself.

Alex was thankful for some alien activity in the city; it’s been too quiet for too long. She was happy for the distraction. It didn’t take long to take the alien down, and Alex was back at the DEO. She was headed out for the night when she was stopped by J’onn.

“Alex you were distracted out there today. It’s not like you.” J’onn had wanted to check in with the woman who was like his daughter.

Alex shook her head, “I have a lot going on in my head, J’onn. My dinner with Sam, and then there is Kara.” She admitted.

“Does this have to do with you telling Sam that you want to be friends and your feelings about Kara?” He asked.

Alex sighed, “Yeah. How did everything become so complicated?” She asked.

J’onn gave Alex a knowing smile, “It’s not really complicated, Alex. You tell Sam that you work better as friends. As for Kara, you have one of two choices: one you can tell Kara that it’s not going to work and break her heart. Two, you can relish the fact that Kara is back and she wants to be with you.” He explained to her. J’onn had tried his best to tune Alex’s thoughts out, but she was screaming into the void.

“I don’t want to break her heart, J’onn. I already did that once, and I don’t want to do that again. I don’t even know if she wants to be with me. She told me in New York that she liked what we have already. Not only that, she has a date tonight with a teacher from Sasha’s school.” Alex spat the last sentence out.

J’onn could hear the jealousy in Alex’s voice, “What is wrong with what you and Kara have now? It’s a lot better than what you had before. And this teacher that Kara is going out with is it a date? Or do you think it’s a date?” He asked Alex.

Alex huffed, “Nothing is wrong with what Kara and I have. It’s nice and normal, but I am afraid that I am going to lose her again. It sounds selfish when she was never mine, to begin with. Kara told me it wasn’t a date, just two people going out to dinner.” She stated.

J’onn chuckled, “You’re going out to dinner with Sam tonight, would you consider that a date? Or are you two going as friends?”

“We’re going as friends.” Alex replied realizing what J’onn is pointing out, “I get what you’re saying. I guess I was jumping to the wrong conclusions about Kara’s dinner tonight.” She felt silly.

J’onn shook his head and smiled, “That you were, Alex, that you were. Enjoy your dinner with Sam and stop stressing about Kara having dinner with another woman.” He told her.

Alex smiled, “This is me going to have dinner with Sam.” She turned and walked away. Alex pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sam to let her know that she was on her way. She may or may not have taken a quick glance at Kara’s Instagram and Facebook page to see if Kara had updated or posted pictures.

Alex made it to Sam’s in perfect time with five minutes to spare. She was going to talk to Sam and let her know that they would be better as friends. If Sam pushed back, then she would give her reasons why.

She was greeted by Sam who had handed her a glass of wine, “I thought you were going to stand me up.” She stated.

Alex smiled, “No. I was detained at work, but now I am here.” She took a sip of the wine, “This is very good.” She complimented the wine.

Sam grinned, “I think it will pair well with tonight’s dinner. Which is ready to be eaten.”

The two women sat down at the table which had two candles in the middle; the lights were dimmed in the kitchen. To Alex, this looked like something out of a romantic movie, but her intentions are not to be romantic.

“What’s on the menu?” Alex asked.

“Grilled salmon, rice pilaf, sautéed asparagus in a light cream sauce. I hope you enjoy it.” Sam smiled.

Alex loved the way everything smelled. Her mouth watered waiting to taste it, “If everything you’ve cooked before is wonderful, then I have no doubt that this would be amazing.” She did love Sam’s cooking.

Sam beamed, “You are such a charmer. How was your day today?” She asked.

“It was a good day.” Alex played with her fork, “I wanted to tell you something before we move on to other topics.” Alex stated calmly.

“What is it, Alex?” Sam asked.

Alex sighed, “I thought about what you said, about us trying again, but I realized that it’s not possible.” She tried to let Sam down gently.

Sam sighed, “I respect your answer, Alex. I kind of figured that you would give that answer. I broke up with you hastily, because things got tough. Could we at least remain friends?” She asked. She really didn’t want to lose Alex’s friendship she was the first real friend she had.

“You will not lose me as a friend. You and Ruby are stuck with me.” Alex reassured the other woman. She breathed a sigh of relief.

They started eating when Alex’s phone started going off, “Sorry.” She silenced her cellphone.

“It’s okay. Can I ask you a question?” Sam queried.

Alex nodded, “You can ask me anything you want.”

Sam cleared her throat, “Does this have to do with the Kara and Sasha situation?” She was curious.

 “My life has become a lot more complicated, and it’s going to become even more complicated. Kara doesn’t have her memories, then she will probably get her memories back, and a whole shit storm is gonna happen. I don’t want you involved in this mess. You deserve better.” Alex explained.

“Thank you for thinking of me in this situation. Most people would make up excuse after excuse to justify their saying no, but you’ve been truthful this entire time. I appreciate that.” Sam told Alex with sincerity.

“Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt.” Alex smiled before finishing her meal.

The heavy stuff was out of the way; the conversation moved on to other topics, work being one of them. Then they moved on to Ruby and Alex listened with rapt attention as Sam regaled her with stories from Ruby’s time at summer camp. Alex told Sam about Sasha and the things that she has been getting into. She’s not experiencing them first hand, but Kara made sure to include her in what’s going on.

“Oh, I have a video from Sasha’s dance class. Do you want to see it?” Alex asked.

Sam smiled, “Of course I do.” She agreed enthusiastically.

Alex unlocked her phone and saw that she had a missed text message from Kara. She read it twice and then replied. Alex went to the most recent video of Sasha in dance class. The routine was light, so Sasha was able to participate. She got up and showed the video to Sam, “Sasha is the one with the bright blue cast.

“She is so adorable. I remember when Ruby was that age. Sasha is very talented.” Sam complimented the little girl. This is her first time seeing her. Alex didn’t have any pictures of her on her social media. Sam assumed that Kara didn’t want Sasha all over Alex’s social media.

Alex smiled, “I am so proud of her. It sucks that I can’t be there to witness all of this myself, you know?” Her smile faded.

Sam didn’t know what Alex was going through, but she did feel empathetic at to what Alex was going through, “One day that will change. You will be a part of her life, going to dance recitals, school plays, and sporting events.”

Alex put her phone away, “I know but not if Kara is on the other side of the country.”

“That’s what planes are for.” Sam teased.

Alex chuckled, “There is that. I do have flyer miles that I need to use. Things might change though. James wants to give Kara her old job back at CatCo. She is scheduled for an interview during her trip here.”

“So, if Kara gets the job, which she probably will. Then she would be moving back to National City?” Sam asked this must have been a recent development.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. James doing that kind of caught me off guard. His heart is in the right place, but I don’t know how this will play out in the long run.” She confided in Sam. It was easier to confide in her, than it is to anyone else because they were too close and too emotionally involved in the Kara situation.

“There you go thinking about the negatives. If she gets her memories back, then okay, you two work through it. If she doesn’t get her memories back, then tabula rasa.” Sam explained.

Alex knew she was freaking out over nothing, “You’re right. I’ll take it as it comes.” She said with a confidence she didn’t feel, “Thank you, Sam. You are a great woman.”

Sam smirked, “Oh, I know.” She sent a wink in Alex’s direction.

Dinner was over, and Alex left to go to her apartment and relax. She would call Kara when she would get back home. Alex knew that Kara wanted to talk about her dinner date with Isabel tonight. She made it to her apartment and took a nice hot shower, before deciding to call Kara back. The time zones really mess everything up for them, but that what happens when you live worlds away.

Alex climbed into bed and decided to call Kara. The phone rang a couple of times before Kara answered, “Hey, Kara. What’s up?” She asked.

“Nothing much. I wanted to see how you were doing and to talk to you about something.” Kara replied.

Alex felt her stomach turn, “I’m glad that you decided to call and talk to me. What is it that you wanted to talk about?” She asked praying that it wasn’t about her date with Isabel.

“How do you know, Clark?” Kara asked.

“You mean, your cousin Clark?” Alex asked trying to play it off.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, my cousin. How do you know him? I saw a picture of you, him, and I think your parents.” She answered.

Alex forgot about those pictures, “It was a long time ago. My parents are friends of his.” She lied.

“Oh. Do you know, Lois?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head even though Kara could not see her, “No. I do not know Lois. I’ve heard about her.”

“Does your parents still talk to Clark? Do you?” Kara asked.

These questions were making Alex scared, “I’ve talked to him a couple of times. Usually, it’s to catch up. Clark and I do not have the greatest relationship. Why are you asking me about my relationship with Clark?” Alex decided to ask.

Kara didn’t say anything at first, “I talked to Clark before I had sent you a text. I asked him how he knew you, and he said the same thing. It’s weird that you two know each other.” She finally answered.

“It’s a small world, Kara,” Alex replied.

“A little too small. You know my cousin, you were engaged to Maggie,  and you have a sister who looks like she could be my twin. It’s too much of a coincidence. There are two things I don’t believe in coincidences and leprechauns.” Kara stated.

Alex tried not to laugh, “It’s a small world, Kara. How was your dinner with Isabel?” She decided to change the focus of the conversation.

“I know what you’re doing, Alex Danvers. I’m a reporter, and it is up to me to find out the information. A lot of things are not making sense to me, and I get the feeling that I’m not being told everything.” Kara rebutted.

Alex knew how stubborn Kara could be, “There is no big conspiracy theory, Kara. Clark and I know each other. We’re not the best of buds or anything like that. You trust me, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, I trust you, Alex. You haven’t given me a reason not to,” Kara replied.

Alex felt guilty, “I don’t want to give you a reason not to trust me. Now, how did dinner go with Isabel?” She pressed again.

“Dinner went fine. We went to this casual restaurant and had Chinese and a couple of glasses of wine. Isabel is a nice woman; she has a little boy who is a year older than Sasha. She’s a lovely woman. I didn’t feel any spark or connection with her, so I know she will make a good friend.” Kara answered.

Alex felt relieved by Kara’s description, “It’s always good to have a few good friends. And Sasha will have a new friend too.”

Kara chuckled, “That she will. I know she will have a lot when she starts her new school in September.”

“When does the regular school year start for her?” Alex asked.

“Labor day is on the 5th this year, so she goes back on the 8th,” Kara explained.

Alex knew that the schools went back to school later than everyone else, “When are you two flying in?”

“Our flight is booked for August 31st, and we will be flying back to New York, on the 5th. I emailed you the information.” Kara explained her travel plans.

Alex needed to check her email, “I’ll check my email, and my apartment should be put together before you and Sasha arrive.”

“That’s great. How was your dinner with, Sam?” Kara asked.

Alex shifted in the bed, so she was laying on her side, “Dinner went okay. We’re going to be friends. I told Sam that while I like her the way she broke up with me left me feeling a little gun shy. Also, there is you. I meant it when I said that I liked you, and I want to pursue something with you, but only when you’re ready.” She reiterated hoping that Kara understands what she wants.

“I believe you, Alex. Anyway, I am going to get off this phone and head to bed. I have an early day tomorrow. It’s my turn to carpool the kiddies to daycare. I’ll be seeing you in a week, be good.” Kara bid her good night.

Alex smiled, “I’m always good. I’ll talk to you later, Kara. Sweet dreams.” She disconnected the call.

Alex tried to find sleep, but it did not come to her. Kara’s questions about her knowing Clark kept playing over and over again in her head. What really stuck out to her was Kara’s comment about things being kept from her. Kara was right on the money there are a lot of things being kept from her at the moment, and it killed Alex to keep them away from her. She hoped that Kara being around familiar surrounding would help her out memory wise. After tossing and turning Alex finally got comfortable enough to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close *suspense music*
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Kara and Sasha arrive in National City. We'll see how Superfam reacts to her and Sasha. Plus much more.


	19. Return to National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sasha are in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock! The reaction to the last chapter blew me away! Like, WHOA! Alex is not your favorite person right now, hopefully, she can be redeemed.

Alex waited in the airport with anticipation she would be seeing Kara and Sasha for the first time in a month, and she was nervous. Yes, she and Kara talked a lot on the phone and exchanged pictures, and snaps but she was still nervous. Alex had spoken to Kara yesterday, and she had more questions, and with each question, Alex had to lie. She was tired of lying by omission all she wanted to do was tell the truth.

“Alex!” A little voice brought Alex out of her musings.

Alex smiled when she saw Sasha running towards her as fast as her little legs to take her, “Sasha.” Alex replied as she opened her arms to the little girl.

Sasha beamed, “We’re here, and I got the cast off my arm.” She held up her hand proudly, “But I still have to be careful cause my bone is still weak. I missed you so much.” She hugged Alex again.

Alex rubbed Sasha’s back, “I missed you too, munchkin. Where is your mommy?”

Sasha pointed to Kara wheeling their luggage, “There she is.”

Alex put Sasha down, “We should go help mommy.” She suggested.

“Yeah. It’s not fair.” Sasha agreed.

“I see that you have baggage duty. Here, let me help.” Alex took Kara’s suitcase, and Sasha’s bag.”

Kara smiled, “Thank you.” She looked at Sasha, “You’re supposed to be wheeling your suitcase, Sunshine Girl.” She chided her daughter.

Sasha looked sheepish, “I’m sorry, mommy. I was really excited to see, Alex.” She grabbed her suitcase by the handle.

“I guess we can let it go this time. It’s good to see you, Alex.” Kara gave the other woman an awkward hug due to the bags she was holding.

Alex felt relieved, “It’s good to see you too, Kara. I want to get you two back to my place so you can get settled in. I know the flight probably took a lot out of you.” She suggested.

Kara felt the effects, “It did.”

“I saw a rainbow, Alex! It was so beautiful.” Sasha told the woman excitedly, “I thought I would see the end of it, but I didn’t.” She finished her story.

Alex smiled at Sasha’s enthusiasm, “I’m sure you will see another rainbow. Follow me; I am parked out front.”

Alex listened as Sasha told her about the trip on the plane, and how she received another set of wings. She even listened as Sasha told her about the tour around the cockpit of the plane, and how nice the pilots, and flight attendants were. Alex sent subtle looks in Kara’s direction to see how she was holding up, but all was well.

“Here we are, my vehicle. I took the liberty of getting Sasha a car seat. I hope you don’t mind.” Alex told Kara as she unlocked the trunk of her SUV.

Kara smiled, “I don’t mind at all. I’m relieved that you did think of a car seat.” She told Alex as she opened the door for Sasha to get inside.

“This car seat is so cool! It’s black white and pink like my room mommy!” Sasha buckled herself in, “Please take a picture and send it to Aunt Quinn and Aunt Santana.” She was bouncing up and down in the seat.

Alex was happy that she was able to make Sasha happy and Kara too. She finished putting the last piece of luggage in the trunk, “Everything is put away, and now it’s time to make the journey back to my place.”

“How far is it from here?” Kara asked as she got inside the vehicle.

Alex opened the driver’s side door and slid in, “About fifteen minutes, give or take. It also depends on the traffic as well. Luckily, you arrived when everyone had already made their commute to work.” She started the truck and drove away from the airport.

“How are you really, Kara? When we talked on the phone yesterday, you seemed preoccupied with something.” Alex decided to start a conversation.

Kara shrugged, “It’s nothing, Alex. I’ve been doing some research for an article I am writing.” She replied.

Alex was intrigued, “Care to share what the article is about?” She asked hoping Kara would tell her.

“It’s a secret, and I’ll never tell it.” Kara replied, “Do you have to work while we’re here?” Kara asked Alex.

Alex shook her head, “Nope. I am work free unless something really huge happens. You’ll have me all to yourself. We can do whatever you want to do.”

Kara perked up, “You have to take me to Noonan’s so I can taste their sticky buns.” She suggested.

Alex had stopped by Noonan’s to try one of their pastries, and it did not taste as good as Arturo’s, “They are not going to compare to Arturo’s.” She was spoiled.

“Then you’ll have to come to New York and get you some,” Kara smirked.

Alex checked the rearview mirror and saw that Sasha was fast asleep, “Did she sleep on the plane?”

“No. Sasha did not sleep last night either. Sasha was so excited about our trip.” Kara explained why her daughter was knocked out.

Alex chuckled, “I bet she was. How about you? Were you excited about this trip?” She had to ask.

“I’m super excited. You get to show me around National City.” Kara spoke up, “And you can show me where CatCo is. I have an interview on Friday.” She decided to let Alex know.

Alex grinned, “So that means I get to spend a couple of hours with Sasha?” She asked.

“Yes. I don’t know if Sasha is more excited or if you are.” Kara joked.

“Sasha is a cool kid. I like her. She reminds me of me.” Alex stated.

Kara looked out the window, “If she was anything like little you, then you must have been a busy body.”

Alex shook her head, “I was a very well behaved child. My mom could tell you about me.”

“You always talk about your mom, but you don’t mention your dad. Did he die or something?” Kara asked.

Alex stiffened at the mention of her father. His betrayal still stung, “I thought my dad died when I was fourteen, but come to find out; he was alive. He was captured by some pretty bad people, and well he is not my father anymore.” She decided to tell the truth about her father.

Kara frowned, “Did you find him before or after your sister disappeared?” She asked.

Alex glanced over at Kara she was asking some pretty specific questions, “Before my sister disappeared. We actually got into a huge argument about it, and I said something to her, that I didn’t apologize for.” She felt terrible about what she had said to Kara.

The conversation changed trajectories again, and Kara was talking about Quinn and Santana. She also told her about the interview she did for The New Times with a famous female director. Alex had told her that she had read the interview and was proud of her. Alex may have told her that she had a digital subscription to The New York Times. Alex pulled into her apartment complex and parked in her designated parking spot in the garage.

“We’re here,” Alex announced.

“Are there yet, mommy?” Sasha asked in a sleepy tone.

Kara smiled, “We’re here, Sunshine Girl.”

They got out the vehicle and headed upstairs Alex had suggested that they get settled inside, and she would come back to get their bags. Alex had to stop Kara before she protested, “You and Sasha are guests here. I can bring up the bags.” She pressed the elevator button, and they got on.

The elevator stopped on Alex’s floor, and they exited and made their way to Alex’s apartment.

“I feel like I’ve been here before, but I haven’t. Have I?” Kara asked.

Alex was alarmed, “No. I haven’t brought you here. Does it remind you of somewhere in New York?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Maybe. I don’t know.” She explained.

Alex used her keys to open up the apartment, “Welcome to my humble abode.” She pushed the door open.

Kara stepped in and looked around, “Your apartment is very nice.”

“I have good taste.” Alex brushed her shoulder off, “I’ll give you the tour after I show you where you and Sasha will be sleeping.” She led Kara and Sasha down the hallway to the last bedroom, “This is where you two will be sleeping.”

The room was decorated in dark blues and grays, similar to the décor of the living room, but a little bit different. Alex was proud of this room if she may say so herself.

“I like it, Alex.” Sasha cried as she ran and jumped on the bed, “The mattress is really soft too.” She spread out like a starfish.”

“Sasha, you have your shoes on.” Kara scolded her daughter.

Sasha looked sheepish and got off the bed, “Sorry, mommy.” She apologized.

Alex tried not to laugh, “I do the same thing.” She reassured the little girl.

Kara popped Alex lightly on the arm, “Don’t encourage her.”

“I’m not encouraging anything at all.” Alex grinned.

Alex showed them around her apartment and left mother and daughter alone while she went to get their bags out of the car. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that Kara may be remembering things at a rapid pace, but she is unable to place them. Alex nearly panicked when Kara had said she had been there before. Clark's words kept echoing in her head ‘You are the key to unlocking Kara’s memories.’ If what Clark had told her is true, then the more she is in Kara’s life her memories may start returning. Alex was freaking out on the inside, “This is bad. This is so fucking bad.” She muttered to herself.

Alex grabbed all the bags from the trunk and closed it. She made her way back to the apartment in record time. Alex entered the apartment and saw Sasha on the couch playing with her iPad, and Kara staring at a few of the pictures on her mantle.

“Is that you and your family?” Kara asked pointing at the picture of Alex's parents with a young Alex and Kara.

Alex left the suitcases by the door and walked over to Kara, “Yes. That’s my mom, my dad, Kara and me. This was taken after Kara came to live with us, and right before my dad went away.”

“And this picture here?” Kara pointed to the picture with a young Alex and young Kara sitting on round balls.

Alex looked at Kara, “That’s Kara and me when we were younger. I didn’t always hate her.” She admitted.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Why don’t you have any recent pictures of the two of you together? Is it too painful?” She asked.

Alex cleared her throat, “It’s not painful, but Kara doesn’t wear her glasses. Without her glasses, she looks like Supergirl. So to keep her identity hidden, she wears glasses, and there are no pictures of us in here.” She explained to the best way that she could.

“I understand that I guess, but glasses are not a good disguise.” Kara quipped.

Alex smiled, “I know, but it fools people. You could be Supergirl if you want to.” She teased.

Kara shook her head, “No. That’s okay. I have Sasha to think of, and if I was to become a superhero, then she may be in danger. Sasha is priority number one for me, and I will protect her at all costs.” She spoke with passion.

“As you should, mama bear. What would you and Sasha like to do today?” Alex asked, “I know it’s 4:15 your time, but it’s 1:15 here, so we have the whole day.”

Kara shook her head, “This whole time zone thing is still a little weird, but I guess you’ll get used to it. I’m not that familiar with National City. What are some things to do here?” She asked Alex for recommendations.

“Can we go to your job, Alex? I want to see Winn and play computer games with him,” Sasha asked.

“We have a lot of top secret stuff going on while you’re here, so you won’t be able to visit, but I if you like, I can have Winn come over.” Alex had to deter Sasha.

Sasha smiled, “I like that. Can we get something to eat? I’m hungry.” She asked.

“I thought I heard a lion all the way over here.” Alex teased.

“What about our things? I know we’re not going to leave them by the door.” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “We can take everything to your room, and when we come back you can get everything sorted.”

Kara smiled, “I like that.” She went towards the suitcases as Alex grabbed the two smaller bags and went to the room.

Once the luggage was put in the room, everyone decided it was time to have lunch. Alex didn’t have breakfast this morning because she was too nervous, and now her stomach was growling big time. Alex suggested that they go to Antonio’s pizza, which Sasha and Kara were on board with.

Antonio’s was not crowded, so they were able to get their pizza and drinks fast. Alex watched as Kara cut Sasha’s slices into smaller pieces so she could pick it up without making a mess. She thought it was cute.

“Take a bite and tell me what you think.” Alex pointed to the pizza.

Kara picked up a slice and bit into it, “It’s passable.” She replied and took another bite.

Alex chuckled, “Pizza snob.” She teased.

“What’s a snob?” Sasha asked.

“Someone who doesn’t like simple things. They prefer something better.” Kara explained.

Sasha looked at Alex, “Apologize to mommy, Alex. We don’t call each other names.” She said in a serious tone.

Alex wanted to laugh so bad at how Sasha was trying to be stern it was cute, “I am sorry Kara for calling you a snob. It won’t happen again.” She apologized.

Kara smiled, “Apology accepted.”

“Now be good,” Sasha told them and went back to her pizza.

Alex had a feeling that Sasha had been on a receiving end of one of those talks. Sasha dominated the rest of the conversation telling Alex about school and how her cast was taken off, and how the doctor was nice. She could listen to Sasha talk all day she had a presence about her. Lunch was over, and Alex suggested that they walk along the pier.

“It’s so bright here. Does it ever rain?” Kara asked squinting at how bright it was.

“It does rain, but it’s rare. When it does rain, it’s welcomed.” Alex explained. She loved it when it rained if and when it rained.

“Mommy, mommy look there is a Ferris wheel can we get on it, please?” Sasha asked hopping from foot to foot.

Kara loved her daughter’s enthusiasm, “I don’t see why not. Alex do you want to go on the ride?” She asked the other woman.

“I have no problem with it; you’ll be able to see over the city. It’s stunning, not as beautiful as New York, but it’s still beautiful.” Alex loved her city.

Kara laughed amusedly, “You don’t have to defend your city, Alex. I respect it.”

“Come on, come on!” Sasha grabbed her mommy and Alex’s hand.

Alex allowed herself to be pulled by a four-year-old of course she was helping her along. The line to the ride was not that long, and they were sat in a bucket seat together. Sasha was nestled between Kara and herself. The ride started, and Sasha squealed in delight.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “I’m okay just enjoying the view. Did you always live in National City?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. I lived in Midvale since I was a little girl and then I went to Stanford before settling in National City. I was in the Ph.D. program at National City University.” She explained.

“What about KD?” Kara asked.

“She moved to National City after she graduated from Stanhope. She then went to National City University for her bachelors in marketing.” Alex explained how Kara ended up in National City.

Kara smiled, “I went to Stanhope. That’s weird.”

Alex felt the uneasiness return, “I did not know that. What has you so interested in my sister?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Her story is fascinating. I’m sorry if I am creeping you out, but what are the odds that your sister is in Boston, with amnesia, and a daughter. I look exactly like her, live in New York, and have a daughter. Your sister could be me.” She explained why she has been asking questions.

Alex laughed nervously, “The only difference is, you’re not an a-l-i-e-n.”

“You spelled alien.” Sasha stated in a proud tone, “Isn’t Superman an alien?” She asked.

“That is a good question. Superman is an alien, but he was raised on earth.” Alex explained.

Sasha shrugged, “Superman is cool and all, but I like Wonder Woman she’s the best. Have you seen the movie?” She asked.

Alex was thankful for Sasha, “I have seen the movie, and it was pretty amazing. Have you seen Justice League?” She asked the little girl.

Sasha shook her head, “No. Mommy says it isn’t appropriate for me.” She replied.

Alex looked at Kara, “Your mommy is right. You can watch Justice League when you get older. Are you a Marvel fan?” She asked Sasha.

Sasha wrinkled her nose in disgust, “Eww no! Mommy likes Marvel and DC just liked Destiny and Maia.” She informed the other woman.

“I like Marvel, but I prefer DC. Don’t tell anyone, okay?” She told Sasha.

Sasha beamed, “Okay. Your secret is safe with me.”

The ride was over, and Sasha decided she wanted some ice cream. Alex was impressed at how much her daughter could eat, but then again, Kara could put away a lot too. They stopped at one of the ice cream stands on the pier. Alex had rocky road ice cream for herself, Kara had brownie batter, and Sasha had two scoops of strawberry in a cup. They found a secluded area and sat down to enjoy their ice cream. Alex remembered all the times that she and Kara would frequent this spot for their ice cream craving. A phone was going off in the background, and Alex watched as Kara picked it up. She didn’t pay attention to the conversation because it was private.

“Is that Auntie Kate? Can I talk to her?” Sasha asked nearly spilling her ice cream.

Alex caught it before the cup could fall to the ground. She wondered why Kate was calling Kara.

“Here she is.” Kara handed Sasha the phone.

Sasha took the phone happily, “Hi, Auntie Kate.” She chirped.

Alex finished her ice cream while Sasha finished her phone call. She could hear Sasha talking about the plane ride, and how she went on the Ferris wheel. The conversation was over, and that was the end of it.

“Sorry, about that. It was Kate she was checking to make sure we landed okay. I forgot to text her when I landed.” Kara answered the unasked question.

Alex brushed it off, “It’s understandable. Is Kate the one who used to date Maggie?” She asked.

“One in the same. Kate is a big part of our lives, and she’s become the aunt for Sasha.” Kara explained the other woman’s purpose in her life.

“It’s understandable. Kate was around for the most important parts of Sasha’s beginning, so it makes sense. What about Maggie? Is she a part of your life and Sasha’s life?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

Kara shook her head, “Not really. She popped up here and there, but she mainly kept her distance. I never understood why though, maybe she picked up on my uneasiness around her.” She explained her relationship with Maggie.

Alex put her ice cream cup to the side, “Do you know why you felt uneasy around her?” She asked.

“It’s just a feeling. I really can’t explain it since I’ve never met Maggie before. She was a little uneasy around me too but I brushed it off.” Kara explained her relationship or lack thereof with Maggie.

“Probably because you remind her of KD.” Alex stated the logical answer.

Kara shrugged, “I guess.” She looked at Sasha, “You have ice cream all over your face.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a baby wipe to clean Sasha’s face and hands.

“It was melting really fast, mommy. I had to drink it.” Sasha protested as her mommy wiped her face.

Kara finished cleaning her face and hands, “You don’t look like strawberry ice cream exploded all over you.” She tapped Sasha on the nose.

Alex watched and took notes, “Is it normal to have baby wipes in your purse?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “When you’re a mom you notice how things become normal. You always keep baby wipes, lotion, and other child-related things on you. It’s a lot easier since she is older, but when Sasha was younger, I had a huge diaper bag full of stuff.”

“Mommy is a good mommy,” Sasha replied drowsily.

Alex returned her smile, “That she is. Someone is getting sleepy.” She gestured to Sasha.

Kara nodded, “Her internal clock is thrown off. She was the same way when we were here for the week. All the girls were like that. Its early for you, but for us, it’s later.”

“I understand. I am all too familiar with it when I was in New York. Hopefully, it will not be off for long.” Alex replied.

“I hope so too. Alright, Sunshine Girl time to get going.” She picked Sasha up.

Sasha wrapped her arms around her mommy’s neck, “I wanna stay and play on the beach.” She mumbled.

“Not today, maybe another time,” Kara told her.

“T’morrow?” Sasha asked sleepily.

Alex looked at Kara, “Tomorrow.” She figured that Sasha would like that.

They walked back to Alex’s SUV and Kara strapped a sleeping Sasha into the backseat before closing the door. Alex opened the passenger side door for Kara and watched as she got in, before shutting the door and making her way over to the driver’s side.

“Are you tired, Kara?” Alex asked as she got inside the vehicle.

Kara nodded, “Just a little but not like tired enough to pass out.” She replied.

“I hear ya. I’m glad that you and Sasha are here. I missed you the two of you.” Alex opened up a little.

Kara bit her lip, “We missed you too. This trip was a good idea. I get to see National City through your eyes and get to know more about you. I was doing some thinking the other night after our conversation.” She started out.

Alex’s curiosity was peaked, “Thinking about?” She asked.

“How our lives are linked together some way. We have a six degrees of separation going on with Clark and Maggie. I’m still trying to figure it all out. How can two strangers be so connected?” Kara asked the question.

Alex gripped the steering wheel, “I believe in fate. If someone was meant to be in your life, then they will be. My knowing Clark and Maggie are all pieces of a puzzle that needs to be complete. If it wasn’t for my sister disappearing, and you showing up in National City, we wouldn’t be on this journey now.” She tried to keep her answer as vague and neutral as possible.

“Why did you stop looking for your sister? How could you not have found her? You are the FBI, and there are a lot of resources. Google is a huge asset, and it’s your friend. Wouldn’t you would have exhausted all of your resources looking for her?” Kara probed Alex more.

Alex sighed, “We’ve tried, Kara. We tried for four years, but there was no success, and we called it quits when our leads dried up.” She answered again. Kara had a lot of questions.

“But yet, I make an appearance, and then you find out information on your sister, with the help of a friend.” Kara summarized everything, “That is a little convenient for my tastes.”

Alex was growing increasingly fearful, “It sounds out of this world, but stranger things have happened. I’m really not comfortable discussing this or my sister anymore.” She decided to cut the conversation off.

Kara backed off, “I’m sorry, Alex. Once I start something it’s hard for me to let it go. I don’t want to stress you or ruin our time together.” She apologized.

“I’m sorry, Kara. It’s a touchy subject for me, and it would be best not to let it interfere with our weekend.” Alex apologized and explained.

“We will not touch the subject anymore. What time do you normally eat dinner?” Kara decided to change the subject to something safer.

Alex was thankful for the change of topic, “I usually eat when I get hungry. There is no specific time, especially if I am working late. I know you and Sasha eat around 6:30 or 7:00 are you hungry?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not hungry. I’ll probably be later. I know Sasha will probably be hungry after she wakes up.”

“Why don’t you give me a list of what you like and what Sasha likes and I can get it for you two? That way you and Sasha can rest.” Alex suggested. She also needed this time away from Kara to gather her thoughts.

“I can do that. You are okay with that?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled as she pulled into the apartment complex garage, “I am more than okay with getting what you want. It’s my turn to accommodate you.” She put the car in park.

Alex watched as Kara carefully got Sasha out of the car without jarring her. She should have known that Sasha was a heavy sleeper. They made their way into the apartment, and Alex watched as Kara took Sasha into the other room. Alex grabbed the paper from the refrigerator along with the pen.

“She did not wake up at all,” Kara stated as she entered the kitchen.

Alex smiled, “That’s good. I got you a paper and a pen to write down everything you and Sasha need.” She pushed the writing utensils over to Kara.

Kara reached for them, “Thank you.” She began to write down what she needed.

Alex watched as Kara wrote down the things that she needed for them. She needed this time to decompress and then come back with a level head. Kara asking questions is enough to send her into a panic.

“All finished.” Kara pushed the list over to Alex.

Alex looked over the list, “Very thorough and specific. You are such a mom. You let Sasha have fruit snacks?” She was surprised.

Kara nodded, “Yes. I let her have sweets but in moderation. I’m not one of those super strict moms who does not allow their children to indulge in sweets.” She was proud of herself.

Alex smiled this Kara is the direct opposite of Original Recipe Kara. Who knew that giving Kara a child would change her? “I am going to run to the store. I’ll be right back, help yourself to anything. Glasses are over there, and I have water, juice, soda. Mi casa es su casa.” She babbled nervously.

Kara nodded, “Got it.”

Alex snapped her fingers, “Let me show you where the remote is and how to work the television. I also need to give you the Wi-Fi password.” She went into the living room with Kara following behind her. Alex showed Kara how to turn on the television and also gave Kara the password to the Wi-Fi connection. Once Kara was settled in Alex left the apartment and made her way to the store. As soon as she was in the parking garage, she called Vasquez, “Wanna come shopping with me?”

“I thought you were with, Kara.” Vasquez wondered.

Alex sighed and got in the car, “Kara is upstairs. Sasha is sleeping and yeah. Do you want to go shopping or not?” She asked her friend again.

Vasquez couldn’t say ‘no’ she knew her friend needed her, “I’ll be ready in five. I’ll see you when you get here.” She told Alex.

“Thanks, Vas. You’re the best.” Alex told her friend before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heating up.
> 
> Next Time On Please Remember: Alex and Kara talk. Kara and Sasha meet the Superfam officially. Nothing can go wrong, right?


	20. Domestic Bliss or Something Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara and Sasha spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are fabulous simply fabulous. Thank you again!
> 
> Y'all are gonna get ready to hate me but you've been warned.

Alex and Kara were relaxing on the beach while Sasha was building a sandcastle a few feet away. The sky was overcast so it wasn’t that hot and the sun was not that potent. That didn’t stop Kara from slathering SPF50 on Sasha. They had to stop by the store and buy a bathing suit for Sasha and Kara but also had to pick up beach toys for the little girl to play with. Alex had to admit that it was fun doing little things like this with Kara and Sasha was just what she needed. After she came back from her shopping trip with Vasquez, Kara helped her put the groceries up, and she fixed a light dinner for them to eat. Sasha had woken up, ate a little bit, had a bath and went back to sleep. Alex was a little disappointed that Kara opted to sleep in the bed with Sasha than with her, but she had a feeling that Kara wanted to be alone for the night. That didn’t stop Sasha from getting into the bed with her though. Alex was surprised when she felt the little girl get in the bed with her. She welcomed the little girl and held her as she slept.

Alex watched as their daughter built a very elaborate sandcastle complete with moat and everything.

“Sasha really has a talent. Are you sure she’s four?” Alex asked in amazement.

Kara smiled, “She’s four, but sometimes, I feel that she is older than that. Sasha’s teacher told me that I might need to have her IQ tested because Sasha is so advanced.” She explained to Alex. Kara was a very proud parent.

“It’s a little scary to see a four-year-old be that smart, but then again, there are children a lot younger than Sasha that are nearly genius level,” Alex stated.

Kara laughed softly, “That is true, but I tend to avoid to use terms like that. I feel that it puts too much pressure on the child.” She explained her parenting practices.

Alex knew what it was like first hand to have all that pressure put on you, “I know that all too well. My mom put a lot of pressure on me growing up, especially when it came down to Kara.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “Kara was new to earth, her planet had exploded and she lost her whole world. She was brought to us because my father was familiar with Kryptonians. My mom made me her babysitter and put the title of sisters on us. It sucked because I didn’t see Kara as my sister at all, she was something more. The day she was brought to us, I looked out the window and saw her talking to my parents. She had on this weird looking outfit that looked like pajamas, and she looked at me, our eyes met and I knew that nothing was going to be the same again.” She explained the first time she and Kara met.

“You were in love with her,” Kara stated.

Alex sighed, “I was and it was hard because she was supposed to be my ‘sister’. It didn’t help that she followed me around, and embarrassed me in front of my friends. I became a social outcast, but I knew I would always have Kara by my side. I blamed her for my dad “dying” if it wasn’t for her, then he wouldn’t have gone away.” She had to keep herself from slipping up and mentioning the DEO.

Kara put a comforting arm around Alex, “That’s a lot to go through for one person at a young age. A-are you still in love with, Kara?” She asked with slight trepidation.

Alex knew that answer would always be yes, “Would it be weird if I said yes?”

Kara shook her head, “No it’s not weird at all. If you’re still in love with her, then why not go to her?”

Alex shook her head, “It’s not that easy, Kara.” She explained lamely.

“Okay.” Kara gave a simple answer.

“I wanted to ask you how you felt about Sasha sleeping in the bed with me?” Alex decided to change the subject.

Kara sighed, “I was more confused than anything. Sasha isn’t one to really form bonds with strangers. Quinn and Santana were the exception, but then again, I think that had to do with Destiny and Maia.” She laughed softly, “To see her form that bond with you is amazing. She sees you as a good person and you make her feel safe. Sasha is a good judge of character she tries to see the good in everyone.”

Alex felt as if Kara was describing herself, “So she’s like you then?” She joked.

Kara laughed, “Yes she is, and that scares me. This world is filled with bad things, and I don’t want her to lose her innocence and happiness because of it.”

“Those are valid concerns, and with you guiding her I don’t think that would happen.” Alex slid in a compliment.

Kara blushed, “You are such a charmer, Alex.”

Alex grinned, “That’s me. Are you okay with meeting my friends tonight?” She decided to ask Kara’s thoughts on meeting the gang.

“They are your friends so it should be fun. Maybe I could get them to tell me stories about you.” Kara joked.

Alex shook her head, “That’s not gonna happen.”

Sasha came running over, “Mommy! Alex! Come look at my castle it’s finished.” She bounced up and down.

Alex and Kara got up to see Sasha’s sandcastle it was very well detailed, right down to the seashells decorating the top of the castle.

“This is beautiful, Sasha. Did you study castles?” Alex asked.

Sasha shook her head, “Something like that. I was looking at all the castles in Europe, and it stuck. Mommy says I have a photographic memory.” She explained.

“It’s beautiful, Sasha. Want to take a picture with it?” Kara asked her daughter.

Sasha nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, please.” She ran to sit down by her castle.

Alex went to grab her phone and along with Kara took a few shots of Sasha with her castle. She even took a few pictures with Kara and Sasha, and finally the three of them. Their fun at the beach came to an end and they made their way back to Alex’s SUV. She was going to have to vacuum it out because of all the sand, but she didn’t mind it was a reminder of the day.

“What time are your friends coming over?” Kara asked as they got in the vehicle.

Alex had to remember, “About four. They’re not going to stay long since Sasha is here. They are coming by to introduce themselves and hang out with you for a little bit. You’ll also be able to talk to James too since your interview is tomorrow.” She suggested.

Kara smiled, “I am still amazed at how this happened so fast. This is like The New York Times all over again.”

“When you’re hot, you’re hot.” Alex teased Kara.

“I’m hot.” Sasha piped up from the background.

Alex and Kara started laughing. Alex was sure that Sasha did not have a comprehension of what is being talked about. The rest of the ride to Alex’s apartment was filled with laughter and singing at the top of their lungs. Alex went to hop in the shower while Kara and Sasha did the same. She finished and changed into some clean clothes, before heading out in the living room. A few minutes later Kara and Sasha emerged.

“Who is ready for some lunch?” Alex asked.

Sasha raised her hand, “Me! I am. I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich no crust, cut into four triangles, and some apple slices. Please” She requested.

Alex looked at Kara, “What about you?” She asked.

“I’ll have whatever you are having.” Kara answered, “You don’t have to fix lunch. I am more than capable.”

Alex smirked, “You made breakfast so I can make lunch. It’s not every day that I get to play hostess. Relax, I got this.” She went into the kitchen, “What color plate do you want Sasha?” Alex asked from the kitchen.

“Red, please,” Sasha replied politely.

Alex loved how polite and well behaved Sasha was. She was curious as to how the little girl would be when she hit her teen years. Alex made peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Sasha, with the crusts cut off, and apple slices. Then proceeded to make grilled cheese sandwiches for Kara and herself. Once lunch was prepared, they sat down at the table and began to eat their food.

“Are you and mommy together, yet?” Sasha asked out of the blue.

Alex looked at Kara who was equally perplexed as she was, “We’re not together, munchkin. Why do you ask?”

Sasha put her sandwich down, “Cause you came to visit us in New York, and now we are here visiting you. You and mommy act like Aunt Quinn and Aunt Santana sometimes.” She stated with certainty.

Kara sighed, “We discussed this already, Sunshine Girl, Alex and I are not together. We’re good friends.” She explained to her daughter for the third time.

Sasha looked down at the table, “Oh. Why not? You two like each other.”

Alex’s heart constricted in her chest, “We do like each other, but there are a lot of things to look at before getting together. I hope you understand.” She explained as gently as she could.

“I understand. I like you and mommy together.” She picked up an apple slice and ate it.

Alex felt even worse because Sasha wanted her to be with Kara. She needed to go ahead and come clean for Kara and Sasha’s sake.

Kara got up from the table, “Are you finished, Alex?” She asked.

Alex had lost her appetite, “I’m finished.” She handed her plate to Kara.

“I’m finished too, mommy.” Sasha pushed her plate on the table.

Alex watched as Kara took the plates to the kitchen and then she looked at Sasha, “Do you want to watch a movie?” She asked the little girl.

“Can we watch Finding Nemo?” Sasha asked.

Alex nodded, “We can watch Finding Nemo.” She got up from the table and picked Sasha up from her chair.

“I can walk, Alex,” Sasha told her.

Alex grinned, “I know, but I like picking you up. I may not be able to pick you if you get any bigger.”

Sasha giggled, “You’re silly, Alex.”

Alex deposited Sasha on the couch and sat down next to her. She found the movie and turned it on. Kara had joined them a few minutes later sitting on the opposite side of Sasha. The little girl fell asleep in the middle of the movie and Alex watched with sad eyes as Kara went to put her in the bed.

“I’m sorry about Sasha. She has it in her head that you and I are together. I hope her question didn’t freak you out.” Kara stated as she sat down on the couch next to Alex.

Alex shook her head, “It didn’t freak me out. I had a feeling that the question was going to come up again. Do you think that the visits are confusing her? Has she ever seen you in a relationship with someone?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I try not to bring someone into Sasha’s life unless I know they are serious. You, of course, are the exception, given everything that’s been happening to us. I feel that our friendship is confusing for her, but I also feel it is important to show her that relationships are different.” She explained.

Alex could get behind that, “Do you think that we will be able to answer that question one day?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “Maybe, but I don’t make any promises.” She teased.

Alex started laughing thankful that Kara tried to lighten the mood. Her laughter died down, and she turned serious, “Kara there is something that I should tell you.” She started out, but a knock on the door interfered with what she wanted to say. Alex went to the door and answered it standing on the other side was everyone, “You all have the greatest timing ever.” She said sarcastically.

“That’s why you love us.” Lucy stated, “Are you going to invite us in?” She asked.

Alex opened the door, “Sure come on in, but remember what I said.” She whispered the last part.

“Whoa, the whole gang is here.” Kara quipped trying to mask her uneasiness.

“That we are.” James quipped, “I’m James Olsen, the one who sent you the email about CatCo. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

Kara smiled, “I know who you are. You’re Clarks best friend. He talks about a lot. It’s nice to see you, Winn, Lucy, and Vasquez.” She pointed to each person as she said their names.

“You don’t forget anything. Where is Miss. Sasha?” Winn asked.

“She is taking a nap, but she will be up a little later. New York time and all.” Kara replied.

Alex sat down, “Don’t just stand there sit down somewhere.”

“Right.” Everyone took a seat in different parts of the living room.

“How do you like National City so far?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “From what I’ve seen of it, it seems like a wonderful place to live.” She replied.

“What’s it like in New York?” Winn asked.

“It’s busy, but there are times where it can be peaceful and quiet. There are so many different people from all walks of life, and it’s not as bad as what Law and Order or other shows make it seem. Plus, the food there is awesome.” Kara answered wistfully.

“You must really like it there?” James asked it was difficult for him.

Kara nodded, “Oh yeah. You can get lost there, and no one will ever know. Not in a murderous kind of way, but in a way to disappear and get away for a little while.” She clarified her answer.

Alex could see how hard everyone was trying to keep it together in front of Kara. This is the first time that they’ve been around Kara in this way. She kept sending looks in James direction to see how he was faring in all of this.

“I for one want to visit. Maybe, you can give me the tour and take me to all the places that you showed Alex. It looked like the two of you had a good time.” Lucy spoke up.

Kara smiled, “We really did. I think Alex enjoyed herself a lot more than she let on.”

“She definitely did. When she came back, we didn’t hear the end of it.” Vasquez finally found her voice.

Alex scoffed, “Don’t listen to them they like to over exaggerate. You’ll learn that once you get to know them.” She looked at Kara.

Kara chuckled, “I’m sure I will. So tell me how did you all meet? I know Lucy, Winn, and Alex work at the FBI and James you work at CatCo.” She asked.

“Winn and I met Alex through, Kara,” James explained.

“I knew Alex through the agency, and that is how I met Lucy. When she came in as acting director while Alex and Hank were out of commission.” Vasquez answered.

“Alex told me about that. She and Hank were kidnapped.” Kara knew the story already.

Lucy nodded, “Yeah. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“Since you know Alex personally. You have to tell me some stories.” Kara suggested.

Alex glared at everyone in the room, “Don’t even do it. I can make your life a living hell.”

Kara slapped Alex on the arm, “Don’t threaten them. I want to hear the stories, while you get the drinks.”

Alex stood up, “You play dirty.” She mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. Alex could hear Vasquez telling the story about the time Alex was training to be an agent and how Hank was able to kick her ass.

Alex came back with the drinks, “I was new to the agency. You haven’t been able to kick my ass since.” She sat the beer down on the table before sitting with Kara.

Lucy scoffed, “Sure blame it on that.”

Alex listened as her friends exchanged heavily edited stories, and Kara shared a few of her own and about Sasha. The tension in the atmosphere was gone, and it felt comfortable like old times. Kara’s laughter was like music to her ears and Alex wanted to hear more of it. The afternoon wore on and Sasha finally woke up. She was perched on Kara’s lap her head on her shoulder.

“She’s a little clingy after she wakes up. Give her a few minutes, and she will perk right on up.” Kara explained Sasha’s behavior.

“It’s completely understandable. No one wants to be up from sleep.” Lucy joked.

“Sleep is the best thing ever.” Winn chimed in.

Sasha laughed, “If you sleep all day then you will miss everything. You don’t want to be like Rip Van Winkle.” She stated.

This stunned everyone, “She’s four and she knows about Rip Van Winkle?” Lucy asked.

“Sasha is very, very advanced for her age,” Kara stated.

Sasha sat up, “I started reading at the age of one.” She answered with pride.

“I have a question for you, Sasha. What is infinity multiplied by infinity?” Winn asked.

Sasha grinned, “Infinity multiplied by infinity is still infinity, since a number can be assigned to infinity. Infinite means no ending; it goes on forever.” She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Winn whistled, “Wow. I think you might have a future job in science or maybe mathematics.”

“Maybe. Mommy says I can be anything I wanna be. Right now, I want to be a kid.” Sasha replied.

James smiled at the little girl, “I hear you, Sasha. Enjoy being young while you can. When you’re an adult, it’s boring.” He told the little girl.

Sasha smiled, “Adulting is boring.”

Vasquez stood up, “I think we should get going. I think we took up enough of their time.” She decided to wrangle everyone up.

“You don’t have to leave,” Kara told her.

Lucy stood up, “I’m sure it’s almost dinner time for you three, and we don’t want to throw off your schedule.” She replied.

“Winn and I didn’t get to play games.” Sasha pouted.

Winn got up, “We’ll have to do that before you leave. Does that sound like a plan?” He asked.

Sasha nodded, “Uh huh. It’s a plan, Stan.”

Alex saw the expressions on everyone’s faces. Sasha saying that reminded them so much of Kara. After a few minutes, everyone left and Alex, Kara, and Sasha were alone, “It’s almost dinner time. Why don’t we go out and eat? I can take you to Noonan’s.” Alex suggested.

“Okay. I can try one of their sticky buns.” Kara suggested.

Alex laughed, “They have more than that there, but I know you’re dying to try one.”

“Is Noonan’s a good place for a child to eat?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “I’m not sure, but if not, I am sure we can order takeout.” She didn’t know if Noonan’s was kid friendly or not.

Kara shrugged, “Okay, let’s go to Noonan’s.”

The drive to Noonan’s didn’t take that long, and Alex found somewhere to park. They entered into the restaurant and saw quite a few people there, “We can take our order to go.” Alex suggested.

“I would like that.” She held on tighter to Sasha.

Alex ordered a little bit of everything so Kara and Sasha could try everything. She watched as Kara and Sasha were standing against the wall. Alex walked over to where they were standing and started making small talk.

“As I live and breathe, Kara Danvers is alive and well.” A voice Alex was all too familiar with said from behind her.

Alex’s eyes widened in shock and she looked at Kara who had a confused look on her face. _“Holy shit!”_ Alex thought to herself she was going to lose it all and it will be because of Cat Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant is back. This spells trouble for Alex. 
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Cat Grant returns and a few truths are dropped, and Alex has to come clean.


	21. What Goes Up, Must Come Down (In Flames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns that her actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing. 
> 
> Have some tissues ready and hold on to something this chapter is emotional.

Alex came out of her stupor, "Miss. Grant?! Wh—what are you doing back in uh National City?" She asked hoping that this would deter the woman.

Cat scoffed, "I came to have a meeting with James, and to make sure that he is not running my magazine into the ground, Agent Scully. You think asking me is going to distract me from the fact that Kara is standing right here, you have another thing coming." She looked passed Alex and directly at Kara.

"You were gone for five years, and now you miraculously appear back in National City. Where have you been? Were you off in a world without a connection to the internet?" Cat asked her former assistant.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not Kara Danvers. My name is Kara Zorel, and I live in New York. Obviously, you have me confused with her sister." She stammered out.

"That deer caught in headlights amnesia schtick is not going to work on me. I thought you ran off because you couldn't deal with your feelings for, Agent Scully over here. You two danced around each other it was pathetic." Cat continued, "I hope you have an explanation for being gone and leaving the city unprotected. You have a duty to these people Kiera, and you let them down."

Kara looked at Alex, "Um what? What is she talking about, Alex?" She was more than a little confused.

"I don't think that is appropriate, Ms. Grant. Kara is here on vacation from New York, and you failed to realize that there is a little girl standing beside her who is frightened." Alex pointed to Sasha who was hiding behind Kara's leg, "Kara, why don't you take Sasha outside, while I talk to Ms. Grant." She suggested.

Alex watched as Kara and Sasha left the restaurant and stood outside. She could see Kara comforting a distraught Sasha. Alex turned and looked at Cat sharply, "What you did was unnecessary. You have no idea what Kara has been through in the last five years. The Kara you were thinking does not exist anymore. Kara has amnesia and doesn't remember anything. You coming in here and berating her like that was unbelievably cruel." She finally unleashed on the other woman.

Cat felt like an idiot, "I—I didn't know. She disappeared for five years, and now she is back it caught me off guard." She explained herself.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, "You better hope that you did not cause any harm to Kara."

Cat smirked, "This is a perfect opportunity for you. Kara is back with amnesia and getting her to fall in love with you. You hope that she remembers this feeling when her memories come back, so you can still have a chance with her."

"Is that true?" Kara asked as she made her way over to the two women. "Is there any truth to what she's saying?" She asked trying to understand.

"I'm sorry, Kara for yelling at you. I honestly thought you were my former assistant and lead reporter at CatCo. If you'll excuse me, I am late for my facial." Cat breezed past the two women and out the restaurant.

Alex felt put on the spot, and she could not lie anymore, "I don't think this is a conversation that we should be having here, and in front of Sasha." She tried to diffuse the already volatile situation.

"I have the order ready for, Danvers." The lady said from behind the counter.'

Alex handed Kara the keys, "Why don't you and Sasha go get in the car while I grab the food. We can talk over dinner."

Kara took the keys from Alex's hand, "This conversation is not over." She took Sasha and left the restaurant.

Alex grabbed the bags and thanked the person behind the counter. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out her chest. She was hoping that it would burst, so that way she would have to avoid this conversation. Alex was going to come clean on her own time, but thanks to Cat Grant, she is gonna have to come clean now, and it's going to cause a lot of destruction. She put the bags in the back seat with Sasha and closed the door. Alex had to pull it together before she got in herself to face Kara.

"What that lady in there said is it true?" Kara asked as soon as Alex got into the car.

Alex sighed, "What part?"

"All of it. Am I really Kara Danvers?" Kara asked the question.

Alex couldn't lie anymore, "You're, Kara Danvers. You're my sister." She finally admitted. Alex saying those words left a sour taste in her mouth.

Kara didn't know what to say, "You lied to me?! You lied to me for months, Alex." She tried not to get upset.

"I will explain everything when we get back to my place. Please, give me a chance." Alex pleaded.

Kara shook her head, "You are unbelievable."

Alex was glad that Kara said that instead of something else. The drive back to Alex's apartment was filled with tension. Luckily, Sasha had her earphones on and watching something on her iPad. The moment of her reckoning had arrived, and she was going to take it like a woman. She was relieved that she didn't have to continue this charade. They got back to the apartment, and they had dinner. No one was talking, and Sasha looked torn at the situation. Alex knew that this was going to affect the little girl, and she hated herself for hurting her daughter.

"Mommy, I'm not hungry anymore. Can I go to bed?" Sasha asked.

Kara put her fork down, "Of course, Sunshine Girl." She picked her daughter up from the table and took her back to the room.

Alex sighed and put her head in her hands. Her stomach was in knots, and she could barely eat her food. She started to clean up the dishes from the failed dinner that they were trying to have. Alex looked at the door which had been closed every five seconds because Kara had been in there with Sasha for a long time. She figured that Kara was trying to explain to Sasha what was going on.

While Alex was waiting on Kara, she sent a quick text to the group chat letting them know what was going on. Her phone started chiming like crazy with notifications that she ignored. Alex could hear the door opening and closing. She put her phone on the table as she watched Kara approach her, "Kara, I…" She started.

Kara held her hand up, "I am going to stop you right there. I don't want your apology. I want the truth. Why did you lie? What was your angle?" She asked.

Alex exhaled softly, "It wasn't easy for me to lie to you, Kara. I knew when I saw you, I knew that you were my sister, but you were oblivious. So, I told you that you weren't her. I didn't want to disturb the life you had built for yourself." She explained.

"If you didn't want to do that, then why try and be friends with me? What do you think the outcome was going to be?" Kara asked trying to understand.

Alex looked at Kara, "I thought that we could build something and when your memories came back. Instead of being mad at me, you would feel everything that you felt when you had no memory of who I am."

"You were deceiving me?!" Kara asked in a harsh tone, "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because I love you, Kara. I was going to do whatever it took to make up for the pain that I caused you when I chose Maggie over you." Alex finally cracked.

Kara laughed wryly, "One lie after another. Do you even love me or did you love me because I am your sister? That's pretty fucked up, Alex even for you." She spat.

"I love you for who you are, Kara. Memories or no memories. Everything I did, I did it for you, for us. I didn't know how to tell you that I was your sister and that Sasha was my child. You would have thought I was crazy." Alex explained herself.

Kara crossed her arms, "When did you figure out that Sasha was yours?" She asked calmly.

"After you and I had lunch together. I took the time to look at Sasha, and there was no doubt that she is my child. I wanted to get to know you and Sasha." Alex hoped that Kara would understand her intentions. Something dawned on her. Kara had mentioned that Sasha was her daughter. The only way for Kara to know that is if she had her memories back.

"Y--you remember?" Alex asked timidly.

Kara frowned, "Does it matter if I remember or not?" She asked.

"H—how? When?" Alex asked.

"You have Cat Grant to thank for that. How long were you going to keep this charade up, Alex? Was this a joke to you? Did you expect me to forget what you've done to me?" Kara asked question after question.

Alex felt overwhelmed, and she started pacing, "Everything that I feel for you, Kara is real. There was nothing fake about it. This was not a joke to me; this was a way to have you in my life. I felt bad for lying to you."

"You felt bad for lying to me?! You felt bad for lying to me?! You felt so bad that you couldn't bother telling me the truth? I fell in love with you, Alex! I fell in love with you, and you spat in my face, again! How could you be so fucking selfish?" Kara almost shouted.

Alex felt her heartbreak, "Is that how you see it? I spent five years agonizing over you, trying to figure out where you were and what went wrong. You shouldn't be upset with me; I should be upset with you. You went to Gotham without a so much as a word, putting yourself and our child in danger. You went to the Fortress and had Clark wipe your memories of everyone that loved you. You were the one who was selfish, Kara." She knew that it was not Kara's fault, but in her anger, she couldn't see anything else.

Kara scoffed, "You're blaming me now? I'm not the one who got engaged to someone else, got drunk and slept with their sister who was so in love with you, and you ended up pushing her to the side, again. I wasn't the one who told said sister that it was a mistake and that you wanted to be with Maggie. How do you think I was supposed to handle that? You ripped out my heart and shattered it on the floor, Alex. Tell me who was the selfish one?" Kara shot back the pain and hurt that she felt before was coming back tenfold.

"I came back for you, but you were gone. I came back to apologize and to tell you that I was wrong and that I chose you and not Maggie. That I loved you and wanted to be with you, but you didn't give me a chance, because you were gone. Did you know that you were pregnant before you went to Gotham? Did you know before you did the memory wipe?" Alex needed to know that much.

Kara shook her head, "No I didn't. I didn't know until after the fact." She answered truthfully.

"Why would you do that, Kara? Why would you do that to me, to your friends, to your family?" Alex asked.

"You wanna know why? Do you want to know why, Alex? Because every time I was around you I ended up with a broken heart. I was tired of being looked over by you because I was your ‘sister.' Kara used air quotes around the word sister, "You continued hurting me, and I took it, but you getting engaged to Maggie, the woman who rejected you at first was what put the icing on the cake. I was the one who put you back together after she broke your heart because she did not like you like that. What did you do? You pushed me to the side when she came back and admitted her feelings for you. Our relationship became non-existent, except for when it was convenient for you." Kara was unleashing everything she had pent up inside of her.

Alex could hear the raw pain in Kara's voice, "I am sorry about that, Kara. It was hard for me to juggle my relationship with you, and my relationship with Maggie. My whole life had been about protecting you, and I wanted something that was for me. I thought Maggie was it, but she wasn't. It was always you." She explained herself.

Kara laughed bitterly, "If that was the case, then why did you keep pushing me towards Mon-El? You knew how much contempt I had for him." She volleyed back.

Alex scoffed, "He liked you. I thought you liked him too. You were mad about my relationship with Maggie, but you were the one who wanted to go to Metropolis with Clark and leave me behind. Did you forget that?" She asked. The bitterness of that moment came rushing back to her.

"I did not forget that. I wanted to connect with my Kryptonian roots; you know nothing about it. I didn't go to Metropolis I stayed for you, and because of my family." Kara didn't want to continue this discussion, "That doesn't matter. What matters is what is going on now. You should have told me the truth, Alex. I may not have believed you, but at least you would have been trustworthy. I trusted you, Alex. I let you into my life, I let you into my daughter's life." She trailed off.

"Sasha is my daughter too, Kara!" Alex shot back.

Kara shook her head, "No she is not yours, Alex. You may share some DNA with her, but you are not her mother, and I will make sure that she will never know that."

Alex was floored by Kara's response, "You can't keep her from me, Kara. I have a right to see her." She replied. Alex knew that she did not have any rights to Sasha, but she didn't want her to be taken away.

Kara laughed, "You have no rights, Alex. Your name is not on the birth certificate or any of her legal documents, and I don't plan on adding your name now. Sasha and I are going back to New York tomorrow. I don't want to be around you, and I don't want to have anything to do with you. And I sure as hell don't want you in Sasha's life because the only thing she'll experience is hurt." She left the living room and went into the bedroom where her daughter was sleeping.

Alex's heart couldn't shatter anymore she felt numb. The pure fury and rage in Kara's eyes was enough to make her back off. She knew that the whole situation was going to blow up in her face, but she didn't think the fallout would be this bad. Alex needed a drink, or two, or three but she knew she couldn't do that. Kara was going to take their daughter away from her, and she had every right to do so. The contempt Kara had in her voice for Alex's actions was enough to stun her. She knew that this was going to happen, but she was caught up in being with Sasha and Kara.

Alex didn't know what else to do so she went to her room to go to bed. She hoped that sleep would come to her. The last thing she thought about was Sasha and how hurt she was in all of this. Alex was woken up by Sasha climbing into her bed, "What's the matter, munchkin?" She asked the little girl.

Sasha frowned, "Don't call me, munchkin. I am mad at you, Alex. You promised not to hurt my mommy, and you hurt her. You hurt her here." She pointed to her heart.

Alex couldn't fathom the thought of her daughter being hurt by her actions, but here she was, "I didn't mean to, Sasha. Sometimes adults do things without thinking. I love you and your mommy very much." She tried to explain to the little girl.

Sasha shook her head, "If you loved us then you wouldn't hurt us. You don't hurt the ones you love. Thank you for everything, Alex." She climbed off the bed and went back to the room she shared with her mommy.

The tears started flowing, and Alex didn't make a move to stop them. She deserved this for lying and knew that Karma was going to catch up to her. Alex didn't expect it to hurt this bad, but it did. In twenty-four hours she lost Kara and her daughter. The sobs racked her body, and her pillow was guaranteed to be soaked, but she needed to grieve for everything she had and lost.

The next morning Alex woke up and she realized that her apartment was quiet. She left her room and didn't see a trace of Kara or Sasha. Alex went to the room where Kara and Sasha were staying and saw that it was empty. She spied a letter laying on the bed. Alex did not want to read what it said, but she knew she needed to read the words that Kara wrote. She reached for the letter with hesitancy, her hand trembling with anticipation. Alex picked it up and began to read it.

_Alex,_

_You probably know by now that Sasha and I are gone. Please stay away from us, and don't come after us. I want to get back to my life in New York. My life is no longer in National City. Tell James that I appreciate what he was trying to do, but I will not be taking the job. I don't know how to trust you anymore, and I don't know if I ever will._

_Kara_

Alex crumbled the letter in her hands and fell to the bed crying. Her heart was hurting, almost if it was breaking. She ruined the best thing she had by telling a huge lie. Alex knew her actions would have consequences, but she didn't think it would be this bad. She finally pulled herself together and went back to her room and grabbed her phone. Alex wanted nothing more than to go to the bar and have a drink, but she learned her lesson after the Maggie and Kara fiasco. Instead, she called the one person she needed the most.

"Mom? Can I come home?" She started sobbing again.

Alex finally pulled herself together and sent another text to her friends, and J'onn letting them know that she was going to Midvale, and she would tell them everything then. Everyone seemed to be okay with it and didn't press Alex for details. She drove past the ‘Welcome to Midvale' sign. It didn't take her long to reach her childhood home, and she pulled the car into the driveway. Alex turned the engine off and composed herself before getting out. Once she felt better, Alex got out of the vehicle and greeted by her mother who enveloped her in a firm hug.

"She's gone, mom," Alex whispered into her mom's shirt.

Eliza comforted her daughter, "I know sweetheart. I know." She whispered softly into her daughter's hair, "It's going to be alright, Alex. I am so sorry."

Alex unleashed the floodgates again and held on to her mother tightly as she let the tears fall. Kara leaving again, and taking Sasha with her hurt more than Kara disappearing the first time. Alex didn't know how long she and her mom were out there, but her tears finally subsided and replaced with nothingness.

"Come on in, sweetheart. I'll fix you something to eat, and we will talk." Eliza tried to coax her daughter inside, "Would you like that?" She asked.

Alex nodded, "I would like that. Did K—she reach out to you?" She asked her mother.

"Not yet, Alex. She will contact me in her own time. You have to remember she has two sets of memories floating around in her head, and a lot of feelings that she has to work through. It's going to take her some time, but when she is ready, Kara will contact me." Eliza tried to remain optimistic.

Alex allowed her mother to lead her into the house she would get her bags later. She had to force herself to eat the food her mom made. Alex tried to engage her mom in conversation, but it was too hard. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep and forget everything that had happened. In four months, Alex had it all and then lost it all in one fell swoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex is back in National City. She leans on her friends and comes up with a plan to get Kara back.


	22. It Takes Time and Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds comfort in her friends and an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly amazed at your response to the previous chapter. To see differing opinions on Alex and on Kara. Alex fucked up royally, and Kara reacted from a place of anger and hurt.
> 
> Now we move on to the redemption

Alex was back in National City after spending a week in Midvale with her mom. The memories were still there in her childhood bedroom that she once shared with Kara. The hurt was still there, but Alex was finding ways to deal with it. Everyone had been a tremendous help by spending time with her, having movie nights, game nights, and hanging out. She appreciated her friends help, but that still didn’t ease the hole that Kara and Sasha’s departure has caused. Alex had been avoiding Sam, but she didn’t want to talk to her right now. She had texted the other woman to let her know that she was alive and that she would speak to her when she was ready. Today she found herself surrounded by Lucy and Vasquez and she was okay with that.

“Stop sulking over there.” Lucy tried to get Alex out of her head.

Alex sighed, “I’m not sulking. I miss Kara and Sasha. It’s taking me a lot of self-control not to reach out to her. She blocked me on all social media fronts, so I don’t know what is going on with her. It hurts worse than when Kara disappeared the first time. This time I know, it was because of something I did.” She hated herself right now.

Lucy looked at Alex guiltily, “You can’t continue punishing yourself. Kara was angry, and we all do and say stuff out of anger. Alex, you have to give Kara time it’s only been a couple of weeks. She had her world turned on its axis it’s going to take a lot longer than a few weeks to come to terms with everything.” She tried to explain to her friend.

Alex knew that Lucy was telling the truth and that she should give Kara time, but the less rational part of her didn’t want to. The last time she gave Kara time she disappeared for five years.

“It sucks. What if I give her time and space, and she doesn’t reach out to me? Am I supposed to let her go on living her life for the next five years? I’m missing out on important parts of Sasha’s life.” Alex tried not to sound like a petulant child.

Lucy shook her head, “The answer to that question is ‘yes,’ Alex. You can’t force Kara to do anything. She is her own person and believe it or not, and it’s not about you and what you want. All you’ve been focused on is you. Are you even thinking about Kara?” She asked, “You lied, yes we helped perpetuate that lie, but we did not try to become an active part of Kara’s life. You could have let her go and put an end to it. You can be mad at Kara for her decision, but it was you who set this ball into motion.” She decided to give her friend a little bit of a reality check.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I’m not making this about me.” She denied.

Vasquez smirked, “ Yes you are. Lucy has a point. It’s not about you; it’s about Kara and Sasha.”

“She said she wasn’t going to tell Sasha that I was her mom because she didn’t want her to experience the hurt I put her through. Who says that?” Alex asked. Kara’s words kept repeating again and again.

“In Kara’s defense, she is a mother first and foremost, and Sasha is her number one priority. Kara will do whatever it takes to protect that little girl with everything in her. You were not a part of her life for four years. Sasha does not know you, let alone will understand the concept of you being her mom.” Lucy defended Kara’s actions. If she were in the same position, she would do the same thing.

Alex sighed, “I didn’t even know she existed.”

Vasquez sighed, “Apparently, Kara didn’t know she was pregnant until after her memory wipe. You fucked up royally, you learn from this, and find a way to make up for the damage that you’ve done.”

“I don’t know how to do that. Kara told me to stay away from her and Sasha. I can’t go to New York and declare how sorry I am, because she may think I am stalking her, and get a restraining order.” Alex needed her friends to understand that this was a no-win situation for her.

“You have to find a way to prove you are worthy of her love and her heart. You would do anything for Kara, move heaven and earth for her. I think it’s time that you channeled that and try.” Lucy gave Alex a little bit of encouragement.

Alex thought for a moment, “Sasha is key here.”

Vasquez held her hand up, “Do not use the kid. Kara will think that you used Sasha to get to her.” She stopped her friends train of thought.

Alex raised her eyebrows, “How do you know that?”

“Yeah, how do you know that?” Lucy asked.

Vasquez shrugged, “I have sisters, and one of their baby daddy’s tried to do the same thing with their child. Sasha is off limits, and that will look manipulative. Your focus should be on Kara first and foremost.” She advised Alex the best way that she knew how.

Alex knew that Lucy and Vasquez both had a point. They made the same points that her mom had when she was in Midvale. Alex had to admit that she was focusing more on herself than Kara. It was up to her to try and smooth everything over, but she didn’t know how or where to begin. Kara told her to stay away at all costs, so Alex was at a loss at what to do.

Lucy smiled, “I think I have a way. We have DEO bases located all over the United States; maybe there is one located in New York. You can talk to J’onn and see if he could send you there for the time being.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head, “That’s too risky. I don’t think he would let his second in command go to New York to fix her non-existent relationship with Kara.” She shot the idea down it was an excellent idea, but not a very plausible one.

“You have to go big or go home, Agent Danvers. You are the most badass DEO agent ever to live, and you’re going to let this stop you?” Vasquez asked in a serious tone, “You can take down Hellgrammites, lead a team into battle, survived being almost drowned, went to Cadmus and blew it up. And you’re going to go out like this? You’re not a pussy, Alex. I know they say you are what you eat, but in this case, you are not.” She hoped that this pep talk affected Alex.

“Listen to Vasquez she is speaking so much truth right now. You are a fearless badass, Alex. Do what you need to do and move on with it, but the main focus is on Kara. You may fail, but you keep going after what you want, unless Kara tells you to ‘fuck off’, then you need to back off.” Lucy added her two cents worth.

Alex sighed, “You’re right. I’ll talk to J’onn tomorrow and see what he says. Until then, I have some ass kissing to do. Thank you both for kicking some sense into me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She told her friends sincerely.

“You would probably be nursing a bottle of scotch and become a raging alcoholic.” Vasquez teased.

Alex shook her head, “I learned my lesson the hard way. I don’t want to go back down that path again.” She was not proud of her actions.

Lucy looked at her watch, “It’s almost time for the movie to start are you sure you don’t want to go with us?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “You two enjoy yourselves. You can tell me all about it later.” She told them. Lucy and Vasquez were not a couple, but sometimes they acted like it.

“I’ll call and check on you later, Alex. Try not to dwell and remember to get your head in the game,” Vasquez told her in parting.

Alex watched her friends leave, and the silence of the apartment engulfed her. She needed something constructive to do to keep her mind off of the latest fuck up in her life. Lucy and Vasquez were right she needed to focus on Kara and not herself. Alex went to take her glass to the kitchen when the picture on the fireplace stopped her. It was the picture of her and Kara together when they were younger. Alex was hit with an idea and ran to her phone to call the one person who could help her.

“Mom? I need your help.” Alex told her mom.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Eliza asked her daughter.

Alex smiled, “Do you have all the pictures from when Kara and I were together when we were younger?” She asked.

“Yes, Alex. Why?” Eliza asked again. Alex calling to ask for pictures out of the blue worried her, “Is everything alright, Alex?” She asked her daughter.

“Everything is fine mom. Could you scan those pictures and email them to me. I’m working on a special project.” She told her mom vaguely.

Eliza sighed, “Does this special project have to do with, Kara?”

Alex sighed, “Yes, but it’s not for me, it’s for Kara. It’s a small part of the bigger project.” She explained.

“Say no more. I’ll get the pictures to you as soon as possible. Do you want them all or just special ones?” Eliza questioned her daughter.

Alex thought about it, “All of them. I want to be able to choose which ones will say the most to Kara.”

Eliza caught on, “You want Kara to remember all the good times that you two had together before everything went to hell.” She framed this as an observation and not as a question.

“Yeah, mom. Kara is the most important person in my life, besides you, of course. I want her to know that she is still the most important part.” Alex admitted to her mom.

“And this has nothing to do with, Sasha?” Eliza asked to make sure.

Alex shook her head even though her mom could not see her, “This is not about Sasha mom. I’m not going to use her. Everything is about Kara and me doing right by her.”

“That’s my brave girl. I’ll get the pictures to you, Alex. I love you.” Eliza told her daughter.

Alex smiled, “I love you too.” She hung up the phone and went to pull out her laptop. The first place she visited was Shutterfly to get a visual on a scrapbook that she wanted to create for Kara of all their memories. An email notification showed up on her screen, and she clicked on it her mom had sent a link to the digital archive that she had created for their pictures. Alex smiled and started choosing the images that she wanted to put in the scrapbook. A few hours later, Alex was proud of her creation and placed the order. She made sure to get a copy for Kara, and a copy for herself.

Alex closed her computer and decided to get out of the apartment for a little bit. She didn’t have a particular destination in mind she merely wanted to get out of the house. Alex thought about seeing Sam, but that was probably a bad idea. Then again it may not be because they are still friends. Alex reached for her phone and was startled when she saw Clark’s name come across the screen. She wanted to ignore it, but Alex knew that he was probably on the receiving end of Kara’s anger too.

“Hey, Clark. What’s with the phone call?” Alex asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Hey, Alex. I’m calling to see how you’re doing.” He replied.

Alex sighed, “As good as could be expected. How are you? How pissed off at you is she?” She bit the bullet and decided to ask how he was holding up.

It was Clark’s turn to sigh, “I got an earful from, Kara, I am not her favorite person right now. She was livid, Alex.”

Alex chuckled, “Oh, I know. What did she threaten you with? Bodily harm? Tossing you into the sun?” She tried to keep the mood light.

“All of the above and she also said something about ripping my private parts off, and I am not okay with that. I know you took the brunt force of everything. How are you holding up?” Clark asked.

Alex didn’t care too much for Clark, but she knew his heart was in the right place, “You want a pretty lie or do you want the truth?”

“The truth works,” Clark answered.

Alex leaned her head on the back of the couch, “I’m not doing to good Clark. I have all this guilt and no way to absolve it. Kara, she hates me and wants nothing to do with me. She kicked me out of her life. I shouldn’t have lied, and I should have let her go, then maybe I wouldn’t be in this situation now.” It was nice to talk to someone who understood.

“You were listening to your heart and not your head. You had a theory, you tested it, and the outcome wasn’t what you expected. You have to reformulate your theory and test it again to see if you will get the results you want. Kara is angry and confused right now. As you know, she has two sets of memories in her head, and she is trying to reconcile them both. Kara is conflicted, confused, and hurt.” Clark explained where Kara’s head was. She may have been pissed at him, but Kara did confide in him.

“You know so much for Kara to be pissed at you. Why are you telling me this?” Alex asked trying not to let jealousy get the best of her.

“Even though she is pissed at me. I am still her biggest confidant, and she tells me things. I’m telling you this to maybe give you some hope. Memories aside, Kara still cares a great deal about you. She has two different ideas about you, and it’s making it difficult for her to try and piece them together. On one hand, Kara sees you as the woman who broke her heart, and on the other Kara sees the woman that she fell in love with. Without her memories, Kara ended up falling in love with you, anyway.” Clark broke down Kara’s thoughts. Kara would kill him if she found out that he was telling this to Alex.

Clark’s confession gave Alex a little bit of hope, “What does this have to do with me?”

“You’re going to have to prove yourself worthy if you want Kara back. I’m not saying that she is going to take you back, but you have to show good faith. Kara is going to push you away, and she is going to be a bitch, but you have to prove that you will stay. Kara has deep seeded abandonment issues; this you already know. Kara has told you again, and again that you were the only reason why she felt at home on this planet. You are Kara’s home, Alex. Show Kara that she still has a home in you.” Clark decided to give Alex a little push in the right direction.

The tears were silently falling down Alex’s cheeks, “I don’t know how. You didn’t see how angry she was.” She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away.

“I can imagine how angry she was, but Alex, don’t let that stop you. Ask yourself these questions: Are you really in love with her? Are you ready to shed the ‘sister’ label in regards to your relationship with Kara? Are you ready to step up and be a parent to Sasha? You don’t have to give me the answers, but you do have to provide the answers for yourself.” Clark had told her again.

Alex had to admit Clark was right, and those were the questions she’s asked herself every day. Clark may be a jerk, but he was a jerk who cared, “Kara said she wasn’t going to let me see Sasha or let Sasha know that I am her mother. How can I be a parent to a child that doesn’t even know I’m her biological mother?”

“Kara is a mom she is coming from a place of anger, fear, hurt, and beyond. Her priority is going to be Sasha no matter what the situation may be. Even though, Sasha doesn’t know that you are her other parent, that still shouldn’t stop you from stepping up to the plate. Think about what I said. I gotta go, Metropolis needs Superman.” Clark disconnected the call.

“Clark wait?” Alex tried to keep him from leaving she needed to know something else. Alex had her phone in her hand as she absorbed the words that Clark had said to her on the call. Vasquez and Lucy had told her the same thing when they were here. This was going to be tricky and could blow up in her face.

Alex decided to go to the DEO and talk to J’onn and see if there is a location in New York that she could temporarily relocate to while she worked on her relationship with Kara. She knew that it would be difficult to try and win Kara back from the other side of the country. Alex changed into her uniform and went to find J’onn she ignored Winn and went to see the man who has become a father to her. She saw him sitting in one of the offices and went inside.

“Alex I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow. How are you feeling?” J’onn asked.

Alex sighed, “Not too good, J’onn not too good, but I’ll get there.” She sat down in one of the chairs.

J’onn grimaced, “It will take some time, but it will get better. I know you love me, but I don’t think you are here for small talk. What’s on your mind, Alex?” He asked in a gruff voice.

Alex didn’t know why she was nervous, but she was, “Do we have a headquarters in New York?” She blurted out.

J’onn gave Alex a knowing smile, “We have a location in all of the major cities. Why do you ask?” He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear Alex say it.

Alex blushed, “I want to transfer temporarily to the New York branch. I wanted to see if it was possible.” She smiled.

J’onn chuckled, “I don’t want to let you go, even if it is temporarily. I’ll talk to New York and see if they could accommodate you.” He told her.

Alex got out of her seat and went to hug J’onn, “Thank you so much.” She let go and cleared her throat, “We don’t hug.” She was serious again.

“No, we don’t. We don’t need word getting around that we are huggers. I’ll talk to New York tomorrow, and I will let you know something in the next few days.” J’onn reassured her.

Alex smiled, “Thanks, J’onn. I may come back with Kara and our daughter.” She turned to walk away, but stopped, “Did you know that Sasha was me and Kara’s child?” She asked the man.

J’onn grinned, “It wasn’t hard to see it. Everything may have been Kara, but her features were all you. Get out of here, and I’ll see you tomorrow, Agent Danvers.”

Alex smiled feeling a lot lighter than she had before. J’onn was going to talk to New York, she sent Kara the scrapbook, and she was not going to give up hope. She didn’t know how long it was going to take, but she wasn’t going to stop trying. Alex didn’t want to have a life without Kara in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is going to New York :D
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex gets an unexpected phone call, and she moves to New York.


	23. Empire State Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continuously blown away by everyone! Thank you so much :D
> 
> Alex's journey continues...

Alex was excited the transfer to New York came through, and she would be expected next week. Everyone at the DEO was sad to see her go, but Alex was happy to leave even if it was for a little while. She was taking her clothes out of the dryer when she heard a familiar ringtone sound through the room. Alex’s heart stated beating triple time as the phone kept ringing, it was Kara. She didn’t want to seem eager, so she picked up the phone at the last ring.

“Hello?” Alex asked in a casual tone.

The line was silent for a moment, “Hey, Alex. I—I wasn’t expecting you to answer the phone.” Kara stuttered.

Alex played it cool, “I always answer my phone in case of an emergency, if not, then that means I’m busy. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. The last time we spoke you gave me quite an earful.” She tried to joke.

“I wasn’t going to call you to be honest, but I received a package today. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was from you.” Kara replied calmly.

Alex tried to play it cool, “Did you open it?” She asked. Alex honestly thought that Kara would have thrown it away.

“I did. Inside was a scrapbook of us when we were younger, and pictures of us when we were older. What are you playing at, Alex?” Kara needed to know what Alex’s end goal was going to be.

“I’m not playing at anything, Kara. I know you have two sets of memories, and it may be hard for you, but I wanted to give you something to help you remember.” Alex explained the meaning behind the scrapbook.

“Thank you for the book, Alex, but I will not allow you to try and manipulate me.” Kara thanked Alex for the gesture, but she did not want to be manipulated.

Alex remembered that it was about Kara and not her personal feelings, “I understand how you could see the scrapbook as manipulation, but it’s not. I even made one for myself to have and look back on the times we had together.” The words were coming naturally now.

“That’s sweet, Alex. I’m still upset with you though.” Kara reminded the other woman.

Alex knew she had a long way to go, “I know you are, Kara and you have every right to be. I am sorry for how I went about everything. I also have something else that I need to tell you.”

Kara sighed, “What is it, Alex?”

“I will be moving to New York in two weeks.” Alex went ahead and told Kara the truth so she could have a heads up.

Kara sucked in a breath, “How? What about the DEO?” She asked in wonder.

Alex pushed on, “J’onn mentioned that the New York office was a little short staffed, and since I am the best, he is loaning me to them until their person comes back.” She didn’t want Kara to know that she put in for a transfer. Alex didn’t want Kara to think that she was stalking her or anything.

“Do you know how long you’ll be in New York?” Kara asked.

Alex started folding her laundry, “I will be in New York for as long as they need me. I could be there for three months to a year. The possibilities are endless.” She replied as she continued folding up her clothes.

“Congratulations, Alex that’s great. Why are you telling me this?” Kara needed answers. The last thing she wanted was Alex trying to barge into her life again.

“I wanted to give you the heads up, just in case we ran into each other. I also didn’t want you to think that I was stalking you.” Alex’s reason was a valid one. She didn’t want Kara to think she was stalking her.

“Thank you for the heads up. Do you already have a place lined up to live?” Kara asked as she was getting her daughter some water.

Alex could hear Sasha in the background asking for something to drink, “I have an apartment waiting for me. It’s around the corner from where I’ll be working, so the commute is nonexistent.” She answered Kara’s question.

“What about your apartment in National City?” Kara asked, “Are you sure you want to leave it after signing a new lease?”

Alex sighed, “Lucy is going to sublet it while I am gone. She was looking for a bigger place, and my place fit what she needed.”

“That’s great. I need to go I have some things that I need my attention. Thank you for the scrapbook, Alex. I hope everything works out for you.” Kara replied hastily before hanging up the phone.

Alex threw her phone down on the bed and smiled Kara called her and thanked her for the book. She honestly thought Kara was going to throw the book away and not reach out to her. The gift worked perfectly, and now Alex would be in New York in a couple of weeks. Then she can put things into motion. Alex felt better, and the guilt lessened a little. She finished folding up her laundry and putting it away. After her laundry was put away, Alex decided to call her mom and let her know what was going on. She didn’t tell her mom that she was moving to New York. Alex knew that her mom wouldn’t have a problem with her moving, but she wanted to let her mom know.

“Alex, sweetheart. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. How are you?” Eliza greeted her daughter.

Alex relaxed on the couch, “I wanted to let you know that Kara received her gift and she called me to thank me. I also wanted to let you know that I will be moving to New York.” She dropped the last part as quietly as she cold.

“Did you just say that you are moving to New York? What about your job?” Eliza asked in shock.

Alex smirked, “I am transferring to the New York branch of the DEO. J’onn had talked to them, and they said they would love to have me. So, in two weeks I’ll be a New York City girl.” She was excited about her move.

“I know you want Kara to be a part of your life, but is this the way to do it?” Eliza asked. She was not against Alex moving to New York. Eliza was concerned about Kara and how she will react to this.

“Is this about Kara or is this about you trying to assuage your guilt?” Eliza asked her daughter.

Alex sighed, “I’m not trying to assuage my guilt. This is about Kara mom, everything I am doing is about and for Kara. I have to show up and be present for her and being in New York is how I’m going to do it. I love her mom, and it’s time for me to show her, not only for Kara but for myself too.” She defended her actions and her beliefs.

Eliza was so proud of her daughter, “I am proud of you, Alex. I’ve always wanted to go to New York, so you’ll know I’ll be visiting.”

Alex laughed, “I know. Has Kara reached out to you?” She asked her mom.

“She did. We didn’t talk very long, but she seems to be doing well.” Eliza replied. She was surprised to hear from Kara it was a bittersweet moment.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before she did. You did say she would reach out when she was ready. I guess she was.” Alex was happy that Kara was starting to reach out to the people in her life. She wondered if Kara had reached out to James, and Winn, “Hopefully, she will start reaching out a little more. I have to get going, mom. I need to take care of somethings. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Be careful, and I am proud of you.” Eliza told her daughter again.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you, mom.” She had her mother’s approval, and that was what mattered the most.

_Two weeks later_

Alex couldn’t believe that she was in New York, it was a quick change from National City, but she liked it so far. The New York DEO is a little more sophisticated than the one in National City, Alex was going to love it here. The director is a woman named Cameron Chase, and Alex had to admit she was smoking hot. Alex had a few days off before she had to report to work, so she decided to explore the city a little bit, that is how she will learn her surroundings. She thought about reaching out to Kara, but didn’t want to intrude in her life, so she decided to wing it.

Alex was enjoying the crisp autumn air when she saw that Arturo’s was only a block from where she lived. She decided it was time to have one of their delicious sticky buns and a cup of coffee. Alex entered the café and was immediately sat at a table in the back. She ordered a sticky bun and a black coffee. It was mid-morning, and the café was not packed and everyone seemed to be engrossed in their phones, books, or personal conversations. Alex thought about the time that Kara had brought her here. They had breakfast, and Kara shared her pastry with her something that Kara would never do if she were herself at the time.

“Of all the places in New York, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Alex looked up to see Kara standing by her table, “Kara, hey. It’s right around the corner from my apartment. I thought I would stop here before going to explore my new surroundings.” She explained. Alex looked Kara over she was dressed in a black cashmere sweater, with a grey pea coat, black jeans, and a pair of boots to tie everything together. There were no glasses, and her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Alex thought she looked even more beautiful.

Kara nodded, “I’m glad that you are getting settled. I came to get coffee before heading into work. Have a good day, Alex.” She told Alex briskly before walking away.

“Kara, wait.” She got up from her table, “I—I am new here and don’t know much about the city. I was wondering if you could show me around. I don’t mean any of the big trendy places, but small places, Wal-Mart, Target, Rite Aid, CVS, Walgreens.” She started listing off different places.

Kara sighed, “It’s called GPS, Alex use it.” She snapped.

Alex counted to ten mentally, “You’re right. I’ll have to use good old Google maps.” She backed off.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, Alex. It’s seeing you here all of a sudden and you asking me to show you where things are. It’s too soon, Alex. I need time.” Kara explained. Seeing Alex in Arturo’s overwhelmed her.

Alex smiled, “I’ll give you all the time you need, Kara. I’m not going anywhere. Have a good day at work.” She went back to her table and sat down.

Kara shook her head before heading out of the café. Alex watched as Kara left and smiled to herself coming to New York was an excellent idea. She was going to have to get Lucy a gift for making the suggestion, and she needed to thank J’onn for putting all of this together. Alex’s sticky bun arrived, and she dove into the delicious pastry. She was going to make this her daily place to have breakfast unless she finds somewhere else.

After her small breakfast, she paid her bill and left a nice sized tip. Working for the DEO in New York, paid a lot more than National City. She decided to talk to J’onn about getting a more significant pay increase when she went back or if she went back. Alex strolled along the sidewalk and saw all these little niche shops, and she even came across a little bookstore. She wasn’t one for reading, but she decided to see what they had to offer. Alex opened the door, and a small bell chimed above the door as she entered. A young woman with brunette hair greeted her, “Welcome to The Shoppe Around the Corner.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you.” She walked along the aisles and stopped in the non-fiction section and see what they had to offer. Alex was hands deep in the self-help section that she almost missed her phone going off. A picture of Kara and Sasha flashed on her screen along with Kara’s number.

“Hello?” Alex answered the phone.

There was a slight pause, “Hey, Alex. I felt bad for how I reacted in the café earlier. If the offer still stands, I would like to show you around. It would be rude for me to leave you to fend for yourself in a city you have no knowledge of.” Kara finally spoke.

Alex wanted to do a little dance but refrained, “That is true, anything can happen here.”

“Right. If you’re not busy in about two hours, I can show you where Wal-Mart, Target, Walgreens, Rite Aid, and CVS are. Don’t take this as a way to try and get back into my good graces. I am still upset with you.” Kara stated firmly.

Alex knew she had her work cut out for her, “I’m not using this as a way to get back in your good graces, Kara. I know you are upset and you have every right to be. I want to know the city nothing more, nothing less.” She wanted to let Kara know that she was playing on her terms, which she was.

“I’m glad that we have an understanding. I’ll meet you at two-thirty in front of Arturo’s.” Kara gave the meeting place.

“I’ll meet you there.” Alex waited a few seconds before agreeing, “Thank you, Kara.” She added.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll see you later, Alex.” Kara hung up.

Alex had the biggest smile on her face she bought a couple of books that she had no intentions of reading, and left the bookstore. The air seemed warmer than what it was before as Alex walked the few blocks to her apartment to drop off her books. The apartment was expensive, but so worth it. Alex put the books on the bookshelf and decided to do some unpacking and straightening up before going to meet Kara. She was proud of her apartment, it had a lot of windows, so there was natural light, all the floors in the apartment was hardwood, except for the kitchen, which was tile. There were two bedrooms, two baths, a living room, a small eating nook on the other side of the kitchen. All appliances were stainless steel, which Alex loved, but they were a pain to clean. Luckily, the apartment is paid for by the DEO. She knew that an apartment like this would cost over two grand a month. To Alex that was a mortgage payment for a house, but she wouldn’t change it for anything.

Alex’s apartment was finally set to rights, and she looked at her watch. It was a 2:15 so she had fifteen minutes to get to Arturo’s, but she didn’t want to seem over eager either. Alex decided to take her time, but also make sure that she doesn’t keep Kara waiting. She strolled out of her apartment building and made her way to the café and when she got there Kara was standing there engrossed in her phone.

Alex took a few deep breaths and approached Kara, “I hope you weren’t waiting long?”

Kara looked up from her phone, “I just got here actually.” She replied.

“I didn’t think you were going to actually show up.” Alex didn’t catch her words before they left her mouth.

Kara frowned, “Unlike you, I keep my word.” She tossed back.

Alex realized her mistake, “I didn’t mean to imply anything, Kara. I never mind, maybe this was a bad idea.” She trailed off.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to argue with you, Alex. I explained to you why I wanted to do this, but if you’re going to doubt it, then maybe we should do this some other time.” She turned to walk away.

Alex watched as Kara started to leave, “Fuck!” She mumbled under her breath and took off after her, “Kara, wait. Please, I’m sorry.”

Kara stopped and turned around, “That seems to be your favorite word. If you keep saying it, then it becomes less effective.” She stated coolly.

“I put my foot in my mouth back there. I appreciate you taking the time out to show me around. After everything that’s happened between us if I was you, I would avoid me at all costs.” Alex tried to ease the tension.

Kara crossed her arms, “Trust me, I would have tried to avoid you at all costs, but Eliza would probably give me an earful. I have some time to show you the important places, before I have to relieve the babysitter.” She stated clearly and plainly for Alex to understand.

Alex nodded, “Right.” She wanted to ask about Sasha, but she knew that this was not the time or the place, “Lead the way.”

Alex fell into step beside Kara as they started walking. The tension around them was so thick that it could be cut through with a knife. Alex didn’t know what to say or what to talk about the last thing she wanted to do was set Kara off. So she decided to let Kara take the lead and go from there. No matter how much of a bitch Kara was going to be, she was not going to back down.

“How long have you been in New York?” Kara asked.

Alex was thankful for the conversation, “For a couple of days. I got here on Monday, and I went straight to the DEO, and then my apartment. I’m still not over my jet lag and the time change.” She gave her response.

“Mmm hmm. Is the DEO like the one in National City?” Kara decided to focus the conversation on something simple.

“It’s a lot more relaxed than the one in National City. There isn’t a lot of alien activity here.” Alex whispered the last part.

Kara snickered, “Unless you count me, but I am not a threat to the city. Who is protecting the city since I’ve been gone?”

“J’onn has been posing as Supergirl, from time to time. While J'onn protects the city,  Lucy holds down the command center. National City has become quite boring as far as activity goes.” Alex explained. She liked the topic of conversation. It’s safe and did not have anything to do with the two of them.

“This is Walgreens, not that far from your apartment, and down the block from Arturo’s.” Kara pointed to the Walgreen’s store, “Since you live near Arturo’s that is going to be your main point.” She explained to Alex.

Alex took it in, “Got it.”

“We are going to walk a few more paces, and you will have CVS. It’s not hard to miss, because of the red letters that say ‘CVS’.” Kara pointed to the other building with the big red letters, “And across the street is Rite Aid. The trifecta of all drug stores.” She pointed to the store across the street.

Alex chuckled, “I guess that is how it is everywhere you go. What about Starbucks? I haven’t seen one on every corner.” She teased.

Kara tried not smile, “They are here, but most people prefer the smaller coffee shops. If you really want to know where the Starbucks is I can show you.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head, “No thank you. I can probably find it on my own if I really want to. I’ll have to check around to the smaller coffee shops and taste what they have to offer.” She did not want to come off as overeager, and she wanted to give Kara space, and time.

“We are going to have to save the trip to Wal-Mart and Target for some other time. We would have to drive to get there. You can order online, and have it delivered to you, but that wouldn’t make sense for important things” Kara rambled nervously.

“Kara, Kara. It’s okay, we can go to Target and Wal-Mart another time, or I can find my way. Thank you for taking the time out to show me where everything was.” Alex thanked the other woman. She didn’t want to come off as ungrateful.

Kara moved shrugged shyly, “No problem. It’s a pretty big city, and you’ll find your way around eventually. I really need to get going. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” She started walking backward.

Alex smiled, “Thank you again. I’ll talk to you later.” She turned and walked away. Alex glanced back and saw that Kara was still watching her. She smiled to herself and made her way back home. New York was starting to look up for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara will still be frosty
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex grows accustomed to life in New York, and Kara does not make it easy for Alex.


	24. Frozen It's Not Just A Disney Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex adjusts to life in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-mazing simply Ah-mazing that is what you are. Gracias!
> 
> There is not a lot of Kara in this chapter, but there are characters who do speak for her.
> 
> Alex's redemption is not gonna be easy, but she can handle it.

After a week Alex found herself at home in New York City. She missed the familiarity of National City, but New York has a lot more to offer. Alex enjoyed her job so far she gets to use her extensive medical knowledge, and Director Chase is tough, but fair. She’s no J’onn, but she is a lovely woman. Alex likes that she has her own version of squints that she could delegate tasks to, and also train them in hand to hand combat. Director Chase told her that there is little no alien activity in New York, but they do monitor space and other DEO centers as well. Alex, due to her rank, and her work with Supergirl became highly respected. Who knew that working with Supergirl would afford her all the opportunities? Alex had finished a long twelve-hour day training a recruit, and she was exhausted, all she wanted to do now was go home take a shower, grab something to eat, and sleep. Tomorrow was her day off, and she was going to make the best of it, maybe go down to the local animal shelter and adopt a dog.

Alex entered her apartment and kicked her shoes off and shed her coat and her gloves. The warmth of the apartment welcomed her. She was not equipped for these cold New York days. The weather channel even mentioned snow and Alex is nowhere prepared for that, but she would have to be. Alex went into her room and straight into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When she was finished, Alex stepped out of the shower and slipped into a white, ultra-fluffy robe. Alex decided to lounge in her robe before making a move to put on some clothes she was comfortable and warm. Alex made her way into the kitchen and grabbed one of the many takeout menus that she had. Alex would generally cook, but tonight she did not feel like it at all. She sat down on the couch and looked over the Chinese food menu.

Her phone started ringing, and she trudged over to the table to pick it up. She saw that it was Lucy calling and decided against sending it to voicemail, “Hey, Lucy. What’s going on?” She asked as she walked back to the couch.

“Nothing, just enjoying my day off. I haven’t talked to you in almost a week, so I decided to check in with you. How’s the new headquarters? Lucy asked starting the conversation.

Alex had gotten comfortable again, “It’s nice. When I get a chance, I am going to send you a video of just how awesome it is. I’ve been working twelve hour days, training the recruits and all that nonsense. There is not any alien action here right now. I miss the action of National City.” She slightly complained.

Lucy chuckled, “There is no action here either so you would be bored out your mind. How are things on the Kara front?” She asked.

“Nothing. Kara showed me around that one day, and I haven’t spoken to her since. I’ve been working a lot and haven’t made any attempt to reach her, but then again, Kara hasn’t reached out to me either.” Alex explained the Kara situation as much as she could. Ever since that day Kara had disappeared. She catches glances of her at Arturo’s, but other than that, nothing.

“I’m sorry that you are suffering. The next time you go to Arturo’s pay for her coffee and her sticky bun. Does she go there every day?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah. Arturo’s is her Noonan’s.” Alex recalled Kara’s love of Noonan’s and Arturo’s.

Lucy knew Alex was probably stalking Kara, “Then there you go. Pay for her sticky bun or whatever she gets, and her coffee. I’ll guarantee that will thaw her out a little.” She suggested the idea again.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “I don’t know, but it’s worth a try. How are things in National City?”

Lucy sighed, “So boring, but group nights are always fun. Everyone misses you, by the way. The whole gang is thinking about coming to New York to visit. We need a vacation we work too hard.”

Alex scoffed, “You are hardly working, but yes come and visit. I miss you goofballs.” She told Lucy honestly.

“We miss you too, and Kara. She called me the other day.” Lucy decided to let Alex know.

Alex was a little disappointed, “How is she doing?” She asked.

“Kara is Kara. Still working at the New York Times, and being the super mom that she is to Sasha. We didn’t talk all that long she was on break covering some a conference or meeting. And she did tell me about showing you around a little bit.” Lucy decided to give Alex a little intel to use.

Alex perked up, “She did? What did she say?” She asked.

Lucy laughed, “Kara said you put your foot in your mouth royally. She was surprised that you even moved to New York, that made quite an impression on her, but she still can’t find it in her heart to let you in. She wants to but she can’t.” She was no longer laughing.

Alex slumped on the couch, “I don’t know what to do, Lucy.”

“I told you what to do, start with Arturo’s and then make your way up to bigger things. Let her know that you are there and not going anywhere. Invite her out to lunch so you two can talk, hell take her lunch to her job. I’m not your go-to person for ideas. You’ll have to get creative as fuck. You know Kara, you know what she likes, what she doesn’t like. Kara loves romantic comedies, make her see you, and show up. Don’t go all ‘Say Anything’ on her that would be pathetic.” Lucy tried not to get frustrated with her friend.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’ll start with paying for her coffee and breakfast, then working my way up to everything else. Did Kara say anything else?” She asked for more information.

“Yes, but I am not at liberty to say. And Kara trusts me not to say anything, and I will not do anything to break that trust. I will say this though; Kara still feels a great deal for you. You have to break through her ice fortress. You have your work cut out for you, Anna.” Lucy joked, “I’m going to let you go so you can eat and unwind. Call me and let me know if you did what I suggested.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know. Good night, Lucy.”

“Good night, Alex.” Lucy hung up the phone.

Alex picked up the menu again and decided on what she was going to get for the night. She placed her order and went to get dressed. There was no way she was going to answer the door in her bathrobe. Alex’s food arrived, and she started eating while watching some show on Investigation Discovery when an idea hit her. She reached for her phone and searched for Kara’s number. She was going to text Kara and ask her what dog she should get? Alex knew that Kara loved dogs, and knew it was a way to get Kara to talk to her. She sent the text and set her phone back down.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed with a return message. Kara had asked her why was she getting a dog? Alex thought that was an excellent way to start. So she sent Kara a message back telling her that she needed a companion in the big city, and a dog would be best. The response she got back was not what she was expecting, “Well, good luck with that.” Alex read Kara’s text. Her heart sunk and Alex's hopes were dashed. Alex was still going to find her a dog tomorrow, but first, she was going to Arturo’s and buy Kara’s breakfast.

Alex woke up the next morning with renewed energy. She got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants with a matching hoodie, grabbed her jacket, and gloves before making her way to Arturo’s. Alex wanted to make sure that she got there in time before Kara came in. She sat down at her usual table in the back and ordered some breakfast. Alex made sure to pay for whatever Kara wanted when she arrived. She took her time eating her breakfast hoping she would get a glimpse of the other woman.

Alex wasn’t disappointed when she saw Kara come in and go up to the counter to order her food. She watched as Kara went to pay, and saw the guy behind the counter wave her card away.

“Your order has already been paid for, Kara.” The guy behind the counter told her.

Alex saw the confusion on Kara’s face she thought it was the cutest expression she had ever seen, but then again, Kara made everything look cute.

“What do you mean it’s already been paid? Who paid for it, Marcus?” Kara asked.

Marcus shrugged, “They wanted to remain anonymous. That’s all I can tell you, Kara.” He told her.

Alex sent a subtle nod in his direction before looking away. She heard Kara say ‘thank you’ and she was out the door. The only thing Alex caught was a blur of blonde hair, but she did see Kara walk by the window and drink her coffee. She realized that Lucy had the right idea. Alex paid for her food and left Arturo’s with a smile on her face. Her next stop was the local animal shelter; she wanted to find the perfect dog for her and her apartment. Alex thought about Sasha and how she would react to a dog. Alex had to admit she missed the little girl something fierce, but she knew that Kara was trying to protect her daughter. The whole arrangement hurt like hell, but she knew that you had to go through hell to get to heaven.

Alex found the animal shelter with ease, it was a drive, but she was able to find it with no problems, thanks to Google maps. She found a parking space and made her way towards the building. Alex opened the door and could hear the dogs barking throughout the shelter. Alex was greeted by someone behind the counter.

“Welcome to Animal Care Centers of NYC. Are you here to look around or adopt?” The girl behind the counter asked.

Alex smiled, “I’m here to look around. I’m thinking of adopting a dog, and I wanted to see what dogs do you have here.” She stated why she was there.

The girl smiled, “Sign in, and I’ll take you in the back. Are you looking for a small dog, medium dog, or a big dog?” She asked.

Alex had to think about the size of her apartment, “A medium size dog.” She answered.

The girl smiled, “We have a lot of medium sized dogs. I’ll take you back so you can have a look around. If you find one that you like, let me know.” She led Alex into the area that housed the medium sized dogs.

Alex looked around at the different dogs, some were barking, and others were quietly sitting and looking out their cages. She was about to leave the room she came across a golden retriever. There was something about the dog that spoke to her, and she stopped in front of the dog’s cage. He was sitting off in the corner looking sad and detached. Alex got on the floor and started to pat the ground and started calling to the dog. Their eye’s met and the dog took tentative steps towards her, and Alex kept encouraging him until he was at the door. She stood up and put her hand in front of the cage door, to let the dog sniff her hand.

Alex smiled, “That’s a good boy. You ware such a good boy.” She told the dog. Alex turned to the girl, “This is the god that I want. He doesn’t have a name.” She noticed.

The girl smiled, “He was brought in early this morning. You can name him; I think it would be more personal that way. I’ll get his leash, and you can spend some time with him. You’ll meet with our adoption counselor, and you’ll fill out paperwork. Then this little fellow will be all yours.” She told Alex.

Alex smiled, “Sounds easy.” She was excited that she found a dog on her first go round. That meant she was going to have to go to PetSmart to get all the things she needed for the dog. After the necessary papers were filled out, and Alex talked to the adoption counselor. She became a new dog mom to a golden retriever she named ‘Comet.’ Alex took a selfie with Comet and sent it to the group chat, and then sent it to Kara. Alex hoped that Kara wouldn’t be as cold as she was earlier. She opened up the car door, and Comet hopped into the backseat. He was such a happy dog, Alex needed happy.

After a trip to PetSmart to get all the supplies she needed for Comet, Alex came home and set up Comet’s dog bed in the corner of the living room. She put his food and water bowl in the kitchen and put all of his toys in a basket she bought. Alex finally put his leash on one of the key rings. Alex sat down on the couch and Comet sat down near her feet. She would let Comet get on the couch, but the chairs were leather, and the dog has nails.

“Let’s see what everyone says about you, Comet,” Alex spoke to the dog.

Comet looked at her and gave a small ‘boof’ before getting comfortable by Alex’s feet. Alex unlocked her phone and saw the comments of how cute Comet was, and how Vasquez wanted to play with him. She saw a response from Kara, the one that really mattered. Alex smiled when she read Kara’s message. Kara had told her that Comet was cute and how he looked happy. She didn’t say anything about Alex, but Alex figured that the dog was a start.

“Kara said you were cute, Comet.” Alex told the dog what Kara’s comment was about, “It’s a start.”

Alex spent time playing with Comet and realized it was time to take him out for a walk. She grabbed his leash that has a container full of doggie bags attached to it, “Come on boy, let’s go for a walk.”

Comet sat up and made his way over to Alex where he waited to have his leash put on, “You’re such a good boy.” She praised him and left the apartment.

Alex and Comet strolled down the sidewalk enjoying the fresh air. The neighborhood that she lived in was quiet, and the sidewalks were not crowded with people. Alex found a small park around the corner from where she lived and decided to take Comet there so he can stretch his legs and take care of his business.

Alex looked at her watch and saw that it was after twelve that meant it was lunchtime. She used her phone to look up the local food place near Kara’s job that delivers to her place of employment. Alex decided to have lunch provided to Kara. She remembered Kara telling her that when she is working on something important, sometimes she forgets to eat. Alex gave her credit card information and told them not to mention to Miss. Zorel who it was from.

Alex was playing fetch with Comet when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She threw the ball and pulled her phone out. The screen lit up with a message from Kara and Alex went to go sit down, Comet followed behind her, “Let’s see what Kara has to say.” She couldn’t believe she was having a conversation with a dog.

“Kara says, thank you for lunch, and I know it was you who paid for breakfast. I should give you a piece of my mind. I don’t know what part of ‘give me time’ that you don’t understand, but please respect my wishes.” Alex finished the message, “Ouch, Comet. I guess I will give her time and wait for her to reach out to me. Let’s go home so we can get something to eat.”

Comet barked his agreement and Alex took her dog home and decided to have some lunch. She decided that she was going to respect Kara’s wishes and leave her alone. Alex knew that was the best course of action if she wanted to have a chance with Kara.

Alex left Kara alone like she requested and went on with her life. Between work, taking care of Comet and going out with friends she was settling in nicely. She still missed Kara, but she knew she needed to leave her alone. Alex even bought Kara breakfast occasionally, but that was the extent of it. After two weeks of radio silence, Alex finally heard from Kara. She was in the middle of preparing dinner for herself and her friend Rachel and Rachel’s girlfriend, Jennifer when Kara decided to call her.

Alex picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Alex. How are you?” Kara asked.

Alex finished stirring the sauce for her spaghetti, “I am doing fine. Settling in and everything, just enjoying all New York has to offer. How are you?” She finally found her confidence.

“I’m doing okay. As a courtesy, I wanted to let you know that Eliza will be coming for a visit this weekend. She said she’s been trying to call you, but you haven’t returned her calls. Call your mother when you get a chance. I’m not your messenger.” Kara told Alex, “Have a good night.”

Alex heard the dial tone in her ear she put the phone down on the counter. Her mom was coming for a visit, and she called Kara. Alex checked her phone and saw her mom’s number several times, and a lot of voicemails. Her mom was going to kill her. Alex looked at the clock and saw that she had another thirty minutes before Rachel and Jennifer arrived.

Alex decided to call her mom, “Hey mom.”

“I don’t hear from you for almost a week, and all I get is a ‘hey mom.’” Eliza told her daughter instead of the usual greeting.

“I’ve been busy with work and Comet. I don’t have a lot of free time on my hands, and when I do, I want to sleep.” Alex explained.

Eliza laughed, “Your social media says something different. Anyway, I will be flying into New York on Thursday.”

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, “You are? What for?” She asked.

“Well, I wanted to see my daughters and my granddaughter. Sasha is participating in the 'Little Miss Manhattan' pageant on Saturday, and Kara asked me to come.” Eliza told her daughter.

Alex did not feel too great, “Sasha is in a pageant on Saturday, and Kara invited you.” She repeated.

“Yeah, it surprised me, but I am glad that she is reaching out to me, and everyone else,” Eliza explained.

Alex sighed, “She’s not reaching out to me. Kara’s been ignoring my existence.” She confessed to her mom, “I’ve given her space as she wanted and she called me today to tell me that you were coming for a visit. I don’t know what else to do? She has become Elsa. Kara is freezing me out, but letting everyone else in.” She grumbled.

Eliza could feel her daughter’s frustration, “Alex, I wouldn’t go as far as calling Kara, Elsa. The ones who hurt us the most are the hardest to forgive. Me and whoever else Kara is talking to are safe, so she lets us into the fortress.” She tried to explain to her daughter.

Alex scoffed, “I’m safe. I live in the same city as her.”

Eliza sighed, “I know you are safe, but you’ve hurt Kara more than once, and she is scared. Kara keeping you out is a way of protecting herself, and Sasha. Thanksgiving is coming up in a couple of weeks. What are you doing?” She asked her daughter.

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Alex replied.

“Why don’t you invite your friends out for Thanksgiving and invite Kara?” Eliza suggested.

Alex shook her head, “I don’t know if that is going to work, mom. Thanksgiving is three weeks away. I should do something before then.” She shared her thoughts.

“I’m coming this weekend maybe that will help you out. Ask Kara if the two of you can get coffee and talk. Think of my visit as a bridge, you state your case, and you let Kara talk. Kara is going to be upset, and she will be angry, but you will take it as it comes. Think of this as a wound that is infected. You have to clean all the infection out before it starts to heal completely. That does not mean for you to be in her face every day, but let her know that you are there. She’ll come around, I know Kara, and you know her as well. I’m not going to keep you. I’ll call you before I fly out on Thursday. Think about what I said.” Eliza gave her daughter some advice she hoped that Alex would take.

“Bye, mom.” Alex hung up the phone. Her mom gave her a lot to think about in regards to Kara. She decided to think about this later and finish up dinner for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex got a dog, and Alex has friends :D
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Eliza comes to visit. Kara and Alex uh...talk.


	25. Never Gonna Give You Up, Never Gonna Let You Down (This is not a Rick Roll)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara and Eliza step into a restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll. Two chapters in one day! How do I do it?
> 
>  
> 
> There is a lot of emotions in this chapter. There is also a play on Kelly Clarkson's song in here :D

Alex was in the middle of processing some DNA when she received a text from her mom letting her know that she has landed. She spoke to her mother earlier yesterday, and she gave her all of her flight information, and where she would be staying. Her mom would be staying at the hotel Alex stayed at when she visited. The hotel is less than five minutes away from Kara, and ten minutes away from her. She thought her mom would opt to stay with her, but she understood her need to be on neutral ground.

“Are you almost done with the DNA, Danvers?” Rachel asked as she entered Alex’s lab.

Alex smiled, “I am, but there is nothing foreign about it. The hijacker is human; he should be fine in federal prison, maybe Guantanamo Bay.” She joked.

Rachel laughed, “Has anyone ever told you that you were cheesy, Danvers?. Is your mom here yet?” She asked.

Alex leaned against her table, “She just text me to let me know that she is here. Kara picked her up from the airport.” She told her friend. Rachel had become her New York confidant, and she explained the situation with Kara, but it was highly edited.

“Are you going to see her tonight?” Rachel asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, she wants to have dinner with Kara and me tonight. That is going to be so much fun.” She replied sarcastically.

Rachel snickered, “At least it will give you two a chance to talk. You did mention how difficult things are between you and Kara. Maybe this will help you out a little bit.” She tried to encourage her friend.

Alex was not encouraged, “Why does it take my mom being here for Kara and me to talk? It’s not like we’re teenagers anymore.” She huffed.

“Maybe she is the buffer. You have dinner with your mom, and then ask Kara if you could talk to her. Kara may say yes, or she may say no, but you’ll never know unless you try.” Rachel tried to be Alex’s voice of reason.

Alex finally smiled, “You’re right. Maybe, my mom visiting will make things better. Thanks, Rach, you’re the best.” She told her friend.

Rachel smiled, “That’s what Jennifer says. Get out of here before Director Chase makes you stay later.” She left Alex’s lab.

Alex cleaned up her lab and put everything away. She went to the locker room and changed out of her uniform and into her regular clothes. Eliza had sent her a text of the name of the restaurant that they were having dinner. Her mom also told her that Sasha would not be there, she’s with Quinn and Santana. Alex rolled her eyes, of course, Sasha was with Quinn and Santana. She thought bitterly.

Alex left the building and made her way to the restaurant that her mother had told her where to meet them. Alex was nervous, beyond nervous she hoped that Kara and her could be civil to each other. She arrived at the restaurant but finding parking was a bitch. Alex had to park on a side street, but luckily for her, she is a trained badass, so if anyone was to mess with her she could fuck them up.

She entered the restaurant and was greeted by her mother, “There you are sweetheart, Kara and I were waiting for you before we are seated.” Eliza hugged her.

Alex returned the hug, “Thank you for waiting. Where is Kara?” She let go of her mom.

Eliza smiled, “She went to the restroom right quick. She’ll be right back.”

Alex’s palms were sweating, “How is she?” She whispered to her mother.

“Kara is fine, Alex. She seems to be her normal self. There is no need to worry, relax and enjoy the night.” Eliza tried to reassure her daughter.

“I’m ready. I had to call and check on Sa-.” Kara stopped mid-sentence when she saw Alex standing there, “Alex, hey.” She recovered.

Alex cleared her throat, “Hey, Kara. It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Kara agreed and gave Alex a forced smile.

The hostess came over, “It the whole party here?” She asked.

“Yes. I think we’re ready to be seated now.” Eliza told the hostess.

The hostess smiled, “Follow me, and I’ll show you to your table.”

Alex let her mom and Kara go before following behind them. She could feel the tension rolling off of Kara, and this made her tense as well. The restaurant that her mom chose was very casual, and the atmosphere was very laid back. Alex also spied the bar and knew she was going to have a drink or two if she is going to get through this night.

“Is this table okay for you ladies?” The hostess asked. She put the menus down at a corner booth.

“The table is fine, thank you,” Eliza told the hostess.

Alex, Eliza, and Kara sat down. The hostess placed the silverware down and let the party know who their server for the night was going to be. After the hostess left the silence at the table was deafening. No one was saying anything, and Alex felt pretty damn uncomfortable. She kept trying to steal glances at Kara who hid behind her menu.

“How was your flight, mom?” Alex asked breaking the ice.

“The flight was long, but the turbulence was minimal. The in-flight movie was less than desirable, but that’s an airplane for you.” Eliza answered, “How was work today, Alex?”

Alex was thankful for her mother, “Work was the same. I am over the long twelve hour shifts, and I get to delegate tasks, so that is always fun.” She replied.

“What about you, Kara? How is work going? I hear that you have a critical interview coming up.” Eliza tried engaging her youngest daughter.

Kara looked up from her menu, “Work is picking up, and it’s keeping me busy, but I always make it through.” She replied.

“What important interview do you have coming up, Kara?” Alex decided to jump into the conversation.

“The future wife of Prince Harry, Megan Markle,” Kara stated with pride.

Alex was proud, “That is amazing Kara. I know you will do great at it. You can write circles around those other reporters.” She decided to compliment Kara on her achievement.

Kara smiled it wasn’t a warm smile, but it was something, “Thank you, Alex. How is Comet?” She asked in return.

“Comet is doing well. He is brilliant, and such a handful, everyone seems to love him.” Alex replied.

Kara nodded, “That’s good to hear.”

The waitress came over, “Hi, I’m Janet, and I will be your server for the evening. Can I get your guys drink orders?” She asked politely.

“I would like a glass of merlot.” Eliza put her order in.

“I would like a glass of Moscato.” Kara went next.

Alex was debating on if she should have beer or wine, “I would like a bottle of the house red.” She told the server.

Janet wrote down their drink orders, “Are you interested in appetizers or would you like to place the order for your meal?” She asked again.

“Girls? Do you want any appetizers?” Eliza asked the two women.

Kara nodded, “Chips with salsa con queso.” She ordered.

“I’ll have the same.” Alex agreed.

Janet wrote down their appetizer orders, “And for your meals?”

Alex, Kara, and Eliza gave Janet their food orders, and the server left them along again, but came back a few minutes later with their drinks, “Your appetizer will be out in a moment. Let me know if you need anything else.” Janet left the table again.

“So, mom. What are you planning to do while you’re here?” Alex decided to break the ice.

“I’m going back to the hotel to rest, and then tomorrow I doing a little bit of sightseeing and spend some time with you, Alex. Maybe take in an art exhibit or two,” Eliza replied.

Alex decided to try again, “You should have Kara be your guide. I’m sure she can take you to a lot of different places. She is the expert of New York after all.” She tried not to oversell herself.

Kara, for the most part, remained calm, “I’m not an expert, but I do know my way around. I can give you a couple of places to check out.”

Eliza smiled, “Thank you, Kara. If you’ll excuse me a moment, I need to run to the restroom. Try not to kill each other.” She warned Kara and Alex before leaving.

Alex drummed her fingers on the table, “Thank you for going through with this. I know that you and I are not on the best of terms right now.”

Kara looked at Alex, “The best of terms? Right now, we have no terms. I’m doing this for Eliza’s benefit, not yours.” She told her tersely.

Alex wanted the world to open up and suck her in, “I know that, Kara. I’m not making this about me. I wish that you would at least give me the chance to talk to you, and explain. Believe it or not, I miss you.” She did not want to admit that, but it was needed.

Kara sighed and shook her head, “You don’t get to do that, Alex.”

“Do what?” Alex asked confused.

“Tell me that you miss me,” Kara replied.

Alex sighed, “I do miss you, Kara. You may not want to hear it, but I am telling you that I do.” She decided to stand her ground.

Kara closed her eyes, “Do you expect me to come out and tell you that I miss you too?” She shot back through gritted teeth.

Alex took a sip of her wine, “I don’t expect anything from you, Kara. All I want is to have a moment where the two of us can talk. I want to explain to you what was going on at the time. You can hate me, you can yell at me, but at least give me a chance to defend myself. I’m here, Kara and I am not going anywhere.” She told Kara with finality.

“Fine, I’ll hear you out, Alex. If I do not like what I hear, then that is the end of that.” Kara decided to give in.

Alex grinned, “That is all I ask, Kara. If you’re not busy tomorrow morning, would you like to have breakfast with me at Arturo’s?” She asked.

“Is 8:30 okay for you? I have to get Sasha off to school.” Kara suggested.

Alex had to mentally think of her schedule, “8:30 is fine. It will give me time to take Comet out for a walk.”

Kara shook her head, “Still can’t believe you got a dog.”

“It’s New York; everyone has a dog.” Alex scoffed.

“Not everyone.” Kara shot back.

By the time their appetizers came out, Eliza was back at the table. The frost from earlier was still there, but it lessened a little as the night went on. Alex tried to make eye contact which Kara avoided like the plague, but Alex was okay with that for now. She is having dinner with her mom and having breakfast tomorrow morning with, Kara. Alex couldn’t ask for anything more.

Dinner was over, and Alex thought it as a success, Kara opened up a little bit, but not a lot to give Alex a glimpse into what was going on in her life. She found that she was okay with that, Kara will tell her when she was ready.

Alex made her way home and was greeted by an enthusiastic Comet as soon as she opened the door, “Hey, Comet! You ready to go out for a walk?” She asked her canine companion.

Comet jumped and pranced around in excitement and Alex grabbed his leash and put it on his collar before heading outside. She strolled down the street and let Comet stretch his legs and do his business. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, the stars were shining brightly in the sky, and the moon had cast soft glows everywhere she walked. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She fished it out of her pocket with her free hand, while the other hand had Comet’s leash.

Alex unlocked the phone and saw that it was Kara calling her. Kara calling confused Alex, but she picked up the phone anyway, “Hello?”

“Hey.” Kara paused, “I wanted to see if you made it home okay.”

“I got home a few minutes ago, and I am now taking Comet out for his nightly walk. I see that you made it home okay.” Alex pointed out the obvious.

Kara laughed softly to herself, “I don’t live that far from the restaurant.”

Alex smiled before grabbing a bag to clean up Comet’s doo, “There is that. You’re not calling to back out of breakfast are you?” She asked as she threw the bag into a trashcan.

“No. I’m not backing out of breakfast. I really did want to see if you made it home okay. Just because you’re a badass, doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t be checked on. Besides, Eliza would probably tell me to do it anyway.” Kara tried to joke.

Alex could see through Kara’s lie, “I’m sure mom would give you an earful.”

“I don’t want to stop you from walking, Comet. I’ll see you in the morning, Alex. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Kara,” Alex replied. There was a moment of silence before the phone disconnected. Kara would normally disconnect the call quickly, but today she hesitated. Alex tried not to think about it

“She called me, Comet,” Alex told the dog. Comet just looked at her and continued walking. She felt as if she was walking on sunshine. Alex couldn’t wait for breakfast in the morning.

Alex walked into her apartment and turned Comet from his leash. She watched as her dog went to get some water, and then climbed into his bed. Alex made sure she locked the door and secured her alarm, before going to take a shower.

Alex woke up the next morning feeling warm in her blankets. The heat was on, and she wanted to stay in bed all day but knew she had to meet Kara for breakfast. Alex used this as motivation to get out of bed and get ready for the day. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on some warm clothes, before getting Comet prepared for his walk. Alex made sure that she had on her hat, gloves, scarf, and jacket. The weather had turned colder, and she was not a happy camper. Alex walked Comet and took him back home and made her way to Arturo’s. She had to look at her watch to see what time it was. Alex saw that she had a few minutes before their meeting time, and decided to take a leisurely stroll until she got there.

Alex entered, and she was greeted by Evelyn who told her that Kara was already waiting. She gave her a polite smile and made her way to Kara’s table. The butterflies in Alex’s stomach were fluttering all over the place. She hoped to whoever was listening that this went in her favor.

“Am I on time?” Alex asked as she slid into the chair across from Kara.

Kara put her phone down, “You are on time. Don’t you look all warm?” She commented on how bundled up Alex looked.

Alex began removing her hat, scarf, and gloves, “I’m not used to this kind of weather. I’m a California girl through and through. This weather is fine for you because you don’t feel anything.” She teased.

Kara frowned, “I feel cold just like everyone else. I’m like any mere mortal now.” She told Alex.

Alex kicked herself mentally, “That’s right. I wanted to ask you about that, but that can wait until a later time. Have you ordered yet?” She asked.

“No. I was waiting for you to arrive.” Kara answered in a polite tone.

Alex knew she had to tread lightly, “I’m here now, so you don’t have to wait. How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept fine. A few dreams here and there, but nothing to write home about. What about you?” Kara asked trying her best to make small talk.

“I slept okay. How is Sasha? Is it okay that I ask about her?” Alex asked. She didn’t know if Sasha was off limits or not.

“Sasha is doing well. She loves her new school and made new friends.” Kara gave brief details.

Alex smiled, “That’s good. I’m glad that she is doing okay. How has she been since what happened between us? She told me that she was mad at me for hurting you, and her.” She recalled the words that Sasha had said to her.

Kara sighed, “Sasha was hurt, and she is still mad at you.”

Alex’s smiled faded, “Like mother, like daughter, I guess. I want to start off by saying thank you for having breakfast with me this morning. I know it’s a big step for you, but thank you for hearing me out.” She started. Alex had nothing planned, so she was going to wing it as best as she knew how. She hoped that she did not fuck it up along the way.

“I at least owe you that much,” Kara stated coolly.

Alex recoiled a little but pressed on, “I was in the wrong when I came to you that night. I should have gone home, but I didn’t. I wanted to know if marrying Maggie was the right choice. I wanted you to tell me that you felt as if I was making a mistake. I don’t remember if you told me if I was or not. You confessed to me how you felt, and I was overwhelmed by how much you felt for me, and that the feelings were not one-sided. I didn’t have any intentions to sleep with you that night, but it happened.” She trailed off when the server approached the table.

Alex waited as Kara placed her order before placing hers. The server left again leaving Alex and Kara alone, again.

“I did tell you how I felt, Alex. I told you that marrying Maggie was a mistake and that you should have picked me. The one who loves you unconditionally, the one who has been by your side for all those years.” Kara gave Alex her version of events, “You told me you felt the same way and that you wanted to be with me. We made love that night, Alex, and it was one of the best nights of my life. Then you went and ruined it the next day when you told me it was a mistake, and that you loved Maggie. You threw the sister card in my face and told me you felt sick, then you left. You had no idea how that tore me up inside.” Kara finished her story.

Alex felt like she had been sucker punched, “I panicked, Kara. I cheated on Maggie, and I fucked up royally. After I left your place, I went over to Maggie’s, and I told her what happened between us. Maggie was not happy about it, and she threw my engagement ring back at me. I came back to your apartment, and you were gone. You didn’t leave a letter or let anyone know where you were. I was upset, and everyone was looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. You disappeared off the face off the earth.” She explained how everyone searched for her.

Kara sighed, “After you left, I got word from Clark that they needed my help in Gotham taking down the newest threat. I went with every intention to return, but the battle was hard, and I had my ass handed to me big time. I don’t remember much after that, except waking up in the Fortress with Clark.” She explained what happened, “But back to you. Why did you lie to me when I came back to National City?”

The server brought their food and some coffee and orange juice. Alex didn’t bother eating her food yet, “I lied because you were a blank slate, Kara. If I would have told you that you were Kara Danvers, you would have freaked out and would have never been seen or heard from again. You had a normal life, and you have a daughter. I didn’t want to disrupt your life or hers.” Alex let Kara know what she was thinking.

“You could have just let me go. Why didn’t you?” Kara asked.

Alex knew that was the million-dollar question, “Call me selfish, but I wanted you back in my life because my life sucked without you. I figured that the only way that could happen is to go along with it. I tried like hell to help you remember, telling you stories and you kept asking wildly specific questions, and that gave me hope. I hoped that being together would override what happened before you disappeared. Unfortunately, it didn’t.” She finished with regret.

Kara put her fork down, “You’re right, it didn’t. It hurt like hell that you would keep information away from me. You could have told me. I would have thought you were crazy at first, but I may have believed eventually. What would you have done about Sasha if my memories would have never returned? You knew she was your daughter.” Kara asked.

Alex clasped her hands together, “Then I would have still been a parent to Sasha regardless if I knew she was my child or not.” She trailed off sadly.

Kara worried her bottom lip between her teeth, “This is difficult for me, Alex. I have two sets of memories, and my feelings are at war with each other. It’s not easy for me to reconcile everything. I’ve tried, but each time I try something happens, and I am mad at you all over again. I love you one moment, and then I hate you the next. I’m surprised that you are still here.”

Alex smiled, “I’m here because you are here. Even if we don’t talk to each other again, at least I know that you are safe and that I can look out for you.”

Kara tried to look indifferent, “I’ve been looking after myself for five years, Alex. I don’t need you to do that for me.” She told the other woman.

Alex shook her head, “That means nothing, Kara. I will always worry about you, no matter where you are, no matter how old you get. I know it’s going to take a lot to gain your trust again, but I will do whatever it takes to get it back. I’m not going anywhere, Kara.” She made her final plea.

Kara gave Alex a pensive look, “You’re not making this easy for me, Alex.”

“Then I am not going to make it easy for you either. This is me, sitting here in front of you, telling you that I am not going to give up on you. If I have to follow you around playing embarrassing songs behind you, or if I have to show up to your job playing cheesy 80’s music then I will.” Alex told her half-jokingly. She was going to romance the hell out of Kara.

“This is a start, Alex. Don’t press your luck,” Kara warned Alex before she started eating again.

Alex knew that Kara’s response was better than nothing. She was happy that Kara heard her out, and didn’t shut her down. The first part is complete, now it’s time for the second part, wooing Kara rom-com style.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a thaw in the Ice Princess? 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex watches rom-coms and tries to woo Kara.


	26. Must Love Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts phase two of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! I was blown away by the response to the last chapter. You are team Alex now. :D
> 
> Alex's journey continues and there are a lot of rom-com tropes in this chapter.

After Alex’s breakfast with Kara, she spent her time watching all of the movies that Kara liked to get ideas of what to do for her. She had a whole notebook dedicated to what she was going to do to get Kara to fall in love with her again. Alex was a little disappointed that Kara did not invite her to Sasha’s pageant, but Alex understood, Sasha was mad at her. She knew that she had to make it up to Sasha too, but she would do that eventually. Kara was priority number one, and she was taking Vasquez’ advice and not putting Sasha in the middle. Things between her and Kara were still frozen, but there was a slight thaw forming. Alex took everything that Kara said to heart; she understood that Kara was struggling. She hated to see Kara struggle, but Alex knew that Kara had to work through this, but she was never far away to help if Kara needed it.

There were two weeks left until Thanksgiving, and the whole gang is coming for a visit. Alex had invited J’onn, but someone had to be there to cover the DEO. She was a little disappointed but made a promise to get out there and visit soon, and they could have Thanksgiving together.

The snow was falling softly outside of Alex’s window; she was sitting on her window seat watching as the flakes were falling. She could see people walking as if they were walking in the rain. Alex sighed softly to herself as Comet had his head in her lap, and the candles provided the room with a light glow. She didn’t feel like turning on the lights, so she lit candles instead, to create a Zen-like atmosphere.

Alex’s phone rang pulling her out of her thoughts she looked at who was calling and decided to answer it, “Hi, Sam. How’s it going?”

“I should be asking you the same question. I haven’t talked to you since you’ve moved to the opposite side of the country. I thought something had happened to you.” Sam told her seriously.

Alex felt terrible, “I’ve been settling in and putting my apartment together. I got a dog.” She told her friends.

Sam chuckled, “A golden retriever named, Comet. I saw, and now Ruby wants a dog. How are things on the Kara front?” She asked. Sam had been shocked when Alex had told her that she was moving to New York.

Alex sighed, “She is starting to thaw a little, but I have a plan to make her melt.”

Sam chuckled, “That’s a little bit of too much information, Alex.”

“Not like that!” Alex realized what she said, “Anyway, how is Ruby?” She decided to talk about something easy.

“Ruby is doing okay. She misses you, and have reach epic levels of teenage-ness. It’s hard to believe that she is going to be fourteen in two months. The time is flying are you coming back to the West Coast for Thanksgiving?” Sam decided to ask. Even though she and Alex are friends, she missed her like crazy.

“No. I will be celebrating Thanksgiving here, but I do plan on coming out there for Christmas. I need some California sunshine and warmth. It’s snowing here, I’ve never seen in snow before, but it’s beautiful.” Alex commented on the snow that was falling heavier now. She got up from her window seat and made her way over to the couch; Comet was not happy with the move.

“You have to take some pictures so Ruby, and I can see them. We can live vicariously through your pictures.” Sam spoke.

Alex heard the double beep in her ear, “Can I call you back? I have another call on the line.” Alex asked the other woman. Kara was calling, and she didn’t want her to hang up.

“Yeah. Call me when you get a chance. Bye, Alex.” Sam hung up.

Alex switched calls, “Hey, Kara. I’m surprised to hear from you.” She couldn’t contain her joy.

“Hey, Alex. I wanted to check in and see how you’re holding up with the snow.” Kara returned the greeting.

Alex noticed the lack of ice in Kara’s voice, “It’s beautiful. I haven’t been out in it, yet. I took Comet out for a walk earlier before it started, but I will have to take him out in it again. How are you? I know you're probably used to this weather.” She decided to capitalize on the warmth that Kara was radiating through the phone.

“Yeah, five years is a long time to deal with this stuff. You should get out and take a walk in it. I’m sure you will love it. How is Comet?” She asked making small conversation.

Alex watched as Comet joined her on the couch. She had to admit she loved her dog he had become an excellent source of comfort, “I’ll walk in it later when I take Comet out for a walk. Are you at home or are you at work?”

“I was at work earlier, and I noticed something strange when I walked into my office.” Kara started to tell Alex about her day.

Alex smirked, “What happened when you walked into your office?” She asked.

“My office had been transformed into this botanical garden. I swear I think every type of flower was in my office. The only places that didn’t have flowers were my chair and part of my desk. Did you have something to do with that?” Kara asked in an inquisitive voice.

Alex remained cool, calm, and collected, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kara. I do not have time to send flowers like that.” She denied it.

Kara chuckled, “I only know a handful of people here, and they said that they did not do it. So, that left one culprit and all clues pointed to you, Alex Danvers. Did you watch ‘Sweet Home Alabama’? I remember seeing this, but instead of Melanie’s office it was her apartment.” Kara stated amusingly.

Alex laughed, “You caught me. Did you like it?” She asked hoping that Kara said ‘yes.’

“I could lie and say, no, but I liked it. The flowers were a nice touch, Alex. Thank you for thinking of me.” Kara thanked the other woman. She didn’t have the heart to be upset with Alex. After all she must have spent a fortune on flowers.

Hearing Kara say that she liked the flowers put Alex on cloud nine, “I’m always thinking of you, Kara. I told you in Arturo’s that I am not giving up on you, Kara. I’m here and as you can see I’m not going anywhere.” She told Kara in a firm tone.

“You are out of your mind, Alex,” Kara told the other woman.

Alex couldn’t stop smiling, “Out of my mind for you. The flowers are only the beginning I have a lot more where this came from.” She warned Kara.

“If you keep this up then you’re going to go broke.” Kara pointed out the obvious.

Alex chuckled, “You don’t worry about that. Are you busy right now?” She asked.

“No, I’m not. Why do you ask?” Kara asked a little curious as to why Alex would be asking her that.

Alex played with Comet’s ears, “No reason. Actually, there is a reason. I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and meet Comet. I think you would like him, and he would like you too.” She asked feeling bold.

“It’s snowing, Alex! I don’t know if that would be a good idea.” Kara was nervous.

Alex was disappointed, “I thought you said you were an expert in snow. You don’t have to stay long, just a few minutes. Plus, it would give you a chance to see the place.” She tried again.

Kara sighed, “You’re not going to stop until I give in, are you?” She already knew the answer to her question.

“No. Are you coming?” Alex asked, again.

Kara took a minute to think it over, “Give me your address, Alex. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She agreed.

Alex fist pumped, “I’ll text it to you. Where is Sasha?” She wanted to check in on their daughter.

“Sasha is over at her friend Amaya’s for the weekend. It’s her birthday today, and her parents wanted to make it a weekend celebration.” Kara answered. She was happy that Sasha was making more friends.

Alex figured that the little girl must be one of Sasha’s new friends, “Oh, okay. I’m glad that she is making friends and having fun. Are Amaya’s parents on the up and up?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “Alex.” She said in a warning tone.

Alex backed off, “Right, sorry. I’ll see you when you get here.” The last thing Alex wanted to do was piss Kara off.

“Give me fifteen minutes, Alex,” Kara told her before hanging up the phone.

Alex put her phone on the table and jumped off the couch; startling Comet, “Kara is coming over, Comet. Kara is coming over here to see our apartment, and to meet you.” She started dancing around her apartment.

Alex found her chill and straightened up the apartment a little even if it was already clean. She extinguished the candles and turned on a little bit of light. The last thing Alex wanted Kara to do was think that this meeting had any romantic connotations to it. Alex went to her bedroom and grabbed her notebook. She opened it up to the first thing on the list, and crossed out sending flowers to Kara’s job. Alex crossed out the second thing on her list which read ‘invite Kara over to meet Comet and see the apartment.’ She closed the notebook and put it in her night table drawer.

Her phone started chiming in the distance she ran and slid across the hardwood floor to look at it. There was a text from Kara saying that she was on her way up. Alex didn’t think fifteen minutes had passed, but evidently, it did. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Alex’s heart was beating a mile a minute, her palms were sweaty, and her mouth was dry. She took a few deep and calming breaths before opening the door. Alex opened the door and standing there in all her snowy glory was Kara. She could see the snowflakes on her eyelashes, and that her cheeks were red from the cold. Alex noticed how her blue eyes seemed to sparkle, “Hey, welcome to my home.” She opened the door wider for Kara to enter.

Kara stepped through the doorway and looked around the apartment, “You have a lovely home, Alex. I like what you did with the place.” She commented.

Comet came bounding over to Kara and jumped on her, “Comet, down.”

Kara started rubbing and petting the dog, “Hey, Comet. It’s nice to meet you finally.” She played with Comet for a few minutes. He was a very high energy dog.

Alex pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. She watched in amusement as Kara and Comet played together for a little bit.

“Comet is very excitable when he meets new people. Comet, down.” Alex told the dog. Comet looked at her and sat down.

“You have him well trained.” Kara stood up.

Alex blushed, “He was already well trained when I picked him up. I just reinforce his commands. You can take your coat off, Kara.”

“Oh, right.” Kara took her outer belongings off, “Much better.”

Alex made way to take Kara’s coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. She put them on the coat rack, “Can I get you something to drink? Water, soda, hot cocoa with marshmallows?” She asked nervously.

Kara slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, “Maybe a little later, Alex.”.

Alex wiped her palms on her sweatpants, “Okay. You don’t have to stand, you can sit down unless you have to go.” She was nervous as hell.

Kara walked over to the couch and sat down, “I’m free.” She started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Alex laughed nervously, “Uh yeah, so am I. Did you find a hard time uh…finding the place?” She was trying her best to be normal.

“I…Uh…I had no problems at all. All I had to do was remember Arturo’s and went from there. I’ve been over here plenty of times, but never seen this building before.” Kara commented.

Alex shrugged, “I guess you were not paying attention. This building is full of agents that work for the DEO. We did not have this back in National City; they severely lack in this area.”

“New York is a different speed than National City. Are you going to go back for Thanksgiving?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. I’m spending Thanksgiving here. I didn’t want to be so forward, but I wanted to see if you and Sasha would like to spend the holiday with me? James, Winn, Lucy, and Vasquez will be here, and I know they would love to see you.” She asked in a way that Kara wouldn’t feel as if she had to spend the holiday with them.

Kara bit her lip, “I would love to, but Sasha and I are hosting Thanksgiving at our place this year. Maybe, we can drop by after everyone leaves.” She suggested.

Alex was glad she didn’t get her hopes up, “That works out well too. I should have known that you were already going to have plans. Do you think Sasha would want to be around me?” She decided to ask.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, Alex. Sasha can be unpredictable at times.” She responded. Kara knew that Alex was a sore spot with her daughter.

“I understand. I never meant to hurt Sasha, or you with all of this.” Alex decided to mend the fences a little more.

“That’s just it, Alex. No matter how you soften the blow someone will get hurt. In this situation it was Sasha. Sasha adored you, Alex. She formed a bond with you, and when everything went to hell, she was upset.” Kara explained how this situation not only affected her but Sasha as well.

Alex sighed, “I know, Kara. What did you tell her about what happened?” She needed, no wanted to know what Kara had told the little girl.

Kara swallowed back her tears, “I told her that you and I got into an argument about some adult things and that we were no longer on speaking terms.” She answered truthfully. Kara didn’t know how to explain what happened to her daughter.

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell Sasha the truth?” Alex asked.

“She wouldn’t understand, Alex. When she gets older I will explain to her, but she’s four, and I don’t need her thinking about this. If she asks when she gets older, I will explain, but for now, you and I fought.” Kara explained to Alex.

Alex nodded, “How did you explain mom?”

Kara sighed, “I told her that Eliza was my foster mother, and she helped take care of me when I was younger, that’s all Sasha needed to know until she gets older.”

“D—does she know that mom is my mom?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“Sasha knows. She knows that you are her aunt, that is the extent of everything she _will_ know.” Kara told Alex quietly.

Alex respected Kara’s answer, “I understand. I wanted to ask you about your powers. Clark told me that you had them suppressed. Have they come back yet?”

Kara shook her head, “No. They haven’t, and according to Clark and Kelex, they are not going to come back.”

“That’s what they said about your memories, and they came back,” Alex explained what Clark had told her.

“My memories were erased, but somehow there was a trigger for them to return. I guess the trigger was either you or Cat Grant maybe a combination of both. I’m human for the most part, I’ve gotten used to it.” Kara gave Alex a little bit of insight into herself.

Alex decided to leave the subject alone for now. Comet was sitting by the door, “Comet needs to go out. Do you want to come along with us?” She asked.

“Yeah. I mean, why not?” Kara smiled sheepishly.

Alex stood up, “We have to get bundled up again.”

Alex and Kara bundled up in silence before leaving the apartment, and the building. The snow was steadily falling but not as heavy as it was before. There was a slight accumulation on the ground, but not enough to cause a disturbance.

“It’s really quiet over here. Does it bother you?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. I have come to like the quiet. It’s peaceful, and I do most of my thinking when I am walking, Comet.”

“Comet seems to be a great companion for you. You’ve settled into New York nicely. Do you miss National City?” Kara asked.

That was a question that Alex had been asked before by J’onn, “I do miss National City, it was my home for over ten years.” She answered. She used to get homesick, but it started to ease up a little.

Kara looked at Alex, “Do you think about going back?” She asked Alex.

Alex shook her head, “Not without you. Do you think you would go back?” She decided to ask.

Kara shrugged, “I like it here, it’s normal, and I don’t have to worry about protecting the city. Sasha has a normal life here; in National City, her life wouldn’t be normal. Maybe when she is older, but now I want normal for her.” She admitted honestly. The question about going back to National City plagued her, but she wanted more for Sasha.

Alex’s heart swelled at Kara’s explanation she couldn’t love her more, “I get that.” She really did. Comet had finished his business, and like a good dog mom Alex cleaned it up and threw it in the trashcan, “Do you want to take the leash?”

Kara waved her hands and shook her head, “I don’t think that is a good idea, Alex.” She protested.

Alex gave the leash to Kara, “Come one, Elsa. It’s not that hard. Comet already likes you, give it a try.” She tried to coax Kara into taking Comet for a walk.

“Did you just call me, Elsa?! I am nothing like her.” Kara huffed in indignation.

Alex tried not to laugh, “Prove you’re not Elsa by taking Comet’s leash.” She held it out for Kara to take.

Kara sighed, “Whatever.” She took the leash and Comet started to walk.

“See, it’s not that bad.” Alex teased, “He likes you, and I think you like him too.”

Kara rolled her eyes at how insufferable Alex was, “In theory.” She replied, but Kara had to admit walking with Comet was kind of fun.

Alex snorted, “Keep telling yourself that. Are you hungry? I could fix us something light to eat.” She asked hoping that Kara would say yes.

“I’m a little hungry, but I need to get back to the other side before the snow picks up more.” Kara declined politely.

Alex was glad that she didn’t set her expectations so high, “Maybe some other time. The snow seems to be coming down a lot more now.” The snow was falling faster, and it looked as if they were in one of those snow globes that people seem to collect.

“Maybe some other time. You need to get inside, and I am going to head home before it gets too bad.” Kara handed Alex Comet’s leash. She started to walk away.

“Kara, wait. Don’t go. It’s getting messy out here, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Alex tried to stop Kara from leaving.

Kara stopped walking and turned around, “Alex. I’ve been living with this stuff for five years. I know how to drive.” She needed to get away from Alex.

Alex had to think of something to get Kara to stay, “I would be worried about you the whole time. You may know how to drive, but other people may not. I’m not asking you to stay forever, but I am asking you to stay. I’ll feel better if I know you are warm and safe.” She pleaded with Kara to stay. If this wasn’t rom-com worthy, then she didn’t’ know what was.

Kara thought about it for a couple of minutes, “Alright, Alex. I’ll play things your way.” She couldn’t help but see how hard Alex was trying.

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Kara. Let’s get Comet inside and warm up.” She tried her best to contain her excitement. Alex followed Kara into the building, thanking whoever was listening that Kara decided to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is above freezing.
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex and Kara spend a snow day together, and other cliches.


	27. Snowed In And Lovin It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara are sharing a snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed by you all. This chapter was supposed to be posted last night, but sleep won out, so here we are.
> 
> Be warned tropes and cliches abound!

The snow continued falling outside as Alex fixed grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch. Alex watched out the corner of her eye as Kara played with Comet. Kara was throwing the stuffed bear and Comet was bringing it back to her, it was simple, but Comet was enjoying himself. Alex mentally checked off her list: flowers, showing Kara her apartment and introducing her to Comet, a walk in the snow, and now lunch. She had to admit she was pretty good at this stuff. Alex hoped that Kara liked the effort she was putting into all of this. She noticed that Kara wasn’t as frosty, as she was before, so that meant she was doing something right.

Alex brought the bowls of soup to the table followed by the sandwiches, “Lunch is served.” She announced.

“Where is the bathroom?” Kara asked.

“Down the hall second door on the right.” Alex directed Kara towards the bathroom. She felt bad for not showing Kara around.

Kara nodded, “Got it.” She disappeared down the hallway.

Alex gave Comet some food and water in his bowl. Whenever she ate she made sure that Comet had something to eat to it keeps him from begging for food. Alex learned that trick from the Dog Whisperer. She heard Kara approaching, “You can sit down.” Alex pointed to the table, “I didn’t know what to get you to drink.”

Kara sat down at the table, “Water is fine for now. Did you make the tomato soup?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, you can thank Campbell’s for this. I don’t have the patience to make tomato soup from scratch.” She washed her hands before grabbing two bottles of water out of the refrigerator.

“It’s not that hard, Alex unless you want to get really fancy with it. If you would like, one day I can show you how to make it.” Kara suggested offhandedly.

Alex sat down at the table, “I will take you up on that offer at a later time. I don’t want to hear any take backs. You already offered.” She handed Kara a bottle of water.

Kara took the bottle, “Plans may change.” She put the bottle down on the table and picked up a piece of her sandwich and dipped it into the soup.

Alex smiled to herself and began eating her food, “I remember when you were first introduced to tomato soup and grilled cheese. You thought the soup was blood and refused to eat it, even after mom showed you that it was a tomato.” She recalled the memory with fondness.

Kara laughed, “I was not familiar with your earth vegetables. I eventually warmed up to it.”

“Tomato is a fruit not a vegetable, Kara.” Alex corrected her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Semantics.” She took a bite of her sandwich, “Did you use gruyere and gouda cheese on this sandwich?” She asked as the two flavors blended well together.

Alex nodded, “I was watching some cooking show on The Cooking Channel, and this guy made a grilled cheese sandwich using those two kinds of cheese. So, I decided to try it.” Alex explained her cooking process.

“I give this sandwich five stars definitely. The presentation is lacking, but I can let that slide for now.” Kara talked as if she was a judge on Chopped.

Alex chuckled, “You have jokes. No more Food Network for you. I read the interview you did with the future princess. How was it? Were you nervous?” She asked. Alex decided to stick with safe topic, until Kara brought anything up.

Kara took a drink of water, “I was nervous at first, but she was so down to earth, and genuine. Her smile was dazzling, and she’s so beautiful in person.” She gushed over the young woman.

“You sound like you have a little crush there, Kara. Do I have competition?” Alex replied jokingly.

Kara blushed a deep crimson color, “Maybe. I am a very good looking woman.” She remarked playfully.

“I agree with that wholeheartedly. I guess it has to do with those Kryptonian genes of yours. I know Sasha is not a subject to talk about, but I was wondering…is she human or Kryptonian?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “She is both. I don’t know if she has powers or not. I don’t think she does though, because she has normal everything that a human child has. Sasha has been under the sun a lot, and nothing has happened. I assume that she may not have powers or they may not manifest until she gets older.” She explained. Sasha having powers is something she worried about every day.

Alex decided to drop the Sasha conversation altogether, “Have you talked to anyone from National City?” She chose to focus on something else.

“I talked to Lucy yesterday. She and Vasquez are kind of a thing now, at least that is what I think.” Kara gave Alex a little bit of gossip.

Alex nearly choked on her tomato soup, “Oh, you have got to be kidding me? How do you know that something is going on with them?” This was news to Alex.

Kara smirked, “Let’s just say I heard Vasquez’ voice and some very interesting sounds. I don’t think it was the television. Don’t say anything though because I don’t know if it’s a thing or not.” She warned Alex.

Alex grinned, “I am not going to say a word. Thanksgiving is going to be interesting this year. Do you go to the Thanksgiving Day parade?” She decided to ask.

Kara shook her head, “No. Sasha has bad anxiety when it comes to parades and things of that nature. So, we attend to avoid them at all costs.” She explained Sasha’s temperament.

“Got it.” Alex caught on.

The lights in the apartment started to flicker, “Oh, this is not happening.” Alex mumbled to herself. The lights stopped flickering for a little bit, “Oh, thank goodness.”

Kara got up from the table and looked out the window, “The block is without power. How does your building still have power?” She asked.

Alex shrugged, “We’re the DEO. I’m sure there are back-up generators for the backup generators. Aren’t you glad you stayed?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah. I bet you probably planned all this.” She suggested.

Alex shook her head, “This is not my doing, Kara.”

Kara laughed, “You should have seen your face. It was so priceless.” She cackled.

Alex started laughing, “Just for that, you are going to help me clean up our dishes from lunch.” She told Kara in retaliation.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Oh, I’m in trouble now.” She sassed.

Alex was glad that the atmosphere around them was easy going, and relaxing. The cold façade that Kara had before was gone, and Alex was glad to see this side of Kara. Moments like this reminded her of the times she and Kara used to spend together. They cleaned up the kitchen and retired to the living room. Kara sat on the couch, and Alex sat on the opposite side of the couch, and Comet was between them. The lights went out and the apartment was surrounded in darkness. Alex got off the couch and used her phone as a flashlight to light some candles.

“Looks like we are having a candlelight evening. I hope you don’t mind.” Alex could not believe her luck.

“It’s fine, Alex. I guess Rao doesn’t think I should leave.” Kara quipped. She was nervous as hell.

Alex chuckled and sat down on the couch, “I guess not either. I checked my phone, and they are working to get the generators back up and running in the building in a few hours. I have some cards; maybe we can play Hearts.” She suggested as a way to pass the time.

Kara was okay with that, “We can do that. Do you still suck?” She asked.

“No. I think I’ve gotten better.” Alex replied.

Kara’s phone started vibrating, “I gotta take this. Hello? Hi, Sunshine Girl.” She greeted her daughter.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Sasha’s nickname. She tried her best not to eavesdrop on their conversation. Alex knew that Sasha was an off-limits subject unless Kara brought her up. She watched as Kara finished up her conversation and went back to shuffling the cards.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. Sasha was calling to check on me.” She answered.

Alex nodded, “That is sweet of her. Is the power on over where she is?” She asked it was safe enough to do so.

“Oh, yeah. We hardly lose power in our area. The only time we have was when a real powerful storm came through, but it was not that long.” Kara explained.

“That’s good. Sit down, and I am going to deal you in.” Alex began dealing out the cards. “Her nickname, did it come to you?” She asked.

Kara took her cards, “I honestly don’t remember that. I called her that at the time I didn’t remember what it was attached to, but now it holds some significance.” She replied.

Alex smiled fondly, “I used to call you that after you landed to annoy you.”

“It stuck.” Kara laughed, “It’s hard sometimes with the memories. They feel fake at times, but I know that they are real. I have the memories of Krypton, and coming to earth, and everything else, but they are conflicting with the memories that were given to me. Me being raised by Clark when I first landed. Sometimes the memories blend together, and then other times, they are separate.” She admitted quietly.

Alex couldn’t imagine what Kara must be going through, “It’s hard for you, huh?” She asked.

Kara nodded in the glow of the candlelight, “It is, but I know the memories will eventually fade. Not the ones I created over the past five years, but the ones that were given to me. You told ‘me’ that you broke your engagement off with Maggie because of kids. You told me in your apartment that you broke up because you told her you slept with me. Which version was the truth?” She asked.

Alex put her cards down, “The version about me sleeping with you. I told Maggie and she said she knew that there was more to our relationship, than meets the eye. Maggie said she wasn’t surprised. The underlying sexual tension between us was too great. She even said our relationship was co-dependent. In the end it was over, and she went to Gotham.” She finished telling Kara about the Maggie saga.

“Why did you tell ‘me’ that you broke up because of children?” Kara asked.

Alex looked at the wall behind Kara, “It was easier than giving you information that you wouldn’t be able to process.” She replied with sadness.

Kara cleared her throat, “Wouldn’t it had been easier to tell ‘me’ the truth or to help me remember instead of lying. I get that you were trying to protect me, but the truth would have sufficed, Alex.” She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Alex could feel the change Kara’s demeanor, “I should have told you the truth, Kara and I was wrong for keeping it from you. There is no reason I can give for not telling you, but I do regret not telling you.” She apologized in a way that didn’t involve sorry.

“Did you mean any of it? When we were in my bedroom that night? Everything you said to me, about wanting to be with me. Did you mean it?” Kara asked needing to hear Alex say those words.

Alex smiled sadly, “Everything that I said to you that night in your bedroom. I meant every word of it, Kara. Everything that I said to you are words that I had wanted to say to ‘you’. I want everything with you, Kara. Kids, a dog, a home, and whatever else comes along in being with you.” She said with as much conviction as she could muster.

“I—I…I want so much to believe in you, Alex. I want to despise you, but then you send me flowers, and walk with Comet in the snow with me, and then getting me to stay. H--how do I know if this is real? H--ow do I know that it is me that you want and not the other ‘me’? The ‘me’ who did not share any memories with you.” Kara started stammering over her words. Comet got up and climbed into Kara’s lap.

Alex did not anticipate this happening she moved the cards to the coffee table and scooted over to Kara, “Breath, Kara. Just breathe.” She whispered to Kara.

Kara matched her breathing to Alex’s, “This is…I—I can’t.” She tried not to panic.

“Kara listen to me. I know all of this is overwhelming to you, but I need for you to calm down, Sunshine Girl. Can you do that?” Alex tried to coach Kara through an impending panic attack.

Kara nodded quickly.

“Concentrate on Comet. The feel of Comet underneath your hands, feel the softness of his fur.” Alex whispered as she watched Kara pet Comet, “Comet is calm, Comet likes it when you pet him.”

Kara continued petting Comet softly and listened to Alex’s words. The tears were sliding down her cheeks, “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“I should be the one saying sorry to you. You did nothing wrong, Kara. You are dealing with so much right now, but you don’t have to go through this alone. I am here with you, and I am not going to leave you, Kara.” Alex used her finger to wipe Kara’s tears away.

Kara calmed down, “I’m okay. I’m okay.” She whispered to herself.

Alex let Kara go, “It’s getting kind of chilly in here. I’m going to turn on the fireplace.” She got off the couch and went to the wall near the fireplace and turned the switch on, “I’m going to turn the one on in my bedroom. I’ll be right back.” Alex told Kara. She returned with the huge fluffy blanket that her mom had given her.

Kara was still playing with Comet’s fur when she saw Alex enter, “That blanket is huge. Did Eliza give that to you?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “She sure did. She figured that I needed some warmth when it gets cold. Looks like she was right. I have to put down a potty pad for Comet. With the way the snow is still coming down, he is not going to want to go out in that mess.” She gave Kara the blanket and went to the closet to pull out a fairly large potty pad for Comet. As soon as she put it down, Comet got off of Kara and went to go relieve himself.

“That didn’t take long. How does he survive when you’re at work?” Kara asked.

Alex went to wash her hands, “I have a dog walker come and walk him and play with him while I am at work. It helps when I have to work a long day.” She dried her hands before joining Kara on the couch.

“That makes sense. Do you have long hour days?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “Sometimes, it depends, but lately not so much. I am thankful for that.” She replied. The twelve hour days were brutal. Her phone chimed, and she reached for it to read the message, it was from Rachel, “They are still trying to get the generators back online, it's taking a little longer than expected.” She read the message to Kara.

Kara sighed, “Looks like we are going to be in for a long night.”

Alex laughed, “This is like a movie trope. We’re snowed in, the lights go out, there is a fireplace, and we use a blanket to keep warm. It’s kind of sweet if you think about it. There are times where you see this on television or a movie, and you think to yourself, I would love to have a moment where you’re with someone on a cold, snowy night.” She lamented on their situation.

Kara giggled, “Well, you don’t have to worry about what that would be like anymore.” She pointed out their moment.

“I hope you don’t mind me being under the blanket with you?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t mind at all. Don’t try anything.” She warned Alex.

Alex smiled, “I’m going to be on my best behavior. Remember the first time you experienced your first thunderstorm, and you were so scared that you hid in the closet?” She decided to give Kara a trip down memory lane.

Kara nodded, “I remember, and you opened the closet door, and you handed me a pair of noise canceling ear phones. You pulled me out of the closet and wrapped me up in a blanket on your bed.” She recalled the memory.

“You calmed down, and I taught you how to count between the strikes of thunder,” Alex remembered teaching Kara to count.

Kara smiled, “You told me that the higher I count the further away the storm was. I did that a lot, and it helped.” She remembered with fondness how it would help her keep calm, and also sleep.

Alex could hear the fondness in Kara’s voice she saw this in another one of Kara’s movies that she liked, but couldn’t remember the name. The couple was separated, but they were locked in a room, and they had to talk. The couple reminisced about their time together.

“Good times. Are you comfortable? Would you like to change into more comfortable clothes?” Alex asked realizing that Kara was in a big sweater and a pair of jeans.

Kara looked at Alex, “I would love to change. These jeans are a little uncomfortable.” She admitted.

Alex threw the blanket off, “I’ll be back with some warm clothes for you to put on.” She got off the chair and made her way to her bedroom. Alex looked out the window and saw that the snow had stopped falling, and quite a few inches were on the ground. The sidewalks and streets were covered, and the neighborhood was still shrouded in darkness. She reached in her drawer and found a pair of sweatpants and her old Stanford hoodie. Alex went back into the living room where she saw Comet laying Kara’s lap.

“I brought you some clothes to change into for the night. The snow has stopped falling, but the cars and streets are covered.” She handed the clothes to Kara.

Kara pushed the blanket aside, “I need to get up, Comet.” Comet moved to let Kara get up, “Thank you. Your phone was chiming while you were in the room.” Kara took the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Alex picked up her phone and locked it the message was from Rachel. She had told her that they got the generators back on line, and they will have electricity. This disappointed Alex, but it was for the best. Alex sent a text back to Rachel thanking her for the updates. Alex saw Kara enter the room wearing her clothes she thought that Kara made her clothes look good.

“Comfortable?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “As can be.” She put her clothes on a chair by the door.

“Rachel texted me and told me that the generator should be up and running soon,” Alex told Kara.

Kara frowned, “Rachel?” She asked as she got sat down on the couch.

Alex nodded, “She is one of my colleagues and a good friend of mine. Her girlfriend Jennifer is the best. You would like them, you and Jennifer are a lot alike.” She told Kara about her friends.

“It’s good that you are making friends while you’re here. I hope Vasquez doesn’t get jealous or feel that her position is going to someone else.” Kara knew that Vasquez could never be replaced.

Alex laughed, “I won’t tell if you don’t. You can get under the blanket, Kara. I’m not going to bite unless you want me to.” She teased.

Kara rolled her eyes and got underneath the blanket, “That line is so cheesy. I don’t know who came up with it, but they need not to make another saying again.” She griped.

“Spoilsport. Aren’t you glad that you stayed over?” Alex decided to ask.

Kara was glad that she did stay, but she was fighting an internal war, “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want you and Comet alone without electricity.” She replied.

Alex smiled, “Of course you wouldn’t. I’m glad that you are here with Comet and me. This gave us a chance to talk without anything distracting us.” She was thankful for the moment.

The power kicked back but Alex made no move to blow the candles out of turn off the fireplace. She was comfortable where she was, “The power is back on. It didn’t take that long. Are you hungry? Would you like a snack? Something to drink?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “A glass of wine would be nice.”

Alex got up again and went to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of wine from the wine rack, and grabbed two glasses. She uncorked the wine and brought the bottle and two glasses over and placed them on the table. Alex poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Kara, “A glass of red for the lady.”

Kara shook her head, “You are such a goofball.” She took the glass of wine and took a sip, “This is a good bouquet, a little robust, but the crispness makes it so much better.” She took another drink.

Alex sat down next to Kara and Comet gave her a not so glaring look before putting his head back in Kara’s lap, “You wino. Also, you kidnapped my dog.” She complained.

“I didn’t kidnap him; he came to me.” Kara disagreed.

Alex scoffed, “You kidnapped my dog. That’s okay though when you leave I’ll have him all to myself.” She gloated.

Kara rolled her eyes, “He’ll miss me.”

“He wouldn’t be the only one.” Alex whispered to herself, “I’m sure he will because you’re spoiling him.” She shot back.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t have to deal with him on a regular basis.” She gave Alex a big toothy grin.

“I’ll send him back with you,” Alex told her.

Kara shook her head, “Nope. You’ll end up wanting him back. Comet is fine where he is.” She told Alex with finality.

Alex was not going to go back and forth with Kara over Comet, even though it is fun. They went through half a bottle of wine, and had something light to eat. In the end Alex turned on the television, and they caught up on a few shows, before deciding on a movie to watch. Alex allowed Kara to choose the movie she was shocked when Kara chose ‘Enchanted’. She’s never seen the movie before, but maybe it would give her a chance to wow Kara in the future. Kara was close to her and she could smell Kara’s Herbal Essences shampoo as it wafted into her nose.

Alex looked down and saw that Kara was asleep. She didn’t have the heart to wake her, so Alex got as comfortable as she could on the couch, and let her be lulled to sleep by Kara’s breathing. The snow started falling outside again, but the occupants in the apartment were wrapped in each other and sleeping peacefully in the peacefulness of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is tepid but will she remain there? :)
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex continues to romance Kara & Kara has a request of Alex.


	28. You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex continues wooing Kara and Kara asks a favor of Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing your thoughts on the chapters. You are seriously amazing!
> 
> Alex is making her way up the ladder.

Alex was walking on sunshine, after being snowed in with Kara, she started to warm up. They spent the rest of the weekend watching cheesy romantic movies and cooking meals together. It felt like old times, and Alex loved every minute of it. She and Kara took Comet out for a walk and had a snowball fight or two, and even built a snowman. The weekend was beautiful, and Alex hoped that she could keep the momentum up.

“Someone is all smiles today. Did you have a good weekend?” Rachel asked as she stepped into Alex’s lab.

Alex tried to hide her smile, “It was a great weekend, one of the best ones I’ve had since I’ve been here.” She gushed.

Rachel smirked, “Alex Danvers did you get laid this weekend?” She asked. Rachel has known Alex for a few months and to see her as giddy as a gopher was not lost on her.

Alex shook her head, “I did not get laid. Spending time with Kara is way better than that! Kara and I spent the whole weekend together!” She told her friend excitedly.

Rachel’s eyebrows shot up, “Kara was snowed in with you this weekend?! How the hell did that happen? I mean, that is wow!” She knew how much Alex was torn up about Kara, but to have her spend the weekend was next level.

Alex flitted around her lab, “She came over on Friday, and I convinced her to stay because the snow was picking up. The lights went out, and the snow was deep, so Kara stayed. It started snowing again on Saturday, so she stayed again. Then Sunday when the roads cleared up, and Kara went home.” She gave Rachel the details of her fantastic weekend with Kara.

“That is a lot of progress. Your weekend sounds like something out of one of those Hallmark Channel movies or something. So, when are you two going to get together again?” Rachel asked she had become very interested in Alex’s love life.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. I am going to give her a few days and then go from there. I have been using the email idea from the movie ‘You Got Mail,’ Kara loves that movie.” She continued her conversation.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, “Are you two sending each other emails?” She asked cockily.

Alex shrugged, “Maybe. It’s a little different from texting, but I think its reminiscent of when we were younger and would send emails to each other.” She recalled the daily emails she and Kara would exchange while she was away at college.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. You really love Kara don’t you?” Rachel asked even though she knew the answer.

Alex smiled, “I honestly do, Rachel. I love her more than anything in this world. I moved across the country for her, well I did it for me too, but I want to be with her Rachel.” She trailed off to keep herself from tearing up.

Rachel smiled, “That is love, Danvers. I want to meet Kara is she coming over for Thanksgiving?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Kara is hosting Thanksgiving at her house this year. She did say that she and Sasha will be over later after their guests leave.”

“That’s something right?” Rachel asked.

Alex nodded, “It is. I just wish I could smooth things over with Sasha. I’m not her favorite person. I hurt her and Kara. The way she looked at me when she told me that she was mad at me, it cut deep.” She recalled the night Sasha came into her room and told her that.

“Children make things complicated, Alex. If their parent is hurt, then they would side with their parent,” Rachel told her friend. She was so glad that she never dated anyone with a kid.

Alex sighed, “I know.” Her phone chimed with Kara’s text tone, “That is Kara.” She grabbed her phone and read the message.

“What’s wrong, Alex?” Rachel asked as she saw her friend’s expression.

“Kara wants me to call her ASAP,” Alex replied.

Rachel gestured for Alex to make the call, “Call her, Alex. It could be important.” She stated before leaving the lab.

Alex’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. Every worst case scenario was running through her head. She composed herself and called Kara, “Hey, Kara. I got your message is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Alex. I wouldn’t have called you, but I am in a bit of a mess.” Alex rambled.

Alex was worried, “What kind of mess? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” She asked in rapid succession.

“Alex calm down and breathe. I am okay, just sick with the flu.” Kara started coughing uncontrollably.

Alex could hear how miserable Kara was, “Are you okay? Do you need me to bring you some soup?” She asked.

Kara stopped coughing, “I am okay, Alex. I do need a favor of you though.” She stated.

“Oh? What’s that?” Alex asked out of curiosity. She was surprised that Kara would call her and not Quinn or Santana.

Kara sniffed, “Could you pick Sasha up from school and take her to dance class? I would do it, but I am stuck in this bed. Give me a moment.”

Alex could hear Kara retching in the background. Kara was really sick, and she wanted nothing more than to be there with her.

“Sorry about that. Do you think you could do that for me? I would have asked Quinn or Santana, but they are in Lima.” Kara explained the situation to Alex.

Alex smiled, “I’ll be more than happy to pick Sasha up from school and take her to dance. Does the school know that I will be there to pick her up?” She asked.

Kara blew her nose, “They know who you are. Tell them your name and show your ID.” She explained to Alex what to do.

“I’ll do it. Thank goodness I still have Sasha's car seat.” Alex quipped, “What time does she get out of school?” She asked.

“Two,” Kara told her.

Alex looked at her watch and saw it was 12:30 pm, Sasha’s school was twenty minutes away from her. She had to calculate how what time she should leave to be there on time, “I’ll be happy to do that for you, Kara.” She was happy that Kara was trusting her with her most precious package.

Kara started coughing again, “Thanks, Alex.”

“You’re welcome, Kara. Make sure you are getting plenty of rest.” Alex told her.

“Fine.” Kara coughed again before hanging up.

Alex slid her phone into her pocket she was going over to Kara’s and take care of her until it was time for her to pick-up Sasha. Alex stopped by Director Chase’s office and informed her of what was going on. The woman had no problem with it and told Alex to take as much time as she needed. Alex left the building and made her way to Kara’s but first, she stopped at Walgreens, and she picked up cough medicine, Vick’s, cough drops, and anything else Kara may need. Once she was finished with Walgreens Alex made her way to the store around the corner from Kara’s apartment and purchased a lot of chicken noodle soup, ginger ale, tea, orange juice, and some pudding cups for Sasha.

Alex made it to Kara’s apartment in no time and unloaded the parcels from the car, before making her way upstairs. She was thankful that the doorman opened the door for her, and the person at the front desk pushed the elevator button for her. Alex made it to Kara’s apartment and placed the bags on the floor before knocking. She had to wait a moment but the door opened and Kara stood there looking like death warmed over. Kara’s hair was in a messy bun, her nose and cheeks were red.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” She asked as she opened the door.

Alex picked up the bags, “You’re sick and you shouldn’t be by yourself. So, I am here to help you out, until you can take care of yourself and Sasha. Don’t argue with me.” She commanded.

Kara closed the door behind Alex, “I can take care of myself, Alex.” She whined.

Alex chuckled, “You can barely hold yourself up, Kara. Go get in the bed.” She told the other woman.

Alex heard Kara grumble but she went back to her room. She put everything up after some guessing. Alex took the cough medicine, Vick’s, and the other things she bought back to Kara’s room. She saw Kara laying on the bed covered in used tissues, “You really are sick.” Alex commented.

“You think?!” Kara replied sarcastically.

Alex shook her head, “I am going to fix you right up.” She put everything on Kara’s night table, “Where do you keep your thermometer?” She asked.

Kara sniffled, “In the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet.” She replied weakly.

Alex went into Kara’s bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet and found the first aid kit. She opened it and saw the thermometer sitting on top. It was one of the ones you roll across the forehead, very high tech. Alex grabbed it and closed the kit back up and went back into Kara’s room, “Found it.” She waved the machine. Alex approached Kara’s bed and turned on the thermometer, when it beeped she rolled it across Kara’s forehead, “Your temperature is 102.9 time for some medicine.”

“I don’t want medicine.” Kara pouted.

Alex opened up the cough medicine, “You will take the medicine and you will feel better.” She handed Kara the little cup, “Drink up, princess.”

Kara turned her nose up but took the cup and drunk the liquid, “Ugh gross.” She blanched.

Alex handed her a glass of juice, “Drink.”

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to.” She protested.

“Drink the juice, Kara.” Alex tried again.

Kara shook her head again in protest, “I said drink the juice!” She said in a firm tone.

“You sound like Eliza.” Kara replied before taking the glass of juice and drinking it, “I drunk it; you can go now.” She pushed the glass back to Alex.

Alex grinned, “You are going to rest. Then I am going to go pick Sasha up from school, we will return here, and then I will take Sasha to dance class. Do we have an understanding?” She asked Kara.

“Fuck off, Alex,” Kara mumbled before going back to sleep.

Alex chuckled, “I’m glad we had this talk.” She replied to Kara’s already sleeping form. Alex left Kara to rest and she went about cleaning up the used tissues that Kara used. She washed her hands and looked at the time, and made her way to go pick up Sasha from school. Alex was nervous this was the first time she would see Sasha since that fateful night in National City. She didn’t know how the little girl was going to react to her, but she was prepared for whatever Sasha sent her way.

Alex pulled into the drop-off/pick up area and got out of the car. Students were pouring out of the school. Alex could see a monitor bringing Sasha over to her. She couldn’t help but smile at Sasha’s blue uniform skirt, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her long blonde hair was done up in two French braids tied off with blue ribbons and covered with a black hat with a pom-pom at the top. Alex thought she was the most beautiful child she has ever seen.

The lady approached her, “Can you tell me your name, the name of the child and show me some ID, please?” The lady asked.

“Alex Danvers. I am here to pick up Alexandra Zorel.” She showed the woman her identification.

The lady nodded and looked at Sasha, “Do you know this woman, Alexandra?” She asked the little girl.

Sasha nodded, “It’s Sasha. I know her. She’s my mommy’s friend.” She replied.

The lady smiled, “I turn her over to your care. Tell Ms. Zorel that I hope she feels better.” The lady told Alex.

Alex nodded, “Will do. Are you ready to go?” She asked the little girl.

Sasha nodded, “Yeah. Why did mommy ask you to come and pick me up?” She asked in a semi-icy tone.

Alex opened up the car door, “Your mommy is really sick and your Aunt Quinn and Santana are out of town. So she asked me to come and pick you up. I thought maybe you and I could get a snack before I take you home.” She suggested to the little girl.

Sasha sighed, “Okay. Can we get pizza?” She asked removing her backpack and getting into her car seat.

“We can have whatever you like.” Alex agreed to Sasha’s request before closing the door.

Alex was slightly relieved that Sasha didn’t put up too much of a fuss and got in the car, “I was thinking, while you and I have our pizza that you can I can talk. Is that okay with you?” She asked.

Sasha sighed, “There is nothing to talk about, Alex. You hurt my mommy and you made me sad.” She told her.

“I know, but that that is why I want to talk to you so that you can understand what happened, and you can be less sad,” Alex told the little girl.

Sasha crossed her arms, “Okay.” She agreed.

Alex marked this off as a win. She found a little pizza restaurant not far from Sasha’s school. She hated that she had to park on a side street, but that’s New York for you. Alex made sure she held on tightly to Sasha’s hand as she led her to the pizzeria. She placed the order for two slices of pepperoni pizza and took Sasha to the table to sit down. Alex watched as the little girl took off her hat, scarf, coat, and gloves before sitting down.

Alex did the same, “Your mommy made sure that you were covered up.”

“It’s freezing here, Alex, of course, mommy will have me covered up,” Sasha replied in a matter of fact tone.

Alex laughed nervously, “That is true. I’m not used to it being this cold.” She remarked.

Sasha shrugged, “Maybe you should go back to California.” She replied.

Alex was hurt and taken aback by Sasha’s response. She was so full of sass for a four-year-old, “I deserved that.”

Sasha shook her head, “I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean to say that.” She apologized.

“You’re entitled to your feelings, Sasha and they are valid. Thank you for apologizing though.” Alex spoke to the little girl in a calm tone.

“Are you here to say sorry to mommy for hurting her?” Sasha asked.

Alex loved how straight to the point Sasha was, “I am here to tell your mommy that I am sorry, and I am here to tell you that I am sorry too. Your mommy and I had a pretty nasty argument. It wasn’t your mommy’s fault though, it was mine.” She explained.

Sasha looked at Alex, “It’s because you kept something important from her.” She stated plainly.

Alex knew without a doubt that Sasha was her kid, “That is correct. I kept some important stuff from her to protect your mommy, but I hurt her and you instead. I’m sorry that you had to be a part of that.” She apologized. She could see the tears in Sasha’s eyes she felt like a monster.

Sasha sniffed, “You really hurt mommy, Alex. You broke her heart and my heart. I loved you, Alex and you hurt me.” She replied sadly.

Alex grabbed a napkin and began drying Sasha’s tears, “I never meant to hurt you, Sasha. I’m here now to make it up to you and your mommy. I know you are hurting, but hopefully, I will be able to help the hurt go away.”

The waitress brought their pizza to the table before leaving them alone again. Alex began cutting Sasha’s pizza into small pieces like she saw Kara do one time before.

“You remember,” Sasha stated.

Alex smiled, “I remember a lot of things about you, Sasha.” She finished cutting up her pizza, “Go ahead and eat so I can get you home to mommy.” She encouraged the little girl.

Sasha nodded and picked up a piece of her pizza, “Are you living here now?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “I live here now. I moved here a couple of months ago.”

“Why did you move to here?” Sasha asked.

“I loved the city and this is where your mommy and you are,” Alex told her honestly.

Sasha smiled, “Mommy says that you are her foster sister. Does that mean you’re my aunt?” She asked.

Alex felt a pain in her chest at the referral, “Yes. I am your aunt, but you don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to.” She wanted to make sure that the little girl knew she did not have to call her that.

Sasha nodded, “I don’t call Eliza grandma cause she is a stranger to me, but I can all you Alex cause you’re Alex.” She ate her pizza.

Alex loved the simple thought process of Sasha, “You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“Okay. Alex?” Sasha called the other woman.

Alex stopped eating, “Yes, Sasha?”

“You’re not going to hurt my mommy again are you?” Sasha asked in a serious tone.

Alex shook her head, “No. I am going to try my best not to hurt her or you. I love your mommy and I love you too.”

Sasha shook her head, “Don’t tell me you love me. That means nothing; you have to show me and mommy that you love us. Picking me up from school and buying me pizza does not make up for that.” She told her with conviction.

Alex realized how the conversation went from zero to sixty really quick, “I know, Sasha. I am going to try my hardest to make it up to you both.” She tried again.

“I’m still not convinced, but I guess I’ll have to wait and see,” Sasha told her before going back to eat her pizza.

Alex knew she had her work cut out for her with Sasha, “I have a dog his name is, Comet.” She decided to start with something easy.

Sasha lit up, “You have a dog? What kind of dog is it? Is it big? Is it small?” She asked excitedly.

Alex pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Comet, “He is a golden retriever, and he is a big dog, and so loveable. Comet is well behaved and does not bite.” She explained Comet’s temperament.

Sasha finished looking at the picture, “I want a dog, but mommy says it’s too much responsibility for me. She said I could have one when I get older.” She took a sip of her drink.

“Your mommy is right; a dog is a huge responsibility for someone as young as you. Maybe, you can start small with a fish, and work your way up.” Alex suggested to the little girl.

Sasha shook her head, “Fish are boring. All they do is swim around, eat and poop. You can’t play with them.” She stated.

Alex covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Sasha was too smart for her own good, “Now that you put it that way. I see where you are coming from, Sasha. Are you finished?” She asked the little girl.

Sasha nodded, “I want to get home to mommy. Are you taking me to dance class?” She asked as she wiped her hands and mouth.

“I’ll be your chauffeur to and from dance class today,” Alex answered the little girl’s question.

Sasha sighed, “I don’t want to go to class today. I want to stay home and take care of mommy.” She told Alex.

“You’ll have to talk to your mom about that, kiddo. You have to be careful to not get sick like your mommy.” She helped Sasha put her coat on, followed by her scarf.

Alex cleaned up their mess and threw it in the trash before putting on her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves, “Let’s get you home before your mommy starts to worry.” She took Sasha’s little hand in hers and led her out of the restaurant.

The ride back wasn’t as tension-filled as it was before, but Alex knew that this was the calm before the storm. If there was a storm on the horizon, but she hoped that there wasn’t one. Alex pulled into the parking garage and shut the car off.

“We are here Miss. Zorel. I will deliver you to your mommy.” Alex said in a formal accent.

Sasha giggled, “You’re silly, Alex.” She unbuckled her seatbelt.

Alex escorted Sasha upstairs and used Kara’s keys to unlock the door. As soon as she opened the door, she could hear Kara coughing up her entire everything, “What do you do when you come home from school?” She asked Sasha.

“I do homework and then I watch television for thirty minutes, then I have to go to dance class or karate,” Sasha answered as she dropped her book bag and coat on the floor.

Alex nodded and removed her outer layers, “We’re going to check on your mommy, and then we are going to do your homework. Does that sound good to you?” She asked Sasha.

Sasha nodded, “It sounds good.” She agreed.

Alex and Sasha went to check on Kara who was sitting up in bed as if she was waiting for them to arrive. Alex watched as Sasha squealed ‘mommy’ before jumping on the bed to hug her mommy.

“Hey, Sunshine Girl. Did you have a good day at school?” Kara asked her daughter in a gravelly voice.

Sasha smiled, “Uh huh. Then Alex came to pick me up and she took me to get pizza.”

Kara looked at Alex, “You took her for pizza?” She asked squinting her eyes.

Alex didn’t know if she did anything wrong, “I wanted to talk to her.” She defended herself.

“Don’t be mad at Alex, mommy. At least she didn’t take me for ice cream.” She said with a smile.

Alex smiled at Sasha, “Listen to the kid.”

Sasha frowned, “I work alone.”

Alex put her hands up, “Sorry about that. Sasha said that she did not want to go to dance class today. She wanted to stay home with you.” She told Kara.

Kara started coughing, “You don’t have to go to dance class today. You do have to do your homework though.”

Sasha crinkled her nose, “Ewww. I’m going to go do my homework now.” She climbed off her mommy’s bed.

“Thank you for picking her up. Are you headed back home?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nope. I am going to take care of you and Sasha. Don’t argue with me.”

Kara coughed again, “You can’t do that, Alex. I’ve taken care of myself and Sasha for five years without help. I don’t need help now.” She continued coughing.

Alex was not going to budge, “I don’t care what you’re used to, Kara. I am here and I will be taking care of you until you get better.” She told Kara in a firm tone.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You are impossible.” She coughed.

“I am the impossible one that is going to nurse you back to health. I’m going to give you some more medicine, and some more juice. Then you are going to rest, and I will take care of Sasha and her homework. I will be going home and packing up some things, and bringing Comet along.” Alex listed off some of the things that she was going to do.

Kara moaned, “You can’t do that, Alex. You have a job to do and a city to protect.” She protested.

Alex had to admit seeing Kara sick was kind of funny, but it was also a crash course in what Kara is like as a human, “I can and I will. If you haven’t noticed, there is not much protecting to do in this city.” She added a rebuttal to Kara’s protest.

“Whatever.” Kara fell back on the bed.

Alex moved to the night table grabbed the thermometer to check Kara’s temperature, “102.4 it went down a little, but you’re still pretty sick. I’m going to get you some juice. Are you hungry?” She asked her patient.

Kara shook her head, “No.” She answered weakly.

“I’m going to make you some chicken noodle soup. It’s light and you can probably stomach the broth.” Alex told her.

“Don’t want it.” Kara whimpered.

Alex smiled, “You’ll want it. Get some sleep cranky pants.” She turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Alex went into the kitchen and saw Sasha sitting at the table with her notebook, “What’s your homework?” She asked.

Sasha showed her homework to Alex, “I’m doing a few quadratic formula equations for math.”

Alex hated the quadratic formula, “You understand that?” She asked impressed.

“Yeah. Doesn’t everyone? It’s not that hard, Alex.” Sasha asked as if it was second nature.

“You’re right, Sasha it’s not that hard. I’m going to fix your mommy some soup so she can eat. Do you mind if I stay here to help take care of you and your mommy?” Alex asked the little girl. She wanted to make sure that Sasha was okay with it.

Sasha put her pencil down and looked at Alex, “I guess it’s alright. Are you going to bring Comet?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “I’m going to bring Comet.” She answered.

“You're still not my favorite person right now, but in time maybe it can change,” Sasha told Alex before going back to her homework.

Alex felt that this was progress for Kara and Sasha. She had this in the bag; nothing says love like taking care of someone when they are sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is having none of Alex's shenanigans. And she took care of Kara when she was sick (Awww)
> 
> Next on time on Please Remember: Thanksgiving is here, and something brings Kara and Alex closer together.


	29. Thanksgiving Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's Thanksgiving is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're amazing! That. Is. All. To all of the faithful commenters, I can't express my thanks enough. Thank you for sticking with this rollercoaster I call a story.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex's journey is at its peak...lets read shall we

Thanksgiving arrived with a fierceness, the whole National City family descended on New York, and Alex had to admit she missed the goofballs. She was trying to enjoy the holiday, but the two notable people she wished was here, wasn’t. Sasha had caught the bug that Kara had and was not doing too well. Alex had told Kara that she was coming over, but Kara insisted that Alex entertain their friends, and she would see them another time. She had a feeling that something else was wrong the feeling was strong, and she couldn’t shake it off.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Vasquez asked.

Alex put her wine glass down, “I’m thinking about Kara and Sasha. Sasha caught the bug that Kara had, and she is not doing too well.” She answered honestly.

“Have you heard from Kara since she told you that Sasha was sick?” Lucy asked.

Alex shook her head, “No and that was almost twenty-four hours ago. I have a feeling that something is wrong call it mo-my intuition.” She had to keep herself from slipping in front of Rachel and Jennifer.

“I’m sure Kara will call you if anything happens.” James tried to reassure Alex.

Alex tried to brush the feeling off, “You’re probably right.” A few minutes later her phone rung, “It’s Kara. I have to answer this.” She got up from the table to take the call.

Alex answered the phone, “Hey, Kara. What’s wrong?”

“I’m at the children’s hospital with Sasha.” Kara stumbled out through tears.

Alex’s heart dropped, “What happened, Kara? Is Sasha alright?” She asked.

Kara sniffed, “Just come here, please. I need you.” She started crying again.

Alex hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and her coat, “That was Kara, I gotta go. I’m sorry.” She rushed out.

“What’s wrong?” Everyone asked.

“Sasha is in the hospital. I gotta go.” She rushed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Alex slowed down when she realized that she did not know where the children’s hospital was. She pulled it up on Google maps and made her way to the hospital, so many bad thoughts were running through her head. Alex hoped that it was nothing serious and that Sasha was going to be okay. After a long drive, and five minutes trying to find a good parking spot, Alex made a mad dash into the emergency room. She was met by a frantic Kara, “I was trying to get Sasha to drink and sh—she—she” She started crying harder.

Alex pulled Kara into a hug, “Shhh, Kara. I got you; I’m here.”

Kara continued crying into Alex’s jacket, “I need to go back in there.” She said between bouts of tears.

“I got you, Kara. Come on.” Alex tried to keep calm and focus on soothing Kara. She followed behind Kara and stopped in front of a room. When Alex walked in, she didn’t expect to see Sasha in the hospital bed with tubes, and a bag was hanging near her bedside. Sasha looked so frail laying there, “What happened, Kara?” She whispered.

Kara sat down next to Sasha’s bed, “I was trying to get her to drink some Pedialyte, and she fainted. The doctor said she was severely dehydrated. Sasha hasn’t been able to keep food down the last twenty-four hours since she’s been sick. This is my fault if I weren’t sick then she wouldn’t be here now.” She started crying again.

Alex went over to Kara and put an arm around her, “It’s not your fault, Kara. I know it seems that way, but it’s not. Sasha is going to pull through this, and she is strong and resilient like you are.” She tried to reassure Kara while trying to reassure herself.

“I feel so helpless right now. Sasha's never been this sick before, Alex.” Kara started crying again.

Alex was at a loss, so she knelt down in front of Kara, “Sasha will be okay, Kara. She’s getting the fluids that she needs, and Sasha will be back to her sunshine self again.”

Kara shook her head, “I hope so, Alex. I hope you’re right.” She looked at Alex, “I’m sorry for ruining your dinner.” She apologized.

Alex shook her head, “Everyone understands, you and Sasha are more important right now. You and Sasha will always be priority number one for me.” She whispered to Kara.

Kara wiped her nose with her jacket sleeve, “Even after I’ve been so horrible to you?” She asked softly.

“You haven’t been horrible you’ve been dealing with a lot, dueling memories, trying to get your life together, and trying to figure out who you are. You were Kara Danvers, and you’re Kara Zorel, but you will always be Kara to me, no matter if you’re Danvers or if you are Zorel.” Alex told her.

Kara offered Alex a watery smile, “Thank you for being here with us.”

“Always,” Alex whispered She stood up and sat in the chair next to Kara. She looked over at the bed to see Sasha laying there with her eyes closed. There was a catheter line poking from underneath her gown. The urine bag had very little fluid in it, which meant that Sasha was really dehydrated. Alex’s heart broke seeing their daughter in the bed like that, but she knew that Sasha would pull through.

“M—mommy?” A tiny, raspy voice called from the bed.

Kara got up and walked the few feet to Sasha’s bed, “Oh, Sunshine Girl.” She kissed Sasha’s forehead and moved her hair out of her face.

Alex waited a few moments before moving over to the bed, “You scared us, Sasha.”

Sasha trained her brown eyes on Alex, “Alex, you’re here.” She whispered.

Alex smiled, “I’m here, munchkin. I wanted to see if you were okay. You gave your mommy quite a scare.” She touched Sasha’s leg.

The nurse came in, “I see that Sasha Fierce lives up to her name.” She went to the other side of Sasha’s bed.

Sasha nodded, “I am Sasha Fierce.” She started coughing again.

The nurse looked over at Alex, “I see you have another member of your entourage. I’m nurse Tanya I am Sasha’s nurse for the next twelve hours.” She introduced herself and showed her badge.

Alex smiled, “I’m Alex, a family friend.” She replied.

The nurse chuckled, “It’s okay to say, girlfriend. We’re very progressive here, and we don’t judge.” She told the two women as she checked Sasha’s vitals.

“We’re not.” Kara protested.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to imply. I’m sorry.” Tanya apologized.

“It’s okay. A lot of people make that mistake.” Alex replied.

The nurse finished taking Sasha’s vitals, “Sasha seems to be doing well, but her urine output is still a little low, and her temperature is still high. The doctor will be here in a moment to talk to you about the next steps. I’ll see you later Sasha Fierce.” The nurse left the room closing the door behind her.

“I’m sleepy, mommy.” Sasha whimpered.

Kara kissed her forehead, “Go to sleep, Sunshine Girl. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Sasha looked over at Alex, “Will you, Alex?” She asked the other woman standing by her bed.

Alex’s heart swelled in her chest, “I’ll be here, munchkin.” The nickname rolled off her tongue.

The room was quiet again save for the machine’s beeping in the background. Alex sat back down with Kara she wondered if Kara had anything to eat, “Did you have anything to eat today?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. My main concern is Sasha.”

“If you would like, I can have someone fix a plate for you and bring it over. You have to eat, Kara.” Alex told her. Kara needed to keep her energy up, alien or not.

“I’m fine, Alex. Don’t disturb anyone,” Kara replied stubbornly.

Alex shook her head, “I’m going to call Lucy and have her fix you something to eat and bring it here. You are still recovering from this superbug that you had, and you need to keep your energy up.” She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lucy asking her to fix a plate for Kara and bring it to the hospital. “Lucy is bringing you something to eat,” Alex told Kara in no uncertain terms.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to argue with you, Alex.” She replied in resignation.

Alex brushed hair out of Kara’s face, “You don’t have to be strong all the time, Kara. Don’t give me that ‘I’ve been doing this on my own for five years’ spiel. I am here you don’t have to go through this by yourself.” She made sure to emphasize this point to Kara.

Kara tried to find a counter argument but came up unsuccessful, “Would you even be trying this hard if Sasha wasn’t in the picture? What if I didn’t have my memories back?” She asked.

Alex felt like she was slapped in the face, “I would be with you even if Sasha didn’t exist. I told you, Kara memories or not. I would still be here for you. I love all of you Kara, the Kara without her memories and the Kara with her memories. You are one in the same, wrapped in this beautiful, amazing, and loving Kara shell. I don’t care that you don’t have your powers anymore, or you no longer save the world. I love all of you.” She tried her best to understand Kara’s struggle, but it was hard on her too.

Kara sighed, “The struggle is real, Alex. The way you were with non-memory having me, and the way you were with pre-memory me was different.”

The lightbulb went off in Alex’s head, “Stop referring to yourself as non-memory and pre-memory. You’re still Kara, and nothing is going to change that. You are the same Kara that I fell in love with when you first came to live with is. I am so proud of you, Kara. You spent five years building a life for yourself on your terms. You didn’t have the responsibility of saving the world. You are raising Sasha as a single mother, and you put her first before anything. Remember how I told you that Kara Danvers was my favorite person? Well, Kara Zorel is _my_ favorite person too. You’re not two separate people; you are one person with two sets of memories. I don’t want you to doubt any minute that I liked one version of you over the other. I love every bit of you Kara Danvers-Zorel.” Alex made sure that Kara was hearing everything she was saying.

Alex’s phone started vibrating in her pocket she into her pocket and pulled it out, “Hello?”

“Hey, I am outside of the emergency room with food for you and Kara.” Lucy’s voice came over the line.

“I’ll be there to get it in a few minutes. Are you by yourself?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I am. Why?” Lucy asked.

Alex smiled, “I’ll be there in a minute.” She hung up the phone and looked at Kara, “That’s Lucy she is here with food. I’ll be back okay?” She told Kara.

“Okay,” Kara replied.

Alex kissed Kara on the lips before leaving the room it wasn’t until she was around the corner that she realized what she had done. She kissed Kara on the lips without thinking about it. They have never kissed before, outside of their night together, and Alex was freaking out internally. She found Lucy and waved her to come over, luckily Lucy was in the waiting room and not outside.

“I brought you and Kara some food. How is Sasha? Is she okay?” Lucy asked handing the bag with the containers over to Alex.

Alex reached for the bag, “Yeah. Sasha’s severely dehydrated, so they are giving her electrolytes. The superbug that Kara had hit Sasha worse because she is younger. They are going to keep her overnight.” She explained to her friend what is going on.

Lucy frowned, “Poor Sasha. How is Kara holding up?” She asked about her friend. She had not had the chance to see Kara.

Alex sighed, “Kara is beside herself with worry. IkissedKara.” Alex rushed out.

Lucy looked confused, “You kissed who now?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“I kissed, Kara. It was by accident, I think. I was getting ready to come down here, and I kissed her on the lips.” Alex rambled.

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up, “You kissed, Kara?!”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “It was an accident. I mean…at least I think it was. It could have been habit. I kissed her, Lucy! She is probably going to hate me. I need you to come upstairs with me.” She was still freaking out.

“Danvers! Calm down you are working yourself up for nothing. You kissed, Kara it’s something that you usually do. It’s a habit, something that you are used to doing. I’m pretty sure Kara isn’t going to hate you.” Lucy tried to help her friend find her chill.

Alex knew Lucy was right it was a habit something that they always did. The kiss didn’t mean anything or did it. It was a heat of the moment thing nothing serious, but what if it was serious for Kara?

“Come upstairs with me.” Alex tried again.

Lucy shook her head, “I am not interfering with your family bonding time with Sasha and Kara. Go back upstairs before Kara think you ran.” She pushed Alex towards the elevators.

“Lucy!” Alex pleaded.

Lucy smirked, “Go to your family, Alex. We’ll talk later.” She turned and walked away.

Alex composed herself and headed up towards the elevators. She hoped that Kara didn’t think any less of her. The elevator stopped on the floor, and Alex stepped off. She opened up the door and saw that Sasha was awake and Kara was giving her something to drink.

“You’re up,” Alex stated as she opened the door.

Sasha looked over at Alex, “I thought you went away.” She whispered her voice was still hoarse.

Alex shook her head, “I didn’t go away. I went to get some food for your mommy and me. How are you feeling?” She asked the little girl avoiding eye contact with Kara.

“I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed,” Sasha replied.

Alex gave Sasha a sympathetic smile, “I know, munchkin but the doctor has to make sure that you are feeling better.”

“I know.” She whispered sadly.

Kara cleared her throat, “Finish eating your crackers, and drinking your Pedialyte, Sunshine Girl.”

Sasha sighed, “Okay, mommy.” She took a cracker and started munching on it.

Alex finally made eye contact with Kara, “Lucy told me to tell you ‘hi,’ and she will see you later. She was in a rush to get back.” She finally spoke to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Oh, okay. I see you have food.” She pointed to the bag.

Alex held it up, “Yeah. Don’t worry. I didn’t cook everything. I had help, and honestly, I don’t know what Lucy put on the plates.” She smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sure it’s edible. So the whole gang is here?” Kara decided to stick to a safe subject. The kiss that Alex gave her was still on her mind.

Alex sat down next to Kara, “Yup! They wanted to get a feel for New York and find out why I like it so much.” She explained, “Plus they miss me, and you especially.”

Kara sighed, “I miss them too.”

“Then maybe they can drop by and see you. Maybe not all together, but individually, or two by two. I know you don’t want to get overwhelmed.” Alex looked over at Sasha who was still munching on her crackers.

“There is that. I’ll think about it, okay. Sasha getting better is priority number one.” Kara pointed out.

Alex knew that was Kara’s answer, “I know she is, Kara.”

“Mommy? Can I have some more to drink?” Sasha asked.

Kara poured the rest of the Pedialyte into Sasha’s cup, “Here you go, Sunshine Girl.” She handed the plastic cup to Sasha.

“Thank you, mommy.” She replied before drinking her drink.

Nurse Tanya knocked on the door and entered, “I’m here to check on Miss. Sasha.” She brought in her cart, “I see you are up and drinking.” She told the little girl.

Sasha nodded, “Uh huh. Are you gonna take my temperature?” She asked.

Nurse Tanya smiled, “I am.” She pulled out her thermometer and rolled it over Sasha’s forehead, “Her temperature went down.” The nurse told Kara.

“Is she normal?” Kara asked.

Nurse Tanya smiled, “Not quite yet, her temperature is 101 right now, it went down significantly. Now I have to check Sasha’s output.” She looked down at the bag, “It’s getting there. How is your tummy, Sasha?” She lifted pressed lightly around Sasha’s stomach, before listening to her lungs.

“It’s fine. I still feel like I’m on a rollercoaster.” She started coughing.

Nurse Tanya looked at Kara, “Sasha is still very congested. I’ll be in here later to check on her again. Do you need anything?” She asked.

“Could we get some ice water?” Kara asked.

Nurse Tanya smiled, “I’ll be right back with your ice water and extra cups. The chairs recline into beds. I’ll get you some blankets and pillows.” She told Kara before exiting the room.

“Mommy? I’m sleepy, can you tell me the story of the little princess?” Sasha rubbed her eyes.

Kara smiled, “Of course I can, Sunshine Girl now close your eyes. Once upon a time, there was the little girl, she came from a long line of royalty. One day the little princess was told that their land was in danger, and they needed to get the little girl and her cousin to safety.” She started the story.

Alex listened intently as Kara told Sasha the story of how she came to Earth but disguised it in a way that the princess was from a foreign land. The story was similar to what she told Kara when she was telling her about KD. Sasha was finally asleep when Kara got to the part when the little princess made her way to the strange land and had to live with strange people.

“You tell her the story of your coming to earth?” Alex whispered.

Kara nodded, “It makes for an interesting bedtime story.” She answered nervously.

“Sasha has to know where she comes from she may be half human, but she is Kryptonian too. Are you hungry?” Alex asked Kara.

“Oh, yeah. I’m starving, we didn’t get a chance to eat anything today. I had to cancel Thanksgiving plans.” She babbled.

Alex reached down and unzipped the bag or cooler, everything was still hot, “Everything is hot. Thank goodness for insulated bags.” She joked as she handed a container to Kara.

Kara accepted the container, “Thank you. I think we should talk about what happened before you went and got the food.”

Alex played with her food, “You mean, me kissing you. It just happened, Kara.” She tried to explain herself.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not mad that it happened. It caught me off guard that’s all.” She told Alex honestly.

Alex’s eyebrows raised at Kara’s admission, “You’re not mad? You liked it?” She asked in shock.

Kara smirked, “I liked it, Alex. It’s about time you kissed me.” She teased.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Alex asked.

“Duh! There were so many times I wanted to, but I didn’t want to weird you out. Several kiss-worthy moments happened between us.” Kara let Alex in on what she was thinking.

Alex thought back over those times, “You’re right there were. If I would have known that then I would have kissed, you sooner.” She was no longer hungry.

Kara blushed a light crimson color as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “I wouldn’t have minded if you kissed me again. I mean when we are not in a situation involving our daughter.”

Alex was stunned by Kara’s words, “You called Sasha our daughter. I thought that you didn’t want her to know.” She was trying to process this moment.

Kara sighed, “I don’t, not yet at, least. I was angry at you, Alex and I wanted to hurt you. Sasha is your daughter, just as much as she is mine. I want you to be a part of her life, so I was thinking, that you can pick her up from school twice a week, and take her to dance class or karate. You can have her overnight on those nights and one weekend day. You don’t get to be the fun parent; the rules will still be the same even when she is at your house.” She decided to allow Alex to prove herself.

Alex was touched by what Kara was offering her, “I’m touched by all of this, Kara, but I still don’t understand.” She was confused as to how Kara could do a complete 180.

Kara smiled, “Think of this as a test. I’m trusting you with my most precious treasure. If you can handle her, then I will trust you with my other precious treasure.” She replied.

Alex was still confused, “What other precious treasure?”

“My heart, Alex,” Kara told Alex bluntly.

“I knew that.” Alex laughed nervously trying to play it off, “I wanted to hear you say it.” She smiled.

Kara shook her head, “I will talk to Sasha about this and make sure she is going to be okay with this arrangement. If she is not, then it’s not going to happen, but I don’t think she will have a problem with it.” She made sure to point that out.

Alex looked at Kara, “What about you? Do I get to spend time with you?” She asked it was only fair.

“Yes, you will be able to spend time with me too. And please, no more romantic comedy moments.” Kara told Alex. She loved them and was amused by the time Alex had put into them, but life isn’t like a romantic comedy.

Alex chuckled lowly, “No way. I have so many more romantic moments up my sleeve.”

Nurse Tanya knocked on the door before entering, “I have your blankets and your pillows, along with your water.” She put the pillows and blankets in the extra chair near the door and put the water and cups on the little tray by Sasha’s bed. “I’m going to take Sasha’s vitals and check her output. Then I will leave you, two ladies, alone.” She told the two women.

Alex watched as the nurse checked Sasha’s vitals, and dumped out the bag into the bathroom, before connecting it back to Sasha. Alex was surprised that Sasha did not stir at all during the process.

“We’ll remove the catheter tomorrow, and if she continues improving on her output without the help of a catheter, then she’ll be able to go home in the morning.” Nurse Tanya told the two women, “I gave her another dose of Motrin into her IV; hopefully that will bring her fever down. She is hovering at 100.1” She told them.

Kara was relieved, “Thank you, Nurse Tanya.” She thanked the nurse.

The nurse smiled, “It’s my pleasure. I’ll be back to check on her in a little bit.” She quickly left the room.

Alex looked over at her sleeping child, “She is a fighter.”

Kara smiled, “Like her mothers. Would you expect anything less?” She asked.

“No. I always knew that any children we would have would be badass.” Alex remarked offhandedly.

Kara was confused, “You thought about us having kids?” This was brand new information to her.

Alex nodded, “I spent some time thinking about us being together, and having kids someday. I pushed those thoughts down because I was to be your sister first and foremost. Who knew that one day you would have our child?”

“Sasha was the best thing that happened to me, even though, I didn’t remember how she was conceived at the time. I knew she was something special.” Kara let Alex in on one of her most personal thoughts.

Alex sighed, “I only wish that I could have been there. Who helped you through your pregnancy?” She asked.

“Kate was a big help, so was Clark, but Maggie she was helpful too when she was around. She wasn’t around that much, but Kate was. You may not have been there for the beginning, Alex, but hopefully, you’ll be a part of the middle and the end.” Kara answered Alex’s question.

Alex was still a little bitter about Kate and Maggie helping Kara, “I’m glad that you weren’t alone. I will be around for everything when it comes to you and Sasha. Do you know she hates being called Alexandra?” She asked even though Kara already knew this.

Kara pretended to be shocked, “You don’t say. This is brand new information.” She sassed.

“Smartass.” Alex brushed her shoulder against Kara’s.

Kara laughed lowly, “She is not a fan of Alexandra or Alex, so she is Sasha.” She looked over at her sleeping daughter.

“Hey! I resent that. It shocked me that you named her Alexandra. Out of all the names in the world you chose that one.” Alex wanted to understand why Kara gave Sasha that name.

Kara shrugged, “It’s the name that came to mind when I looked at her the first time. I guess even in my new memories your presence was there.”

“I am unforgettable, if I may say so myself.” Alex teased.

“You are a dork, Alex. I think we should at least eat this food that Lucy had brought for us.” Kara changed the subject.

“You’re right. I don’t want to make Lucy upset. We’re going to be okay, right?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Kara nodded, “Give me some time, and we will be.”

Alex believed Kara’s words they will be okay in time. She was not going to ask for anything more than Kara was willing to give. Kara allowed her to play a part in Sasha’s life which she was not expecting, and she was not going to let Kara or Sasha down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara still struggles but she is now tepid, not quite room temperature.
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Sasha goes home and we find out her reaction to the arrangement.


	30. Sasha Is Home from the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is at home, and Alex has something to ask Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You all are amazing. Your responses are out of this world, and I am glad that you are responding so positively.
> 
>  
> 
> There is mild angst in this chapter but not too much. You didn't think I was going to make it that easy did you?

Sasha was released from the hospital feeling a little better, but she was still highly congested and was on bed rest. Alex drove Sasha and Kara home since they arrived at the hospital by ambulance. Sasha was sleeping in the back peacefully, and Kara was sleeping in the passenger side. Alex had sent a text to everyone letting them know that Sasha is feeling better, and she was taking Kara and Sasha home. Her mind kept going over what Kara had said to her in the hospital. Kara was going to let her be a part of Sasha’s life. Alex was disappointed that Kara didn’t want to tell Sasha that she was her mother, but she understood Kara’s reasoning. Alex wasn’t going to push the subject though, she considered this a win, but only if Sasha is okay with it. She hoped that Sasha was okay with it, if not it would break her heart, but she could also understand why Sasha wouldn’t.

Alex pulled the car into Kara’s apartment parking garage and pulled into an empty car park. She shut the engine off and gently nudged Kara awake, “Kara wake up, we’re here.” She whispered.

Kara opened her eyes, “How long was I sleep?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “The whole car ride, but you were tired. I’ll get Sasha.” She got out of the car.

Alex opened up the right passenger side door and unbuckled Sasha and picked her up. The little girl did not wake up at all. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door, “She sleeps through anything.”

Kara chuckled, “She sleeps like the dead. When she was a baby, I worried about her because she wasn’t as fussy as other babies.”

“That is a good thing,” Alex replied as they entered the apartment building.

“Try telling that to a new mom,” Kara answered while pushing the elevator button. The elevator doors opened, and they got on, “What are you going to do today?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “I am going to hang out with our friends, and then I am going to come over and check on you and Sasha.” She rubbed Sasha’s back gently.

Kara shook her head, “You don’t have to do that, Alex. You have guests here you should be hanging with them. Sasha will be fine.” She tried to get Alex to spend time with their friends.

Alex did not agree with Kara, “Things are different now, Kara. I have a responsibility to you and Sasha.” She tried to make Kara understand her priorities have changed.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened, and Alex stepped off with Sasha. They came to a halt in front of Kara’s apartment door. Kara unlocked the door, and Alex walked in with Sasha, “Where to?” She asked.

Kara pointed in the direction of her room, “My room. I have to wash and clean her bed sheets and the like.”

Alex went into Kara’s room and placed Sasha gently on the bed, “I’m going to go home and spend time with our friends, but I am coming back over here with Comet, and be with you and Sasha.” She whispered to Kara.

Kara crossed her arms, “Don’t push it, Alex. If something goes wrong with Sasha, I will call you and let you know. Go home, get some rest, shower and spend time with our friends. They leave tomorrow, right?” She whispered back.

Alex put her hands on her hips, “Right.”

“Hang out with them, and when they leave tomorrow, you can come over after they leave. It’s a compromise, Alex.” Kara was not going to be swayed on this.

Alex knew that Kara had a stubborn streak a mile wide, “Fine, but I will call later to make sure that you and Sasha are alright.” She finally agreed.

Kara smiled, “I knew that you would see it my way. Thank you for being there last night and for bringing us home. You surprised me by dropping everything to come be there with us.”

Alex stepped into Kara’s personal space, “You and Sasha are number one for me. If something happens to you or her, then I will come running.” She reached out and touched Kara’s face.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I appreciate that Alex. Now go.” She stepped back.

Alex smirked, “I’ll go, but I will be calling to check on you and Sasha.” She told Kara.

“I hear you. I’ll walk you out.” Kara replied to Alex’s remark.

Alex smiled and walked with Kara to the door. She was glad that she won this time, “You know since we do have friends here, maybe they can watch Sasha while I take you out tonight.” She suggested.

Kara smiled amusedly, “Really, Alex? You’re asking me out on a date? Our daughter is sick.” She asked incredulously.

“I know she is, Kara but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a night out, even for a couple of hours. Between everyone, Sasha will be covered. Grant it, they may not be Quinn and Santana, but they are her family.” Alex tried to give Kara a winning argument.

Kara was slightly amused at how hard Alex was trying to win her over, “If I say yes, will you let it go?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “Are you saying ‘yes’?” She asked.

“You can’t answer a question with a question, Alex. If I say yes, then you will you go home and spend time with your friends?” Kara asked again.

“Yes.” Alex agreed.

Kara smirked, “I’ll go out with you tonight, Alex. Only for a couple of hours no more than that.” She decided to humor Alex.

Alex stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, “I wouldn’t ask for anything more. Get some rest, and I will talk to you later.” She opened up the door and walked out before closing it behind her.

Alex walked down the hallway and patted herself on the back for her smooth move with Kara. She didn’t know if Kara was going to be game for it or not, but now she knows. Kara did say that she wanted to kiss her again. Alex left Kara’s apartment building with a massive smile on her face. She had a date with Kara tonight, and nothing was going to bring her down. Alex made it home and as soon as she opened the door Comet jumped all over her.

“Hey, Comet. I missed you too. Did they take good care of you?” Alex asked the dog as she was rubbing him.

Vasquez came out of the other bedroom, “He was no problem at all. Comet is such a good dog. How is Sasha? How is Kara?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “Down, Comet.” She closed the door, “Sasha is doing better. I took her and Kara home, but I am going to need a couple of you on babysitting duty tonight.”

Lucy came out of the other spare bedroom buttoning up her shirt, “Alex, you’re back. How is Sasha?” She asked.

Alex looked between Vasquez and Lucy, “You two are fucking.” She called her two friends out.

“No, we’re not!” Lucy denied while straightening up her clothes.

Alex shook her head, “Yeah, you are. Vasquez came out of the room with her hair all over the place and you, Lucy Lane exited the room buttoning up your shirt. We’ll discuss that later, but Sasha is doing better. She is at home resting her fever broke, and she can keep fluids down. The worst part is over, and now she is congested which brings me to you guys. I need you two or a combination of all of you to watch Sasha tonight while I take Kara out on a date.”

“You’re taking Kara out on a date tonight?! What the hell happened last night after you kissed?” Lucy asked.

“Wait, what?! You didn’t tell me that Alex kissed Kara last night.” Vasquez looked at Lucy.

Lucy shrugged, “It was not my place to tell. I want to hear more about you taking Kara out on a date.”

Alex sat down, “We talked last night in Sasha’s room. We talked about the kiss, and Kara said she wouldn’t mind if I did kiss her. Get this; she is going to let me be a part of Sasha’s life. Kara is going to let me have Sasha two times a week, and one day on the weekend. I also get to have overnights with her.”

“That’s great news, Alex! What about Kara though? What about your relationship with her?” Lucy asked.

Alex smiled, “I am going to take her out tonight, and I am going to continue what I have been doing, romancing Kara. She said if I do well with Sasha then she will trust me with her heart.” She saved the best for last.

Vasquez smiled, “I’ll be more than happy to watch Sasha tonight. If that means you and Kara get a romantic night together, then I will do it.”

“Me too.” Lucy agreed, “We can rope James and Winn in as well. Sasha likes Winn.” She suggested.

Alex was giddy, “I’ll let Kara know. I’m going to get some sleep I barely got any last night.” She got off the couch and went into her bedroom. Alex closed the door and stripped out of her clothes and changed into her pajamas. She was excited about her date tonight with Kara. Alex grabbed her phone and text Kara to let her know that she had babysitters lined up for tonight. The response was quick, and Alex smiled to herself everything was going her way. Alex climbed into bed and let overtake her, the events from the night before took a lot out of her.

Alex woke up refreshed from her nap she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:45 pm. She slept for almost two hours Alex fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. She needed to get up and spend some time with her friends. Alex woke up fully and took care of business before going out into the living room. Comet had his head in James lap while they were discussing something.

“Sleeping beauty wakes up. I hope we didn’t wake you.” Winn noticed Alex standing there.

Alex shook her head, “No. I woke myself up. What did you two nerds get into today? You weren’t here when I got home.” She sat down in one of the smaller chairs.

“Winn and I went to Arturo’s and had some breakfast, and then we strolled around a little bit and got some souvenirs.” James explained their absence, “I heard you have a date with Kara tonight.”

“Yeah, I do. I have no idea where I’m going to take Kara, but then again it’s only for a couple of hours.” Alex stated.

“Why not bring her here? You can have a romantic picnic in front of the fireplace. I know Kara would love that.” Lucy suggested.

“We’ll be over at Kara’s with Sasha, and you two can have a moment to yourselves to talk and maybe some other things.” Vasquez wiggled her eyebrows.

Winn shook his head, “I don’t need to know those things. So what time are you going to get Kara?” He asked.

“I’m going to need you to set up everything, while I go get Kara. Then I will text you to come over to Kara’s and take care of Sasha.” Alex told them.

Lucy scoffed, “You want us to do your dirty work?” she asked.

Alex smirked, “Yeah. I know you can work your magic.” She told them.

“You’re pimping us out. Dirty pool, Alex.” James looked at Alex.

Alex shrugged, “You love us. Think of all the times that Kara has saved your asses.” She pulled out the big guns.

“You suck, Alex.” Vasquez griped.

“So does Lucy. I’m sure she does it well.” Alex tossed out cheekily.

James shook his head, “Okay, so picnic.” He changed the subject.

Alex explained what she wanted from her friends. She didn’t want anything extravagant, but something that screamed romance and not sex. Alex didn’t want to go there with Kara, yet. She was nervous she didn’t know how Kara was going to react to everything. Yes, she wanted to spend time with Sasha, but she wanted to spend time with Kara as well, in a one on one sense. A few hours later she texts Kara to let her know that she was on her way. She told Kara to keep it casual. Kara had texted her back saying okay, and she wanted to talk to Sasha about their arrangement. Alex agreed to speak with Sasha about their arrangement she didn’t know how Kara was going to frame it. Alex needed something to wear, with help from Vasquez she went with a dark grey shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, some boots, and a black leather jacket to complete the look. She made sure to put on a hat, gloves, and scarf because it is cold as ice outside, and the last thing she needed was to freeze her nipples and clit off.

“How do I look?” Alex asked her friends.

Winn gave her a big thumbs up, “You look good, girl. Kara is gonna be all over you.” He complimented Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Winn. I’m headed out. I’ll let you know when to come to Kara’s.” She grabbed the keys and left her apartment. The confidence that Alex was feeling in the apartment disappeared. She was nervous, yes Kara agreed to the date and said that she wouldn’t mind kissing her, but it was a huge step. Alex cleared her mind and got into her car and made her way over to Kara’s. She has driven the route several times that it didn’t take long for her to get to Kara’s. Alex’s palms were sweating, and the butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She stood outside of Kara’s door and knocked lightly on the door. Alex popped a piece of candy in her mouth and waited for Kara to answer the door. She didn’t wait long as the door opened up to show a smiling Kara.

“You’re right on time, Sasha is bathed and in the bed.” Kara opened the door for Alex to enter.

Alex tried not to stare at Kara and how beautiful she was, “How is she feeling?”

Kara closed the door, “She is still very congested and has a cough that will not quit, but I have a humidifier sat up in her room. Do you want to go talk to her now?” She asked.

Alex removed her outerwear, “Better to do it now then wait until later. Do you think she will have a problem with it? Do you think she will have questions as to why we came up with this agreement?” She asked.

Kara put a comforting hand on Alex’s arm, “It will be okay, trust me.” They walked into Sasha’s room. The little girl was sitting up in bed in her Hello Kitty pajamas with the feet. Her hair was in two neat braids. Alex thought Sasha looked so adorable sitting in her bed, “Hey, Sasha.”

Sasha smiled, “Hi, Alex. Are you here to take mommy out?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “I am. Is that okay with you?” She asked the little girl.

“I’m okay with that. Have mommy home at a decent time and no sleepovers.” Sasha said in a no-nonsense tone.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at how serious her daughter looked, “I will have her home and no sleepovers.” She agreed.

Kara sat down on Sasha’s bed, “Alex and I wanted to talk to you about something, Sunshine Girl.” She motioned for Alex to sit on the bed.

Sasha frowned, “What about? Did I do something wrong? I haven’t been naughty.” She replied sadly.

Alex sat down on Sasha’s bed, “You did nothing wrong, munchkin.” She gave her a reassuring smiled.

Sasha nodded, “What do you want to talk about?” She asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Alex and I were talking last night, and I suggested that the two of you spend time some time together. I know you’ve been upset with her, and maybe even mad. I figured that this would be good for the two of you.”

Alex loved how straightforward Kara was with Sasha, “I thought that maybe it would build some trust between us.” She added.

Sasha looked perplexed, “You want me to spend time with, Alex? I thought you were mad with her mommy? She hurt you and you were mad at her.” She asked her mom, brown eyes showing confusion.

Kara cleared her throat, “Alex did hurt me, and I was mad at her, but we talked, and we are working through things.” She answered.

“What you’re saying is, I spend time with Alex to learn how to trust her again? How much time do I have to spend with, Alex?” Sasha asked as if she was conducting a business meeting.

Alex couldn’t believe how mature Sasha was at only four, “Your mommy and I discussed you and me spending two days during the week together, and one day on the weekend together. You can even sleep over if you would like.” She explained the arrangement to their daughter.

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, “I don’t want to.” She said with as much conviction as she could.

Kara glanced over at Alex, “Why not Sunshine girl?” She wanted to understand her daughter’s answer.

Sasha looked at Alex, “Cause, Alex hurt you and me. I don’t want her to hurt us again.” She stated honestly.

Alex felt as if she was shot through the heart, “Sasha, I understand your concern, but I’m not going to hurt you and your mommy again. I realized that I made a big mistake and I want to make it right.” She explained to her daughter.

“Those are just words. Mommy always says actions speak louder than words. I want you to show mommy that she is important to you and for you to make her all smiley again. If you can do that, then I will spend time with you.” Sasha stated her terms. She’s watched The Parent Trap a lot.

Alex realized she wasn’t the only one who's been watching movies, “I can do that if that is okay with you.” She looked at Kara.

Kara smiled, “I’m okay with everything. Is this what you want, Sunshine Girl?” She asked her daughter.

Sasha nodded, “It’s what I want. I also want us all to spend time together like we did when Alex came to visit us and when we went to see Alex before everything went to H-E-double hockey sticks.” She spelled out the word that she is not supposed to say.

“Alexandra Elizabeth! Where did you learn that word?” Kara asked her daughter.

Sasha looked sheepish, “Tommy in my class said the word. He said it’s not bad if you don’t say the actual word.” She explained to her mommy and Alex.

Alex couldn’t fault the little girl, “That’s not a nice word, Sasha and you shouldn’t repeat it.” She told her in a soft tone.

“I’m sorry for saying a bad word. Can we spend time together? The three of us.” She asked giving her mom her best puppy dog look.

Kara couldn’t say no to her daughter’s request, “The three of us can spend time together. Are you okay with Alex and me going out tonight?” She couldn’t deny her daughter that simple request.

Sasha yawned, “I’m okay with you going out with Alex.” She replied sleepily.

Kara smiled, “Alright, give me a hug and a kiss.” She told her daughter.

Alex watched as Sasha and Kara hugged each other, and Sasha kissed Kara on the lips, “I love you to the moon and back, mommy.”

Kara smiled, “I love you to the moon and back, Sunshine girl.”

Alex watched their bedtime ritual with a Cheshire grin on her face it was the only way to keep herself from crying. She looked over at Sasha who still had her arms outstretched, “Do you want me to give you a hug too?” She asked.

Sasha nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, please.”

Alex was not one to turn down a request and hugged her daughter. She felt relief that her daughter was finally accepting her, “Have sweet dreams, munchkin.”

Sasha kissed Alex’s cheek, “Be nice to mommy.” She whispered in her ear.

Alex let the little girl go, “I will be. I promise.” She told Sasha.

“It’s time to tuck you in.” Kara pulled back the blankets.

Alex watched as Kara tucked Sasha in and smiled as she heard Kara say a little rhyme. She sent a text to everyone letting them know that it was time for them to come. Alex followed Kara out of Sasha’s room.

“She is a little girl who knows what she wants. Sasha is very intimidating when she wants to be.” Alex told Kara as soon as they left Sasha’s room.

Kara shrugged, “Look who her parents are. It’s scary how intuitive and aware she is for her age. Are you okay with her terms?” She asked the other woman.

Alex had no choice but to be okay with Sasha’s terms, “I am. She has very reasonable requests it’s a way to ease her into everything. I’m not Sasha’s favorite person, and it’s going to take her a while to fully trust me. If she sees you happy, then she will be happy too.” She may not have dabbled in child psychology, but Alex understood where Sasha was coming from. A knock sounded at the door, and Alex knew who it was.

Alex watched as Kara went to open the door instead of seeing the whole family she saw Winn and Lucy. She wondered where James and Vasquez were.

“Kara it’s good to see you.” Lucy greeted Kara with an excited hug.

Kara returned the hug, “It’s good to see you too, Lucy. You look great by the way.” She complimented her friend.

Lucy beamed, “So do you, Kara. New York looks good on you.”

“Don’t hog all of her attention, Lucy. I want to get a hug in too it’s been too long.” He pushed Lucy out of the way, “Kara! I missed you girl.” He gave her a big hug.

Kara laughed, “I missed you too, Winn. Where are James and Vasquez?” She asked.

“Yeah, where are they?” Alex questioned.

Winn let go of Kara, “They are helping Rachel and Jennifer with that thing of theirs. The bookshelf from Ikea.” He replied.

Kara looked at Alex, “Rachel and Jennifer?” She asked.

Alex cleared her throat, “Rachel works with me at the DEO and Jennifer is her girlfriend. I mentioned them to you before.” She reminded Kara.

“Oh, I remember. When can I meet them?” Kara asked.

Alex grinned, “Very soon.”

Kara nodded, “Okay. Sasha is in the bed sleep. She had medicine already. Sasha may wake up if she does give her some Pedialyte to keep her hydrated and some crackers. Check on her every half hour, a list of emergency numbers are on the refrigerator, and if you need me call me.” She ticked everything off on her list, “Oh, I have Netflix and so forth. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”

“We got it. You and Alex should get going.” Lucy ushered them to the door.

Alex shook her head, “Be good you two and don’t try to be sneaky with Sasha.” Alex warned them.

“No sneakiness here. Make sure you two cover up it’s cold out there.” Winn told them.

Alex rolled her eyes, “We know. Come on Kara a night of romance awaits.” She took Kara by the hand and lead her out of the apartment.

“What do you have planned, Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “You’ll love it, trust me.”

Kara frowned the last time Alex said those word to her she lied, “I don’t know if I can trust you, but I’ll believe you.” She told Alex.

Alex knew she should have chosen another word, “I’m glad that you will believe in me.” She made sure to use Kara’s word back to her. Alex escorted Kara out of the building and to her car she was every bit the gentlewoman. “Did you manage to get some sleep when you got home?” She asked.

“Yeah, after checking on Sasha few times. I slept, and then I got up and laundered her bed linens, and changed her sheets. I got her to eat a little something, and it managed to stay down.” Kara explained her day.

Alex smiled, “I’m glad to hear that she is doing better than she was yesterday. I had feeling yesterday that something was not right, and then you called me to tell me that Sasha was in the hospital. I dropped everything and made my way over to be with you and her. Thank you for calling me.”

Kara glanced over in Alex’s direction, “You were the first person I thought of. You’re Sasha’s mom, and I knew you should be there. I had to come to terms with you being her mom. I didn’t even know I was pregnant when I went to Gotham. For years, I was angry at the person who got me pregnant and then was nowhere around.” She explained her thought process about Sasha’s conception.

Alex hummed, “That’s why you got so defensive when I asked about Sasha’s other parent. You didn’t know who they were.”

“Yeah, but then I started getting little flashes of things, and they didn’t make sense. It’s why I started asking questions about you, your relationship with Clark, and so forth.” Kara came clean.

Alex raised her eyebrows, “You started to remember?”

“Not everything, but little pieces here and there. The more I was around you, the more things started being weird. The night when we were in my bedroom, and I told you that I had taken that chance before and it burned. I had a flash of that day when you told me that we were a mistake. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came.” She admitted softly.

Alex had a feeling that something like that happened because Kara’s temperament had changed, “I had a feeling that’s what happened because you were quite upset. So when did your memories come completely back?” Alex asked as she pulled into the parking garage of her apartment complex.

Kara sighed, “After Cat Grant went on her little tirade. They were there before, but they came rushing back when I heard her voice. I guess I was safe if I was away from you and Cat Grant. Who knew that Kelex would put in a trigger while giving me new memories.” She laughed wryly.

Alex exhaled softly, “What do you say to us finishing this conversation inside?” She suggested.

Kara nodded, “I would like that.”

Alex and Kara got out the car and made their way into the building. The wind was blowing bringing in a chilled air through the cracks of the garage. It didn’t take long to enter the building and into the warmth. Neither one of them said a word as they made their way upstairs to Alex’s apartment.

“We are coming to your apartment for your date?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “I think it would be a little different and it will not be as cliché as going to dinner at a restaurant.” She took out her keys and unlocked the apartment door, “So I give you this.” She pushed the door opened.

Kara walked in and covered her mouth. Alex’s mouth opened as she saw her apartment had been transformed into a gorgeous picnic scene. The fireplace was going, the blanket was on the floor, with plates, silverware, and food on top. Alex had to admit her friends went all out there was even red and white rose petals all over the floor, and tea light candles lit. There was also soft music playing in the living room as well. Alex had to admit it was a nice touch.

“Um, wow.” Kara couldn’t find anything else to say.

Alex took off her coat, “Wow is an understatement. Let me take your coat.” She helped Kara take off her coat and put it on the coat rack.

Kara took off her hat and gloves, and Alex put them in her coat pocket, “This is amazing. Did you do all this?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “I wish I could take credit for setting this up, but I had help. Our picnic awaits.” She took Kara’s hand in hers and walked her over to the blanket, “Ladies first.” She pointed to the blanket.

Kara sat down, “You’re a lady too, you know.” She commented before getting down on the floor.

Alex sat down, “I know, but I felt like saying it.” She picked up the bottle of champagne and poured the liquid into two glasses, before putting it back in the silver holder, “Let’s make a toast.” She raised her glass.

Kara smiled, “A toast to what?” She asked out of curiosity.

Alex grinned, “To us. To our new beginning and to our future wherever it may lead.”

Kara brought her glass to Alex’s, “To new beginnings.” Their glasses clinked together, and Kara took a sip, “Tastes good.”

Alex agreed, “It really does. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” She put her glass down on the floor.

“Everything looks amazing. I wonder why they didn’t use food from yesterday. It would have been easier than fixing spaghetti and meatballs.” Kara didn’t understand how perfectly edible food can go to waste.

Alex shrugged, “I guess that they wanted to try something different. I get the Lady and the Tramp vibe from this.”

Kara was beyond charmed, “I guess I’m the lady and you’re the tramp.” She teased.

Alex smirked, “Maybe I am.” She started to eat her food.

Kara followed suit and moaned her appreciation for the food, “Oh, this is so good.” She really loved the food.

“I’m glad you approve.” Alex was delighted that Kara approved of everything. “I was pissed at you when I found out what you did.” She stated bluntly.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m sorry, what?”

Alex put her fork down and looked at Kara, “Clark told me what happened at the Fortress. Don’t get mad at him, I used a little persuasion, and he told me. I was pissed off at you and hurt that you would do something like that. I felt that you were selfish and that you didn’t care about anyone else but yourself. You left behind your friends, your family, your city. You had us worry for five years, and Clark he knew the whole time and didn’t say anything. We had Team Flash, The Legends, Oliver and Company looking for you. I was upset because you wanted to forget me, your home.” She could no longer hold back the floodgates.

Kara sighed, “I was hurting, Alex. It wasn’t only you, it was everything. I got tired of losing everything around me, and trying to be optimistic and hopeful like nothing was wrong. It hurt to the point of depression. I was tired, and I needed a break from everything, and I was at my limit. I lost my home twice, Alex and I couldn’t handle it. You told me that even though you were with Maggie, that didn’t mean that you weren’t with me too, but you weren’t. You couldn’t see anything beyond Maggie. Our sister nights were pretty much non-existent, and our game nights were few and far in between. And when we did have game nights, you brought Maggie with you. Game nights were meant for me, you, James, and Winn, _my_ family.” She tried not to let her anger get the best of her.

Alex did not know Kara felt this way, “Why didn’t you say anything, Kara? If you would have told me how you were feeling, then I would have found a way to make it better. You seemed to be in Maggie’s corner at one point in time. What changed?” She needed to know when the shift happened.

Kara sighed, “She broke your heart, Alex. You took a chance on her, and she broke your heart. I had to help you pick up the pieces from that. Then a few days later she comes back and gives you some speech, and you’re together again. She was on my list; you don’t know how many times I wanted to fling her into the sun.” She really had a dislike of Maggie. The only reason why she tolerated Maggie was that she made Alex happy.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Kara?” Alex asked.

“Because you were happy, Alex. You were the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time. Plus, you told me that this is something that you did for yourself, that didn’t revolve around me. So, I sucked it up, but the line was drawn when you tried to push me towards Mon-El. It’s whatever now.” She started eating again.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I never wanted to make you feel as if you were second best in my relationship with Maggie. I was in deep denial about my feelings for you. Mom always drilled into my head that I was to protect you and that we were sisters. I did not think of you as a sister, but there was not another word to describe us. If I would have known you were an option, then I would have said 'fuck everything' and be with you.” Alex decided there was no point in lying to Kara. She wanted to put all her cards on the table.

Kara shook her head, “It happened and there is nothing we can do about it now. The only thing we can do is move forward. Maggie is a non-issue and neither is Eliza. Everyone else waited for you to get your head out of the sand.” She explained waving her fork around.

Alex chuckled, “Lucy told me that she had become your confidant.”

“Oh yeah, she really did. I think I spent more time talking to her than anyone else, but she was a woman and could understand. Winn and James not so much because they’re guys.” Kara explained why she went to Lucy.

Alex smiled sadly, “Don’t worry, Lucy didn’t do anything to betray your confidence.” She wanted Kara to know that.

“I know she didn’t.” Kara grinned.

Alex cleared her throat, “Christmas is coming up soon. What are your plans?” She asked.

“Sasha and I usually spend it with Quinn and Santana. This year though, I don’t know. What about you?” Kara replied honestly.

Alex decided to shoot her shot, “I’m going to National City for Christmas, would you and Sasha like to come with me? I know it’s not a New York Christmas, but it’s a California Christmas.” She asked. Alex hoped that Kara would give it a chance.

“I have to think about that, Alex,” Kara stated.

Alex decided not to push, “Let me know. If you don’t want to, then that is fine too.” She left the option on it.

Kara pushed the food around on her plate, “I’ll talk to Sasha about it and see what she says. Her main concern will probably be if Santa would find her.” Sasha was very serious about Santa.

Alex chuckled, “Of course it will be. Nothing could compare to Santa. Does she write him a letter?” She asked.

“She writes a letter. Leaves out cookies and milk, along with carrot and celery sticks for the reindeer.” Kara explained how her daughter loved Christmas.

Alex laughed, “You eat the Cookies and veggie sticks?”

Kara nodded, “I even leave little crumbs for the cookies and leave one eaten, so she knows that Santa visited. I leave her a note thanking her for the delicious goodies, and go to bed.”

“How does she know which presents are from Santa?” Alex asked.

“I put them under the tree unwrapped along with the wrapped presents,” Kara admitted.

Alex snickered, “You are quite clever, Kara Zorel.”

Kara shrugged, “When you are a parent you have to get creative. I want to have her continue believing in the magic until she is old enough to know.” She explained.

Alex knew that all too well, “Don’t I know it. You are a wonderful mom, Kara. I have some big shoes to fill.”

Kara blushed, “I wouldn’t go as far as saying I’m a wonderful mother, but I am a capable mom. If you are going to National City are you going to put a tree up here?” She asked.

Alex hadn’t thought about that, “Yeah. I thought that I could spend Christmas in National City, and then come back and celebrate Christmas with you and Sasha here, if that was okay.” She decided to reveal her plan.

Kara smiled, “That’s really sweet of you, Alex. You have to remember though, Sasha’s birthday is six days later. Why don’t you spend Christmas in National City and then spend New Year’s with us? You can be here when Sasha celebrates her 5th birthday.”

Alex forgot that Sasha’s birthday was on New Year’s Day, “I like the idea of that. How do you handle Christmas and her birthday?” She asked.

“I get her the big stuff on Christmas, and then on her birthday I get her the other things she wanted on her list,” Kara explained. If she got everything on Sasha’s list in one go, she would have broken the bank.

Alex thought that was clever, “Where did you get that idea from?” She asked.

“Quinn and Santana. Their girls were born the day after Christmas.” Kara finished her champagne.

“Very smart.” Alex had to hand it to Quinn and Santana.

They finished dinner and Alex put the dishes in the kitchen and went back to the blanket with Kara. The glow from the fireplace cast an angelic hue around Kara’s hair. Alex thought she looked like an angel stretched out in front of the fire.

“I think there is cheesecake for dessert would you like to have some?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “I would love to have some cheesecake, Alex.”

Alex pulled out a plate that had one slice of cheesecake on it, “It looks like we have to share. I hope you don’t mind.” She also pulled out two forks.

“I don’t mind at all.” Kara loved cheesecake.

Alex put her fork in the dessert and took a piece and held it out for Kara, “You have the first bite.’

Kara decided to humor Alex and took the cheesecake from the fork, “Tastes good.” She chewed.

Alex was transfixed at the sight she didn’t think that Kara would accept the offer, “That’s good.” She whispered before eating some herself. Alex continued feeding herself and Kara until the slice was gone, and Alex put the plate on the living room table.

“That was delicious. What next?” Kara asked.

Alex moved closer to Kara, “I’m going to do something I’ve been dying to do all night.” She said in a low tone.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “What’s that?” She asked.

Alex brought her hands up to Kara’s face, “This.” She brought her lips to Kara and captured them in a kiss. Alex saw fireworks behind her eyes as their lips connected.

Alex moved back and looked at Kara, “I’m glad I did wait to kiss you.

Kara bit her lip, “It was pretty amazing if I must say so myself.” She still felt the tingling sensation on her lips.

Alex had to stop herself from kissing Kara again, seeing Kara bit her lip made her want to kiss her again, but she knew she had to pace herself, “I’m sure there will be pretty more where that came from.” She looked at her watch and saw that three hours had passed, “I think it’s time that I get you home. I don’t want Sasha to think that you broke curfew.” She teased.

Kara cracked up laughing, “She might ground me for coming in too late. Hopefully, she is still sleeping when I get home. Tomorrow after everyone leaves, come over and spend the day with Sasha and me. You can bring Comet too.” She offered.

Alex smiled as she got up, “You already suggested that Kara, but I will be more than happy to come over. Sasha did say she wanted to spend time with the both of us. I have to live up to my side of the bargain.” She replied while helping Kara up.

Kara straightened up her clothes, “That is true. Sasha has a photographic memory so she will never forget.”

Alex helped Kara into her coat, “I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.” She quipped.

Kara put on her scarf, hat, and gloves, “It is a blessing and a curse.”

Alex finished bundling up, “I’ll take your word for it. Let’s get you home and relieve Winn and Lucy from their babysitting duties.”

They left Alex’s apartment hand in hand it was another baby step in their progression. Alex was okay with how things were playing out. Next on her list was going Christmas tree shopping with Sasha and Kara. After all, it was Sasha who wanted them to do things together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has a little trick up her sleeve too. Alex is on her way out of the friend zone.
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Christmas tree shopping and Kara meets Rachel and Jennifer.


	31. Of Christmas Trees and Chuck E. Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Sasha, and Kara go shopping for a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Hoo!! You are all amazing :D
> 
>  
> 
> Lot's of Sasha this chapter.

Alex had been spending time with Kara and Sasha whenever their schedules permitted. Alex had to admit that she loved spending time with mother and daughter, but it was difficult to say bye to them at the end of their time together. Comet seems to benefit from the arrangement as well because he has extra people to dote on him, and he loves Sasha. Sasha, for the most part, is coming around, and she finally agreed to spend time with, Alex. Alex was disappointed that Sasha didn’t want to spend the night with her, but she considered Sasha being with her progress.

Today, Alex was happy that they would be going Christmas tree shopping for her apartment. They had put the tree up at Kara’s apartment when she went to spend the day with them.

Alex stood outside of Kara’s apartment door and knocked a few times. She could hear Sasha yelling, “coming” before the door opened.

“Hey, Alex!” Sasha hugged her.

Alex picked her up, “Hey, munchkin. Does your mommy know that you opened the door?” She asked the little girl.

Sasha looked guilty, “No, but mommy did say that you were outside.”

“I know, but next time you have to ask who is at the door and make sure your mommy is with you,” Alex told her daughter.

Sasha blushed, “Okay, Alex. Mommy will be ready in a minute. Are you gonna get a live tree or an artificial tree?” She asked.

Alex put Sasha down, “An artificial tree. I don’t think a real tree will survive while I am gone.” She explained.

“That’s true. The tree can die out and then it when you come back you will have pine needles all over the place. Come on; mommy is in her room.” Sasha pulled Alex along.

Alex couldn’t get over how excited Sasha was, “Slow down, munchkin.”

“Mommy, Alex is here,” Sasha announced as they entered Kara’s room.

Kara stepped out of the bathroom, “Thank you, Sunshine Girl. Go get your shoes on so we can get ready to go.”

“Okay, mommy.” Sasha left the room.

Alex strolled over to Kara, “You look good enough to eat.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her close and kissed her.

Kara tried to keep herself from laughing, “Not today. I need to finish my hair.” She pecked Alex’s lips before wiggling out of her grip.

“Spoilsport.” Alex sat down on Kara’s bed.

Sasha came running in and sat down next to Alex, “I’m going to need your help, Alex.” She whispered.

Alex looked at Sasha, “What do you need help with?” She whispered back.

“I need your help taking me to go pick out mommy’s Christmas present. I want to get her something extra special.” Sasha whispered again.

Alex didn’t know how to feel about the request, “I can help you with that. Do you know when you want to go?”

Sasha nodded quickly, “I want to go on Tuesday after dance class.”

“We can do that. Do you know what you want to get your mommy?” Alex asked her daughter.

Sasha shrugged, “No, but I want it to be extra special. Do you think I can stay the night with you after we get mommy’s present?” She asked sweetly.

Alex couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face, “Are you sure you want to spend the night with me?” She wanted to make sure that Sasha was sure.

Sasha nodded, “You make mommy smile again, and you make me smile too.” She smiled.

Alex hugged her, “You and your mommy both make me smile. Does your mommy know that you want to stay with me?”

Sasha nodded again, “Uh huh.” She finished putting her shoes on.

Kara came out of the bathroom, “What are you two laughing about.

Alex smirked, “Sasha was telling me that she wants to spend the night with me on Tuesday.” She answered.

“She did, did she?” Kara asked in a knowing tone.

Sasha nodded, “I did mommy, and Alex said ‘yes.’ Can we go now?” She hopped off the bed.

“Are you ready to go, Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “I’m ready if you are.” She told Kara.

After getting dressed in their coats, the little family was ready to go out and find Alex a Christmas tree. Alex smiled as Sasha walked between her and Kara holding both their hands. She and Kara swung her as they walked out of the building. As soon as they were in the car Sasha asked a question, “After we find Alex’s tree can we have a sleepover? It’s a long time since we had a sleepover.” She asked.

Alex looked at Kara, “Do you want to have a sleepover tonight?” She asked as she pulled out of the parking garage.

“I don’t see why not. We have to come back and get clothes.” Kara agreed after seeing the matching smiles on Alex and Sasha’s faces.

“Yes!” Sasha cheered from the back seat.

“Where are you going to go look for a tree?” Kara asked.

Alex thought about going to Target to look for a tree, “Target, if I don’t see one at Target then I could probably go to another store and find one.” She answered.

“Are you looking for a tall tree or a small tree?” Sasha asked from the back seat.

“A tree about the size of the one at your house,” Alex answered her daughter’s question. She was in a good mood today.

“Target will probably be your best bet. That is where we got ours from.” Kara suggested.

Alex smiled, “Then Target it is. You can help me pick out decorations too. A tree is not a tree without them.” She suggested as they drove along the highway.

“That would be so much fun. Are you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” Sasha asked Alex.

Alex looked over at Kara who shrugged, “I don’t know, Sasha. I think I am too big to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what I want.”

“You’re never too old. Mommy sat on Santa’s lap last year.” Sasha blurted out.

Alex looked at Kara, “You sat on Santa’s lap, Kara? I didn’t think you were into that.” She teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I did it for Sasha.”

“Of course you did. Did Santa give you what you wanted?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know yet.” She answered casually.

The conversation switched from Santa Clause to when Sasha got out of school for Christmas break. Alex learned that Thursday and she gets three weeks off from school. Alex learned that Kara would be working from home during that time.

“Alex?” Sasha called.

“Yes, Sasha?” Alex answered.

“Do you want kids?” Sasha asked easily.

Alex smiled, “I do want kids. Why do you ask?” She asked.

Sasha grinned, “If you and mommy get together then you two can give me a baby sister or brother.” She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kara coughed, “Sasha, remember how we had that talk? We talked about where babies come from?” She had an extensive conversation with Sasha about this subject.

Sasha nodded, “I remember mommy.”

“Well, Alex and I don’t have the required parts to create a baby,” Kara explained to her daughter.

Sasha sighed, “I know that, mommy. You and Alex can go to the doctor and get a baby.” She gave the most logical answer.

Alex looked at Kara, “She wants a baby sister or brother.” She raised an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara blushed, “We’ll discuss this at another time, Sasha.” She tried to sway the child in another direction.

Sasha pouted, “Okay, mommy.” She looked out the window.

“Sorry about that. Destiny and Maia are going to be big sisters. So, Sasha wants to be a big sister too.” Kara explained to Alex.

Alex gave Kara a shy smile, “I get it. She is the only child and she wants a partner in crime. I think every child wants that.”

“You didn’t.” Kara tossed out.

Alex chuckled, “No, I didn't. I wanted a puppy, but you were better than a puppy.” She teased. Kara was so much better than a puppy.

“Geez thanks, Alex,” Kara replied.

Alex pulled into the Target parking lot and to say it was packed was an understatement. She went around the parking lot several times before finally finding one that was close enough to the store. Alex turned off the car and everyone got out she made sure to lock the car doors before walking towards the store. Sasha was in the middle while Alex and Kara held her hands. Alex was thanking whatever deity that was listening to her for allowing her the chance to be with Kara and Sasha.

“Does Sasha walk or does the get in the cart?” Alex asked.

“I walk, Alex. Getting in the cart is for babies and children who can’t walk yet,” Sasha answered.

Alex grabbed the cart, “The lady has spoken.” She watched as Kara held onto Sasha’s hand as they walked. The first stop was the Christmas trees and Alex was overwhelmed there were so many, and they even came in colors.

“Do you want a traditional green tree? Do you want a colorful tree? Do you want a tree with lights?” Kara asked as she browsed the trees.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t have a clue, maybe one that already has the lights on it. That way, I don’t have to worry about putting them on the tree.”

Sasha went running until she stopped in front of a blue tree with lights, “Here is a tree, Alex. It’s blue and matches your apartment.” She pointed at the tree.

Alex looked at Kara, “What do you think?” She wanted to get Kara’s opinion.

Kara shrugged, “It’s a cute tree. It would go with your apartment and not only that it’s a 6’inch tree. It has lights, so it’s right up your ally.” She responded. The tree was pretty and it would match with Alex’s apartment.

“I’ll get this tree.” She walked over to the display and picked up the box and put it in the cart. “Next stop ornaments.” Alex proposed to Kara and Sasha.

Sasha smiled, “I like ornaments.”

They walked down the aisles until they found the ornaments. There were so many, but Alex knew that whatever they chose had to match the tree and her apartment. She looked at the glass ornaments but thought twice about them because of Comet.

“Sasha since you picked out the tree why don’t you pick out the ornaments too.” Alex gave her daughter the responsibility.

Kara hit Alex on the arm, “Alex!” She admonished.

Alex blushed, “She’s excited, Kara. Plus, it will make her feel like a big girl.”

Sasha searched high and low for the perfect ornaments. She came across a lot of silver and blue decorations in a container, “I like these ones, Alex. Can you get them?” She asked.

Alex went to where Sasha was standing and picked up the ones Sasha was pointing at. Alex had to admit that her daughter had style and taste. She was sure she got that from Kara or maybe from herself. Alex put the ornaments into the cart. They picked out stocking for Alex’s fireplace, and she even got one for Comet. Alex didn’t think she was the one to get a Christmas stocking for a dog, but then again, Comet was a part of her family.

“Did we forget anything?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “We have everything that I wanted for the tree and to decorate the house. I do need a wreath though to put on my front door.”

“Don’t forget the mistletoe.” Sasha piped up.

“Mistletoe?” Kara asked.

Sasha nodded, “Uh huh. You put it above the door and when people walk under it, they have to kiss.” She smiled slyly.

Alex looked at Kara, “She is your child. What do you think should we get mistletoe?” She asked her partner in crime.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t see why not. I don’t need a hanging weed to kiss you any time I want.” She smiled cheekily.

Alex looked at Sasha who was standing there with a huge smile on her face, “We’ll get a sprig of mistletoe.”

Sasha danced excitedly, “Okay!” She grabbed a sprig of mistletoe and put it in the cart.

“I think that is everything.” Alex pushed the cart feeling overwhelmed in a good way about doing this with her family. The smiles on Sasha and Kara’s faces was the validation that she needed.

The little family made their way to check out and put everything on the conveyor belt. Alex watched as Sasha and the person behind the counter made small talk. Sasha was very inquisitive, but the cashier engaged with her and explained the process. It was time to pay which Alex did and they left Target and made their way back to Alex’s car. Alex and Kara put everything in the trunk while Sasha put herself in the backseat.

“Sasha thinks she is sneaky,” Alex told Kara while she was putting the tree in the trunk.

Kara smirked, “She does. I think she is trying to pull a Parent Trap with us.” She put a bag in the car.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “She needs a twin for that. Does she have a twin that I don’t know about?” She asked before closing the trunk.

Kara shook her head, “She was a single birth. My mom and Astra were the only twins.” She answered Alex’s question.

Alex closed the trunk, “That’s good to know.” She replied.

Alex pushed the cart to the cart area and got in the car, “Are you hungry? I can use something to eat.”

Sasha nodded, “I am hungry. Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese, please?” She asked politely.

Alex had never been to Chuck E. Cheese before, “What is Chuck E. Cheese?” She asked.

“A place where kids play and have pizza. It’s very noisy, but it tires her out.” Kara answered.

Alex decided to go with Sasha’s idea, “We can go to Chuck E. Cheese.” She started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

It didn’t take long for them to find the restaurant and finding a parking space wasn’t that hard either. Alex, Kara, and Sasha got out of the car and made their way inside. Alex didn’t realize that it was going to be so loud and have children running around. She sucked it up for Sasha’s sake but made a promise to herself that she would never come here again.

“Told you it was loud,” Kara whispered to Alex.

“If Sasha is happy then that is all that matters,” Alex whispered back. She watched as Kara paid for Sasha’s admittance and tokens. She knew that Kara was probably a natural at this.

After maneuvering between kids, and parents, they finally found a place to sit that was close to the play area. Alex knew this place was a breeding ground for germs and she was worried that Sasha would get sick again. Sasha went to play in the ball pit leaving herself and Kara alone at the table waiting for the pizza.

“Remind me to never come here again,” Alex admitted honestly.

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, this is our second time coming here. I try to avoid this place like the plague.”

Alex looked around, “I can see why, but at least Sasha is having fun.” That was the plus side of being here.

“Yeah. So when do you fly out to go to National City?” Kara asked she had declined against going. Yes, it would have been time for her to spend time with her family, but she wasn’t ready to return just yet and flying with Sasha around the holidays is the worst.

“I fly out on Sunday and I will be back on Tuesday. The day after Christmas that way, the three of us can have our Christmas together.” Alex was disappointed that Kara did not want to come to National City with her, but she also understood flying with a child during the holiday was grueling.

Kara smiled, “Sasha is excited about getting a second Christmas.”

“I’m glad that I get to be a part of her Christmas. What do you do for her birthday?” Alex decided to ask about Kara’s birthday plans for Sasha.

“Nothing huge since New Year’s is the day before her birthday. We invite her friends over have cake, ice cream, and so forth. Her birthday is pretty low key. I know when she gets older it’s going to change.” Kara answered not looking forward to when Sasha gets older.

Alex smiled, “I am not looking forward to her getting older. Can she stay this young and this cute forever?” She asked in jest.

Kara shook her head, “I wish there were a way to keep her this young.”

The pizza and drinks were brought over, “I’ll go get Sasha.” Kara stood up from the table.

Alex watched as Kara went off to get their daughter. She had to admit that today had been a success so far. And the fact that Sasha wanted to spend the night with her was the icing on the cake. She wondered how the sleepover tonight was going to play out. Alex had to hand it to Sasha for trying to get her and Kara together it was cute. She couldn’t help but smile at Sasha asking her for help betting a gift for Kara, that would help her figure out what to get for Kara.

“Alex! Did you see me in the ball pit?” Sasha asked as she ran to the table and sat down.

Alex smiled, “I did see you. Did you have fun?” She asked.

Sasha nodded, “Uh huh. Can you come with me to play arcade games to win tickets?” She reached for her drink.

“I think that can be arranged, but what about mommy? Can mommy come too?” Alex asked.

“Mommy, is already coming Alex. You two can help me.” Sasha put her drink down and reached for a piece of pizza.

“Slow down, Sunshine Girl. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Kara urged her daughter to calm down.

Sasha slowed down, “Sorry mommy. I’m excited.”

Alex was happy that Sasha was happy and started eating a slice of pizza. The pizza left a lot to be desired. She was cooking something better when they got back home. Sasha finished her pizza and was ready to play. Alex and Kara followed behind her as she made her way through the crowd. Several games and three prizes later they were now leaving Chuck E. Cheese, and Alex was exhausted. Kara looked like she was ready to fall out, and Sasha was winding down. They still had to go back to Kara’s and pick up clothes for tomorrow. Alex decided to take everything back to her apartment, rest and then go to Kara’s later once they were rested up.

The drive back to Alex’s didn’t take long, but it did take a couple of trips to the car to bring everything up. Sasha had fallen asleep in the car and now sleeping in the spare bedroom. Alex finally brought in the Christmas tree and set it down in the corner.

“I am exhausted.” She plopped down on the couch next to Kara.

Kara smiled, “You’re not the only one. Welcome to motherhood, Alex. This will be your life for the next several years.” She told Alex realistically.

Alex sighed, “I can handle it. I have you by my side, I can get through anything.” She brought Kara’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

Kara blushed, “I got your back.”

Alex brushed her thumb along the back of Kara’s hand, “I know you do, just like I have yours. Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?” She asked.

Kara bit her lip, “No. I wanna kiss you too, but I have a feeling if we do then we will be interrupted by Sasha.”

There was a soft knock on the door Alex sighed, “Or a knock. I’ve got to get this.” She stood up and made her way towards the door. Alex looked out the peephole and saw Rachel and Jennifer standing there. She opened the door to let the couple in, “What are you two doing here?” Alex asked.

“We wanted to see if you wanted to go see Wicked with us, but it seems like you have company.” Rachel trailed off.

“Hey, Kara.” Jennifer greeted Kara.

Kara smiled, “Hi, Dr. Reid. How are you?” She asked Sasha’s pediatrician.

Alex looked at Rachel and then at Kara, “You two know each other?” Alex asked.

Jennifer smiled, “We go way back. I’m Sasha’s pediatrician.” She announced proudly.

Rachel made the connection, “So this is _the_ Kara that Alex couldn’t stop talking about.” She teased Alex.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “I guess. You must be Rachel. I’ve heard a lot about you from Alex.” She greeted the other woman.

Rachel smiled, “Likewise.”

“Where is Sasha?” Jennifer asked.

“In the spare room sleep. Sasha had a lot of fun today.” Kara replied to the doctor. She liked Jennifer the woman was a little older than she was, but was so down to earth. Her green eyes always seemed to sparkle whenever she talked.

Jennifer smiled, “I bet. I’ll see her next week for her check-up.”

“Of course.” Kara agreed.

Rachel looked at Alex, “It seems like you have plans already. We’re going to go and we’ll talk to you later.” She looked at Kara, “You should come over to ladies’ night sometime. We would love to have you here.” She reached out a friendly invite to Kara.

Kara smiled, “I would like that.”

“We gotta get going. See you later Alex. Bye Kara.” Jennifer ushered Rachel quickly out of the apartment.

Alex closed the door, “So, you know Jennifer? Is she a good doctor?” She asked.

“The best. Sasha loves her there is something about her that puts Sasha at ease. Dr. Reid has a way with her. So, that was Rachel? She doesn’t look how I quite imagined.” Kara surmised.

“Oh? What did you imagine she looked like?” Alex asked taking her seat beside Kara.

Kara shrugged, “Short, brown hair, brown eyes, but she is the direct opposite. Rachel is tall, fair skin, with light brown eyes, and dark brown hair.” She described Rachel.

Alex chuckled, “You were not that far off. She has become my biggest confidant. You’ll like her and now that I know you like Jennifer everything will not be weird.” She commented.

Kara sighed, “No it will not. I think Comet likes Sasha. He hasn’t come out of the spare bedroom since she’s been in there sleeping.” She noticed the lack of Comet.

“I think the love is mutual between the two of them. I was thinking since Sasha will be spending time over here. How would you feel about me setting up the spare room to be her bedroom?” Alex asked with slight trepidation. She didn’t want to cross any boundaries.

Kara smiled, “I have no problem with it if that is what you want to do. I think Sasha will love the idea and it will make her feel as if she is home with you. You have been amazing, Alex.” She praised Alex for how she has been present for everything.

“I try. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove that I can be a parent, and giving me the chance to be a part of your lives. I’ve been missing something, but when I am with you and Sasha, the hole that was there before is gone.” Alex told Kara sincerely.

Kara looked at Alex her blue eyes trained on brown, “You are going to make me cry, Alex Danvers.”

“I hope the tears are from happiness and not from sadness.” Alex quoted a movie that she saw the other night.

Kara shook her head, “Quit it. Why are you such a dork?”

“I’m your dork.” Alex shot back.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Are you?” She challenged.

Alex smirked, “I am. Maybe a little later I can show you how much of your dork I am.” She decided to have a little fun.

Kara shook her head, “You are horrible, Alex. The last time something happened between us, we ended up with a child.” She whispered the last part.

“Sasha did say she wanted a little sister,” Alex recalled Sasha’s statement.

“We are not discussing this.” She tried to stop the train before it ended in a wreck.

Sasha walked into the living room and climbed in Kara’s lap, “Can we put up the tree now?”

Alex did want to put up the tree, “What do you say, mommy? Want to put up the tree?” She asked Kara.

Kara smiled, “I guess we can put up the tree.” She pretended to be nonchalant.

“Yes!” Sasha cheered and Comet barked.

Alex got off the chair and Comet was hot on her heels between Kara, Sasha and herself the tree was decorated, and so was the whole apartment. They decorated stockings and hung them on the fireplace. After everything was set up, the little family took Comet for a walk before heading back to Kara’s to get them clothes for the night. Alex hoped that she could persuade Kara and Sasha to stay for the weekend instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What? 
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex comes back from National City and spends Christmas with Kara and Sasha.


	32. It's A Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara and Sasha celebrate Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your interest in this story. Much love to the faithful commenters and readers you rock so much.
> 
> And not to be that writer, but if you take the time out and actually read the story, and not skip to the end you will understand what the story is about. You wouldn't have to ask what is to be remembered, just an FYI.
> 
> Also, this chapter has all the feels.

Alex waited patiently for the plane to come to a stop on the tarmac. She had fun in National City, but now all she wanted was to go home and spend time with Kara and Sasha opening up gifts. She had brought back gifts from the National City gang for Kara and Sasha. Alex was sure that they would like whatever their gifts were. As soon as the plane came to a stop, Alex sent Kara a message letting her know that the plane had landed. Kara had texted her back to let her know that Rachel would be picking her up from the airport. This message confused Alex since Kara had mentioned that she would be picking her up from the airport. Alex decided not to think about it, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to spend this time with her girls. Everyone was a little disappointed when Kara and Sasha did not come, but they understood holiday travel with a child is the worst.

They disembarked from the plane and Alex went to the baggage area. She waited for her bags to come around. She grabbed her bags and turned around to see Rachel standing there.

“Welcome back, California Girl.” Rachel greeted her with a warm smile.

Alex smiled, “Ugh, no Katy Perry please.” Alex complained as she hugged her friend.

Rachel huffed, “Not Katy Perry, Alex. It’s The Beach Boys.” She replied.

“Regardless of who it is, it’s still cheesy. Where is Kara?” Alex asked as she let go of Rachel.

Rachel grabbed one of Alex’s bags, “I have been sworn to secrecy. So, I am taking you home. How was your visit home?” She asked trying to keep Alex’s mind off of Kara not being there.

“It was a wonderful visit. They missed me being there, and they miss Kara too. I am glad to be back though.” Alex gave little detail about her visit back home.

“You were severely missed here.” Rachel put the bag in the trunk of her car.

Alex put the other bag inside the trunk of Rachel’s car, “Miss me no more.”

The ride home was a quiet one, Alex was tired, not sleepy tired but body tired. She made a note not to fly during holidays. They arrived at their apartment complex and unloaded the car. Alex made it to her apartment and opened the door. She was greeted by Comet, who was supposed to be at Kara’s. The smell of food hit her nose and made her stomach growl she spied Sasha and Kara standing there with smiles on their faces.

“Alex, you’re back.” Sasha ran to Alex and hugged her. “I missed you.” She told Alex.

Alex hugged her close, “I missed you too, munchkin. I told you I would be home soon.” She really did miss her daughter.

“I am gonna leave you three to it,” Rachel told the family.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Rachel.” She told the other woman.

Rachel left and they were left alone and Alex put Sasha down on the floor, “What are you two doing here? I thought we were going to be at your place.” Alex asked.

Kara grinned, “Sasha thought it would be good to celebrate Christmas in your apartment, and I thought it was a wonderful idea. Get settled and we can get started.” She pushed Alex to the couch.

Sasha sat down next to Alex, “Are you surprised?”

Alex smiled, “I am shocked. I missed you two very much. J’onn said that you need to come and visit. You have no reasons to stay away. Sasha received a lot of presents from her aunts, uncles, and grandfathers.”

Kara laughed, “Sasha has a lot of family in California and New York. One thing is for sure; love surrounds our daughter.”

“That makes me happy.” Alex leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek.

“Can we open presents now?” Sasha asked excitedly.

Alex looked at their little girl, “You can’t wait, can you? We can open presents. I have to get the ones from my bag.” She got off the couch and went to her present bag.

“Whoa! That’s a lot!” Sasha exclaimed.

Alex smiled, “For you and your mommy.” She put the presents under the tree with the other presents.”

“It’s time for Christmas!” Kara announced.

Sasha hopped off the couch and went to the tree. She found all the presents with her name on them. She saw the gifts with Kara and Alex’s name on them and she passed them out.

“She is playing Santa.” Kara quipped.

Alex grinned, “Santa Sasha is way cuter than the real Santa.” She teased.

Sasha stuck her lip out, “I am not cute.” She crosses her arms.

Kara tried to hide her smile, “You’re not cute, you’re fierce.” She humored her daughter.

“Like Supergirl!” Sasha stated.

Alex looked at Kara and smiled, “Like Supergirl.” She agreed.

“So, presents and then we can eat,” Kara suggested. She did not want to engage in any talk about Supergirl.

Sasha sat down in front of the tree and tore into her presents. Alex watched as Sasha squealed in delight at all the new gadgets, and toys she received. She knew that Kara was going to kill everyone, but the smile on their daughter’s face was enough.

“Mommy look! Winn got me a Nintendo Switch! This is gonna be my second one.” Sasha squealed in delight and held up the box to show her mommy.

Kara looked at Alex, “Did you know he was going to buy her one?”

Alex shook her head, “No. I guess she can have one here for when she comes over.” She suggested. Her apartment has some of the same things that Sasha has over at Kara’s. The only difference is the room colors.

“You’re going to have to thank Winn for such a beautiful gift.” Kara had told Sasha.

Sasha smiled, “Okay.” She put it to the side, “Mommy, Alex open your presents.”

“We will open ours we wanted to see you open your gifts,” Alex told the little girl.

Sasha finished opening her gifts and waited patiently as Alex and her mommy began opening theirs. Alex wanted Kara to go first, “Open yours first, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “Okay.” She started opening up her gifts. The first one was from Alex. The box was long and Kara knew it had to be jewelry of some kind. She ripped the paper off and inside the paper was a long black velvet box. Kara opened it and saw that it was the necklace that her mom had given her before she came to earth. “How? I thought it was lost?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “It wasn’t lost, it was found in Gotham. Kate found it and I thought that you would like to have it back.” She told Kara. Alex was surprised when Clark had called her and told her that Alura’s necklace had been found.

Kara sniffed, “Thank you, Alex. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Sasha came over and sat on Kara’s lap, “What’s wrong mommy? You don’t like it?” She asked sweetly.

Kara shook her head, “No. I love it, Sunshine Girl. This necklace belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before I had to leave to another land. I thought I lost it, but Alex gave it back to me.” She answered.

Sasha touched the necklace gently, “It’s very beautiful mommy. Do you think you can tell me about your mommy?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “I will tell you all about your grandmother.” She knew it was time to tell Sasha where she came from, but she had to figure out when and how to do it.

Sasha smiled and got off of Kara’s lap to play with her Lego set. Alex smiled at Kara delighted that she loved one of her gifts. Alex decided to open her presents along with Kara. The first gift she opened was from Sasha it was a picture frame with a picture of the three of them together in front of the big tree in front of Rockefeller Center. There was also a picture of them standing in front of Sasha’s sand castle in California. There were a few other pictures included, but what got Alex’s attention was the writing on the frame. In big cursive letters it read _My Family_ and underneath it had _Mommy, Sasha, and Alex_. The gift was beautiful and the frame was even better, “Thank you, Sasha.”

Sasha hugged Alex, “I hope you like it.” She blushed.

Alex smiled, “I love it, Sasha. I am going to put this on top of the fireplace.”

“That’s where it should go.” Sasha agreed before going back to play with her toys.

“Did you help her pick this out?” Alex asked as she set the frame on the table.

Kara shook her head, “No. The frame was all her idea. She figured that you needed pictures of us over here like we have over at our house.”

Alex chuckled, “I like how we have hers and hers houses. We are that non-couple raising a child together.”

Kara laughed, “Who needs conventional?” She quipped and finished opening up her gifts.

Alex gave Comet his gifts which were a new chew toy, a new bed, and some other toys for him to keep busy.

“Can we eat now?” Sasha asked.

Kara was hungry too, “I think we can eat now. The food is more than cooled off by now. Let’s clean up all of this paper and then we can eat.”

Alex went and got a trash bag and all of the wrapping paper was put in the bag and the bag was tied up. It was time to eat and Alex had to admit she was hungry. The food smelled good and she could see why Kara sent Rachel to pick her up.

“What is on the menu tonight, chef?” Alex asked as she entered the kitchen.

Kara started taking the food to the table, “Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese, and some other good stuff.” She replied.

Alex helped her take the other dishes to the table, “You went all out for Christmas dinner.” She placed the plates on the table.

Kara shrugged, “It’s our first Christmas together with Sasha, so I wanted to make it special for us.” She explained the method to her madness.

Sasha came bounding up to the table, “Mommy spent all morning cooking, Alex.” She sat down at the table.

Alex smiled affectionately at her daughter, “I am very appreciative of it.” She sat down at the table.

Kara sat down at the table as well, “I hope you enjoy everything.”

“I know I will.” Alex started to fix Sasha’s plate.

Sasha reached for a roll, “Mommy are you and Alex together yet?” She asked giddily.

“No, we’re not together, Sunshine Girl. Why do you keep asking that question?” Kara asked her daughter.

“You and Alex sleep together in the same bed, you take care of me together, and you two kiss. Only people who are together are supposed to do that. That’s what you told me, mommy.” Sasha explained using her deductive reasoning.

“We are not together, munchkin. Your mom and I like each other very much, and yes we do things that couples do. Do you want us to be together?” Alex explained to the little girl.

Sasha nodded, “I do. Then we can be a real family and you can be my mom, Alex.” She answered in the most simplistic way possible.

Kara and Alex exchanged glances, “You want Alex to be your mom?” She asked her daughter.

Sasha turned sad, “Yeah. Do you not want Alex to be my mom?” She asked softly.

“No…no, Sunshine Girl. I would like for Alex to be your mom. This caught me off guard you never expressed this before.” Kara tried to get her daughter to talk to her.

Alex put Sasha’s plate in front of her. She did not know what to say in this situation because they never discussed how to broach this subject with Sasha. Alex decided to take Kara’s cue on this because she didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

Sasha started pull at the sleeves on her shirt, “I didn’t know how to talk to you about how I felt. You and Alex were getting along and you both were all smiles again. I didn't want to make you not smile anymore. Alex takes care of me like a mom does, and you talk to each other about me like Aunt Quinn and Santana talk about Destiny and Maia.” She replied tearfully.

Kara sighed this was going to be difficult, “If you feel it in your heart of hearts that Alex is your mom, then Sunshine Girl, she is your mom.” She told the truth without telling _the_ truth.

Sasha smiled, “Really?”

Kara nodded, “Really, but you have to ask Alex if she is okay with your request.” She reminded her daughter. Kara was happy that the conversation happened.

Sasha looked at Alex, “Can you be my other mom, Alex?” She asked.

Alex was speechless and couldn’t formulate the words, “I would love to be your mom, Sasha.”

Sasha got up from the table and hugged Alex, “I love you, mama.”

“I love you too, munchkin,” Alex replied and hugged Sasha close. This wasn’t exactly how she wanted to be Sasha’s mom, but she will take it as a win, and Kara is okay with it.

The tender moment was over and they started to eat dinner. Alex was in love with Kara’s food she was going to have to have Kara cook more often. The meal was complete and Alex, Sasha, and Kara were on the couch watching some movie about trolls. Alex wasn’t into it and she could tell Kara wasn’t either, but for their daughter, they would deal with it.

“I need to take Comet out for a walk.” Alex looked at Comet who was sitting by the door.

Kara looked over, “I think he is ready to go out too.”

Alex moved quietly and went to prepare Comet for his walk. She was thankful that he needed to go out because she needed time to process and get her emotions in order. Alex quietly left the apartment with Comet and took him outside. The sun was setting and the temperature dropped a little bit. She couldn’t believe her luck, Sasha wanted her to be her mom, and Kara seemed to be taken back by her request. Having Sasha ask her that made her wonder if Sasha already knew that she was her mother. Alex shook that thought from her head and continued walking Comet. She wanted to take things to the next level with Kara, and that meant asking Kara to marry her. Alex went ring shopping while she was in National City it would have been difficult when most of her free time was with Kara and Sasha or Sasha herself.

She had told Lucy and Vasquez that she planned on popping the question on New Year’s Eve. Alex knew it was clichéd, but the new year was also a new beginning, a new beginning of her life with Kara and Sasha by her side. “What do you think, Comet? Will Kara say yes if I asked her to marry me?” She asked her companion.

Comet barked before he stopped to take care of his business. Alex took that as a 'yes' and she hoped that Kara would say 'yes' when she asked her to marry her. She let herself back in the apartment and was met with silence. The television was off, and there was no sound whatsoever. Alex turned Comet from his leash and let him roam free. Alex checked the bedroom and saw Kara and Sasha sleeping on the bed. Alex started calling it her and Kara’s bed because she and Kara are in it if not in Kara’s bed. She took off her shoes and climbed into the bed on the other side of Sasha and let sleep overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!
> 
> Next time on Please Remember: Alex, Kara, and Sasha celebrate New Years together...and it's just as sweet.


	33. A New Year, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has constantly reviewed, left kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story. I have been blown away by each and everyone one of you. I was going to give up on this story, but thanks to AlexDanversHasMyHeart, and readers like you I decided to keep it going.
> 
> We are at the end of their journey...

It was New Year’s Eve and Alex was at Kara and Sasha’s getting ready for the party that Kara had planned for the night. It wasn’t a huge event just a few close friends and their kids. Alex tried to get the National City family to come out, but they all had plans of their own but promised to FaceTime when it was time for New York to celebrate their New Year’s. Alex was okay with that. She had planned on proposing to Kara tonight, but Vasquez told her it was too soon, that the ring could signify a promise, before going through with an actual engagement. Vasquez pointed out that Kara regained her memories and still trying to navigate their relationship. Alex had to agree with her friend it was too soon and she didn’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on Kara. Sasha had embraced Alex as her mom well eema which means mom in Hebrew. Alex did not know that Sasha was learning Hebrew; apparently, Kara kept that piece of information from her. Either way, she was Sasha’s mom and was introduced as such by Sasha, Kara not so much.

“Do you do this every year?” Alex asked as she finished hanging the Happy New Year banner on the wall.

Kara stepped out of the kitchen, “We sure do it’s a fun time for us, and the girls love it.” She replied.

“It’s a pre-party for my birthday which is tomorrow and I will be five!” Sasha replied excitedly from the floor.

“What time was Sasha born?” Alex asked.

“Midnight,” Kara replied before going back to the kitchen. She was not expecting Sasha to be born so soon, but her daughter had enough.

Alex chuckled, “That explains why you’re such a diva, Sasha.” She teased her little girl.

Sasha looked at Alex, “I’m not a diva, eema.” She went back to playing Zelda.

Alex kissed her daughter on the top of her head, “You’re my diva.” She replied before going to join Kara in the kitchen.

“What time is everyone arriving?” Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist from behind.

Kara sighed in contentment, “7:30. What time did you tell Rachel and Jennifer to come by?” She asked.

“I told them eight. Jennifer will be bringing her niece Savannah with her for Sasha to play with.” Alex had reminded Kara.

“Sasha knows Savi, so she will be happy to have her here with Destiny and Maia.” Kara turned around to face Alex, “I wanted to tell you that you are doing a fantastic job with Sasha. You have taken the role of mom seriously and you have gone above and beyond. You’ve proven yourself in more ways than one.” She told Alex honestly.

Alex was kvelling, “You told me that night in Sasha’s hospital room that you are trusting me with your most precious treasure, who also turns out to be mine also.” She replied with a fondness.

Kara moved away from Alex, “Come with me. I have something for you.” She took Alex’s hand and led her out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked.

Kara opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a brown envelope, “I wanted to do this in here and not in front of Sasha.” She replied.

Alex’s heart was beating in her chest and eyed the envelope suspiciously, “What’s in the envelope?” She asked.

Kara handed it to her with a smile, “Open it.” She encouraged Alex with a smile.

Alex took the envelope which had no writing on it. She turned it over and slid her hand underneath to open it. Alex pulled out a green piece of paper at the top it had CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH written across the front. She read the information and when it came to the area that said mother, Alex saw her name typed in the box. Kara had put her name on Sasha’s birth certificate.

Alex’s breath hitched in her throat as she kept re-reading her name, “H-How? When? Why? I mean what?” She had a hard time forming words.

Kara sat down next to Alex, “I know some people in Gotham. I thought I would make it official for you to be Sasha’s mom. All you have to do is sign, and the paperwork can be filed with Gotham because that is where Sasha was born.” She explained.

Alex could not take her eyes off of the document, “I don’t know what to say.”

Kara smirked, “You don’t have to say anything, Alex. It’s because of you that we have a beautiful little girl sitting in the living room. I may have dual memories but no matter what they say, you are Sasha’s mom and I no longer want to deny that fact.” The decision had been a hard one for Kara, but she felt she made the right one.

Alex put the paper back in the envelope and took Kara in her arms, “Thank you, Kara. I don’t know what else to say except thank you. I will not let you or her down. I’m going to kiss you now.” She pulled Kara closer to her and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet and full of promise.

“Ewww. Do you always have to kiss?” Sasha asked as she climbed on the bed between her mothers.

Alex and Kara broke apart, “No. Do you have a problem with us kissing?” Kara asked her daughter.

Sasha shrugged, “No, but can you do it behind closed doors.” She requested.

“We’ll see. Are you finished playing your game?” Alex asked the little girl.

Sasha rubbed her eyes, “Uh huh. I’m sleepy.”

Kara looked at the clock, “It’s 12:30 way past someone’s nap time.”

“Uh huh. I have to go to sleep so I can stay up late and bring in the new year.” Sasha continued tiredly.

Alex stood up and scooped Sasha in her arms, “Alright, munchkin it’s nap time for you.” She took Sasha across the hall to her room and deposited Sasha on her bed, “Have sweet dreams munchkin.” Alex kissed Sasha on the cheek.

Sasha snuggled into her blanket, “Eema?”

“Yes, Sasha?” She answered.

“When are you going to ask mommy to marry you?” Sasha asked quietly.

Alex smiled, “I will ask your mommy soon, but I have something else that I want to ask her. It’s our secret, okay?” She told her daughter.

Sasha nodded, “Our secret. I love you, eema.” She closed her eyes.

“I love you too, munchkin,” Alex replied before leaving Sasha’s room. She made sure to close the door behind her.

“Is she sleeping?” Kara asked as Alex entered the bedroom.

Alex nodded, “Sasha is out like a light. So that gives us a couple of hours to ourselves. Whatever should we do?” She asked before climbing onto the bed.

Kara shrugged, “It gives us time to take a nap too. We have to be up to bring in the new year, and celebrate the birth of our daughter.”

Alex kissed Kara’s ear, then her cheek, followed by her neck, “Why nap when we could do so many other things?” She whispered.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Our child is asleep across the hall. There is no way I am going there with you right now.” She pushed Alex away.

“We have a door that can be closed, and if Sasha questions then we can talk to her. How long has it been for you, Kara?” Alex asked.

“Five years, and that is not including the sex I had with myself. I am going to say no; maybe we can revisit this subject down the line. Plus, we are not ‘protected.’ I may not have powers, but I am still Kryptonian, and my biology is still the same. I’m not ready for an addition to this family yet. Comet is enough.” Kara shut down Alex as politely as she could. Everything was going well for them and the last thing she wanted was to shake the foundation.

Alex backed off and respected Kara’s wishes, “I respect your wishes, Kara.” She acquiesced.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Alex.” She turned over and got comfortable again, “You can still cuddle me.”

Alex spooned Kara from behind, “I love it when we cuddle.” She kissed Kara’s neck.

“Me too,” Kara replied before drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later they were woken up by Sasha standing beside the bed, “I’m up now.” She mumbled.

Alex turned over and reached for Sasha and pulled her into the bed, “Did you sleep well, munchkin?” She asked her daughter.

Sasha nodded, “Mmm hmmm. I am ready for tonight.” She replied.

Kara laughed lowly, “I know you are, Sunshine Girl. Do you know what you want for your birthday?” She asked her daughter.

Sasha nodded, “Uh huh, but I’m not gonna tell you. If I tell you then it might not come true.”

Alex poked Sasha in the side, “That’s right, munchkin.”

“I need to get up so I can put the finishing touches on tonight’s food. Then we have to get ready for our guests to arrive.” Kara sat up in bed.

Sasha climbed over Kara to get out of bed, “I get to see Destiny, Maia, and Savi. Tonight is gonna be the best party ever.” She took off running.

Alex shook her head, “I think Sasha has two speeds: hyper speed, and super speed. She goes from 0 to 100 in seconds.” She wondered if Sasha being over excited is a manifestation of powers. Then again, Sasha may not have powers at all regardless she loved her daughter.

Kara sighed, “I get tired just watching her, but she may calm down when she gets older.” She had talked to Dr. Reid about it, but she said it was normal.

“Do you think?” Alex started to ask.

Kara held up her hand, “Don’t even ask that question. If that were the case, then she wouldn’t have been as sick as she was, and she broke her arm.” She started pacing back and forth.

Alex walked over to Kara and stood in front of her, “Breathe, Kara. Sasha is a normal child don’t panic. If she develops powers, we will deal with it. If she doesn’t then, we will take it as it comes. You’re worried about her, I know. I am worried about her too, but we’re parents it’s our job to worry.” She tried her best to relax Kara.

Kara exhaled sharply, “You’re right. If it happens, we will deal with it, if it doesn’t then we will deal with it too. Look at it this way; you don’t have to worry about me fighting crime, being in a coma, losing my memories, etc.” She tried to make a joke.

Alex frowned, “Don’t joke about that.”

“It’s too soon.” Kara kissed Alex on the cheek, “We need to get ready and I have to finish the food.” She went into the bathroom.

Alex straightened up the bed and found her some clothes to put on for tonight. She was nervous as hell, but everything was going to work in her favor. The problem was if Alex was going to ask before midnight or after midnight. Alex decided to ask Kara when she felt the time was right, whenever that would be.

A few hours later Kara’s apartment was filled with their friends, laughter of children, and music. Alex thought Santana and Quinn would bite her head off, but they were friendly and talked to her. She was glad because they were important to Kara and Sasha, Kara’s found family. Right now they were discussing Quinn’s pregnancy and even though she was not showing, Quinn glowed.

“Quinn is horrible with her cravings. I had to get up at two this morning to get her some corn dogs and ice cream. I wasn’t this bad when I was pregnant.” Santana complained.

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Oh please; you were the one who cried because they did not have a Breadstix here. I actually had to call your mom to have some shipped to you.” Santana was a diva when she was pregnant with the kids.

Rachel laughed, “Sounds like a joy. Jennifer and I have decided not to have kids.” She spoke up about their relationship.

Jennifer nodded in agreement, “Don’t get me wrong, I love kids, but you know.” She added on to Rachel’s comment. They discussed kids at length and decided that it wasn’t for them.

Kara chuckled, “You don’t want to come home and have to handle your own kids.” She understood where Jennifer was coming from with not having kids.

“What about you, Alex? How does it feel to be a mom?” Rachel asked her friend.

Alex felt put on the spot, “I like it. I came in after the easy part, but I can’t complain. There is something about Sasha that you can’t help but fall in love with.” She replied wistfully.

Kara scoffed, “There is no such thing as an easy part, but you get to be here for the teenage years.” She smirked. Kara knew if Sasha was anything like them when they were teenagers, then they were in for a wild ride.

“I can’t wait,” Alex answered.

The night went on and Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven. She decided to take her chance and ask Kara to be with her. Alex grabbed her champagne glass and a fork to clink the glass, “Can I have your attention please?” She asked the room. All eyes turned to her.

“Alex? What are you doing?” Kara asked the other woman.

Alex smiled and put the glass down and stood in front of Kara, “I have to do this before I lose the courage to do so. Kara Zorel, you have been one of the best things that happened to me. Yes, we’ve had our differences, and it took me losing you to realize what I had in you.” She paused and pulled a ring box out of her pocket.

“Alex, what?” Kara asked again.

Alex grinned, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She opened up the ring, “It’s not an engagement ring, it’s a promise. A promise that I will be by your side, to take care of you and Sasha. A promise that cannot be broken and will not be broken. I asked you a few months ago to take a chance on me. And now I am asking in front of our friends for you to take that risk with me and trust me with your heart. Will you, Kara Zorel take that chance on me?” She smiled sweetly.

Kara gasped this was not what she was expecting. Did she want to be with Alex forever? The answer to that question was a yes. Did she want to marry Alex eventually, yes she did later one, but for a promise, she could do that, “Yes, I will take a chance on you. You’re my home, Alex.” She replied tearfully.

Alex grinned and put the ring on Kara’s finger, “I love you.” She kissed her while there were cheers around them. Sasha ran over and Alex picked her up and included her in the hug. The hug seemed to last forever but Alex didn’t care.

“You can let me go now,” Kara mumbled.

Alex backed away with Sasha, “Sorry about that.”

Sasha was squirming to be put down, “I want to get down.”

Alex put her down and watched as Sasha ran over to her friends, “I have two mommies, just like you!” She told her friends excitedly.

“Congrats you two.” Rachel congratulated the couple.

Kara smiled, “Thank you. I was not expecting this.” She was still surprised.

Alex shrugged, “Sasha did say that I had to put a ring on it.” She quoted her daughter.

Kara glared at Santana, “Please, no more Beyoncé.”

Santana laughed, “That’s okay I can introduce her to Journey.” She joked.

Quinn shook her head, “I had enough of Journey to last me a lifetime. Every time I hear ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ I wanna rip my ears off and send them to Mr. Schue.” She grew tired of Journey.

It was five minutes to midnight and everyone gathered in front of the television to watch the ball drop. The time was moving closer to midnight and Alex would be able to kiss Kara again. The countdown began and everyone started counting down and when the ball dropped everyone yelled “Happy New Year”. Alex got to kiss Kara again until she had to run and get Sasha’s cake.

Alex dimmed the lights as Kara came out with a birthday cake. Everyone started singing “Happy Birthday” to Sasha.

Sasha went over to the table and paused before blowing out her number five candle.

“What did you wish for Sasha?” Destiny asked her friend.

Sasha looked between her moms, “That would be telling.” She grinned cheekily.

Alex looked at Kara, “Why do I get the feeling that she wished for a sibling?”

Kara laughed, “That’s our girl.”

Everyone left after cake and ice cream the kids were winding down and it was time for them to get in the bed. Alex woke Sasha up and helped her brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. The little girl was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Alex kissed her forehead and left her room.

She went into the bedroom and saw Kara getting ready for bed, “I am going to take Comet out. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” One thing she loved about Kara’s apartment building, they had an area designated for dogs.

“Be careful out there.” Kara kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex grinned, “Aren’t I always? I am a badass DEO agent no one can take me down.” She replied cockily.

Kara shook her head, “I believe you, Alex. Got take Comet out and come back.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex saluted before leaving the room. She grabbed Comet’s leash who was already sitting at the door with an annoyed look on his face, “A few more minutes wouldn’t have hurt you.” She told the dog as she put his leash on his collar, “Come on, you before you pee all over the place.

Comet barked quietly when Alex opened the door. Alex followed behind him and closed the door. The hallway was quiet as she made her way towards the elevator it reminded her of the quietness of her apartment building. It didn’t take long before Alex and Comet were downstairs in the designated area. Comet did his business and Alex cleaned it up with a doggie bag and threw it away. She made her way upstairs again and let herself into the apartment. Alex turned Comet off of his leash and he squeezed his way through Sasha’s door and found a home in his dog bed in Sasha’s room. Alex shook her head at how much Comet loved Sasha, if they were in her apartment, Comet would sleep in Sasha’s room. She was happy that Comet found a companion in Sasha, he may have been a puppy, but he was still protective of her daughter.

Alex went into the bedroom she shared with Kara and saw that she was under the covers, “Are you sleeping yet?” She asked the lump in the covers.

“No. I’m waiting on you to get back. Did Comet take care of his business?” Kara asked, sitting up in the bed.

“He went with no problems. I think the excitement of the day got to him. Comet is now in his favorite part of the house.” Alex replied as she got ready for bed.

Kara laughed, “In the room with Sasha. I swear those two are like peas in a pod.” She liked that Sasha and Comet got along, but if you saw one, then you saw the other.

Alex crawled into bed, “True. What do you think Sasha wished for?” She asked as she got comfortable next to Kara.

“Knowing Sasha, a brother or sister. She already has her mommy and eema together, and the next step is either living together or giving her a sibling.” Kara thought about her daughter’s wish.

Alex didn’t think about living together, “Do you think we will live together? I love having Sasha over without you, but I like it when we are all together, and I think Sasha likes it too.” She was sure that her daughter had more fun when they were all together.

“Anything is possible. I mean look at us, we’ve come a long way from where we were a few months ago.” Kara had done some reflecting on their year it was a roller coaster, but it was getting better.

Alex kissed Kara’s bare shoulder, “I found you, I lost you, and I got you back again. I think it was worth it in the end. How are your memories?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “The ones that were given to me are starting to fade and  replaced with my actual memories.” She replied.

“What about the memories of the last five years? Are they still there?” Alex asked again.

“Yeah, they are merging with my memories; that’s not going to fade away. I hope they don’t fade away, because the first four years of Sasha’s life are there, and I would not want to forget those.” Kara replied honestly. Alex may not have been in those memories, but Sasha’s life was a huge part of them.

Alex was glad that those memories stayed, “Sasha is the best thing that happened from this situation. Thank you for giving her life, and for allowing me to be a part of her life.” She played in Kara’s hair.

“Oh, you’re thankful for Sasha. What about me?” Kara pouted.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, “I am thankful for you too because without you none of this could be possible. The ring on your finger should tell you a lot about how I feel.”

Kara held her hand up, “Maybe it does. The ring is stunning, Alex. So, a promise, huh? Is this a promise of forever?” She asked.

“It’s a forever promise. I’m right where I want to be with you, our daughter and our dog. One thing is for sure we do not live ordinary lives.” Alex quipped.

Kara shrugged, “As I said before, who needs conventional? This is our new normal and I am okay with that. I may not be out saving the city anymore but it feels good to be normal, well as normal as I can be.” She lamented.

“You are amazing just the way you are, Kara Zorel.” Alex sang to her.

Kara yawned, “You’re such a dork. Oh, next weekend Santana and Quinn will be taking Sasha, so that means we will have the whole weekend to ourselves.”

A slow smile graced Alex’s features, “I get to have my way with you.” She settled in next to Kara.

“In your dreams, Alex.” Kara teased.

Alex chuckled, “My dreams have become a reality.” She shot back.

Their relationship is far from perfect and there would be ups and downs, but for two people who love each other can make it work for better or for worse. Alex knew the journey was not over but getting to the destination was going to be worth it.

 

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_And we were wild and free_

_And remember, please remember me_

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how no dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, Please remember_

_Please Remember~ LeAnn Rimes_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after!
> 
> *takes a bow*

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down. Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> A big thank you goes to, AlexDanversHasMyHeart. Her encouragement and pep talks helped a lot.


End file.
